The Different of Like and Love
by Hikari Hoshigawa
Summary: Apakah kau benar-benar harus pergi? Jangan tinggalkan aku. KyuMin n other SuJu couple.Check this story chap 8 is up END!.Summary gagal,genderswitch for uke.
1. Chapter 1

Saya adalah Author baru di sini dan ini adalah fanfict author yang pertama jika ada yang berkenan membaca silahkan hehehe...

**Title :**** The Different of Like and Love**

**Cast : all pair of member super junior**

**Rate : K+ *untuk saat ini*  
><strong>

**Warning: Genderswitch! All uke as yeoja dan all seme as namja**

_..._

_Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang rasa suka ataupun cinta..._

_Karena itu..._

_Maukah kau mengajariku..._

...

**Author POV**

"YA! Cho Kyuhyun, kembalikan pulpen pink ku sekarang juga! Sebelum kau mati dengan cepat!" teriak seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil dan berwajah aegyo dengan kesalnya sambil mengejar-ngejar seorang namja yang lebih tinggi darinya dan bertubuh pucat yang kita ketahui bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Sang namja hanya tersenyum #ralat hanya menyeringai memandang yeoja mungil yang tak berhenti mengejarnya meskipun terlihat kalau yeoja itu sudah benar-benar kelelahan.

"Tapi, Minnie noona harus mau kencan denganku hari minggu nanti!" teriaknya santai sambil terus menghindar dari kejaran yeoja mungil yang kita ketahui juga bernama Minnie atau Lee Sungmin itu. Tiba-tiba Sungmin berhenti berlari, mungkin karena dia sudah kehabisan tenaga. Kyuhyun pun ikut berhenti berlari dan mulai menatap Sungmin dari jauh. Ia mulai menyeringai lebar merasa bahwa tawaran kencannya akan diterima. Namun, tiba-tiba pertahanan Sungmin goyah, untungnya Kyuhyun sempat menangkapnya sebelum dia terjatuh mencium tanah. Kyuhyun mulai panic, namun..

"Yap!" ternyata Sungmin hanya acting pingsan. Dia berhasil merebut pulpen pink kesayangannya dari tangan namja evil bernama Kyuhyun itu. Langsung saja dia melepas rangkulan kyuhyun di pinggangnya dan berlari menjauh dari namja yang shock dengan peristiwa penipuan yang terjadi kepadanya. "Terima kasih ya, Kyu! Tapi, maaf aku tidak mau pergi denganmu hari minggu nanti soalnya aku sudah ada janji dengan Siwon oppa! Bye, Kyunnie!" serunya sambil berlari meninggalkan namja yang makin kesal setelah mendengar nama Siwon disebut begitu manis di bibir yeoja imut yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak 10 tahun yang lalu itu.

**Author POV end**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku sedang menghindari kejaran noona-ku yang manis itu saat tiba-tiba kulihat dia berhenti berlari. Sepertinya dia lelah sekali. Apa aku sudah keterlaluan ya? Tiba-tiba aku melihat noona manis-ku itu pingsan. Dengan segera aku berlari ke arahnya sebelum wajahnya yang imut itu mencium tanah. Aku tidak akan membiarkan bibir mungil dan menggoda miliknya harus mencium tanah. Lebih baik dia menciumku daripada tanah. *author : mau mu Kyu!*

Hup. Untung aku tepat waktu. Huh, hampir saja dia mencium tanah. Omo, lihatlah wajahnya! Ternyata dalam jarak sedekat ini dia terlihat lebih menggoda. Ya,Tuhan aku harus menahan diri. Jangan sampai sifat evil-ku keluar sekarang. Tapi, wajah itu benar-benar membuatku kehilangan akal sehatku. Lihatlah bulu mata lentik itu, benar-benar indah. Lalu, lihat juga hidung mungilnya, pipi chubby-nya, kulitnya yang putih susu dan halus, dan…'gleeg' bibir plum yang berwarna pink itu. Ya,Tuhan…apa boleh aku mencicipinya sekali saja aku pasti akan bersedia melakukan apapun bahkan mati sekalipun setelahnya. Aku benar-benar terhipnotis pada sosok cantik, manis, dan imut yang ada di dekapanku ini. Otakku sudah benar-benar mengambil alih seluruh kesadaranku, bahkan wajahku mulai menunduk mendekati wajahnya. Aku mulai memejamkan mataku dan…

"Yap" tiba-tiba aku merasa benda pink yang sebelumnya berada di tanganku telah berpindah tangan ke orang yang ternyata adalah sosok yang menghipnotisku. Dia melepaskan pegangan tanganku di pinggangnya kemudian meninggalkanku yang shock karena telah ditipu oleh wajah cantiknya itu. 'Ternyata kelinci mungil bisa juga melakukan hal yang licik' pikirku. Setelah berlari agak jauh tiba-tiba dia berbalik dan berteriak padaku. "Terima kasih ya, Kyu! Tapi, maaf aku tidak mau pergi denganmu hari minggu nanti soalnya aku sudah ada janji dengan Siwon oppa! Bye, Kyunnie!". Apa? Dia mau kencan dengan si kuda itu? Brengsek!

"Lihat saja Lee Sungmin, aku tidak akan membiarkan kencanmu dengan si kuda berjalan lancar. Kau akan kencan denganku hari minggu nanti bukan dengan si kuda Choi Siwon itu." gumamku sambil menyeringai lebar memperlihatkan evil smirk andalanku.

**Kyuhyun POV end**

**Sungmin POV**

"Hhhh" dasar si evil itu. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak kuat lagi. Aku harus mencari cara agar dia mengembalikan pulpen kesayanganku itu. Itu kan pulpen pemberian Siwon oppa saat hari pertamaku di klub Martial Arts. Awas saja dia!

'Tring' aku punya ide. Meskipun ini sedikit membahayakan jiwaku (?). Tapi, hanya inilah satu-satunya cara. Aku pun mulai berpura-pura lemas dan kemudian aku mulai melancarkan aksi pura-pura pingsanku. 'Aku yakin si evil itu pasti akan datang menyelamatkanku sebelum aku jatuh ke tanah. Dan pada saat yang tepat aku akan merebut pensil itu dari tangannya saat dia panic. Lalu aku tinggal melepaskan diri dan pergi dari sana. Hehehe, rencana yang benar-benar cerdas Lee Sungmin atau mungkin licik.' pikirku sambil sedikit menyeringai *ckckck sungmin oppa sudah mulai tertular si evil #dilempar batu sama sparkyu*

Hup. Aku merasakan tangan Kyu melingkar dipinggangku. 'Cepat juga dia menolongku'batinku. Deg. Kenapa aku malah berdebar? Bodoh, jangan sampai rencanaku gagal. Tiba-tiba aku merasa tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di pinggangku makin erat seakan tak ingin lepas. Omo, aku merasakan nafasnya mulai mendekat ke wajahku. 'Cepat sekali pikiran mesumnya datang. Aku dalam marabahaya (?). Aku harus mengambil pulpen itu dan pergi segera'. Aku pun membuka mataku dan aku melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat dekat itu sedang memejamkan mata. 'Tampan juga si evil ini' omona, apa yang kupikirkan? Aku sedang dalam bahaya. Aku cepat-cepat mengusir bayangan wajah tam-jelek Kyuhyun dari benakku dan mulai merebut pulpen kesayanganku dari tangannya. Aku melihat dia menghentikan aksi ayo-mencium-sungmin dan mulai membuka matanya. Aku langung melepaskan tangannya dari pinggangku sementara dia sedang shock karena telah ditipu olehku. Aku pun berlari menjauh darinya. Kulihat dia masih shock. Aku pun menghentikan lariku dan berteriak kepadanya ""Terima kasih ya, Kyu! Tapi, maaf aku tidak mau pergi denganmu hari minggu nanti soalnya aku sudah ada janji dengan Siwon oppa! Bye, Kyunnie!" hehehe, biar saja dia kesal. 'Aku kan sudah ada janji dengan Siwon oppa. Enak saja dia memaksaku pergi dengannya. Dia itu masih kecil. Tidak tahu apa itu cinta. Dia hanya menganggapku sebagai pengganti noona-nya yang sedang kuliah di Amerika. Tapi, kenapa aku merasa sedih karena dia mengganggapku hanya sebagai pengganti noonanya? Tidak-tidak aku sudah punya Siwon oppa.'

"Hampir saja evil mesum itu menciumku. Huh! First kiss-ku kan hanya buat orang yang ku cintai dan itu bukan dia tapi Siwon oppa," kataku lega sambil memegang bibirku yang nyaris menjadi santapan serigala lapar. Aku pun dengan santai melenggang ke kelasku. "Haaah, benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu hari Minggu."

**Sungmin POV end**

**Author POV**

Dua orang yang melakukan hal gaje tadi adalah siswa dan siswi di salah satu SMA terkenal di Seoul, SM High School. Mereka berdua adalah Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin, murid kebanggaan SM High School. Mereka berdua adalah murid yang memberikan hampir ¾ dari semua piala yang ada di sekolah itu. Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang siswa jenius di hampir semua bidang pelajaran kecuali olahraga. Dia selalu memenangkan olimpiade matematika, kimia, fisika, biologi, dan pelajaran lainnya baik ditingkat daerah, nasional, bahkan internasional. Sekarang, dia duduk di kelas XII IPA 1. Meskipun usianya masih 16 tahun tapi dia sudah bisa loncat kelas 2 tahun karena kejeniusannya. Sebenarnya, motivasinya untuk loncat kelas adalah untuk mengikuti Lee Sungmin yang merupakan sahabat dari noona-nya, Cho Kibum, yang sudah mengisi hatinya sejak 10 tahun lalu mereka bertemu di acara ulang tahun Kyuhyun yang ke-6. Cho Kyuhyun adalah maniak game. Dia sering tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk menamatkan satu game. Bahkan, saat pelajaran berlangsung di sekolah pun dia tetap bermain game melalui benda kesayangannya yaitu PSP, karena itu agak heran kenapa nilainya selalu sempurna di setiap pelajaran. Kyuhyun juga menyukai warna biru. Karena itu kamarnya di dominasi warna biru. Dia termasuk orang yang cuek tetapi mudah bergaul. Dia juga memiliki sifat jahil yang gak ketolongan. Bicaranya pun tajam menusuk meskipun tidak separah ibunya, Cho Heechul. Dia juga agak sedikit mesum, mungkin karena terlalu sering bersama dengan pasangan termesum se-sekolahnya, Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae. Impian Kyuhyun sekarang adalah memisahkan Lee Sungmin noona-nya dari pemuda bernama Choi Siwon dan membawa noona cantiknya itu ke dalam pelukannya. Lee Sungmin sendiri adalah seorang siswi yang juga pandai seperti Kyuhyun. Sayangnya kepandaian Sungmin berbeda dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin lebih ahli di bidang olahraga. Dia sering memenangkan berbagai kejuaraan olahraga tingkat daerah, nasional, juga internasional. Dia mahir dalam setiap jenis olahraga baik atletik, bela diri, maupun permainan. Meski dia seorang gadis dan juga mengidap penyakit anemia, tetapi dia berbeda. Dia tidak suka dikasihani dan dia ingin terlihat sebagai gadis yang tangguh. Dia sangat menyukai martial arts karena itulah dia menjadi ketua martial arts wanita untuk klub itu. Meskipun kepribadiannya terdengar tomboy sebenarnya Sungmin itu sangat feminin. Dia sangat menyukai warna pink, benda-benda lucu, dan juga makanan manis. Bahkan dia tidak segan-segan membeli suatu barang yang harganya sangat mahal hanya karena warna barang itu adalah pink. Kamarnya pun serba pink, tidak ada satupun sudut di dalam kamarnya yang tidak berwarna pink dan mengandung unsur kelinci. Ya, Sungmin sangat menyukai hewan mungil bermata bulat dan bertelinga panjang itu. Dia memelihara seekor kelinci bernama Kyu. Ada yang bertanya kenapa bernama Kyu? Apa artinya Sungmin menyukai Kyuhyun? Tentu saja alasannya bukan itu. Alasannya adalah karena itu adalah kelinci yang pernah dia temukan bersama Kyuhyun saat mereka pulang sekolah waktu mereka masih SMP. Saat itu Sungmin kelas VIII SMP sedangkan Kyuhyun kelas VII SMP.

**Flashback On**

Sore yang cerah. Dua orang remaja sedang berjalan berdampingan. Yang satu adalah remaja laki-laki yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun dan yang satu lagi seorang remaja perempuan bernama Lee Sungmin. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah dari sekolah. Tiba-tiba, Sungmin melihat seekor kelinci kecil yang sepertinya sedang menyeberang. Karena Sungmin begitu menyukai kelinci dia memukul pundak Kyuhyun.

"Kyu"

"Ne, noona?" kata Kyuhyun seraya menoleh ke arah Sungmin.

"Aku ingin kelinci itu Kyu" kata Sungmin sambil menunjuk ke arah kelinci di seberang jalan yang sepertinya bingung ingin menyeberang.

"Oohh, noona kan tinggal bilang ke ahjumma dan ahjusshi kalau mau kelinci. Pasti akan dibelikan." Kata Kyuhyun santai sambil terus berjalan. Namun langkahnya berhenti ketika dilihatnya Sungmin malah terdiam sambil terus melihat kelinci yang sepertinya sudah mulai menyeberang jalan dengan kaki-kakinya yang kecil. "Sepertinya, noona menginginkan kelinci itu." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Dia berjalan ke arah Sungmin. Tetapi tiba-tiba pandangannya melihat ke arah jalan yang di lewati kelinci itu. Matanya melebar saat menyadari ada mobil yang melaju kencang ke arah kelinci malang yang sedang berusaha menyeberang. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya berlari menuju ke arah kelinci itu dan meraih kelinci itu dalam pelukannya sehingga bukan kelinci itu yang tertabrak melainkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhun pun terlempar ke pinggir jalanan dan kepalanya membentur sisi trotoar yang menyebabkan kepalanya bocor dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Sungmin yang melihat kejadian yang berjalan sangat cepat itu segera berlari ke arah tubuh Kyuhyun yang terlempar. Dia segera menarik tubuh Kyuhyun ke pangkuannya tak peduli darah yang mengalir dari kepala Kyuhyun mengotori baju seragamnya. Dia memeluk Kyuhyun protektif. Menyalurkan segala ketenangan yang tersisa untuk mengurangi rasa panik.

"Kyu, bangun! Kau masih mendengar suaraku kan? Cepat bangun! Kita harus ke rumah sakit, hiks" kata Sungmin panik sambil mulai terisak. Tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan tersenyum.

" A...ku ti...da...k a..pa..apa noo...na. Ul...jimma," kata Kyuhyun sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang sudah naik turun. Kemudian dia membuka dekapan tangannya dan memperlihatkan seekor kelinci yang tadi sempat diselamatkannya ke Sungmin. "Ini. Noo...na sa...ng...at hhh meng...ing..hhh...in..kan...nyahh..kan? I...nihh...un...ughh...untuk...noo...na," Kyuhyun pun tak sadarkan diri setelah menyerahkan kelinci itu ke tangan Sungmin. Air mata Sungmin pun mengalir deras membasahi kedua pipi chubbynya. Untungnya, bersamaan dengan pingsannya Kyuhyun ambulans sudah tiba. Ternyata penabrak tadi sadar bahwa dia menabrak Kyuhyun dan segera menelepon ambulans sementara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berbicara. Dia menenangkan Sungmin yang menangis kencang sambil memeluk kelinci yang telah diberikan Kyuhyun padanya saat Kyuhyun tengah di bawa masuk ke ambulans. Saat ambulans itu pergi, orang itu mengajak Sungmin untuk masuk ke mobilnya dan pergi ke rumah sakit tempat Kyuhyun dibawa.

"Sudah, jangan menangis. Temanmu pasti akan baik-baik saja. Kamu berdoa saja dia pasti selamat. Maaf, aku tadi tidak sengaja menabraknya. Perkenalkan namaku Choi Siwon. Namamu siapa?" tanya Siwon pada Sungmin yang masih menangis memeluk kelinci pemberian Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menjawab dengan terbata-bata. "Na...hiks...maku hiks...Sung...min hiks...Lee...Sungmin dan... hiks... yang ...hiks kau tabrak hiks... tadi Cho... hiks Kyuhyun." Lalu Sungmin menangis lagi sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Dia benar-benar lemah sekarang. Siwon yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas bersalah.

"Kau masih SMP ya? Kelas berapa? Aku SMA kelas XI," Siwon berusaha mencairkan suasana di dalam mobil itu. Tapi, sayangnya pertanyaannya tidak dijawab Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menunduk dan menangis. Sesekali terdengar sesenggukan dari arah Sungmin. 'Dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan temannya. Aku benar-benar berdosa." Pikir Siwon. Akhirnya, mereka hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan. Sampai akhirnya tiba di rumah sakit, Sungmin segera berlari menuju resepsionis dan menanyakan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Setelah menemukan ruang tempat Kyuhyun berada, dia segera berlari meninggalkan Siwon yang berjalan pelan di belakangnya. Sungmin masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Kyuhyun dan menemukan Kyuhyun sedang tertidur dengan wajah damai. Sungmin melihat kepala Kyuhyun yang dibalut perban. Dia pun mendekat kearah Kyuhyun. Kemudian mulai mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Kyu, cepat bangun! Heechul ahjumma akan memarahimu kalau kau tak bangun, hiks. Kalau kau tak bangun, aku akan bermain dengan Henry-ah saja." Sungmin masih mengelus rambut Kyuhyun sambil membujuk Kyu supaya bangun. Tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun menggeliat kecil dan mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Dan dia melihat noona tersayangnya sedang menatapnya dengan linangan air mata. Saat dia mencoba membuka matanya lebih jelas, ia merasakan tangan seseorang memeluknya dan tentu saja itu Sungmin. Sungmin menangis makin kencang sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya membalas sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sungmin untuk menenangkannya. Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan agak cemburu.

Beberapa jam setelah Kyu sadar, orang tua Kyuhyun, Cho Hangeng dan Cho Heechul, datang dengan terburu-buru dan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan chagiya?" kata Heechul sambil memeriksa keadaan putranya itu.

"Ne, umma! Aku malah makin sakit kalau umma memeriksaku dengan kasar seperti itu" kata Kyuhyun ketus yang dibalas deathglare oleh ummanya.

"Ckckck, percuma saja umma mengkhawatirkanmu kalau begitu" jawab Heechul tak kalah ketus.

"Appa, aku mau pulang saja. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok." Kyuhyun membujuk appanya Hangeng dengan puppy eyes gagalnya *author : sudahlah oppa, kau harus belajar lebih keras pada Minnie oppa*

"Ne chagiya. Kau juga sudah boleh pulang kok. Cepat bereskan barang-barangmu." Jawab Hangeng penuh pengertian.

"Kau harus berhenti memanjakannya yeobo. Kalau tidak dia akan memberontak. Ckckck, kalau ada maunya saja baru sok manja" balas Heechul sambil mendeathglare putra satu-satunya itu. Dan Kyuhyun pun tak mau kalah, dia menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Heechul.

author: ckckck, anak sama ibu sama aja *sambil geleng-geleng*

Kyu: apaan maksud lu thor? Gak takut lu sama si nenek lampir satu itu *ngelirik Heeppa*

Hee: awas kalian berdua! *sambil ngasah golok*

author: KABURRRR!

#plakkk *abaikan*

Back to story

Kyuhyun pun akhirnya pulang dari rumah sakit dan langsung membuka jendela kamarnya yang berhadapan dengan kamar Sungmin.

"Noona!" teriak Kyu bikin author yang sakit gigi puyeng #plakk *ditampar readers karena ngerusuh*

Sungmin pun membuka jendela kamarnya dan berjalan ke balkon. "Omoo, Kyu! Kau sudah pulang?" teriak Sungmin sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala kelinci yang ditolong Kyu. *author: omoo, kenapa pada teriak-teriak sih author sakit gigi nih, hiks* *readers: diam lu thor!* *author pundung di pojokan*

"Wah, itu kelinci yang kutolong tadi sore kan, noona?" kata Kyu dengan nada sedikit bangga.

"Ne! Dan kau tau Kyu, aku memberinya nama siapa?" Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin yang gak penting itu *author dibakar Kyu dan Vitamins*. "Namanya Kyuhyun" kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis mengalahkan manisnya Gu**ku.

"Kenapa namaku, noona?" tanya Kyuhyun heran atau mungkin sebenarnya kesal karena namanya dijadikan nama kelinci, mending kalau kelincinya mahal nah ini kelinci nemu di jalan *author: emang nasibmu Kyu, hahaha* *author dilempar keluar angkasa sama Sparkyu*

"Kan kau yang menolongnya, hehehe. Udah ya Kyu aku mau tidur dulu. Jaljayo, Kyunnie!" kata Sungmin sambil beranjak masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup jendelanya. Kyuhyun pun ikut masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri. Dan begitulah asal nama kelinci Sungmin yang bernama Kyu. *author ketawa geje* *readers: dasar author sarap!*

**Flashback Off**

Mentari yang cerah menghiasi langit di hari Minggu pagi itu. Terlihat seorang gadis mungil yang manis sedang sibuk berdandan di dalam kamarnya yang didominasi warna pink. Tidak jauh beda dengan dandanan gadis itu yang juga didominasi warna pink. Gadis itu mengenakan baju terusan selutut berwarna soft pink dengan cardigan berwarna putih, lalu kaki mulusnya dihiasi sepatu flat berwarna soft pink senada dengan bajunya. Rambutnya dibiarkan terurai setengah sedangkan setenganya lagi di diikat tinggi ke atas dan tambahan bando berwarna pink cerah menambah imutnya gadis itu *bayangin Minnie kayak di SS2 pas suju nyanyi Gee*. Gadis itu pun tidak menggunakan make up yang berlebihan hanya lipgloss yang juga berwarna pink cerah menghiasi bibir plumnya yang menggoda *ngiket Kyuppa di gudang biar gak nyerang Minppa*.

"Yup, sudah selesai. Hari ini aku akan membuat Siwon oppa menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Hwaiting Lee Sungmin!" ucapnya terakhir kali di depan cermin untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu pun segera mengambil tas selempang kecilnya yang berwarna putih dari meja belajarnya. Tidak lupa, dia memasukkan coklat yang susah payah dia buat semalaman untuk pemuda yang bernama Siwon itu. Dia berdoa sejenak, memohon agar kencannya hari ini lancar.

'Tin, tin' *author bingung bunyi klakson mobil gimana?*

"Minnie, Siwon-ah sudah datang. Cepat turun!" teriakan umma Sungmin, Leeteuk membahana di dalam rumah mungil itu.

"Ne umma!" jawab Sungmin bersamaan dengan bunyi derap kaki yang menuju ke arah ruang tamu. "Umma, Minnie pergi dulu ya? Sampai nanti umma!" Sungmin mencium pipi ummanya sekilas kemudian segera berlari ke arah pintu sebelum suara appanya, Kangin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Minnie, kau tidak berpamitan dengan appa?"

"Oh, iya. Minnie pergi ya appa?" Sungmin mencium pipi appanya sekilas kemudian langsung beranjak menuju pintu.

"Ingat, pulang sebelum makan malam!" teriak Kangin yang hanya dibalas angin lalu oleh Sungmin. "Huft, anak itu. Makin besar dia makin lupa dengan appanya. Teuki-chagi, bagaimana ini? Aku dicueki oleh anak gadisku sendiri, hiks" Kangin berdiri dari tempat duduknya menuju ke arah dapur dan memeluk Leeteuk dari belakang. Leeteuk yang merasakan adanya lengan dipinggangnya agak terganggu namun dia berusaha sabar meladeni suaminya yang memang overprotective pada kedua anak perempuannya.

"Sudahlah, Kangin-ah jangan terlalu mengekang Sungmin. Sudah waktunya dia mulai memilih apa yang dia suka sendiri. Kau jangan terlalu membatasinya. Ne?" ucap Leeteuk sabar pada suaminya.

"Ne yeobo. Aku kan hanya mengkhawatirkan anak gadisku saja. Ngomong-ngomong, Wookie kemana? Bukankah dia biasanya membantumu memasak?" tanya Kangin saat menyadari anak gadisnya yang satu lagi hilang entah kemana. Padahal Lee Ryeowook termasuk gadis yang rajin, tapi waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi batang hidungnya pun belum muncul. Kemanakah perginya Wookie kita yang satu ini?

Sementara itu, di luar kediaman keluarga Lee.

"Oppa, dah lama nunggunya?" tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum saat melihat orang yang sangat diharapkannya. Siwon pun hanya menggeleng sambil membuka pintu belakang pada Sungmin. Sungmin berhenti sebentar. "Oppa, apa aku tidak boleh duduk di depan?" tanya Sungmin to the point. Siwon hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya tanda heran "jangan-jangan Siwon-oppa mulai kerasukan setan" batin Sungmin.

"Kau ini, bukannya kau sendiri yang mengajak dua orang yang di dalam untuk ikut? Dan sayang sekali bangku yang di depan sudah diduduki oleh Kyuhyun. Mianhe Minnie-ah!" ucap Siwon sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut Sungmin. Tiba-tiba ada suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Kapan berangkatnya nih? Lama banget sih!" suara seseorang yang tentunya sudah dapat ditebak berbicara sangat ketus sambil membuka kaca mobil. Dia menyeringai menatap gadis mungil yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu mobil itu.

"Ya! Kau! Kenapa kau bisa ikut?" tanya Sungmin mulai sewot karena kegiatannya diganggu oleh setan berwujud manusia yang dengan seenaknya merebut kursi mobil yang seharusnya didudukinya. Sungmin mulai melempar deathglare kepada pemuda kurang ajar yang mengganggu kencannya. Sedangkan pemuda kurang ajar yang kita ketahui bernama Kyuhyun itu hanya mengeluarkan seringai setan andalannya untuk membalas tatapan perang dari Sungmin.

"Sudahlah, Minnie-ah. Kyuhyun kan memang sudah sering ikut pergi bersama dengan kita. Ayo cepat masuk, nanti Lotte World-nya makin penuh orang dan antrian wahananya makin panjang." Bujukan Siwon akhirnya menghentikan tatapan saling membunuh antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Ne, oppa. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa lagi yang ikut selain BOCAH ini!" kata Sungmin agak ketus dan menekankan pada kata BOCAH yang jelas-jelas mennyinggung Kyuhyun.

"Itu, lihat saja di dalam" kata Siwon sambil menunjuk ke dalam mobil tepat di samping tempat duduk Sungmin. Sungmin pun masuk ke dalam mobil Siwon dengan hati jengkel dan ingin membunuh orang yang duduk di depannya *dilempar granat sama Sparkyu*. Lalu menoleh ke samping tempat orang misterius yang disebut Siwon akan ikut bersama mereka dan itu berarti orang ini pun ikut andil dalam rencana merusak kencan impian Sungmin.

"Annyeong..." sapa orang itu pada Sungmin. Mata dan mulut Sungmin membulat sempurna melihat orang yang sangat dia yakini ikut bersekongkol dengan bocah setan di depannya.

"ANDWEEEEE!" batin Sungmin berteriak.

TBC...*ketawa geje lagi*

Cuap-cuap Author...

Hahaha,,,gomen ne minna-san!

Ini adalah fanfict pertama yang author buat, gomen kalau jelek dan kesannya maksain banget hehehe *readers makin curiga ngeliat author ketawa-ketawa terus*. sebenarnya juga sudah du publish di facebook.

Saya mohon komennya ya? Melihat ini adalah fanfict pertama yang author buat, author berharap komennya. Untuk chapter selanjutnya author gak tau bakal publish kapan soalnya author lagi sibuk ujian semester, mohon doanya ya *mendadak curcol*.

Author nulis ini fanfict KyuMin gara-gara udah gak bisa ngebendung jiwa KyuMin Shipper author yang makin membuncah *ceileh bahasa gue*. Apalagi liat Kyu and Min yang makin hari makin keliatan aja ke-real-annya hehehe. Yah, sudahlah. Author udah banyak cincong. Karena itu dimohon rewiew-nya ya?

**000 KYUMIN IS REAL 000**


	2. Chapter 2

Readers sekalian chapter 2 langsung apdet kilat. semoga readers pada suka juga dengan chap ini. Baiklah, daripada author digebukin oleh reader semua saya persilahkan untuk membaca ff gaje dari saya...Selamat Membaca! *nari hula-hula*

**Title :**** The Different of Like and Love /****Chapter 2**

**Cast : Super Junior and other cast**

**Pairing : Main pair is Kyumin and other pairs**

**Rated : K+  
><strong>

**Warning: Genderswitch! All uke as yeoja dan all seme as namja**

_Aku benci saat dirinya memilih orang lain…._

_Namun…_

_Aku lebih benci jika dirimu yang memilih orang lain…_

**Author POV**

Sungmin masih tetap diam sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena Siwon terlalu baik dengan membiarkan dua orang yang Sungmin yakini berencana untuk menghancurkan kencannya hari ini. Sedangkan seorang namja berkulit pucat yang duduk tepat di depannya sekarang hanya menyeringai selebar-lebarnya menandakan kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan saat ini. Dua orang lainnya yang duduk di dalam mobil itu juga menunjukkan raut wajah yang berbeda. Seorang namja yang sibuk menyetir mobil itu sedang serius memperhatikan jalan raya yang memang sedang cukup ramai dengan kendaraan yang juga akan menuju ke tempat-tempat rekreasi yang ada di kota itu. Sedang seorang yeoja yang duduk di belakangnya hanya memandang khawatir terhadap dua orang yang kita tahu sedang bersitegang satu sama lain. Yeoja itu hanya menghela nafas lelah beberapa kali, sebenarnya dia tidak ingin ikut dalam rencana si bocah setan yang ingin menghancurkan kencan kakak tersayangnya tapi apa boleh buat demi menyelamatkan hubungannya dengan namjachingunya dia memutuskan akan membantu si bocah setan itu.

**Ryeowook POV**

Hah, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Minnie eonnie. Seandainya si evil magnae itu tidak mengancam akan memberitahukan pada appa bahwa aku sudah punya namjachingu, aku tidak akan mau ikut dalam rencana bodohnya ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan otak jeniusnya itu sekarang, tapi dengan melihat seringaiannya yang lebar itu pasti dia sudah merencanakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Aku berdoa semoga Minnie eonnie tidak akan apa-apa. Tugasku hanya membuat jangan sampai eonnieku jalan berdua dengan Siwon kan? Itu tidak terlalu sulit hanya saja aku harus menyiapkan diri agar tidak di'bunuh' oleh eonnieku setelah ini semua berakhir.

"Kita sudah sampai" suara Siwon oppa menyadarkanku bahwa kami sudah sampai di Lotte World. Kulihat Siwon oppa sudah membuka pintu dan beranjak keluar dari mobil. Aku pun segera membuka pintu mobil dan juga beranjak keluar, namun sebelumnya aku melihat adegan yang sangat lucu bagiku. Kyuhyun dengan gaya yang sok gentle membukakan pintu mobil untuk eonnieku dan tentu saja eonnieku yang masih kesal hanya keluar dari mobil tanpa mengindahkan sama sekali niat baik Kyuhyun. "Hahaha, berat sekali perjuanganmu, Kyu!" kataku dalam hati sambil berusaha menahan tawa. Aku tahu kalau Kyuhyun menyu – ani mungkin malah mencintai eonnieku. Hanya orang bodoh dan tidak peka saja yang tidak mengerti arti tatapan Kyu yang penuh sayang jika menatap eonnieku yang imut itu. Apalagi rasa cemburu yang benar-benar terlihat dari tindakannya-seperti sekarang-jika eonnieku pergi bersama lelaki lain. Padahal mereka belum menjadi sepasang kekasih ckckck bagaimana jika sudah, pasti namja setan itu makin protective pada eonnieku. Untunglah namjachinguku tidak terlalu protective seperti Kyu eh tapi bukan berarti namjachinguku tidak mencintaiku. Dia sangat mencintaiku, hanya saja dia terlalu percaya pada setiap kata-kataku bahkan terkadang aku sering membohonginya karena terlalu bodoh hehehe *author sweatdrop*. Sudahlah, kenapa aku malah membuka aibku sendiri. Ini semua gara-gara author bodoh ini *author pundung*.

Aku pun segera melakukan aksiku bermanja-manja pada Siwon oppa. "Oppa kita main Roller Coaster dulu yuk" ajakku pada Siwon oppa sambil memeluk lengannya. Aku membawa Siwon oppa berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun dan Minnie eonnie. Aku melihat sekilas wajah eonnieku yang makin ditekuk. Sedangkan Kyu malah memasang pose-pose aneh untuk mengambil hati eonnieku. "Mianhe Minnie eonnie..." ucapku dalam hati yang tentunya tidak akan didengar oleh eonnieku. Aku terus saja berjalan sambil bermanja-manja pada Siwon oppa.

**Ryeowook POV ** **end**

**Sungmin POV**

"Uuhhh...apaan sih maunya Wookie? Pake bermanja-manja sama Siwon oppa segala. Harusnya aku yang melakukan itu. Gagal sudah kencan impianku. Dan ini semua gara-gara bocah setan ini!" ucap ku dalam hati sambil menatap kepergian Siwon oppa dan Wookie dari jauh. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah bocah setan yang menjadi dalang semua kekacauan ini. Dia malah menyeringai lebar sambil menatapku. Aku tahu dia pasti mengancam Wookie. Awas saja dia!

"Noona, kenapa menatapku terus? Apa aku terlalu tampan hari ini, sampai kau tidak bosan melihatku?" ucapnya dengan penuh kenarsisan. Apa dosaku sampai harus meladeni anak ini? Aku memilih mengacuhkan pertanyaannya kemudian berjalan menghampiri Wookie dan Siwon oppa yang mulai mengantri di barisan Roller Coaster.

**Sungmin POV end**

**Kyuhyun POV **

"Oppa, kita main Roller Coaster dulu yuk" Wookie memang pintar, tidak salah aku mengajaknya untuk bekerja sama menghancurkan kencan Minnie noona. Hehe, terima kasih pada otak jeniusku yang memberikanku ide untuk menggunakan hubungan Wookie dan Yesung hyung sebagai ancaman. Urusan Siwon hyung aku serahkan pada Wookie, sekarang tinggal urusan Minnie noona yang sepertinya benar-benar kesal padaku.

"Noona, kenapa menatapku terus? Apa aku terlalu tampan hari ini, sampai kau tidak bosan melihatku?" tanyaku dengan kenarsisan tingkat tinggi, meskipun aku sebenarnya memang tampan hahaha *Author: Ya! Jangan terlalu sombong Kyu. Kyu: mang kenapa thor?#sambil memamerkan foto Kibum oppa yang terbaru# Author: #mupeng#* Minnie noona malah menatapku dengan wajah 'nggak-banget'. Apa pesonaku kurang ya? Atau apa aku kurang keren? Ah, tidak mungkin! *author pasrah melihat kenarsisan Kyu yang makin menjadi* sementara aku sibuk memasang pose keren, Minnie noona malah mengacuhkanku dan pergi menuju barisan antrian Roller Coaster menyusul Siwon hyung dan Wookie. Hah, Minnie noona sepertinya belum menyadari ketampananku yang jelas-jelas melebihi Siwon hyung. Aku pun menyusul Minnie noona karena kulihat si author sudah hampir pingsan melihat ketampananku hahaha *author sweatdrop*

**Kyuhyun POV end**

**Author POV**

Akhirnya setelah author muak mendengar Kyuhyun bernarsis ria, author mendapatkan foto terbaru Kibum oppa dengan cara nyolong diam-diam dari saku Kyuhyun hahaha *readers: woi, ceritanya mana nih, kenapa lo malah curhat thor? author: oh iya, maaf author lupa #garuk-garuk kepala*

Mari kembali ke cerita sebenarnya...

Akhirnya, keempat orang itu pun memutuskan untuk menaiki wahana Roller Coaster terlebih dahulu. Mereka pun mengantri sekitar beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya mencapai giliran mereka. Wookie *maaf author lebih suka manggil Wookie dibanding Ryeowook soalnya kepanjangan #diacuhkan readers* memaksa untuk duduk di samping Siwon. Sedangkan Sungmin terpaksa harus duduk di samping Kyuhyun karena masing-masing kursi sudah ditempati oleh pasangan-pasangan kekasih yang tentunya tidak mau diganggu privasinya. Saat Sungmin sudah duduk ditempatnya, Kyuhyun mulai melancarkan aksinya mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke arah bahu Sungmin, rencananya sih mau naruh tuh tangan biar melingkar di bahunya Sungmin namun sayang Tuhan ternyata tidak membiarkan setan menang untuk saat ini karena Sungmin menyadari ada bau-bau aneh yang menguar dari arah Kyuhyun *author: ckckck, Kyu ketiakmu bau tuh! Kyu: #ngasah pedang buat nebas author# author: cepat kabur!#batin author* dan saat Sungmin berbalik ke arah Kyuhyun, dia melihat tangan Kyuhyun yang terangkat menuju bahunya. Otomatis Kyuhyun menarik kembali tangannya karena ketahuan Sungmin *bayangin KyuMin moment yang di Sukira klo gak salah*. Dia hanya nyengir lebar melihat Sungmin yang mendeathglarenya.

"Jangan macam-macam padaku, Kyu!" kata Sungmin memperingatkan dengan tatapan tajam menusuk. Dan Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan seringaian andalannya tanpa merasa takut sama sekali. Roller Coaster pun berjalan dan dengan segera dihiasi oleh teriakan-teriakan gaje dari para penikmat wahana ini terkecuali Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sepertinya tidak sempat menikmati tegangnya wahana ini. Mari kita lihat apa yang dipikirkan dua orang ini.

**Author POV end**

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Aisshh! Gagal lagi!" gumamku kesal pada diriku sendiri karena ini sudah ke-8 kalinya sejak wahana bodoh ini berjalan aku gagal memegang tangan Minnie noona. Padahal aku pikir kalau naik wahana ini konsentrasi Minnie noona akan hilang karena berteriak-teriak gaje kayak para yeoja biasanya kalau naik Roller Coaster dan dengan begitu aku bisa mengambil kesempatan mengrepe-grepe Minnie noona *yadong mode on*. Ternyata Minnie noona malah berkonsentrasi penuh mengawasiku. Kalau begini mana mungkin aku bisa memegang tangan halusnya itu, memandang ke arahnya saja sudah dibalas dengan tatapan ingin membunuh begitu, bagaimana kalau aku menyentuh ujung jarinya pasti aku akan dilempar dari wahana ini dan matilah aku. "Haaahhh, susah sekali mendapatkanmu Minnie noona!" desahku akhirnya menghentikan aksiku. Lebih baik aku merencanakan plan B saja. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa seperti Wookie yang berkencan dengan Siwon hyung. Lihat tuh bagaimana Wookie malah menggenggam tangan Siwon hyung dengan erat karena fobia ketinggiannya kambuh lagi. Ckckck, kalau aku boleh membawa kamera sekarang sudah ku ambil foto mereka dan kuperlihatkan ke Yesung hyung kalau Wookie selingkuh dibelakangnya. Huh, plan A benar-benar GAGAL TOTAL!

**Kyuhyun POV end**

**Sungmin POV**

"Aku tidak boleh lengah! Aku yakin anak ini pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menghancurkan kencanku dengan mudah. Lihat saja dia!" pikirku sambil terus mengawasi bocah setan di sampingku yang sepertinya sedang mencari kesempatan untuk mengrepe-grepe aku. Dia pikir aku tidak bisa membaca rencana busuknya itu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia terus-terusan menghancurkan kencan ini. Setidaknya, rencana pernyataan cintaku pada Siwon oppa nanti harus berhasil. Aku butuh seseorang untuk membawa Wookie menjauh dari Siwon oppa dan orang itu hanya satu, yaitu namjachingunya Wookie sendiri, Kim Jongwoon atau yang biasa aku panggil Yesung. Hanya dia yang bisa membantuku sekarang tapi mengapa aku bodoh sekali tidak membawa handphone pink kesayanganku sekarang. Aku memang sengaja tidak membawanya tadi dengan tujuan agar tidak ada seorang pun yang mengganggu kencanku hari ini. Tapi, ternyata perhitunganku salah karena sekarang aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan dari benda elektronik itu. Hah, Lee Sungmin pabbo! Sekarang aku hanya bisa berharap pada Tuhan agar mau memberikan bantuan pada hamba-Nya ini.

**Sungmin POV end**

**Author POV **

Akhirnya mereka selesai juga memainkan wahana Roller Coaster itu. Sebelum menikmati wahana lainnya, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat terlebih dahulu. Mereka beristirahat sekitar 5 menit. Kyuhyun, Wookie, dan Siwon sedang berdiri di dekat penjual permen kapas. Mereka sedang menunggu Sungmin yang tiba-tiba kebelet ingin ke toilet. Dan Kyuhyun memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk melancarkan plan B yaitu memisahkan diri dari Siwon dan Wookie. Dia mengetik sebuah pesan teks untuk dikirim ke handphonenya Wookie.

**From: EvilKyu**

**Subject: Plan B!**

**Wookie, bawa Siwon hyung menjauh dariku dan Minnie noona. Mumpung Minnie noona sedang ke toilet. Usahakan jangan sampai kalian bertemu dengan kami. Setidaknya sampai sore nanti. Kau mengerti kan?**

Wookie yang membaca isi pesan Kyu hanya memutar bola matanya tanda bahwa ia sangat mengerti maksud dari orang yang mengirim pesan tersebut.

"Pasti dia mau berduaan saja dengan Minnie eonnie. Huft, ya sudahlah!" batin Wookie sambil mendesah lelah.

**From: Wookie**

**Subject: Terserah...**

**Terserah kau saja Kyu. Ne, aku akan membujuk Siwon oppa dulu. Ingat, jangan macam-macam dengan eonnieku atau aku tidak akan membantumu lagi. Aku akan menemuimu sekitar jam 4 sore. Kau punya waktu 5 jam untuk berduaan dengan Minnie eonnie.**

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat balasan dari Wookie. Ternyata dia memang tidak salah memilih partner untuk melancarkan aksi mengacaukan kencan Sungmin. Wookie memang sahabatnya yang baik dan mengerti keinginannya. Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun selalu mengajak Wookie untuk menghancurkan setiap kencan Sungmin dengan lelaki lain dan itu sudah sejak mereka SMP. Wookie yang mengerti dan tahu tentang perasaan Kyuhyun pada eonnienya itu hanya berusaha membantu Kyuhyun untuk mendapat perhatian dari Sungmin. Meskipun sampai sekarang masih belum kesampaian hahaha poor Kyu!

"Hmm, oppa temani Wookie ke sana sebentar yuk! Tadi ada yang ingin Wookie beli, mau ya?" bujuk Wookie dengan innocent eyesnya yang tentu saja dibalas anggukan oleh Siwon yang memang tidak tega melihat Wookie merengek padanya. Siwon dan Wookie pun berjalan menjauh dari Kyuhyun yang sedang menunggu Sungmin. Setelah mereka tidak terlihat lagi, tiba-tiba Sungmin datang menghampiri Kyuhyun. Dia agak bingung karena melihat hanya ada Kyuhyun yang menunggunya.

"Siwon oppa dan Wookie dimana Kyu?" tanya Sungmin yang masih belum curiga dengan plan B yang direncanakan Kyuhyun.

"Oh, Minnie noona sudah kembali? Tadi Siwon hyung pergi duluan dengan Wookie ke wahana itu. Mereka menyuruhku untuk menyusul kalau Minnie noona sudah kembali." Kata Kyuhyun berusaha menutupi kebohongannya dengan alasan yang dipikirnya cukup masuk akal sambil menunjuk ke arah wahana yang mirip cangkir yang diputar-putar seperti wahana yang sering dinaiki Amu dan Ikuto di komik Shugo Chara*mian author bingung nulis nama wahananya soalnya author belum pernah ke taman bermain, hiks tapi kalau ada yang nawarin boleh tuh #pasang puppy eyes ke readers*. Sungmin hanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan agak curiga tapi kemudian dia mengangguk dan mulai berjalan ke arah wahana yang ditunjuk oleh Kyuhyun. "Yes, I got her! Kekekeke" batin Kyuhyun senang sambil ber-evil laugh ria di dalam hatinya. Sedangkan Sungmin yang tanpa curiga sedikit pun langsung saja mengambil antrian di barisan wahana itu diikuti Kyuhyun di sampingnya. Dia tidak tahu bahwa dirinya telah masuk dalam rencana evil ini atau mungkin dia memang sengaja mengikuti rencana evil ini untuk menunggu terlaksananya rencananya untuk membalas perbuatan evil ini *readers ngerti gak maksud author?*

Giliran Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun datang. Mereka menaiki salah satu cangkir yang kelihatannya memang didesain untuk dinaiki oleh dua orang. Kelihatannya ini memang wahana yang cukup disukai oleh pengunjung yang datang bersama pasangannya untuk menikmati hari libur mereka. Tanpa rasa curiga, Sungmin duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Kyuhyun yang memang sudah duduk terlebih dahulu di dalam wahana berbentuk cangkir itu. Kyuhyun sih tidak ambil pusing dengan sifat Sungmin yang biasa saja bahkan terlalu biasa untuk tidak marah-marah atau minimal mencurigai Kyuhyun karena dari semua pengunjung yang menaiki wahana ini jelas sekali terlihat tidak ada tanda-tanda Siwon dan Wookie. Bahkan Kyuhyun malah tersenyum lebar melihat wajah Sungmin yang dari dekat terlihat sangat manis dan imut. Padahal Sungmin tidak memamerkan senyum manisnya sedikit pun pada Kyuhyun, dia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan berusaha untuk tidak melihat bocah setan yang membuatnya kesal sejak datang ke sini.

"Minnie noona, kau terlihat manis sekali kalau dilihat sedekat ini. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak menyerangmu" kata Kyuhyun spontan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah manis, imut, dan cantik seorang Lee Sungmin.

DEG! DEG!

Sungmin agak tersentak mendengar kata-kata terakhir Kyuhyun yang berkata tidak tahan untuk tidak menyerangnya. Jantungnya seperti memompa darah dua kali lebih cepat dibanding sebelumnya, bahkan dia sudah merasakan aliran darahnya menuju ke wajahnya dan sedang berkumpul di kedua sisi pipi chubbynya yang sekarang telah berwarna pink merona. "Omo! Ada apa denganku? Aku tidak pernah merasakan sensasi seperti ini sebelumnya. Bahkan dengan Siwon oppa sekalipun." Ucap Sungmin dalam hati sambil berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang makin sesak karena berdebar lebih cepat. Sungmin berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar bukan hanya ke kedua pipinya melainkan hampir ke seluruh sisi di wajah mulusnya itu dengan menundukkan kepalanya sambil berakting batuk-batuk (?) *apa hubungannya batuk dengan wajah merah?*.

Kyuhyun yang melihat rona merah itu sudah menjalar ke kedua telinga Sungmin hanya terkekeh pelan. Dia tidak menyangka kalau kata-katanya tadi membuat yeoja yang sangat dicintainya ini sampai merona merah parah. Kalau saja wahana ini tidak berhenti berjalan dan menuntut mereka untuk segera keluar karena banyaknya pengunjung yang mengantri untuk menaikinya pasti Kyuhyun akan makin menggoda Sungmin dengan kata-kata yang sudah diajarkan sahabatnya Donghae untuk menggoda Eunhyuk *author: emangnya kata-kata apaan sih?#pasang muka innocent# Hae: kau belum cukup umur untuk tau thor#Hae masang wajah mesum*. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun keluar dari wahana tersebut. Sungmin yang sepertinya sudah bisa mengontrol debaran jantungnya, mulai angkat suara.

"Eng, K-Kyu kita mau naik wahana apa lagi?" tanyanya agak gugup tanpa melihat wajah Kyuhyun sedikit pun. Sepertinya rona merah di wajah uri Sungminnie masih ada, makanya dia agak menundukkan wajahnya agar tidak dilihat oleh bocah setan yang mungkin akan menjadi setan yang sebenarnya kalau melihat wajah merona Sungmin yang makin membuatnya terlihat lima kali lipat lebih manis dari biasanya.

"Emm, bagaimana kalau kita naik wahana itu saja, noona?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah salah satu wahana yang sepertinya lagi-lagi di desain untuk pasangan kekasih yang datang ke tempat itu untuk kencan *sebenarnya author sudah gak punya ide wahana apa lagi yang akan dimainkan oleh KyuMin*. Dan lagi-lagi Sungmin hanya mengiyakan ajakan Kyuhyun dengan mengangguk. Kyuhyun yang menerima persetujuan dari noona tercintanya itu tanpa permisi langsung menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan erat seakan tidak ingin melepasnya. Mumpung Sungmin sedang tidak menolak Kyuhyun bukannya ini kesempatan bagi Kyuhyun untuk mendapat perhatian dari Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin sepertinya kembali harus mengontrol jantungnya yang sudah bagaikan parade marching band saat tujuh belas agustusan di negara author. Seharian itu Sungmin hanya mengikuti kemanapun Kyuhyun membawanya pergi. Menaiki wahana dari yang level anak TK (?) sampai ke level memacu jantung alias ekstrim hehehe *author digebukin readers karena ketawa geje lagi*, kadang beristirahat sebentar sambil menikmati es krim atau permen kapas atau makanan lainnya, bahkan sampai masuk ke toko-toko pernak-pernik untuk mencoba pernak-pernik dan berakhir dengan acara menertawai satu sama lain karena berpose aneh-aneh sambil memakai pernak-pernik seperti bando yang ada telinga kelinci atau hiasan telinga binatang lainnya, mereka tidak sadar kalau mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang kencan atau mungkin hanya satu orang yang sadar sedangkan yang lainnya hanya terbawa perasaaan yang dia sendiri tidak mengerti. Haahhh, baiklah kita tinggalkan dulu pasangan KyuMin yang sedang berbahagia itu dan kita beralih ke tempat lain yang sepertinya terlihat agak menegangkan. Bukan karena hantu atau hal-hal gaib lainnya, tetapi karena kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di antara tiga orang ini.

Di depan sebuah cafe yang agak jauh dari keberadaan KyuMin.

"Jadi, begini kelakuanmu selama ini. Kau mempermainkan kepercayaanku padamu!" ejek seorang namja berkepala cukup besar dengan matanya yang sipit dan tajam menatap seorang yeoja mungil yang sepertinya sudah tidak tahan membendung air matanya lagi. Sedangkan seorang namja lagi yang berada di samping yeoja itu berusaha menjelaskan perkara yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Jongwoon-ssi, sepertinya anda hanya salah paham dengan ini semua. Sebenarnya aku dan Wookie tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Kami juga kesini bersama Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, hanya saja kami sedang terpisah dengan mereka" kata namja yang kita yakini bernama Choi Siwon itu menjelaskan runtut permasalahannya.

"Hiks, benar oppa hiks yang di-hiks-katakan hiks hiks Siwon oppa. Aku hiks kesini juga hiks dengan Kyu hiks dan Minnie eon-hiks-eonnie. Mengertilah oppa, aku han-hiks-hanya mencintai hiks oppa." Yeoja yang ternyata adalah Wookie itu benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. Dia juga merasa bersalah pada Yesung, namjachingunya, karena tidak memberitahukan rencananya dengan Kyuhyun untuk mengacaukan kencan Sungmin. Dan dia tidak pernah memperhitungkan akan bertemu dengan Yesung yang sedang berjalan-jalan bersama adiknya Jongjin yang masih duduk di kelas VII SMP itu. Haah, sekarang hubungannya benar-benar terancam. Dia bahkan tidak berani melihat mata Yesung yang diyakininya sedang berkilat marah padanya. Wookie makin menunduk untuk menyembunyikan suara tangisannya yang makin keras. Dia tahu orang-orang sudah melihat mereka saat ini. Siwon hanya memandang kasihan kepada yeoja mungil di sampingnya itu. Ingin sekali dia memeluk Wookie yang memang sudah dianggap dongsaengnya sendiri seperti halnya Sungmin untuk menenangkannya. Tapi, dia mengurungkan niatnya karena dia takut akan semakin memperparah masalah yang menimpa Wookie dan namjachingunya yang bernama Kim Jongwoon itu. Tiba-tiba pandangan Yesung melembut. Dia memang tidak tahan lama-lama marah pada Wookie karena dia memang sangat mencintai yeoja yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu. Sebenarnya dia juga tahu kalau Wookie ke sini karena diancam oleh Kyuhyun. Dia tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Sungmin saat keluar dari toilet. Lalu Sungmin minta tolong padanya untuk membawa Wookie pulang. Ternyata Sungmin lupa kalau Yesung belum mengenal Siwon dan akhirnya Yesung menemukan Wookie sedang bermanja-manja pada Siwon pada saat mereka terpisah dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sebagai seorang namjachingu yang melihat yeojachingunya sedang bermanja-manja dengan lelaki lain yang tidak dikenal wajar kalau Yesung marah dan menuduh Wookie selingkuh kan? Karena itulah Yesung marah dan menghampiri serta membentak Wookie.

"Mianhae..." ucap Yesung lembut sambil mengelus rambut hitam Wookie. Wookie tersentak dengan kata-kata Yesung. Dia pun mengangkat kepalanya memberanikan diri menatap Yesung. Yesung tertawa sambil menarik Wookie ke dalam pelukannya. "Hahaha, wajahmu lucu sekali Wookie-chagi! Kau jelek tau kalau menangis seperti itu."

"Memangnya siapa yang buat aku nangis kayak gini, hiks!" ucap Wookie menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Yesung sambil memukul-mukul bahu Yesung dengan lengannya yang bebas. Dia masih sedikit terisak gara-gara kejadian tadi. "Oppa pasti sudah tahu kan kalau ini semua kerjaannya Kyu?"

"Ne, aku tahu semua dari Sungmin tapi sepertinya eonniemu itu lupa kalau aku tidak tahu orang yang bernama Choi Siwon. Dia hanya menyuruhku membawamu pulang." Kata Yesung agak pelan hingga hanya dia dan Wookie yang mengetahui pembicaraan itu. Sedangkan Siwon sepertinya tahu diri dan mulai berjalan menjauh dari YeWook couple untuk mencari KyuMin yang sudah 6 jam terpisah darinya dan Wookie. Dia membiarkan Wookie diantar pulang oleh namjachingunya saja. Nanti biar dia yang bilang pada Sungmin kalau Wookie sudah pulang duluan. Sedangkan seorang namja lain yang daritadi kita lupakan, menatap hyungnya yang sedang memeluk yeoja yang dia tahu adalah yeojachingu hyungnya itu hanya mendesah lega sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan sepasang kekasih yang sedang cemburu buta itu.

"Benar-benar seperti sinetron yang ditonton umma setiap hari, ckckck" ucap namja yang kita ketahui bernama Kim Jongjin itu sambil menunggu hyungnya dan yeoja itu selesai berpelukan. *kasian banget si Jongjin#author berniat mendekati Jongjin namun tidak jadi gara-gara dideathglare reader yang ngincar Jongjin*

Sementara YeWook couple sedang bermesraan dengan Jongjin sebagai penonton setia, kita lihat bagaimana KyuMin couple *jeng, jeng*

"Noona, sekarang kita naik bianglala itu yuk?" ajak Kyuhyun lagi pada Sungmin masih dengan menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat. Sungmin pun masih tetap mengangguk mengikuti Kyuhyun kemana pun. Dan sepertinya dia benar-benar lupa dengan rencana awalnya untuk kencan dengan Siwon. Bahkan sekarang dia malah tersenyum bahagia berjalan-jalan seharian menikmati Lotte World bersama Kyuhyun. Dia tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sama sekali. Yang Sungmin tahu hanyalah dia merasa nyaman berjalan-jalan dengan Kyuhyun menikmati semua wahana di tempat ini. Mereka sudah ada di antrian panjang untuk menaiki wahana Bianglala yang megah itu. Sepertinya akan lama sekali mereka mendapatkan giliran menaiki wahana ini tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Dipikirannya, yang penting melihat senyuman Minnie noonanya mengarah padanya saja itu sudah menghilangkan semua kelelahannya. Dia melihat jam tangannya. Pukul 05.15. "Hmm...mungkin sekitar 45 menit lagi kami harus menunggu. Tepat seperti perhitunganku, kami akan menaiki Bianglala itu sekitar jam 06.00 sore, saat matahari mulai tenggelam. Pasti Minnie noona akan senang melihat pemandangan Seoul pada malam hari dari atas Bianglala ini. Rencana yang sempurna Cho Kyuhyun. Kau memang benar-benar jenius" ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati. *kau memang jenius Kyu#author ber-evil smirk*

"Eng, Kyu aku lapar. Kita beli makanan dulu ya?" Sungmin bersuara agak memelas. Sepertinya dia benar-benar lapar. Dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan puppy eyes yang benar-benar meluluhkan hati Kyuhyun.

"Tapi noona, nanti kita tidak sempat melihat matahari terbenam." Kyuhyun bingung harus menuruti perintah Sungmin tapi nanti rencana kencan romantisnya akan gagal. Kalau dia memaksakan kehendaknya sama saja dia egois dan membiarkan noona cantiknya kelaparan. Akhirnya dengan berat hati dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Sungmin kemudian memegang bahu noona cantiknya itu dengan lembut. Dia menatap ke dalam mata foxy Sungmin dengan penuh pengertian berusaha menyalurkan semua rasa sayangnya selama ini. "Aku akan pergi sebentar membelikan noona makanan. Tapi, noona harus berjanji untuk menungguku dan jangan keluar dari antrian ini. Ok? Aku akan secepatnya kembali" kata-kata Kyuhyun hanya disambut anggukan kecil dari Sungmin yang sepertinya terhipnotis oleh mata obsidian Kyuhyun.

CHU!

Kyuhyun mengecup pipi kanan Sungmin sekilas sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut seperti berusaha bangun dari mimpinya dan pengunjung yang sedang antri pun hanya menatap iri pada KyuMin couple *author blushing parah ngebayangin adegan ini*

"Minnie-ah!" teriak seorang namja dari kejauhan berlari mendekati Sungmin yang masih berusaha men-loading apa yang sebenarnya terjadi *ampun deh Minnie, itu aja pake nunggu loading dulu#lagi-lagi author dilempar keluar angkasa oleh Vitamins dan readers*. "Hh...hh...Minnie-ah aku hh...hh...sudah mencarimu darihh tadihh. Huft, kau kemana saja?" ucap namja yang bernama Choi Siwon itu agak terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya yang berat karena habis berlari.

Tiba-tiba, Sungmin seperti baru terbangun dari tidur panjangnya selama ini. Dia merasa bahwa tadi dia melakukan hal yang tidak pantas bersama Kyuhyun seharian. Bukannya dia ke sini untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Siwon, kenapa dia seakan-akan malah berkencan dengan bocah setan bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu? Aduh, dia benar-benar bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Kenapa dia bisa melupakan Siwon yang notabene orang yang sangat dia sukai akhir-akhir ini saat berjalan berdua bersama Kyuhyun? Apa jangan-jangan dia malah menyukai Kyuhyun bukan Siwon?

"ANDWEEE! Aku tidak mungkin menyukai Kyuhyun. Ini salah! Jelas-jelas aku ke sini untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Siwon oppa. Lee Sungmin pabbo!" kata Sungmin dalam hati sambil merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengusir bayangan Kyuhyun dan dirinya yang menghabiskan waktu bersama di tempat ini beberapa jam yang lalu. Tiba-tiba, sentuhan tangan Siwon di bahunya menyadarkannya dari lamunannya sendiri.

"Minnie-ah, kau tidak mau naik Bianglala ini? Sudah giliranmu loh!" kata Siwon kepada Sungmin sambil menunjuk ke arah petugas Bianglala yang mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk masuk. Sungmin menoleh sebentar ke arah petugas Bianglala itu kemudian ke arah Siwon. Dia menghela napas sebentar kemudian menoleh menatap Siwon.

"Oppa, ayo naik Bianglala bersamaku. Ada yang mau kubicarakan dengan oppa." Ucap Sungmin mantap. Siwon yang melihat Sungmin memohon seperti itu hanya mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam kapsul Bianglala yang kosong yang ditunjukkan oleh petugas Bianglala itu. Setelah mereka masuk, Kyuhyun dengan tergesa-gesa sambil membawa sebuah Hot-Dog ukuran sedang menuju ke arah antrian dan mencari Sungmin. Tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak melihat dua orang yang sangat dia kenal menaiki salah satu kapsul yang ada di Bianglala tersebut. Dia yakin seratus persen kalau dia tidak salah lihat. Dua orang itu adalah Choi Siwon dan Lee Sungmin.

Srekk! *author bingung bunyinya Hot-Dog yang jatuh gmana*

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan Hot-Dog yang rencananya akan diberikan untuk Sungmin. Hatinya benar-benar sakit sekarang. "Arghhh!" dia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya stress. Harusnya tadi dia tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sungmin. Seharusnya dia tahu kalau dia melepaskan genggamannya pada noonanya itu maka noonanya akan pergi meninggalkannya bersama yang namja lain. Lihatlah sekarang! Semua rencananya sudah GAGAL TOTAL! Dia akhirnya harus melepaskan Minnie noonanya yang sudah dicintainya sejak 10 tahun yang lalu untuk bersama dengan namja lain yang dia akui memang lebih baik dari dirinya. "Haah, kau benar-benar kalah Cho Kyuhyun" gumam Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Sekarang dia benar-benar terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Dia merutuki kebodohannya yang meninggalkan Sungmin seorang diri. Sekarang, dia hanya berusaha menguatkan hatinya untuk tersenyum dan memberikan ucapan selamat kepada Siwon dan noonanya yang mungkin akan resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih saat turun dari Bianglala nanti. Hah, Cho Kyuhyun bodoh apakah dia tidak menyadari kata MUNGKIN yang dipikirkannya itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang akan membuatnya berteriak bahagia karena dia masih diberi kesempatan untuk mencintai Sungmin noonanya? Apakah dia tidak menyadari bahwa kata MUNGKIN itu bukan hanya berarti YA tapi juga TIDAK? Dia pasti lupa dengan kata-kata tren yang diciptakan oleh sebuah iklan rokok 'MAY BE YES, MAY BE NO'. Mungkin, kita harus sedikit mempertanyakan kejeniusan seorang Cho Kyuhyun sekarang.

Sementara Kyuhyun sedang stress dengan kebodohannya, kita lihat apa yang terjadi dengan Lee Sungmin dan Choi Siwon di atas sana.

"Minnie, apa tadi Kyuhyun bersamamu?" tanya Siwon berusaha menghancurkan keheningan di antara mereka. Sungmin mengubrek-ngubrek *bahasa apaan nih?* isi tasnya kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu yang readers tentunya sudah tahu, coklat buatannya yang memang akan diberikannya pada Siwon sambil menyatakan perasaannya. "Itu apa Minnie?" tanya Siwon penasaran dengan benda yang ada di tangan Sungmin. Sungmin berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan rasa gugupnya untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Dia tidak mau gagal lagi. Dia mengulurkan coklat itu ke hadapan Siwon dan menatap Siwon mantap.

"Oppa, neomu joh-ahae *bener gak nih bahasa koreanya?*. Jadilah namjachinguku!" kata Sungmin dengan tegas dan penuh keyakinan. Dia masih menatap Siwon mantap. Siwon awalnya terkejut kemudian tersenyum sangat manis bahkan kedua lesung pipitnya terbentuk sangat dalam. Apakah ini tanda-tanda Siwon akan menerima Sungmin? Kita tunggu chapter selanjutnya hehehe #plakk *Author dipotong lalu direbus sama readers yang kesal setengah mampus*

*hehehe, maaf semuanya, kita lanjutkan ne?#author jalan terseok-seok*

*begitu dong thor#readers menjawab serentak*

Back to Story

"Gomawo karena kau sudah menyukaiku Minnie-ah, tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu." Siwon menghela nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. Sepertinya dia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin sudah lama disembunyikannya. "Aku sudah terlanjur mencintai orang lain Minnie-ah. Memang aku dan dia sudah berpisah lama sekali tapi aku masih benar-benar mencintainya. Aku belum sekalipun terpikir untuk melupakan perasaanku padanya meskipun orang-orang terdekatku menyuruhku melupakannya. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Sampai sekarang aku masih berusaha menunggunya kembali dan pada saat itu tiba aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu. Aku yakin kau pasti akan menemukan orang yang lebih baik. Aku tetap sayang padamu sebagai dongsaengku jadi jangan menjauh dariku ya?"

Sungmin hanya menatap kecewa pada Siwon. Tidak dipungkiri bahwa dia benar-benar kecewa dengan kata-kata Siwon tapi dia ingat kata-kata Eunhyuk, sahabatnya bahwa cinta itu tidak memaksakan kehendak. Dan benar Sungmin merasa kata-kata Eunhyuk benar. Tidak mungkin dia memaksa Siwon untuk menyukainya sedangkan Siwon sendiri tersiksa dengan perasaan sukanya pada orang yang nun jauh di sana. Sungmin tidak terlalu sakit hati ketika mendengar alasan Siwon menolaknya. Justru, dia malah ingin menyemangati Siwon untuk mengejar cintanya. "Gwenchana oppa. Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Tapi..." Sungmin sedikit menahan kata-katanya yang membuat Siwon agak takut kalau yeoja mungil ini meminta izin untuk memukulnya untuk membalas sakit hati yang sudah ditorehkan Siwon padanya. Dia tahu kalau Sungmin adalah ketua klub Martial Arts di sekolahnya. Jadi, dia pikir Sungmin pasti akan minta izin untuk memukulnya. Sepertinya dia harus pasrah. "Tapi, aku penasaran dengan yeoja yang bisa menaklukkan hati namja se-perfect oppa? Orangnya seperti apa oppa?" ucapan Sungmin yang penasaran membuat Siwon sedikit terkejut. Dia malah tersenyum pada Sungmin dan dibalas dengan Sungmin yang memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Apa anak ini benar-benar menyukaiku?" kata Siwon dalam hati yang tentunya tidak dapat didengar oleh Sungmin. "Hmm, aku tidak tahu wajahnya sekarang bagaimana soalnya dia meninggalkanku dan pergi melanjutkan sekolah di luar negeri saat kami masih duduk di kelas 6 SD. Maaf ya aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan dirinya, tapi kalau dia sudah kembali aku akan mengenalkannya padamu." Kata Siwon sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Sungmin. Mereka terus ngobrol dengan bahagianya tentang yeoja yang mengambil hati Siwon. Tanpa sadar Bianglalanya sudah berhenti dan menuntut mereka untuk segera keluar dari kapsul itu. Mereka pun keluar dari kapsul dan mulai berjalan sambil tertawa. Mereka sepertinya melupakan seseorang yang putus asa menunggu mereka, ya orang itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang kita lihat apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin, noona yang dicintainya itu turun dari Bianglala bersama Siwon.

Trakkk! *sekarang bunyi kotak coklat Sungmin yang jatuh ya readers*

Lihat pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang tadi benar-benar putus asa sekarang berubah 1800 menjadi memeluk seorang yeoja berambut hitam panjang yang sedang menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kyuhyun seakan berusaha menenangkan yeoja itu dengan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Apa dia tidak menyadari ada yeoja lain yang melihatnya dengan hati penuh luka? Yeoja yang bernama Sungmin itu masih terdiam sepertinya dia shock melihat Kyuhyun memeluk seorang yeoja yang dia kenal sebagai teman sekelas Wookie. Nama yeoja itu kalau tidak salah Seo, Seo Joohyun. Ya benar nama yeoja yang sedang memeluk Kyuhyun di depan matanya sekarang bernama Seo Joohyun. Sungmin benar-benar tidak tahan ingin menjambak rambut yeoja itu sekarang. Tapi dia sadar bahwa dia bukan siapa-siapanya Kyuhyun. Dia hanya pengganti noonanya Kyuhyun yang sedang ada di Amerika. Tanpa sadar Sungmin mengeluarkan air matanya. Dia tidak ingin menangis tapi kenapa air matanya keluar sendiri? Siwon yang memperhatikan perubahan sikap Sungmin akhirnya menoleh ke arah mata Sungmin melihat. Dia agak kaget melihat Kyuhyun memeluk seorang yeoja yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Tapi melihat Sungmin yang tiba-tiba menangis melihat Kyuhyun, dia mengerti. Dipikirannya sekarang adalah membawa Sungmin jauh-jauh dari tempat ini.

"Ayo kita pulang Minnie-ah!" ajak Siwon dengan suara keras yang disengaja sambil memeluk Sungmin untuk meredam tangisan Sungmin. Kyuhyun akhirnya sadar setelah mendengar suara keras yang dia kenal. Dia menoleh ke arah suara itu dan melihat Sungmin sedang menangis di pelukan Siwon. Dan hatinya terpecah belah untuk kedua kalinya. Dia semakin yakin bahwa Sungmin dan Siwon sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. "Kau tidak mau pulang, Kyu? Atau kau masih ada urusan dengan YEOJA itu?" kata Siwon agak ketus dan menekankan kata 'YEOJA' pada Kyuhyun.

"Ne, aku masih ada urusan. Lebih baik kau mengantar KEKASIH BARUMU itu!" kata Kyuhyun tak kalah ketus pada Siwon.

Siwon kaget mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun tentang kekasih barunya, "apa maksudnya Sungmin?" batinnya. Daripada melihat Sungmin makin sakit melihat ini, Siwon membalikkan badannya mengajak Sungmin untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

Setelah Sungmin dan Siwon pergi, yeoja yang ada dipelukan Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa Kyu?" tanya yeoja itu sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tidak kalah terluka dari Sungmin.

"Ne, gwenchana Seohyun-ah" kata Kyuhyun tanpa memandang Seohyun malah memandang ke arah Siwon membawa Sungmin pergi. "Ayo kuantar kau pulang!"

"Baiklah, semoga yeoja itu tidak salah paham!" kata Seohyun yang masih bisa didengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Salah paham juga tidak apa-apa" kata Kyuhyun sambil berjalan duluan diikuti oleh Seohyun.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Kyu" gumam Seohyun pada dirinya sendiri dan mulai menyusul Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya karena handphone yang berada di sakunya bergetar. Dia mengambil malas handphonenya dan ternyata ada pesan yang masuk. "Dari Siwon?"

**From: SiwonKuda**

**Subject: Kau salah paham, pabbo!**

**Kyu, kau sudah salah paham padaku dan Minnie. Kami tidak pacaran. Memang tadi Minnie menyatakan perasaannya padaku tapi aku tolak. Dan sekarang kau malah membuatnya menangis. Dia tidak berhenti menangis sejak melihatmu bersama yeoja itu. Aku harap kau segera meminta maaf padanya!**

"Aishh, sial! Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini!" kata Kyu sambil mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan sedari tadi.

"Kenapa, Kyu?" tanya Seohyun yang sudah berhasil menyusul Kyuhyun.

"Maaf Seo. Aku harus pergi. Ada masalah yang harus kuselesaikan segera. Kau pulang sendiri tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan raut panik. Dipikirannya sekarang hanya minta maaf pada Sungmin.

"Ne, tidak apa-apa. Cepat pergi!" kata Seohyun seakan mengusir-usir Kyuhyun.

"Thanks. Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah!" kata Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju rumah Sungmin. Dia benar-benar tidak sabar bertemu dengan Sungmin dan menjelaskan kesalahpahaman di antara mereka. Tapi ada satu hal dipikrannya sekarang. Kenapa Sungmin menangis melihat dirinya dengan Seohyun berpelukan? Bukannya Sungmin mencintai Siwon? Dia harus menanyakan itu semua pada Sungmin nanti. Sekarang dia harus segera sampai ke rumah Sungmin.

**TBC** *author mijit-mijit tangan karena capek ngetik*

Cuap-cuap Author...

Hehehe, pasti semua readers bertanya-tanya kenapa author bisa apdet kilat 2 chapter sekaligus di tengah ujian semester author yang belum selesai. Sebenarnya author lagi stress gara-gara belajar Pengantar Sosiologi dan Antropologi yang bejibun banyaknya *author ngeri sendiri ngeliat kamar yang penuh dengan tumpukan kertas-kertas mata kuliah* jadinya author malah nulis lanjutan ni ff secepatnya buat merefreshing pikiran author *digebuk ma dosen wali author*.

Ya sudahlah, karena kebaikan author meng-apdet kilat ni ff, semoga readers semua berkenan membacanya hahaha *lagi-lagi author ketawa geje*. Sudahlah daripada author kebanyakan cincong, akhir kata tolong review dan komennya. ARIGATOU NEEE! *bungkuk-bungkuk*

**000 KYUMIN IS REAL 000**


	3. Chapter 3

Hehehe, author balik nih readers. Ada yang kangen gak? *readers: Nggak!* *author pundung di pojokan*. Ya, sudahlah. Author datang hanya untuk melaksanakan kewajiban *gaya author*. Silahkan membaca readers-ku yang tercinta! *dilemparin tomat busuk*

**Title :**** The Different of Like and Love /****Chapter 3**

**Cast : Super Junior and other cast**

**Pairing : Main pair is Kyumin and other pairs**

**Warning: Genderswitch! All uke as yeoja dan all seme as namja**

_Aku menginginkan dirinya…_

_Tapi mengapa…_

_Aku malah membutuhkanmu…_

**Author POV**

Kyuhyun terus berlari dan berlari. Entah mengapa hatinya sekarang benar-benar merasa bahagia. Dia merasa kalau Sungmin noonanya pasti punya perasaan yang sama dengannya meskipun dia kurang begitu yakin. Tapi semua penjelasan yang dikatakan SIwon tadi seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa Sungmin juga punya perasaan yang sama dengannya. Kalau memang Sungmin tidak punya perasaan yang sama dengannya untuk apa dia menangis melihat Kyuhyun dan Seohyun? Itu hal yang aneh bukan? Sekarang pikiran Kyuhyun hanya tertuju pada satu orang, yaitu Lee Sungmin. Dia harus segera sampai ke rumah Sungmin secepatnya.

Kita perhatikan saja perjuangan Kyuhyun sekarang, dia benar-benar berlari dari Lotte World menuju rumah Sungmin. Padahal jarak dari Lotte World ke rumah Sungmin tidak bisa dibilang dekat bahkan sangat jauh. Tadi saja mereka berangkat dengan mobil Siwon sudah menghabiskan waktu satu setengah jam. Ckckck apalagi hanya dengan berlari, mungkin Kyuhyun akan sampai 3 jam lagi. Itu pun kalau dia tidak pingsan di tengah jalan. Mengingat tubuh Kyuhyun yang jarang bahkan hampir tidak pernah olahraga. Tapi sepertinya cintanya pada Sungmin mengalahkan segalanya. Kita lihat saja dia, sudah sekitar 2 jam dia berlari tapi tidak ada niat pun untuk beristirahat sejenak. Ckckck, semoga perjuanganmu tidak sia-sia Cho Kyuhyun!

Akhirnya setelah beberapa jam berlari tanpa henti, rumah Sungmin terlihat juga di mata Kyuhyun. Rumah yang sederhana dengan cat putih sebagai penghias dan taman kecil yang penuh dengan tumbuh-tumbuhan hias yang rajin dirawat oleh Nyonya Leeteuk benar-benar memberikan kesan yang damai dan tenang. Ya, tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Cho Kyuhyun, berjuanglah! Dan akhirnya sampailah dia di depan rumah itu. Tapi, kenapa sepertinya rumah itu terlihat sepi sekali? Kemana perginya semua orang? Dan sepertinya lampu ruang tengahnya pun sudah dipadamkan. Jangan-jangan… Kyuhyun pun melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

"Arrghhh! Kenapa hari ini aku selalu sial?" keluhnya sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya untuk ke sekian kalinya hari ini. Ternyata eh ternyata waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.08. Dan Kyuhyun sangat tahu kalau seluruh anggota keluarga Lee memiliki jam tidur tetap yaitu pukul 22.00. Ini semua adalah peraturan yang sudah dibuat oleh Lee Kangin untuk menerapkan kedisiplinan pada seluruh anggota keluarganya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun terpaksa harus meninggalkan rumah itu dan masuk ke rumahnya yang berada tepat di sebelah rumah keluarga Lee. Dia masuk ke rumahnya dengan perasaan yang benar-benar kecewa. Bahkan kepala pelayan yang belum tertidur dan sedang menunggu Kyuhyun pulang, hanya memandang kasihan pada tuan mudanya itu. Kyuhyun menaiki lantai 2 dan masuk ke kamarnya. Dia memandang keluar balkon kamarnya yang berhadapan dengan kamar pujaan hatinya. Dan matanya agak terkejut melihat lampu kamar Sungmin masih menyala terang. Dia pun berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya yang memang jaraknya sangat dekat dengan balkon kamar Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang memang memiliki tinggi badan yang lumayan segera melompat menuju balkon kamar Sungmin. Dia mencoba membuka jendela Sungmin dan memang tidak terkunci.

"Tumben noona lupa mengunci jendelanya biasanya dia paling ribut sama urusan keamanan. Ckckck." Tanpa permisi Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar Sungmin. Dan ternyata Sungmin sudah tertidur lelap di atas ranjang pinknya. Sungmin masih memakai baju yang sama dengan yang dipakainya saat pergi dan wajahnya benar-benar lelah. Kyuhyun mendekati ranjang Sungmin dan memperhatikan wajah yeoja yang dicintainya sejak 10 tahun yang lalu itu. Dia mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan menggendongnya ala bridal style. Kemudian menurunkan tubuh Sungmin di ranjang dengan posisi yang benar. Tak lupa dia menyelimuti Sungmin dengan selimut pink tebal yang ada tepat di bawah kaki Sungmin. Setelah merasa pekerjaannya membenarkan posisi tidur Sungmin selesai, dia menatap yeoja itu agak lama kemudian merendahkan wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Sungmin. Dia melihat bibir plum itu sebentar sebelum menutup matanya dan menikmati rasa manis dari bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya mengecup bibir Sungmin sebentar lalu melepasnya. Sebelum beranjak dari posisinya Kyuhyun sempat mengecup dahi Sungmin lagi. Setelah itu dia berjalan menuju ke arah balkon kamar Sungmin yang berhubungan dengan kamarnya. Kyuhyun membuka jendela geser itu lalu bersiap untuk melompat sebelum suatu pikiran aneh muncul di otaknya.

"Kalau aku kembali ke kamar, bagaimana dengan Minnie-noona? Jendelanya kan tdak dikunci. Kalau ada penjahat yang masuk dan mengrepe-grepe noona cantikku itu, bagaimana?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku harus menunggu di sini sampai pagi." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melompat ke arah kamarnya kemudian mengambil kantong tidur yang biasa dipakainya saat camp. Lalu dia kembali ke balkon kamar Sungmin. Dan mengambil posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur. Ckckck, dia sungguh-sungguh mencintai Sungmin rupanya sampai lupa pada dirinya sendiri.

Esoknya...

Terlihat sinar mentari masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamar Sungmin yang memang sedikit terbuka karena Kyuhyun sedang tidur bersandar pada sisi jendela itu.

"Eunggghhh" Sungmin menggeliat kecil dalam tidurnya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya menunjukkan bola mata foxy-nya yang indah. Setelah benar-benar sadar, Sungmin agak terkejut melihat dirinya sudah dalam posisi nyaman di atas ranjangnya dan selimutnya juga sudah membalut tubuhnya. "Sepertinya tadi malam aku tidur tidak dalam posisi seperti ini. Dan siapa yang memakaikanku selimut ini?" tanyanya bingung pada dirinya sendiri.

'Tap, tap, brukkk!'

"Aww!" suara berisik ditambah dengan suara seseorang yang sedang mengaduh kesakitan dari arah balkon kamarnya menarik Sungmin untuk mengecek suara itu. Saat dia membuka jendela kamarnya, dia menemukan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengusap-usap pantatnya kesakitan dan di atas tubuh Kyuhyun terlihat kantung tidur yang sering dipakai Kyuhyun saat mereka camp. Kantung tidur itu terlihat berantakan seperti habis dipakai.

"Kau sedang apa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin polos dan tak curiga sedikit pun. Kyuhyun yang sadar sedang diamati Sungmin sedang berusaha berpikir mencari alasan.

**Author POV end**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Kenapa harus jatuh sih! Untung Minnie noona tidak melihatku tadi. Aww, appo!

"Kau sedang apa Kyu?" aduh itu suara Minnie noona lagi. Apa dia sempat melihatku tadi. Semoga tidak. Aku harus bilang apa nih? Ayo berpikir Cho Kyuhyun. Pakai otak jeniusmu!

"Eng, a-aku...wah pagi yang indah ya noona?" kataku sambil garuk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal sama sekali dan memberikan senyuman palsu.

Pabbo, pabbo! Kenapa yang keluar kata-kata bodoh seperti itu. Pasti Minnie-noona curiga. Dasar Kyuhyun pabbo! Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan Yesung hyung sekarang. Sama-sama namja pabbo! *Kyuhyun dideathglare Yesung yang tiba-tiba muncul*

"Eh? Tapi sepertinya sedikit berawan ya, Kyu?" kata Minnie noona sambil memandangi langit. Untung tidak curiga, huh!

"Iya, sayang ya?" ucapku seadanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan mataku dari wajah Minnie noona yang sepertinya lupa dengan kejadian kemarin. Biarlah, aku juga tidak mau dia sampai mengingatnya. Omoo! Tanpa sengaja aku melihat bibir plum Minnie noona yang tadi malam aku cium. Semoga dia tidak sadar. Hehehe, ternyata bibirnya memang manis. Harusnya dari dulu aku mencuri ciumannya saat tidur. *author : benar-benar pervert!*

"Kyu, kenapa kau senyum-senyum mesum seperti itu? Kau mengingatkan aku pada duo HaeHyuk." Mwo! Kenapa Minnie noona menyamakan aku dengan duo mesum itu. Yang benar saja! Aku, Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan dan jenius harus disamakan dengan duo ikan-monyet seperti mereka. Benar-benar merusak image tampan dan jeniusku saja.

*HaeHyuk : Ya! Apa maksudmu Kyu? #pasang tanduk*

*Kyu: bukan salahku hyungdeul. Tuh si author yang nulis #nunjuk author*

*Author: bu- bukan maksudku begitu #merinding*

*Hae: kau harus diberi hukuman karena mengejek kami thor*

*Kyu: jangan izinkan ketemu Kibum aja hyung #evil smirk ke author*

*Author: MWO! #deathglare Kyu*

*Hyuk: kau tidak boleh bertemu kibum SELAMANYA!*

*Author: ANDWEEE! #nangis di pojokan*

Hiks, hiks, back to-to story, hiks srottt *sambil ngelap ingus*

**Back to Story**

"Ya! Kyu kenapa kau malah makin senyum-senyum aneh begitu?" sepertinya aku harus menghentikan pikiran-pikiran anehku ini. Aku malah makin aneh di mata Minnie noona. Jangan sampai gara-gara hal kecil seperti ini dia malah menolakku. Huwaaa, habislah aku!

*Eh? Tidak apa-apa noona. Hehehehe" aku hanya terkekeh kecil supaya tidak dicurigai oleh Minnie noona.

"EONNIE, KAU TIDAK SEKOLAH?"

**Kyuhyun POV end**

**Author POV**

"EONNIE, KAU TIDAK SEKOLAH?"suara melengking yang kita yakini adalah milik Wookie, yeodongsaeng Sungmin, sedang berteriak dari lantai bawah. Memotong acara sapaan pagi Kyuhyun.

"Sudah ya, Kyu. Aku mau mandi dulu. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tetap ada di sini? Kau tidak sekolah?" kata Sungmin sebelum masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kyuhyun pun hanya tersenyum kaku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya salah tingkah.

"I-iya noona. Aku juga mandi dulu ya, noona! Tunggu aku, kita pergi sekolah bersama!" kata Kyuhyun akhirnya setelah menyelesaikan tingkah bodohnya.

"Ne, aku tunggu di ruang makan ya?" kata Sungmin lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih menatap kepergiannya.

"Huft, untunglah dia tidak curiga apa-apa. Apalagi tentang ciuman itu." Gumam Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah itu, dia pun ikut masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap ke sekolah.

.

.

.

Di ruang makan keluarga Sungmin. Saat ini Leeteuk, umma Sungmin, sedang membuat sarapan pagi untuk keluarganya. Dia memasak nasi goreng kimchi. Sedangkan Wookie yang sudah berpakaian seragam lengkap sedang menaruh 2 gelas susu untuknya dan Sungmin, serta secangkir kopi untuk Kangin, appanya dan Sungmin. Kangin pun sudah siap dengan setelan jas kerjanya. Dia sedang menunggu istrinya selesai memasak sarapan sambil membaca koran. Tak lama kemudian suara langkah kaki terdengar menuju ke ruang makan. Terlihat Sungmin dengan seragam sekolahnya dan rambut yang digulung penuh ke atas seperti gadis-gadis jepang dengan jepitan rambut berwarna lagi-lagi pink cerah yang berhiaskan miniatur kelinci. Tidak lupa tas selempang yang juga berwarna pink cerah sedang melingkar (?) di bahunya. Penampilannya benar-benar manis dan imut. Sampai Wookie dan appanya, Kangin, menghentikan aktivitas mereka karena melihat Sungmin yang kelihatan cerah dan ceria.

"Pagi. Eh? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu appa, Wookie?" tanya Sungmin bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya menambah kesan imutnya yang membuat author sampai berhenti menangisi Kibum oppa #plakk.

"Sarapan siap!" seruan Leeteuk dari dapur mengembalikan nyawa Wookie dan Kangin ke tubuh mereka masing-masing. Sungmin pun teralihkan oleh bau sedap yang menguar dari sepiring penuh nasi goreng kimchi buatan umma tersayangnya. Sebelum mereka sempat menyentuh makanan itu, tiba-tiba seseorang masuk menyela acara makan mereka.

"Annyeong semua!" seru seseorang dengan wajah yang ceria bahkan sangat ceria daripada biasanya.

"Ya! Dasar anak muda kurang ajar! Masuk rumah orang itu yang sopan. Permisi dulu!" Kangin kesal karena acara sarapan paginya terganggu gara-gara anak setan yang sudah entah berapa lama menjadi tetangganya. Dia tidak mempersalahkan kedua orang tuanya ataupun kakak dari anak setan ini. Tetapi anak setan inilah yang dipermasalahkan. Sejak dulu, dia tidak pernah berlaku sopan pada Kangin ataupun Leeteuk. Masuk ke rumah mereka tanpa permisi, kadang minta makan, dan banyak lagi hal tidak sopan lainnya. Kangin sendiri agak stress kalau anak ini datang ke rumahnya. Jika saja dia tidak berjanji pada Hangeng, appanya Kyuhyun yang juga teman seperjuangannya saat kuliah dulu, untuk menjaga Kyuhyun selama Hangeng dan Heechul mengurus perusahaan mereka di China. Dia tidak akan mau mengurus anak ini.

"Annyeong, Kyu! Kau belum sarapan kan? Ahjumma, melebihkan sepiring nasi goreng kimchi untukmu. Silahkan!" kata Leeteuk tersenyum lembut sambil memberikan sepiring nasi goreng kimchi pada Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo, Teuki ahjumma. Kau benar-benar calon mertua yang baik." ucap Kyuhyun tanpa dosa.

"Uhuk, uhuk" Sungmin tersedak mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun yang terakhir. Untungnya Wookie yang duduk di sampingnya sigap mengambil air putih dan memberikannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin segera meneguknya lalu setelah lega dia menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai melihat Sungmin lalu kembali berkutat dengan sarapan paginya.

Selama kurang lebih 15 menit mereka sarapan bersama. Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Wookie segera pamit pada Leeteuk dan Kangin untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan Kyuhyun. Dia itu selalu seenaknya. Aku tidak akan mau punya menantu sepertinya." ucap Kangin kepada Leeteuk setelah kedua anaknya beserta satu anak tetangganya pergi ke sekolah. Leeteuk yang mendengar kata-kata Kangin tersenyum simpul sambil menghadap suaminya itu lalu memperbaiki dasi yang melingkar di kerah baju Kangin yang agak berantakan.

"Tapi, aku suka sekali dengan anak itu yeobo. Pandangan matanya pada Minnie mengingatkan aku pada pandangan matamu padaku saat kita pertama bertemu dulu. Sayangnya, Minnie kita belum menyadari pandangan mata Kyuhyun yang tulus padanya." Leeteuk bekata sambil memperbaiki dasi Kangin. Setelah selesai memperbaikinya, dia berbalik meninggalkan Kangin yang terdiam memikirkan perkataan Leeteuk barusan. Leeteuk yang melihat Kangin hanya berdiri di depan pintu segera menyadarkan suaminya itu. "Kau belum pergi yeobo? Tidak takut terlambat?"

"Eh? Iya, aku pergi dulu ya sayang?" kata Kangin setelah sadar dari pikirannya. Dia segera mengambil tas kerjanya lalu keluar dan menutup pintu dan menuju mobilnya di garasi. Dia menyalakan starter mobilnya lalu pergi meninggalkan istri tercintanya di rumah mungil mereka. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa perkataannya tadi bisa saja bertolakbelakang dengan kenyataan yang akan terjadi di masa depan.

Sementara itu, Leeteuk yang menatap kepergian suaminya hanya menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum kecil mengingat kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi pagi saat sarapan. "Aku ingin melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun akan menyadarkan Minnie dari perasaannya yang sebenarnya." Kata Leeteuk sebelum menuju kamarnya dan Kangin lalu membuka sebuah kotak kusam yang sudah lama disimpannya. Dia mengeluarkan satu per satu isi kotak itu. Dari dua buah gantungan HP berbentuk evil dan malaikat, jepitan rambut berwarna pink dan bando berwarna putih, satu buket bunga mawar putih yang sudah berwarna kecoklatan karena layu, album foto kenangan, hingga terakhir adalah surat dengan sampul warna pink dan bergambar hello kitty. Leeteuk membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

**To : Park Jungsoo 20 tahun ke depan**

**Aku bingung harus menulis apa Jungsoo-ah untuk kau yang mungkin sudah menikah, hehehe! Tentu saja kita sudah menikah dua puluh tahun ke depan. Mungkin kita sudah punya anak. Tapi apa aku tetap terlihat cantik bila punya anak? Hahaha, jangan melihat iri padaku. Aku memang cantik dan kau pasti mengakuinya kan? Bahkan Yunho si anak tampan di SMP kita saja sempat menyukaiku meskipun akhirnya dia memutuskanku dan memilih Jaejong. Kau selalu mengatakan padaku untuk melihat ke dalam mata setiap pria jika mereka menyatakan cinta padaku kan? Kau bilang, aku akan dapat membedakan mana pria yang mencintaiku atau hanya menyukaiku. Dan kau juga selalu bilang jangan mencari pria yang kuinginkan tapi yang kubutuhkan. Kau bilang bahwa lelaki yang ku butuhkan akan selalu setia di sampingku. Hehehe, semoga aku akan mengingat kata-katamu ini dan mendapatkan pria yang pantas untuk kucintai. Semoga kau juga sama sepertiku. Kenapa aku malah cerita tentang diriku? Harusnya aku memberikan pesan padamu yang pasti sudah tua saat membaca suratku. **

**Pesanku hanya satu Jungsoo-ah. Jika kita bertemu nanti dan kita sudah punya anak, bagaimana kalau kita menjodohkan mereka? Aku ingin sekali kita menjadi lebih dari sekedar sahabat, ya jadi keluarga contohnya. Ya, sudahlah hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu. Ingat, jangan menuliskan yang tidak-tidak pada suratmu untukku. Saat kotak Time Capsule kita buka 20 tahun lagi, aku akan membunuhmu jika kau menuliskan sesuatu yang buruk pada suratmu. Camkan itu?**

**With Love,**

**Kim Heechul**

**P.S: Aku juga berharap Heebum masih bersama kita 20 tahun lagi. Apa kita perlu membuat surat untuk Heebum?**

Setelah membaca surat itu, Leeteuk langsung menelepon sahabatnya yang sedang ada di Cina. Beberapa lama menunggu sambungan telepon akhirnya ada suara di seberang menyapanya. Suara itu terdengar serak seperti habis menangis.

"Yeoboseo" suara yang sangat dikenalnya berbicara dengan suara agak serak.

"Kau sudah membuka Time Capsule kita, Heechul-ah?" Leeteuk bertanya to the point.

"Tentu saja! Kau kira gara-gara apa aku menangis sekarang?" seru Heechul agak garang.

"Hahaha, ternyata kau bisa menangis juga ya? Aku kira hanya bisa marah-marah saja." Balas Leeteuk sambil tertawa agak keras.

"Ya! Berani sekali kau mengatakan itu. Jika aku sampai di Korea, kau tidak akan selamat!"seru Heechul lagi sambil meninggikan nada bicaranya. "Oya, Jungsoo-ah! Pesan yang tertulis di surat kita, kenapa bisa sama begini?" tanya Heechul lagi tapi agak menurunkan nada bicaranya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin ini tandanya keinginan kita akan terkabul." Leeteuk menjawab lagi dengan senyuman yang tentu tidak bisa dilihat oleh Heechul.

"Benarkah? Apa Kyuhyun menyukai salah satu putrimu? Sungmin atau Wookie?" sekarang suara Heechul terdengar antusias.

"Kyuhyun bahkan mencintainya. Aku melihat tatapan putramu pada putri pertamaku benar-benar tulus." Leeteuk menjelaskan dengan sabar pada Heechul yang sudah tak sabaran.

"Jadi, Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin? Omo, tidak sia-sia aku melahirkan anak itu. Aku sudah muak dengan sifatnya yang selalu menyusahkanku. Untunglah, akhirnya dia ada gunanya juga." Heechul terdengar mengejek putranya sendiri. Leeteuk yang mendengar hanya tertawa.

"Dia itu anakmu juga Heechul-ah. Jangan selalu menghinanya. Tapi, sepertinya Minnie-ku belum menyadari cinta Kyu padanya. Maka dari itu aku agak penasaran bagaiman cara Kyu mendapatkan Minnie. Asal kau tahu, Minnie itu belum pernah jatuh cinta sama sekali karena Kangin yang terlalu protektif padanya." Kata Leeteuk lagi.

"Haah, si Raccoon itu belum berubah rupanya. Yah, aku sih hanya percaya pada perasaan mereka. Jika Sungmin juga menyukai Kyuhyun, maka cepat atau lambat dia akan sadar dengan perasaannya. Oya, sudah dulu ya Jungsoo-ah. Aku ada janji dengan Victoria-ssi untuk mempersiapkan ulang tahun putrinya Henry karena Nickhun-ssi sedang sibuk mengerjakan proyek bersama Hannie-ku. Sampai jumpa!" Heechul pun memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan Leeteuk.

"Ya, kau benar Heechul-ah. Kita harus yakin pada perasaan mereka berdua." Ucap Leeteuk monolog sebelum menaruh HP-nya di meja. Dan segera mulai melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai ibu rumah tangga.

**SM Highschool...**

"Minnie-ah!" suara cempreng seorang yeoja dengan rambut blonde-nya membuat Sungmin yang sedang berjalan dengan Kyuhyun di koridor sekolah menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Ada apa Hyukkie?" Sungmin menatap yeoja bernama Lee Hyukjae yang sedang berusaha mengatur nafasnya karena lelah berlari mengejar Sungmin.

"Min-Minnie, a-ada anak baru di kelas kita." Kata Eunhyuk sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau ada anak baru di kelas kita?" sekarang Kyuhyun yang kesal karena waktu berduaannya diganggu Eunhyuk ikut bersuara. Mereka menunggu Eunhyuk mengatur napasnya terlebih dahulu.

"Anak baru itu, Jungmo! Kim Jungmo, Minnie-ah. Pacarmu waktu SMP dulu." Kata Eunhyuk agak nyaring sambil mengguncang bahu Sungmin.

"Ju-Jungmo?" Sungmin terkejut dengan kata-kata Eunhyuk. Dia tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih, Jungmo telah kembali. Tunggu! Kenapa Sungmin harus sedih? Bukankah Jungmo pernah berjanji padanya akan kembali ke Korea secepatnya. Karena itu Sungmin tidak pernah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jungmo meskipun mereka harus berpisah karena Jungmo harus mengikuti keluarganya pindah ke Kanada. Tapi, kenapa sekarang perasaan Sungmin tidak terlalu senang dengan kembalinya Jungmo?

"Minnie-ah, sudah lama tidak bertemu! Aku rindu sekali padamu!" tiba-tiba saja seseorang menarik tangan Sungmin dan memeluknya erat seakan-akan tak ingin melepasnya. Ya, orang itu adalah Kim Jungmo yang baru saja mereka bicarakan. Sungmin hanya diam bahkan tidak membalas pelukan Jungmo. Dia pun tidak tersenyum sedikit pun. Eunhyuk pun hanya kaget melihat Jungmo tiba-tiba datang dan memeluk Sungmin erat.

"Hyuk-" Donghae yang juga baru datang dan ingin menyapa Eunhyuk hanya terdiam melihat ada Jungmo di depan mereka sedang memeluk Sungmin. Donghae mencuri pandang sebentar ke arah Kyuhyun yang dia sadari juga ada di situ. Kyuhyun sedang menatap terluka pada dua orang yang sedang berpelukan tepat di depannya. Donghae tahu Kyuhyun pasti sangat terluka melihat ini semua. Tapi, Donghae juga baru tahu ada Jungmo di sekolah mereka sekarang. Yang dia tahu, Jungmo pindah ke Kanada bersama kedua orang tuanya saat mereka masih SMP. Tapi sekarang, Jungmo sudah ada di depan mereka.

"Minnie-ah, kau tidak merindukanku?" kata Jungmo melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah Sungmin yang masih berusaha mencerna semua kejadian tiba-tiba ini. Jungmo memegang pipi Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian,

CHU~

Mata Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk membulat lebar. Jungmo, Kim Jungmo yang ada di depan mereka sekarang mencium bibir Sungmin sekilas. Meski hanya sekilas tapi itu membuat Sungmin sadar.

"Aku masih mencintaimu seperti dulu Minnie-ah. Kita pacaran lagi ya?" ucap Jungmo sambil tersenyum. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa membaca situasi ya? Apa dia tidak melihat semua orang di situ shock dengan tindakan tiba-tibanya yang mencium Sungmin?

"Itu, first kiss-nya Minnie. Pasti Kyuhyun akan marah besar setelah ini." Kata Eunhyuk dalam hati.

'Brakkk'

Semua yang ada di tempat itu menoleh ke arah suara itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat tempat sampah yang sudah tergeletak berantakan dengan sampah-sampah yang ikut terhambur keluar. Dan pelakunya sedang berjalan menjauh dari hasil kejahatannya tanpa merasa melakukan kesalahan sedikit pun. Ya, kita tahu siapa pelakunya. Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aku yakin akan begini." Kata Donghae sambil mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah agak jauh dari TKP diikuti Eunhyuk yang menyusulnya. Mereka meninggalkan Jungmo dan Sungmin yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Entah kenapa Sungmin merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun. Dia hanya memandangi tempat sampah yang berantakan itu. Hatinya juga benar-benar sakit melihat Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkannya dengan cara seperti itu.

"Minnie-ah?" suara Jungmo menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya. Tunggu! Sungmin melamun? Dan yang dilamunkannya adalah Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun? Bukankah sudah ada Jungmo, orang yang sangat dicintainya yang telah kembali demi dirinya? Kenapa dia merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun? Bagaimana sebenarnya perasaannya pada Kyuhyun?

**TBC**

Cuap-cuap Author

Wah, sepertinya chapter 3 masih akan berlanjut. Ini adalah chapter 3A, tapi sudah sampai 9 halaman hahaha #plakk. Padahal lebih panjang chapter 2, tapi author merasa chapter 3 ini gak akan cukup kalau langsung ditulis seperti chapter 2. Karena masalahnya juga agak rumit.

Untuk chapter 3B, mungkin akan author usahakan cepat di apdet mumpung lagi libur. Dan untuk chapter 3B mungkin akan lebih panjang bahkan dari chapter 2 yang 13 halaman. Semoga tidak bosan-bosan membaca ff ini. Untuk yang request HaeHyuk maaf ya? Di chapter 3A ini baru muncul tuh mereka *author digebukin HaeHyuk shipper* tapi author janji di chapter 3B akan ada banyak HaeHyuk dan sepertinya juga sedikit YongSeo.

Oya, tidak lupa author ucapkan "GOMAWO" yang sebesar-besarnya saran dan kritik readers semua *Author berasa menang Daesang*. Oke, akhir kata dari saya. Seperti biasa, jangan lupa review dan komennya. Salam cinta dari author! #readers muntah berjamaah

**000 KYUMIN IS REAL 000**

**Balasan review**

**Hyugi Lee** : ini udah author apdet chapter 3 nya tapi masih 3A, gak apa ya? *nyogok pake ddangkoma*. Gomawo atas review-nya.

**Rima KyuMin Elf** : ini dah lanjut, selamat membaca. Gomawo review-nya!

**WindaaKyuMin** : wah, Kyu mang harus sabar nunggu Ming. Gomawo.

**Sung Hye Ah** : Tenang aja Kyu gak bakal nyerah. Gomawo ya?

**Lee Eunhee** : Minnie mang agak lola *ditendang Ming* gomawo mau baca.

**JiYoo861015** : thanks atas reviewnya. Iya mang Kyu harus berjuang. Ini dah apdet! Yesung mang paling pengertian meski kepalanya besar hahaha #dilempar panci ma Wookie.

**Shywona489** : thanks. Nih author dah selesai ujian makanya cepet-cepet apdet.

**KyuHyunJiYoon** : arigatou buat kritiknya, author butuh kritikan buat memperbaiki diri hehehe *ngasih hadiah kolornya Kyu* ini udah dilanjutin. Gimana? Udah enak dibaca belon?

**Jung seonnie** : ini udah lanjutt. Yang masalah cewek yang disuka Siwon mang gampang ketebak ya? Sebenarnya author masih menyiapkan diri menulis tentang SiBum di ff ini. Soalnya author gak tega klo Bummie-oppa ma Siwon maunya sama author #duagh *ditendang keluar angkasa ma Snowers* dan thanks atas reviewnya.


	4. Chapter 4

Author datang lagi readers sekalian *dilempar tomat* *author kumpulin buat dijual*. Ya sudahlah daripada menunggu, selamat membaca!

* * *

><p><strong>Title :<strong>** The Different of Like and Love /****Chapter 3B**

**Cast : Super Junior and other cast**

**Pairing : Main pair is Kyumin and other pairs**

**Warning: Genderswitch! All uke as yeoja dan all seme as namja**

_Aku menginginkan dirinya…_

_Tapi mengapa…_

_Aku malah membutuhkanmu…_

**Author POV**

**Flashback On**

"Minnie-ah?" ucap Jungmo pada Sungmin yang sedang bersandar di bahu kanannya. Ya, Jungmo dan Sungmin adalah pasangan kekasih yang paling terkenal di sekolah mereka, Super Everlasting of Junior High School. Dan seperti biasa pada saat jam makan siang seperti ini, mereka sedang makan siang bersama di taman belakang sekolah tepatnya di bawah pohon ginko yang pada musim gugur seperti ini terlihat sangat indah dan nyaman. Biasanya setelah makan siang, mereka menyempatkan diri untuk menikmati waktu berduaan seperti ini. Hal ini dikarenakan selain jam makan siang, Kyuhyun yang sudah dianggap dongsaeng oleh Sungmin dan otomatis oleh Jungmo juga, suka sekali mengganggu waktu berduaan Sungmin dan Jungmo. Mereka memilih taman belakang sekolah ini pun karena Kyuhyun tidak bisa menemukan mereka berdua di sini.

"Nde?"balas Sungmin tetap dalam posisinya bersandar pada bahu kanan Jungmo. Tak ada niatan sedikit pun baginya untuk tidak menikmati saat-saat ini.

"Kau tahu kan kalau aku suka sekali bermain gitar?"tanya Jungmo pada Sungmin.

"Ne, aku tahu. Kau punya impian untuk belajar gitar lebih banyak lagi di luar negeri kan?" kata Sungmin tanpa beban sedikit pun.

"Benar. Emm, kalau aku dapat kesempatan untuk belajar gitar ke luar negeri, apa k-kau a-akan mendukungku?"tanya Jungmo takut-takut. Dia belajar dari salah satu sahabatnya kalau perempuan itu sensitif dan paling benci hubungan jarak jauh. Karena itu, Jungmo mencoba untuk membicarakannya dulu pada Sungmin.

"Tentu saja aku akan mendukungmu. Aku kan yeojachingu-mu, Jungmo-ah! Hehehe" Sungmin menjawab sambil tersenyum dengan begitu ceria di depan Jungmo. Dia sudah tidak bersandar lagi pada bahu Jungmo, sekarang dia sedang menatap penuh yakin pada Jungmo.

"Benarkah?" kali ini senyum bahagia Jungmo terukir di wajah tampannya. Dia tidak percaya Sungmin mengizinkannya. Ternyata pikirannya salah. Sungmin adalah berbeda dengan gadis lain yang pernah dia kenal. Sungmin adalah gadis yang berpikiran dewasa dan penuh pengertian. Dia memang laki-laki beruntung karena bisa memiliki Sungmin.

"Tentu saja, Jungmo-ah!" Sungmin menjawab sambil mengangguk. Dia memasang senyum terbaiknya untuk meyakinkan Jungmo.

"Minnie-ah, aku, aku akan pindah ke Kanada besok. Maaf karena aku baru memberitahumu hari ini. Aku, aku benar-benar takut kau akan marah padaku dan tidak memperbolehkan aku pergi. Karena itu aku..." kata-kata Jungmo terpotong oleh jari telunjuk Sungmin yang ada di bibirnya.

"Jungmo-ah, kau selalu menceritakan semuanya padaku kan? Keluargamu, sahabat-sahabatmu, bahkan impianmu. Kau menceritakan semuanya padaku karena kau percaya padaku kan?" tanya Sungmin pada Jungmo dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Jungmo. "Kenapa sekarang kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Aku hanya takut kalau kau..." lagi-lagi Sungmin memotong kata-kata Jungmo.

"Kau takut aku akan marah dan tidak memperbolehkanmu pergi hanya karena takut berpisah denganmu?" lagi-lagi Jungmo hanya mengangguk pasrah saat Sungmin berhasil menebak semua pikiran bodohnya. "Hahaha, kau lucu sekali. Aku ini yeojachingu-mu, Jungmo-ah. Aku tidak akan melarangmu untuk pergi mengejar impianmu hanya karena alasan bodoh seperti itu."

"Minnie-ah, aku benar-benar beruntung memiliki gadis yang begitu percaya padaku sepertimu. Jeongmal saranghae, Minnie-ah" Jungmo mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin berniat untuk mencium bibir plum Sungmin.

"E-eh? Ju-jungmo-ah kau, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin takut-takut sambil memundurkan wajahnya yang semakin lama semakin dekat dengan wajah Jungmo. Sungmin tahu kalau Jungmo ingin menciumnya dan itu wajar karena mereka adalah sepasang kekasih tapi entah kenapa hati Sungmin menolak. Apa mungkin Sungmin belum siap?

"Eh? Aku hanya ingin menciummu Minnie-ah. Ciuman perpisahan? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Jungmo dengan wajah kesal yang dibuat-buat. Dia melihat Sungmin seperti agak berpikir.

"Emm, itu...aku...baiklah" Sungmin akhirnya menyetujui permintaan Jungmo meskipun dengan wajah yang agak terpaksa. Jungmo pun tak tinggal diam setelah mendengar persetujuan dari Sungmin. Dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin yang sudah memerah dan sedang menutup matanya rapat. Sepertinya Sungmin gugup sekali.

CHU~~

"Eh?" Sungmin membuka matanya dan melihat bibir Jungmo yang menempel di dahinya. Dia agak terkejut karena merasakan benda kenyal itu malah menyentuh dahinya bukan bibirnya. Entah kenapa hati Sungmin agak lega karena Jungmo tidak jadi mengambil _first kiss_-nya. Setelah Jungmo melepas ciumannya, dia memandang Sungmin sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tidak ingin mencium orang yang tidak ikhlas memberikan ciumannya padaku." Sungmin yang mendengar kata-kata Jungmo tersenyum malu. Jungmo benar-benar bisa membaca pikirannya ternyata. "Sudahlah, ayo masuk!" Jungmo berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin. Dia membantu Sungmin berdiri, lalu mereka berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu. Mereka tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang terluka melihat kebersamaan mereka. Ya, orang itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang bersembunyi di belakang semak-semak yang tumbuh di dekat pohon ginko tempat Jungmo dan Sungmin menghabiskan waktu mereka. Kyuhyun memegangi dadanya sambil menangis tertahan.

"Hiks, sampai kapan aku harus menunggu, noona hiks?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah menghapus air matanya dan menghela nafas sejenak, dia pun bangkit dari tempatnya bersembunyi lalu berjalan lunglai menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai satu berbeda dengan Sungmin dan Jungmo yang kelasnya berada di lantai dua. Ya, Jungmo dan Sungmin tidak pernah berpikir bahwa selama ini Kyuhyun selalu memperhatikan mereka sedang berduaan di taman belakang sekolah. Mereka tidak tahu kalau mereka sedang melukai hati seseorang dengan apa yang mereka lakukan.

**Esoknya di bandara...**

Hari ini Jungmo akan berangkat ke Kanada bersama kedua orang tuanya. Ayah Jungmo mendapatkan tawaran untuk bekerja di Kanada selama beberapa tahun karena itu dia membawa serta istri dan anaknya yang memang bercita-cita untuk belajar musik ke luar negeri. Hari ini, Sungmin mengajak Kyuhyun untuk menemaninya mengantarkan Jungmo ke bandara dan Kyuhyun menyetujuinya meskipun harus dipaksa dulu oleh Sungmin. Jungmo mendekati Sungmin yang sedang membujuk Kyuhyun karena sejak mereka berangkat dari rumah, Kyuhyun hanya menekuk wajahnya tanpa tersenyum sedikit pun.

"Minnie-ah?" panggil Jungmo dan Sungmin pun langsung menoleh sambil tersenyum ke arah Jungmo.

"Nde? Kau sudah mau berangkat?" tanya Sungmin ramah.

"Iya. Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa kan aku tinggal sendiri?" sekarang Jungmo yang balik bertanya.

"Tidak apa kok. Aku akan menunggumu pulang. Kau harus semangat di sana. Ok?" Sungmin menjawab dengan senyum yang sangat disukai oleh Jungmo. Tiba-tiba Jungmo menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. Dia memeluk Sungmin dengan sangat erat bahkan seolah-olah tidak ingin melepas Sungmin. Dia mengelus rambut pirang sebahu milik Sungmin. "Ju-jungmo-ah?" Sungmin agak risih dengan pelukan tiba-tiba Jungmo. Sungmin merasa agak tidak enak berpelukan di depan umum seperti ini apalagi mereka berdua tidak hanya sendiri di sini. Ada Kyuhyun yang memperhatikan mereka. Ayah dan ibunya Jungmo sedang memeriksa barang bawaan mereka dan memang tidak melihat. Tapi, entah kenapa Sungmin agak merasa tidak enak berpelukan dengan Jungmo di depan Kyuhyun.

"Biarkan sebentar saja Minnie-ah. Ini pelukan terakhirku denganmu. Aku akan sangat amat merindukanmu di sana. Aku berjanji Minnie, aku berjanji akan kembali suatu hari nanti dan menemuimu lagi. Karena itu tunggu aku ya?" Jungmo berkata dengan suara yang agak bergetar. Dan Sungmin yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengangguk dalam pelukan Jungmo. Setelah agak lama, Jungmo melepas pelukannya dan berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun. Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun hanya melihat Jungmo datar. Sungmin menatap tajam Kyuhyun seakan berkata cepat-ulurkan-tanganmu padanya. Kyuhyun pun menurut dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Jungmo dengan perasaan yang sangat terpaksa. Tiba-tiba saja Jungmo menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan memeluk Kyuhyun sebentar. Dia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Kyuhyun yang membuat Kyuhyun agak terkejut mendengarnya kemudian mengangguk semangat sambil tersenyum. Sungmin yang tidak tahu apapun, hanya tersenyum lega melihat Kyuhyun yang akhirnya tersenyum pada Jungmo. Mereka jadi terlihat akrab. Entah apa yang dibisikkan oleh Jungmo pada Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun tidak tahu. Hanya Kyuhyun, Jungmo, dan Tuhan saja yang tahu. Dan tentu saja author pun tahu hahaha *tanda-tanda mulai ngerusuh*

Setelah mengucapkan perpisahan pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, Jungmo berlari ke arah ayah dan ibunya lalu berjalan menjauh dari Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Agak lama Sungmin dan Kyuhyun diam dalam posisi mereka masing-masing.

"Kyu, ayo pulang!" akhirnya Sungmin menghancurkan keheningan di antara mereka dan mengajak Kyuhyun pulang. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Sungmin.

**Flashback off**

"Minnie-ah?" ini sudah kedua kalinya Jungmo memanggil Sungmin tetapi tidak ada respon yang berarti didapatkannya. Sungmin hanya diam dan mematung menatap tempat sampah yang sudah hancur berantakan karena ditendang oleh Kyuhyun. "Minnie-ah? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jungmo masih berusaha tapi kali ini dia mencoba untuk mengguncangkan tubuh Sungmin.

"Eh?" akhirnya Sungmin melihat Jungmo juga. "Sudah bel masuk ya, Jungmo-ssi?" tanya Sungmin tanpa sadar. Pikirannya masih melayang di tempat lain. Jungmo yang mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin hanya bisa terkejut. Bagaimana dia tidak terkejut, Sungmin yang notabene adalah kekasihnya, meskipun kita belum tahu apakah Sungmin masih beranggapan sama dengan Jungmo tentang hubungan lama mereka, menyebut nama Jungmo dengan formal seakan-akan mereka baru pertama kali bertemu.

"Minnie, kau menyebutku Jungmo-ssi? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" tanya Jungmo sambil masih menatap mata Sungmin. Dia menuntut penjelasan Sungmin. Sungmin yang akhirnya sadar sepenuhnya dari lamunannya ikut terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Jungmo.

"Eh? Itu...aku...maafkan aku! Aku tidak sadar kalau aku tadi memanggilmu begitu, Jungmo. Maaf!" Sungmin membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali di hadapan Jungmo. Jungmo yang melihat Sungmin hanya tersenyum mengerti. Dia merasa ini semua salahnya karena meninggalkan Sungmin sangat lama bahkan tidak pernah menghubungi Sungmin satu kali pun.

"Arasso Minnie-ah. Aku tahu aku yang salah karena tidak pernah menghubungimu dan hari ini aku tiba-tiba datang ke hadapanmu dengan tiba-tiba. Aku yang harusnya meminta maaf padamu. Mianhae..." kali ini Jungmo yang menunduk di hadapan Sungmin. Sungmin malah kelabakan dan menyuruh Jungmo untuk menyudahi acara saling meminta maaf ini. "Jika kau belum bisa menerima kedatanganku, maka aku akan membuatmu menerima pernyataan cintaku sekali lagi. Bagaimana Minnie?" Sungmin yang bingung harus menjawab apa hanya mengangguk. Dia pikir dia harus bisa memikirkan perasaannya yang dulu sangat menyukai Jungmo daripada memikirkan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun yang bahkan tidak dia mengerti sama sekali.

Teng Teng Teng

"Eh, sepertinya bel sudah berbunyi. Ayo masuk!" ajak Sungmin pada Jungmo. mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka, XII IPA 1.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun sedang berada di atap sekolah. Lagi-lagi dia memegang dadanya dan menghela nafas sejenak. Dia mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang begitu sakit melihat dua kejadian tiba-tiba yang terjadi di depannya tadi. Pertama, Kim Jungmo yang datang kembali ke kehidupan Sungmin yang berarti tanda bahwa dia harus menunggu Sungmin lebih lama lagi untuk dijadikan miliknya. Dan kedua, Jungmo mencium bibir plum Sungmin di depannya. Memang Kyuhyun lebih dulu merasakan bibir plum itu dibandingkan Jungmo, tetapi dia tidak mau bibir itu disentuh oleh bibir laki-laki lain selain bibirnya. Kyuhyun egois? Ya, dia memang selalu egois mengenai apapun yang menyangkut noona tercintanya itu. Rasanya ingin sekali dia memukul wajah Jungmo tadi tapi apa daya dia tidak dapat melakukan sesuatu buruk pada laki-laki yang begitu dicintai Sungmin noonanya. Perasaan cintanya yang sudah dia pendam selama 10 tahun ini bisa menjadi taruhannya jika dia melakukan hal itu. Akhirnya, tempat sampah malang itulah yang menjadi korbannya.

Kriett

Suara pintu atap sekolah terbuka. Dan Kyuhyun melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang sangat dikenalnya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang agak terkejut.

"Kyuhyun? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya gadis itu sambil mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tidak menjawab apapun. Dia malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi tiduran di lantai. "Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Aku tanya kau sedang apa? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?" gadis itu agak meninggikan nada bicaranya sambil memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Gadis itu tahu kalau Kyuhyun tidak tidur sama sekali. Dia pun mencoba memanggil Kyuhyun lagi. "Kyuhyun-ah, kau benar-benar tidak pernah diajarkan sopan santun ya? Kalau orang bertanya harusnya kau menjawab!"

"Ya! Jangan ganggu aku Seo Joohyun!" Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya dan menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan menantang.

"Aku tidak mengganggu. Aku kan hanya bertanya." Jawab gadis yang dipanggil Seo Joohyun itu santai. Dia mengambil tempat di samping Kyuhyun namun agak jauh. "Kau ada masalah?" tiba-tiba gadis yang akrab dipanggil Seohyun itu bertanya lagi pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau suka sekali mengurusi urusan orang ya? Kau semakin mirip dengan Yonghwa hyung tahu. Ckckck."ujar Kyuhyun lalu kembali ke posisi tiduran di lantai.

"Hahaha, setidaknya Yong oppa lebih baik darimu tahu." Sekarang Seohyun mulai membalas kata-kata Kyuhyun. "Aku tebak, kau pasti ada masalah dengan anak baru yang bernama Kim Jungmo itu kan?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Kyuhyun bertanya tanpa merubah posisinya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Gosip tentang kau yang menendang tempat sampah tadi pagi sudah beredar cepat tahu." Seohyun hanya menjawab dengan nada datar tanpa melihat Kyuhyun. "Apa anak baru itu punya hubungan dengan Sungmin sunbae?"

"Kau menguntitku ya? Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau Jungmo hyung punya hubungan dengan Minnie noona?" Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan mulai menatap Seohyun dengan pandangan curiga.

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang bisa membuatmu gelisah seperti ini kalau bukan Sungmin sunbae?" Seohyun masih menjawab dengan datar.

"Pasti Yonghwa hyung cerita yang tidak-tidak tentang Minnie noona padamu kan?" tuduh Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ya! Jangan pernah menuduh Yong oppa sembarangan ya? Dia itu lelaki yang terbaik yang pernah ada tahu. Lagipula aku tahu dari matamu yang memandang Sungmin sunbae. Ada yang berbeda. Pandangan matamu seperti pandangan mata Yong oppa saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Aku benar kan?" tanya Seohyun lagi.

"Ne, kau benar! Kau memang jenius Nyonya Jung Yonghwa." Kata Kyuhyun sinis.

"Terima kasih. Ya, sudahlah sepertinya aku harus pergi. Aku tidak mau membolos pelajaran kedua. Kau juga sebaiknya masuk ke kelasmu. Jangan sampai ada yang khawatir dan malah salah paham lagi melihatmu bersamaku sekarang. Annyeong!" Seohyun pun pergi menjauh dari Kyuhyun yang malah memikirkan kata-kata terakhir Seohyun.

"Apa maksudnya? Sudahlah, aku malas masuk kelas sekarang. Aku tidak mau bertemu si Jungmo itu." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan benda hitam dari sakunya dan mulai memencet-mencet benda itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian, dia larut dalam permainan PSP-nya.

**Author POV end**

**Sungmin POV**

Aku sudah berada di kelas sekarang. Tapi, aku tidak melihat Kyuhyun sama sekali. Apa dia tidak apa-apa? Aish, untuk apa aku mengkhawatirkannya? Pasti dia sedang bersama Donghae dan Hyukkie sekarang.

"Kemana si maknae itu pergi ya? Aku sudah keliling sekolah mencarinya tapi tidak ketemu juga. Dasar pabbo!" suara itu bukannya suara Donghae. Aku menolehkan pandanganku ke arah pintu kelas. Benar itu Donghae dan Hyukkie. Loh, Kyuhyun tidak bersama mereka?

"H-hyukkie-ah!" refleks aku memanggil Hyukkie sahabat baikku sekaligus yeojachingu-nya Donghae.

"Ne, Minnie?" Hyukkie menarik Donghae menuju ke tempat dudukku. Aku melihat raut wajah Donghae yang benar-benar lelah. Sepertinya dia benar-benar mengelilingi setiap sudut sekolah ini untuk mencari Kyuhyun. Ckckck, kemana anak itu pergi sih!

"Jungmo mana Min?" tiba-tiba Donghae mengehentikan lamunanku tentang Kyuhyun. Tunggu! Kenapa aku lagi-lagi melamunkan Kyuhyun?

"Eh? Dia sedang ada urusan di ruang kepala sekolah. Katanya dia akan datang saat pelajaran dimulai bersama Kim songsaeng." Kataku seadanya. Aku akui aku khawatir pada Kyuhyun. Anak itu pasti sedang ada masalah. Tapi apa? Kenapa dia tidak cerita padaku? "Oya, kalian belum menemukan Kyuhyun?" tanyaku akhirnya. Dan duo HaeHyuk itu menggeleng kompak.

"Kau tahu Minnie? Aku dan Fishy-ku sampai pegal karena mencari anak itu. Ya kan chagiya?" Hyukkie berkata padaku sambil mengusap peluh di dahi Donghae dengan sapu tangannya.

"Chagiya, bukannya itu sapu tangan bekas kamu flu kemarin lusa? Kan kotor chagi." Omo, bisa-bisanya Hyukkie mengelap keringat Donghae menggunakan sapu tangan beracun itu. Aku ingat sekali kalau kemarin lusa itu Hyukkie flu berat bahkan sampai mengeluarkan cairan kuning yang dikenal author dengan sebutan ingus itu sampai sapu tangan itu lecek. Dan dia belum mencucinya! Garis bawahi kata-kata 'belum mencucinya' itu. Baiklah. Daripada memikirkan pasangan aneh itu lebih baik aku mencari Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa aku yakin kalau aku tahu dia dimana.

"Donghae, Hyukkie, aku ke toilet sebentar ya? Jika Kim songsaengnim masuk tolong izinkan aku ya?" kataku sambil terburu-buru. Dan duo HaeHyuk itu hanya mengangguk sambil melanjutkan acara mesra-mesraannya.

Aku segera berlari keluar kelas. Aku berlari mengikuti kata hatiku hingga aku sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang ku tahu adalah pintu menuju atap sekolah. Apa Kyuhyun ada di sini? Aku agak ragu karena aku hanya mengikuti perasaanku saja. Ah, aku coba lihat saja. Aku membuka sedikit pintu itu sebelum aku mendengar suara seseorang yang aku yakin adalah Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Jangan ganggu aku Seo Joohyun!" itu suara Kyuhyun. Aku berhenti membuka pintu itu dan berpikir sebentar. Tunggu! Apa tadi dia menyebut nama Seo Joohyun? Gadis yang waktu itu di taman bermain yang berpelukan dengan Kyuhyun kah?

DEG!

Aww, ke-kenapa dadaku jadi sakit begini! Rasanya aku jadi ingin menangis. Tidak, jangan menangis Lee Sungmin. Apa yang harus kau tangisi pabbo?

Tes tes tes

Ya Tuhan, lagi-lagi aku menangis tanpa sadar. Ada apa sih denganku? Aku harus mengajak Kyuhyun masuk kelas sekarang. Aku berjuang melawan hatiku dan membuka sedikit pintu yang ada di hadapanku ini. Karena aku membukanya dengan pelan sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadari kalau aku sudah membuka pintu itu agak lebar sehingga aku bisa melihat yang ada di balik pintu itu.

DEG DEG DEG

Issh, kenapa sakitnya muncul lagi. Ini benar-benar sakit.

Tes tes tes

Kenapa air mataku makin deras. Aku kenapa sih?

"Terima kasih. Ya, sudahlah sepertinya aku harus pergi. Aku tidak mau membolos pelajaran kedua. Kau juga sebaiknya masuk ke kelasmu. Jangan sampai ada yang khawatir dan malah salah paham lagi melihatmu bersamaku sekarang. Annyeong!" omo, aku harus segera pergi dari sini. Si Seohyun itu menuju ke arahku sepertinya. Aku segera menutup pintu itu dengan hati-hati lalu berbalik menuju tangga yang akan membawaku menjauh dari sini.

"Kau sedang apa Sungmin sunbae?" jangan-jangan, itu suara... "Seo Joohyun imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Seohyun saja sunbae." Dia benar-benar Seohyun. Aku pun terpaksa menoleh ke arahnya. Tentunya setelah menghapus air mataku yang dari tadi mengalir sendiri tanpa aku inginkan.

"S-sungmin imnida. Bangapseumida." Ucapku agak gugup dan membungkukkan badanku. Aku tidak boleh terlihat aneh di depan gadis ini.

"Sunbae melihat ku dan Kyuhyun ya?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Membuatku mengangkat kepalaku melihatnya.

"A-ah t-tidak k-kok. Aku baru saja sampai."kenapa aku malah berbohong sih.

"Ooh!" untunglah dia tidak salah paham padaku. Malu sekali aku kalau ketahuan mengintip orang pacaran. "Sunbae jangan salah paham ya? Aku sudah punya pacar kok. Dan pacarku bukan Kyuhyun. Jadi, sunbae tidak usah khawatir. Aku pergi dulu ya sunbae?" gadis bernama Seohyun itu tersenyum padaku sebelum meninggalkanku mematung sendirian memikirkan kata-katanya. Entah kenapa kata-katanya membuatku lega. 'Dan pacarku bukan Kyuhyun'? Memangnya urusanku ya, siapa pacarnya? Kenapa dia bilang begitu padaku? Haah, dadaku masih agak perih. Apa aku pulang saja? Sepertinya aku sakit. Sudahlah aku minta izin pulang saja.

**Sungmin POV end**

**Author POV**

Di kelas XII IPA 1

Teng teng teng

"Ya, saya akhiri pelajaran ini sampai di sini. Jangan lupa minggu depan saya akan mengadakan test untuk mengukur kesiapan kalian mengikuti ujian akhir. Jangan lupa belajar. Selamat siang." Ujar Kim sonsaengnim, guru matematika di sekolah itu.

Setelah Kim sonsaengnim keluar kelas, terlihat Donghae menghampiri Eunhyuk yang sedang sendirian karena Sungmin yang izin pulang duluan karena merasa tidak enak badan. Wajah Eunhyuk terlihat sangat stress berbanding terbalik dengan Donghae yang malah tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas. Donghae melingkarkan lengannya di leher mulus Eunhyuk, menaruh dagunya di bahu kanan Eunhyuk lalu mencium pipi kanan Eunhyuk dari belakang. Hal itu membuat si pemilik pipi terkejut dan sedikit merinding mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu.

"Ya! Lee Donghae! Kau hampir membuatku jantungan tahu!" Eunhyuk membentak namjachigu-nya.

"Kenapa kau marah, chagiya? Bukannya biasanya kau menyukai semua sentuhanku?" kata Donghae merengek sambil melepaskan lingkaran tangannya di leher Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Jangan mengatakan hal ambigu seperti itu! Orang lain bisa salah paham pabbo!" wajah Eunhyuk mulai merona merah mendengar kata-kata Donghae yang bisa memberikan penafsiran aneh-aneh bahkan tidak-tidak pada orang lain bahkan pada readers yang masih belum cukup umur *readers: Lo kali thor!* *author pundung dipojokan lagi*

"Aku kan hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Lagi-lagi Donghae mengatakan hal ambigu yang membuat Eunhyuk malu setengah hidup (?). Sebenarnya, hubungan duo HaeHyuk ini belum sejauh pikiran readers semua *ngelempar kesalahan ke readers*. Hal yang paling jauh dilakukan duo HaeHyuk ini baru sebatas ciuman bibir yang saling melumat bibir saja bahkan belum sampai tahap _French Kiss_ apa lagi 'itu'.

"Hei, kalian! Kalau mau bicara yadong jangan di sini juga kali. Kasihan nih my Wookie-chagi. Dia belum pantas mendengar pembicaraan rate M kalian." Ini suara Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung yang memprotes pembicaraan HaeHyuk sambil menutup telinga Wookie, yeojachingunya.

"Memang mereka bicara apa oppa?" tanya Wookie penasaran. Dia melepaskan tangan Yesung yang menutup telinganya.

"Bukan apa-apa kok chagiya. Ayo kita makan lagi!" Yesung mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Wookie dan mengajaknya menyantap bekal makan siang mereka.

"Wookie-ah!" panggil Eunhyuk pada Wookie yang sedang asyik makan siang bersama Yesung.

"Ne, eonnie?" Wookie meletakkan sumpitnya dan menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Minnie sakit apa?" Eunhyuk bertanya serius mengacuhkan Donghae yang sekarang mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda sedang ngambek.

"Anio, dia hanya bilang sedang tidak enak badan saja." Kata Wookie sambil mengangkat bahunya. Dia mengambil sumpitnya lagi lalu mulai menyantap makan siangnya lagi.

"Hyukkie-chagi, makan yuk! Aku lapar nih!" raut wajah Donghae tiba-tiba berubah dari cemberut menjadi memelas. Dia menarik-narik tangan Eunhyuk seperti anak kecil yang minta makan pada ibunya.

"Baiklah Hae. Ayo ke kantin!" kata Eunhyuk yang diikuti anggukan terlalu semangat dari Donghae. Eunhyuk berniat berjalan duluan tapi ditahan oleh Donghae. Tiba-tiba jemari tangan Donghae menyusuri jemari tangan Eunhyuk lalu mengaitkan jari-jari mereka. Tangan mereka pun saling menggenggam erat sekarang.

"Nah, begini baru nyaman. Ayo ke kantin!" Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk yang ada di genggaman tangannya lembut. Eunhyuk hanya mengikuti langkah Donghae sambil menunduk menyembunyikan wajah merah meronanya. Eunhyuk tahu kalau Donghae kadang bisa bersikap _childish_ tiba-tiba tapi dengan tiba-tiba juga dia bisa bersikap romantis dan tak terduga seperti ini. Membuat Eunhyuk salah tingkah dan gugup setengah mati. Inilah yang membuat Eunhyuk sangat mencintai Donghae. Entah sejak kapan dia membutuhkan Donghae untuk selalu menguatkannya. Bahkan stress karena ujian matematika, pelajaran yang paling dibenci Eunhyuk, minggu depan hampir tidak diingatnya lagi sekarang. Karena Donghae membuat stressnya lenyap begitu saja.

Sementara HaeHyuk berjalan menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka, YeWook sedang berduaan di kelas sambil menikmati bekal makan siang yang dibawa oleh Wookie.

"Oppa, Hyukkie eonnie sepertinya sangat mencintai Donghae oppa ya? Aku melihat wajah Hyukkie eonnie tadi memerah saat tangannya digenggam oleh Donghae oppa." Tanya Wookie pada Yesung setelah HaeHyuk pergi dari kelas meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Tentu saja Wookie-chagi. Mereka kan sepasang kekasih. Jelas saja mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain. Seperti aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku." Kata Yesung menjelaskan. Dia sedikit tersenyum menggoda Wookie pada kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Kalau aku bilang aku tidak mencintai oppa? Bagaimana?" Wookie membalas tatapan menggoda Yesung padanya dengan tatapan malas. Yesung yang mendengar kata-kata Wookie hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop-ria.

"Kau bercanda kan Wookie? Kalau kau tidak mencintaiku, untuk apa kau menerima pernyataan cintaku?" tanya Yesung takut-takut. Dia berharap Wookie hanya mengerjainya.

"Aku menerima oppa karena aku kasihan melihat oppa selalu mengejar-ngejarku terus tahu."ucap Wookie dengan tampang datar sambil terus memakan bekal makan siangnya. Sedangkan Yesung sudah memandang Wookie dengan tatapan kecewa. Dia tidak tahu bahwa perasaan Wookie padanya hanya sedangkal itu. Padahal dia rela mengorbankan segalanya untuk Wookie. Kasihan sekali uri Yesungie.

"Kalau begitu, apa tidak lebih baik kalau kita putus saja? Kau tidak bahagia kan?" kata Yesung sambil melepas sumpitnya dan meletakkannya kembali ke dalam bekal makanan yang disiapkan Wookie untuknya. Dia akan beranjak meninggalkan Wookie dan menuju keluar kelas sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan bodohnya.

"Hmmph, oppa kau benar-benar percaya kata-kataku ya?" kata Wookie menahan tawa yang sudah tidak sabar keluar dari tadi.

"Mwo? Jadi kau…" Yesung sepertinya baru sadar dengan kebodohannya sendiri. Sudah 5 bulan dia berpacaran dengan Wookie tapi belum sadar kalau Wookie suka sekali mengerjainya. Ckckck, uri Wookie memang jahil ya?

"HAHAHAHA! Hmphh, mianhae oppa. Aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu saja." Kata Wookie lagi sambil menarik tangan Yesung agar kembali duduk dan menyelesaikan makan siang mereka sebelum bel berbunyi.

"Ya! Wookie-chagi! Kenapa kau suka sekali mengerjaiku hah?" Yesung meratapi nasibnya dan kembali menyelesaikan makan siangnya.

"Hehehe, oppa saja yang tidak pernah sadar kalau aku kerjain. Mianhae ya oppa?" ucap Wookie lagi sambil memasang jurus innocent eyes-nya. Dan tentu saja dapat meluluhkan hati Yesung sepenuhnya.

"Ya sudahlah. Ayo cepat makan!" Yesung pun mengalah untuk kesekian kalinya. Memang nasibnya harus selalu jadi korban kejailan Wookie.

"Gomawo oppa! Saranghae!" ucap Wookie sambil mencium pipi kiri Yesung sekilas. Yesung hanya terkejut sambil memegang pipinya. Ya, Wookie juga tidak tahu sejak kapan dia jadi sangat membutuhkan Yesung. Meskipun dia tahu Yesung sering tidak sensitif dengan apa yang Wookie inginkan tetapi Wookie mencintai sisi Yesung yang selalu jujur padanya itu.

Di kantin sekolah...

"Ya! Hae Hyung, aku haus!" seru sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan bermesraan HaeHyuk.

"Omo, Kyu! Kau kemana saja?" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Hehehe, aku keasyikan bermain hyung. Aku haus hyung!" kata orang yang kita ketahui bernama Kyuhyun itu sok manja.

"Pesan saja sendiri Kyu. Kau ini mengganggu orang saja." Jawab Eunhyuk, yeojachingu-nya Donghae, sinis.

"Aku tidak minta padamu noona. Kenapa kau yang jawab. Habiskan saja makananmu sana!" balas Kyuhyun ketus sambil memberi deathglare pada Eunhyuk. Dan Eunhyuk pun hanya membalas dengan deathglare juga. Donghae segera mengakhiri acara saling men-deathglare antara Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk sebelum dua orang itu membuat keributan di kantin.

"Sudahlah Kyu! Kau pesan minum sendiri saja sana." Kata Donghae mengakhiri perdebatan tidak penting itu.

"Huh! Oya, Minnie noona mana, Hyukkie noona? Apa dia sedang berduaan dengan PACAR-nya itu?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan malas. Dia tidak jadi memesan minum tapi menghabiskan jus melon milik Donghae. Donghae yang sadar hanya menggeleng pasrah melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang seenak jidat Yoochun-oops salah-jidatnya.

"Makanya kalau cemburu nggak usah kabur. Minnie sakit jadi minta izin pulang duluan tadi." Kata Eunhyuk masih dengan nada sinis.

"MWO! MINNIE NOONA SAKIT!"teriak Kyuhyun di depan Eunhyuk. Refleks Eunhyuk dan Donghae menutup telinga mereka.

"Ya! Biasa aja kali Kyu." Donghae menimpali sambil memukul kepala Kyuhyun.

"Appo hyung!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memegang kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Donghae. Dia kembali menatap Eunhyuk penasaran. " Sakit apa noona?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Dia hanya bilang tidak enak badan sehabis dari toliet. Apa jangan-jangan kau bertemu Minnie lalu mengatakan hal tidak-tidak yang membuat Minnie sedih ya?" tuduh Eunhyuk.

"Mwo? Aku belum ada bertemu Minnie noona seharian ini kok?" bela Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku pikir Minnie tadi mencarimu Kyu. Soalnya dia sempat bertanya padaku dan Hyukkie, apakah kami sudah menemukanmu atau tidak. Ya kan chagi?" kini giliran Donghae yang menjelaskan dengan pose berpikir.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak bertemu Minnie noona seharian ini." Gumam Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Dia terlihat agak berpikir sebentar sebelum tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu.

**Author POV end**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku benar-benar tidak bertemu Minnie noona seharian ini. Omo, jangan-jangan...

'Jangan sampai ada yang khawatir dan malah salah paham lagi melihatmu bersamaku sekarang.' Ya Tuhan kenapa aku tidak menyadari kata-kata Seohyun tadi. Tapi apa yang dimaksudnya Minnie noona? Untuk apa Minnie noona salah paham padaku dan Seohyun? Aku harus mencari Seohyun sekarang.

"Emm, Hae hyung, Hyukkie noona, aku pergi dulu ya? Aku ada urusan." Kataku terburu-buru namun aku berbalik sebentar karena mengingat sesuatu. "Oya, aku izin pulang duluan ya? Bilang saja aku sedang tidak enak badan. Gomawo!" kataku lalu berlari menjauh dari Hae hyung dan Hyukkie noona yang menatap kepergianku dengan raut wajah kesal.

Aku harus segera ke kelas Seohyun dan bertanya padanya sekarang. Minnie noona kau sakit apa sih?

Itu dia kelas Seohyun. Semoga dia ada di kelas. Aku melihat ke dalam kelas Seohyun tapi aku tidak menemukannya. Kemana sih dia? Aish!

"Loh, Kyu? Kau sedang apa di kelasku?" sebuah suara cempreng yang aku yakin adalah suara dongsaengnya Minnie noona, Ryeowook atau aku sering memanggilnya Wookie.

"Wookie, kau lihat Seohyun tidak?" kataku tanpa basa-basi pada Wookie. Hanya aku dan Wookie yang tahu hubungan Seohyun dengan kakak sepupuku yang sedang ada di Jepang, Jung Yonghwa. Jadi, Wookie tidak akan salah paham kalau aku mencari Seohyun.

"Seohyun? Tadi aku lihat dia pergi ke arah parkiran. Dari raut wajahnya, sepertinya dia tidak sabar bertemu seseorang tapi aku tidak tahu siapa." Kata Wookie panjang lebar. Bertemu seseorang? Siapa?

"Ya sudah, gomawo Wookie!" aku berterima kasih pada Wookie sebelum berlari menuju ke arah parkiran.

Sekitar 5 menit aku berlari, akhirnya aku sampai juga di parkiran. Aku tadi mampir sebentar ke kelasku untuk mengambil tasku. Dan sekarang aku sedang berada di parkiran. Semoga Seohyun belum pergi.

"Oppa, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau pulang hari ini?" ini suara Seohyun. Aku yakin sekali, tapi dia berbicara dengan siapa?

"Hyun-ah, aku ingin memberimu kejutan tahu!" suara laki-laki? Tapi aku seperti familiar dengan suaranya. Apa si Seohyun selingkuh lagi di belakang Yonghwa hyung. Wah, wah tidak kusangka anak sepolos dia bisa selingkuh juga, ckckckck. Aku harus menemui Seohyun sekarang.

"Seo..."omo, Seohyun berciuman dengan laki-laki lain! Yonghwa hyung, kau sudah diselingkuhi gadis polos kebanggaanmu itu. Setelah agak lama aku menunggu Seohyun dan lelaki misterius itu berciuman akhirnya mereka melepas ciuman mereka. Capek juga menunggu orang sedang berciuman rupanya tapi kalau aku dan Minnie noona yang berciuman, selama apapun pasti tidak akan lelah *yadong mode on*. "Ya! Seohyun-ah, aku sudah men..."omo lagi-lagi aku terkejut. Laki-laki itu ternyata...

"Kyu? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" laki-laki yang ternyata Yonghwa hyung itu menyapaku. Jadi dari tadi aku sudah menuduh orang lain yang tidak-tidak ya? Tapi bukannya Yonghwa hyung masih ada di Jepang?

"Eh? Yonghwa hyung, kau sudah pulang? Kok aku tidak tahu?" kataku jujur.

"Aku memang ingin memberi kejutan untuk Seohyun. Makanya aku pulang diam-diam. Kau apa kabar Kyu?" kata Yonghwa hyung padaku. Aku hanya menjawab seadanya lalu aku segera ingat tujuan awalku.

"Hyung, aku ingin bicara pada Seohyun dulu boleh ya?" kataku meminta izin. Dan Yonghwa hyung hanya menggangguk mengiyakan. Aku menarik Seohyun agak menjauh dan menginterogasinya. "Apa Minnie noona tadi melihat kita di atap?"

"Kau baru sadar?" kata Seohyun datar.

"Iya aku baru sadar. Dan kau bertemu dengan Minnie noona atau tidak?" tanyaku lagi penasaran.

"Iya. Aku menangkap basah dia yang mau kabur." Seohyun masih menjawabku dengan singkat.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" tanyaku lagi

"Dia tidak mengatakan hal penting. Tapi sepertinya dia benar-benar salah paham padaku. Dia seperti habis menangis dan memegang dadanya seperti habis sesak nafas. Lalu aku bilang saja kalau aku sudah punya namjachingu dan itu bukan kau." kata Seohyun menjelaskan sedetail-detailnya padaku. Jadi memang gara-gara itu ya?

"Oya, Kyu! Ini hanya tebakanku saja sih. Tapi entah kenapa aku berpikir kalau Sungmin sunbae itu terlihat masih bingung dengan perasaannya padamu." Apa kata Seohyun? Minnie noona bingung dengan perasaannya? Apa mungkin Minnie noona belum mengerti apa itu cinta? Tapi, bukannya dia sudah pernah berpacaran dengan Jungmo? Apa dasarnya dia menerima perasaan Jungmo? Apa bukan karena cinta? Aarghh! Aku bingung! Sebaiknya aku bertanya pada noona langsung.

"Seohyun-ah, gomawo. Aku harus pergi dulu."kataku tanpa berpamitan dan langsung berlari keluar sekolah menuju rumah Minnie noona.

**Kyuhyun POV end**

**Sungmin POV **

"Kau benar-benar tidak enak badan chagiya?" kata umma sambil mengelus rambutku yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur. Aku juga bingung aku sakit apa? Yang jelas dadaku masih agak sakit kalau mengingat Kyuhyun dengan Seohyun di atap sekolah dan di Lotte World kemarin. Aku juga tiba-tiba menangis tanpa sadar. Jelas saja ada yang salah di diriku kan?

Aku bangkit dari posisiku dan duduk menyandar pada tempat tidur. Aku menatap ummaku sebentar, bingung apa harus bercerita semuanya atau tidak. "Umma, aku sebenarnya bingung." Akhirnya aku bicara juga.

"Bingung apa chagi? Kau boleh bercerita pada umma kalau mau." Umma tersenyum. Senyum yang menguatkanku. Akhirnya aku bercerita semuanya pada umma. Tentang keanehanku dua hari ini yang sering sekali menangis tanpa sadar. Tentang sakit di dadaku saat melihat Kyuhyun dengan Seohyun. Bahkan tentang Jungmo, pacarku saat SMP, yang entah kenapa aku tidak terlalu senang dengan kedatangannya. Umma hanya mendengarkan segala curahan hatiku dengan sabar dan tersenyum kecil beberapa kali. Sepertinya umma memang satu-satunya yang bisa aku percayai sekarang. Setelah aku selesai bercerita, aku menunggu respon umma.

"Chagiya, umma punya pertanyaan untukmu."kata umma padaku. Aku hanya mengerutkan kening bingung namun aku memperbolehkan umma bertanya. "Menurutmu, apakah oksigen yang kamu gunakan untuk bernafas itu, kamu inginkan atau kamu butuhkan?" kenapa umma bertanya tentang oksigen?

"Mmm, tentu saja aku butuhkan umma." Jawabku yakin. Aku tidak perlu otak jenius untuk menjawab pertanyaan mudah seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu, kalau kamu disuruh untuk memilih salah satu antara sesuatu yang kamu inginkan dan yang kamu butuhkan, apa yang kamu pilih?" tanya umma lagi. Aku makin bingung.

"Mmm, aku pilih yang aku inginkan. Aku pasti menyukai sesuatu yang aku inginkan." Kataku

"Tapi, apa kau membutuhkannya? Apa sesuatu itu tidak menjadi sia-sia suatu hari nanti? Mungkin saja kau akan bosan dengan sesuatu itu." Benar juga kata umma.

"Jadi maksud umma aku harus memilih apa yang aku butuhkan bukan apa yang aku inginkan?" tanyaku memastikan dan umma membalas dengan mengangguk.

"Benar sekali chagi. Sesuatu yang kamu butuhkan memang tanpa sadar datang di hidupmu. Dia datang tanpa harus kau inginkan terlebih dahulu namun saat dia datang dia akan mengukir sesuatu di dalam hidupmu. Sesuatu itu akan memberikan segalanya yang kamu perlukan tanpa kamu harus meminta. Dia perlahan-lahan menjadi sesuatu yang berharga bagimu dan tak terpisahkan dari hidupmu. Saat kamu kehilangannya, kamu akan merasa kosong dan kurang. Kamu akan merasakan betapa berharganya dia. Bahkan air matamu saja tidak bisa mengembalikan sesuatu itu kepadamu. Dan kamu tahu chagi, itulah yang namanya cinta. Kau mengerti?" aku hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Jadi, apa hubungannya dengan ceritaku tentang Kyuhyun dan Jungmo umma?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"Kau harus bisa memilih salah satu di antara mereka Minnie-chagi. Siapa yang sebenarnya kamu cintai?" kata umma lagi sebelum menutup pintu kamarku. Sepertinya ada tamu karena dari tadi ada suara bel berbunyi. Jadi, aku harus memilih salah satu dan melepaskan salah satunya? Tapi bagaimana caranya aku mengartikan perasaanku?

**Sungmin POV end**

**Author POV **

"Ya, sebentar." Leeteuk berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka pintu rumah mungilnya. Dan apa yang dilihatnya? Dua orang pemuda seumuran putrinya sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Satunya sedang memasang senyum manis yang ramah sedang yang lainnya memasang wajah cemberut. Mereka berdua sepertinya bolos sekolah untuk datang ke sini. "Cari Minnie ya?" tebak Leeteuk.

"Iya, ahjumma. Minnie noona tidak apa-apa kan? Dia sakit apa?" tanya pemuda yang tadi memasang wajah cemberut namun kini berubah khawatir.

"Minnie hanya kecapekan aja Kyu. Kalian bolos sekolah?" ucap Leeteuk sambil menatap Kyuhyun dan pemuda lainnya yang bernama Kim Jungmo.

"Iya, ahjumma. Saya khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin. Apa saya boleh menjenguknya sebentar?" tanya Jungmo sopan berbanding terbalik dengan pemuda yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Eh? Kau yang bernama Jungmo ya?"tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"Ne, ahjumma. Kim Jungmo imnida." Kata Jungmo memperkenalkan dirinya sopan. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya mengernyit tidak suka.

"Ahjumma, aku masuk sekarang ya? Minnie noona ada di kamarnya kan?" kata Kyuhyun membuat Leeteuk menoleh kepadanya. Leeteuk tersenyum pada Kyuhyun dan mengajak mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Leeteuk menunjukkan jalan ke kamar Sungmin pada Jungmo sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah berlari duluan menuju kamar Sungmin.

Di kamar Sungmin, Sungmin malah sedang berpikir keras. Dia masih bingung dengan kata-kata ummanya yang menyuruhnya memilih antara Kyuhyun dan Jungmo.

Brakkk!

Suara pintu yang dibanting membuat kepala Sungmin menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati Kyuhyun sedang berdiri dengan raut wajah yang sangat khawatir. Membuat Sungmin bingung melihatnya. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun berlari ke arah Sungmin dan memeluk noona tercintanya itu erat. Sungmin terkejut karena dipeluk tiba-tiba oleh Kyuhyun hanya diam.

"Noona, gwenchanayo?"ucap Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun yang bernada khawatir membuat Sungmin tersenyum bahagia. Tanpa sadar Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun. Menikmati kehangatan dan aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang membuatnya nyaman dan melupakan segala masalahnya. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun sama sekali. Kyuhyun pun seakan tak peduli pertanyaannya akan dijawab atau tidak. Dia merasakan Sungmin membalas pelukannya saja sudah membuatnya lega.

Mereka berdua masih terus berpelukan tanpa menyadari dua pasang mata melihat kegiatan mereka. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum melihat mereka. Dia terlihat sudah mengerti jawaban Sungmin atas pertanyaannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia sudah mengerti siapa yang akan dipilih Sungmin akhirnya. Leeteuk menoleh melihat pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya menatap hancur ke arah dua orang yang sedang berpelukan itu. Sepertinya pemuda bernama Jungmo itu sudah menyadari sesuatu. Namun dipikirannya sekarang dia hanya perlu membuktikan hal itu sendiri. Dia harus mendengar penolakan itu dari bibir Lee Sungmin, gadis yang sudah sangat dicintainya sejak SMP dulu.

**Author POV end**

**TBC**

Cuap-cuap Author

Hahaha *ketawa gaje lagi* author sudah menulis chapter 3B nih. Bagaimana readers puas? KyuMin momentnya belum banyak ya? Maafkan author ya? Dan ternyata SiBum juga belum ada *dilempar sepatu sama readers*. Semoga chapter 4 nanti sudah ada SiBum ya? Doakan aja author mau nulis adegan SiBum.

Oya bagaimana HaeHyuk-nya? Kurang juga ya? *author dilempar batu sama HaeHyuk shipper*. Chapter depan akan author tambahkan deh biar lebih banyak. Maaf lagi ya?

Akhir kata, kalau suka tolong review dan komennya ya? Love you so much my readers *dilempar ddangkoma*

**000 KYUMIN IS REAL 000**

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan review:<strong>

JiYoo861015: bener tuh si Kyu jadi penyelemat _first kiss_-nya Ming. Ini udah lanjut chingu. Thanks reviewnya! *lambai-lambai kolor Ming bareng Kyu*

Rima KyuMin Elf: ini udah lanjut, thanks atas reviewnya

Chikyumin : wah makasih pujiannya. Iya nie dah update. Udah kilat belum?

Minyu : iya Kyu bakalan tetap berjuang kok. Thanks dah mo baca. Ini lanjutannya.

KyuMinnie : Lagi-lagi ketebak ya yg disuka Siwon. Tapi belum ada adegan SiBum disini maaf ya? ini sudah lanjut. Thanks.

WindaaKyuMin: Dukung Kyu terus. Thanks mau baca.

Meymeykyu: ini dah lanjut. Tapi KyuMin-nya belum banyak. Maaf ya? Thanks mau baca

Hyugi Lee: iya,iya Ming punya Kyu. Ini dah lanjut jadi jangan senggol author lagi ya?

Lee Eunhee: iya, semakin sulit. Thanks mau baca

KeytaELF: kemungkinan sih sampai 5 chapter aja. Tapi masih kemungkinan ya? Ini dah lanjut. Thanks mau baca

chagyumin: hihihi mang itulah maunya author *disumpal pake kaos kaki Eunhyuk*. Ini dah lanjut. Thanks mau baca


	5. Chapter 5

Hai-hai semuanya! *dilempar cangkang ddangkoma*. Maaf readers sekalian saya datangnya kelamaan. Masih adakah yang berminat membaca lanjutan fanfict saya ini? *pasang puppy eyes*

* * *

><p><strong>Title :<strong>** The Different of Like and Love /****Chapter 5  
><strong>

**Cast : Super Junior and other cast**

**Pairing : Main pair is Kyumin and other pairs**

**Rate : K+**

**Warning: Genderswitch! All uke as yeoja dan all seme as namja**

_Aku menyadarinya sekarang..._

_Cinta yang sebenarnya akan bertahan penderitaan..._

_Maafkan aku..._

**Author POV**

"Sudah Kyu, aku mau makan sendiri. Aku tidak mau makan kalau kau masih menyuapiku" kata seorang yeoja imut yang sedang duduk di tempat tidur serba pink-nya sambil mengerucutkan bibir dan menggelengkan kepala menolak sesendok bubur yang diberikan oleh seorang namja yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya. Namja yang dipanggil yeoja itu dengan nama Kyu terus saja menyodorkan sesendok penuh bubur ea rah yeoja itu. Sepertinya tidak ada dari mereka yang mau mengalah.

"Ayolah noona tinggal tiga suapan lagi. Padahal tadi Minnie noona yang semangat minta aku suapi. Sekarang, noona sendiri yang tiba-tiba tidak mau aku suapi. Ada apa sih dengan noona? Kenapa bisa merubah pikiran secepat itu. Aneh sekali." Kyuhyun sang namja yang dari tadi tetap menyodorkan sesendok bubur itu hanya menggeleng heran mellihat kelakuan noona yang paling dicintainya itu. Benar kata Kyuhyun, Sungmin cepat sekali berubah pikiran akhir-akhir ini.

**Flashback On**

Sudah beberapa menit berlalu sejak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berpelukan, tapi sampai kini tak satupun dari mereka yang berniat melepaskan pelukan hangat itu. Sedangkan Kim Jungmo yang sepertinya tidak tahan dengan pemandangan menyakitkan itu hanya bisa menahan perih di hatinya sambil meminta izin pada Leeteuk sebagai tuan rumah satu-satunya yang tidak sedang sibuk di rumah itu untuk pergi dari TKP sesegera mungkin. Sepertinya niat menjenguk Sungmin sudah hilang sama sekali dari pikirannya. Leeteuk sendiri yang mengerti perasaan Jungmo hanya mampu membiarkan namja tampan itu pergi dari rumahnya. Dan kini lihatlah sang angel without wings kita sepertinya agak mulai bosan menyaksikan tontonan KyuMin moment live yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh KyuMin Shipper termasuk author dkk *ngelirik HaeHyuk+Yesung*. Padahal Leeteuk sudah sekitar 10 menit di dapur untuk meyiapkan semangkuk bubur dan air putih serta segelas _orange juice_ untuk Kyuhyun sebelum kembali ke kamar Sungmin setelah mengantar Jungmo keluar rumah. Tetapi, posisi dua orang ini tidak berubah sama sekali. Tetap saling mendekap satu sama lain tanpa niat melepas sama sekali. Apa begitu kuatnya cinta di antara mereka sampai mereka bisa bertahan seperti itu?

"Ehem" Leeteuk berdehem pelan untuk menyadarkan KyuMin akan kehadiran orang lain di dekat mereka. Namun, tak ada respon sama sekali. Seakan-akan dunia milik berdua sepertinya.

"Ehem, Ehem" Leeteuk masih mencoba kali ini dia berdehem dua kali bahkan nadanya agak ditinggikan satu oktaf *author ngaco*. Tapi, tetap saja belum ada respon yang berarti. Memang ada sedikit pergerakan dari Kyuhyun, tapi itu adalah gerakan tangan Kyuhyun yang semakin mempererat dekapannya pada Sungmin. Ckckck, sepertinya mereka memang belum sadar bahwa ada orang yang lebih tua sedang mengawasi mereka berdua sekarang. Untung saja orang itu adalah Leeteuk, ummanya Sungmin yang berhati angel. Jika itu Kangin, appanya Sungmin, maka tamatlah riwayat hidup Kyuhyun dalam sekejap. Apalagi jika itu Heechul, ummanya Kyuhyun, mungkin mereka akan dinikahkan ditempat itu segera. Sadarlah kalian berdua sebelum angel kita berubah menjadi devil.

"EHEM, EHEM, EHEM!" sekarang kesabaran Leeteuk sudah di ambang batas sepertinya. Kali ini dia berdehem dengan suara yang sangat keras bahkan sudah meminjam toak milik author Cuma buat menyadarkan KyuMin yang masih setia berpelukan ala Teletubbies. Namun saudara-saudara *toaknya author pinjam* lagi-lagi KyuMin tetap pada posisi mereka. Ckckck, mereka benar-benar menguji kesabarannya uri angel ya? Mari kita lihat apa yang akan dilakukan Leeteuk selanjutnya. Kini Leeteuk mengambil ancang-ancang mengeluarkan jurus jitakan mautnya. Dia mengarahkan dua tangan surganya ke arah kepala dua sasarannya. Dan…

PLETAK PLETAK

Dua bunyi yang hampir bersamaan diikuti dengan tercapainya tujuan angel kita untuk menyadarkan KyuMin.

"Aww, sakit umma! Umma apa-apaan sih?" ini adalah suara Sungmin yang dengan raut wajah yang bukannya terlihat sakit malah terlihat begitu imut dengan bibir dikerucutkan dan tangan kanan mengelus-elus kepalanya yang menjadi korban kekesalan umma tercintanya.

"Appo ahjumma. Ahjumma ganggu kesenangan orang aja sih?" dan korban lain yang kita tahu adalah namja bernama Kyuhyun malah memasang wajah kesal karena acara berpelukan-bersama-Minnie- noona yang sangat langka baginya diinterupsi oleh Leeteuk. Padahal dia masih ingin mencium aroma vanilla yang sangat disukainya itu.

"Tidak ada protes! Mau sampai kapan kalian berpelukan hah? Jungmo saja sudah pulang gara-gara melihat kalian berpelukan lama sekali. Dasar kalian ini!" Leeteuk menceramahi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan pasrah dari keduanya. "Dan Minnie, ini makan bubur dulu biar badanmu jadi agak baikan." Kata Leeteuk sambil memberikan semangkuk bubur kepada Sungmin. Tapi bukannya mengambilnya, Sungmin malah menatap bergantian antara bubur dan Kyuhyun. Dia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi malu. Namun akhirnya dia memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka suara daripada ummanya mulai menceramahinya lagi.

"Eung, K-Kyu mau mm-menyuapiku tidak?" kata Sungmin malu-malu. Memang sudah kebiasaan Sungmin dari kecil kalau dia merasa tidak enak badan, dia tidak mau makan kalau tidak disuapi dan orang yang boleh menyuapinya hanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin akan manja pada Kyuhyun kalau dia merasa sakit. Tidak tahu kenapa, tapi Sungmin selalu berkata itu semua bawaan sakit (?).

"Oh iya, noona sedang sakit ya? Pantas saja dari tadi manja sekali. Baiklah, dengan senang hati aku akan menyuapi noona." Kyuhyun mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur dari tangan Leeteuk dan mulai menyuapi Sungmin. Sungmin makan dari tangan Kyuhyun dengan lahap. Senyuman manis yang ditujukan pada Kyuhyun tak pernah padam dari wajah manis Sungmin. Dan lagi-lagi Leeteuk menjadi obat nyamuk di kamar itu. KyuMin kembali berada dalam dunia milik mereka sendiri.

"Sepertinya aku tidak dibutuhkan lagi di sini. Lebih baik aku menyiapkan makan siang. Huh, Kangin-ah bogoshippo!" Gumam Leeteuk pada dirinya sendiri sambil melangkah keluar kamar Sungmin daripada iri melihat kemesraan putri pertamanya itu.

**Flashback Off**

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau makan kalau kau masih mau menyuapiku. AKU TIDAK SUKA!"Sungmin benar-benar keras kepala sepertinya bahkan dia berteriak pada Kyuhyun. Dia bahkan sudah membelakangi Kyuhyun sekarang. Kyuhyun yang melihat perubahan mendadak dari Sungmin agak kecewa. Padahal dia suka melihat Sungmin yang hanya bermanja-manja padanya. Apalagi melihat senyuman manis Sungmin yang hanya ditujukan padanya itu.

"Baiklah, terserah noona. Aku mau pulang saja!" Kyuhyun meletakkan mangkuk bubur Sungmin di atas meja yang terletak di samping tempat tidur Sungmin dengan agak kasar. Untungnya mangkuk itu tidak jatuh karena tangan Sungmin yang masih sempat menahan mangkuk itu. Kyuhyun membuka jendela kamar Sungmin menuju ke balkon kamar itu lalu melompat ke arah balkon kamarnya yang berhadapan dengan kamar Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah menyesal.

"Mianhae Kyu" gumam Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap gorden jendela kamarnya yang dibuka oleh Kyuhyun, berkibar tertiup angin. Tanpa Sungmin sadari, air matanya menetes lagi. Buru-buru dihapusnya air matanya dan melanjutkan acara makan buburnya yang sepertinya terasa hambar di lidahnya sekarang.

Esok hari di SM High School...

"Minnie-ah, kamu sakit apa sih? Kok, kemarin pulang cepat?" Eunhyuk, sahabat Sungmin, menghampiri Sungmin dengan raut wajah yang khawatir.

"Aku hanya kelelahan saja, Hyukkie. Gwenchana!" kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum pada Eunhyuk yang dibalas dengan anggukan mengerti dari Eunhyuk. Sungmin melirik bangku Kyuhyun yang masih kosong. Padahal tinggal 10 menit lagi masuk kelas, tapi Kyuhyun belum datang juga. Eunhyuk yang sadar arah pandang Sungmin bukan ke arahnya, mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin.

"Kau mencari Kyuhyun, Minnie?" tanya Eunhyuk langsung tanpa basa-basi. Sungmin yang mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk cukup terkejut.

**Author POV end**

**Sungmin POV **

"Kau mencari Kyuhyun, Minnie?" apa? Hyukkie bilang aku mencari Kyuhyun? Darimana Hyukkie bisa tahu apa yang aku pikirkan? Apa dia punya kemampuan membaca pikiran orang lain?"Dari tadi kau melihat bangku Kyuhyun terus, makanya aku tanya apa kau mencari Kyuhyun. Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang, Minnie" Eh? Kenapa dia tahu lagi aku sedang memikirkan itu?

"Aku tidak mencari Kyuhyun kok. Untuk apa?" kataku pada Hyukkie. Lagi-lagi aku berbohong. Aku memang penasaran kenapa Kyu tidak datang-datang sampai sekarang. 5 menit lagi bel berbunyi, kemana anak itu? Apa dia ketiduran? Tadi pagi juga dia tidak ikut sarapan di rumahku. Apa dia sakit? Tapi kemarin sehat-sehat saja? Aarghhh! Kenapa aku malah memikirkannya. Biar saja dia!

"Minnie-ah, boleh bicara berdua sebentar?" suara seorang namja yang sepertinya familiar di telingaku. Aku menoleh dan mendapatkan Jungmo sedang berdiri di sampingku. Kulihat Hyukkie agak terkejut dengan kedatangan Jungmo yang tiba-tiba tapi kemudian dia mengajak Jungmo berbicara.

"Kenapa kemarin kau menghilang tiba-tiba?" kata Eunhyuk pada Jungmo sambil memicingkan kedua matanya tanda curiga. Apaan sih maksud Hyukkie bersikap seperti itu.

"Aku kemarin ada urusan. Kau tidak perlu tahu kan?" kata Jungmo datar tanpa mempedulikan tatapan curiga dari Hyukkie. Bukannya kata umma Jungmo kemarin datang menjengukku? Tapi karena aku sedang bersama dengan Kyu, aku jadi melupakan Jungmo. Omo, aku jadi malu mengingat kejadian berpelukan dengan Kyu. Apa yang harus ku lakukan jika bertemu dengannya nanti. Pabbo Sungmin!

"Eh?" Jungmo tiba-tiba menarik tanganku menuju keluar kelas dan menjauh dari Hyukkie. Aduh, aku mau dibawa kemana? "Ju-Jungmo, kau mau membawaku kemana? Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi" tanyaku takut-takut. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah jika mengingat kemarin aku mengacuhkannya saat datang menjengukku. Apalagi dia melihat aku dan Kyu berpelukan. Omo, pasti dia marah besar. Aku benar-benar seperti orang yang ketahuan selingkuh.

"Aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu sebentar saja. Apakah Kyuhyun tidak memperbolehkan pacarnya bicara dengan lelaki lain?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Apa maksudnya membawa-bawa nama Kyuhyun?

"Kenapa nama Kyu kau bawa-bawa segala?" tanyaku balik.

"Bukannya kau dan Kyuhyun sudah berpacaran?"tanyanya lagi. Apa? Maksudnya, aku dan Kyu berpacaran begitu? Yang benar saja! Dia pasti sudah salah paham karena kejadian kemarin.

"Tu-tunggu, sepertinya kau sudah salah paham terhadapku. Aku tidak pernah berpacaran dengan Kyu." Kataku mencoba membenarkan semua kesalahpahaman di antara kami.

"Kalau begitu, kalian akan menuju ke hubungan itu dalam waktu dekat ini kan?" Mwo! Apa yang baru Jungmo katakan? Maksudnya, aku akan berpacaran dengan Kyu dalam waktu dekat ini? Yang benar saja itu tidak mungkin.

"Bukan begitu. Aku dan Kyu hanya..."

"Kalian saling mencintai satu sama lain bukan?" Tunggu, kenapa dia bilang begitu? Aku mencintai Kyu?

"I-itu..."

"Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya kan? Aku tidak bodoh Lee Sungmin untuk mengartikan tatapan kalian satu sama lain. Mana janjimu dulu untuk menungguku?" aku harus berkata apa pada Jungmo sekarang. Mulutku benar-benar tidak bisa mengeluar sepatah kata pun untuk membantah pernyataannya. Apa benar aku menyayangi Kyuhyun melebihi hubungan noona-dongsaeng? Aku benar-benar seperti seorang pacar yang ketahuan selingkuh oleh pacarnya sekarang. Ayolah Sungmin! Kau tidak mungkin mencintai bocah evil itu bukan? Semua yang dikatakan Jungmo hanya salah besar, itu Cuma kesalahpahaman belaka.

"K-kau s-salah. Aku-aku tidak ada perasaan apapun pada Kyu" kataku pelan sekali. Kenapa rasanya berat untuk mengatakan hal itu? Kyuhyun hanya dongsaengku. Ya, dia Cuma seorang dongsaeng bagiku.

"Kalau begitu, kita masih tidak lupa dengan janji kita untuk tetap melanjutkan hubungan ini saat aku kembali dari Kanada kan?" tanya Jungmo lagi padaku.

"Emm, i-itu..." apa yang harus ku katakan sekarang? Aku bingung!

"Aku menunggumu hari Minggu di taman di belakang SMP kita dulu." Kata Jungmo sebelum pergi meninggalkan diriku yang masih berperang dengan perasaanku sendiri.

**Sungmin POV end**

**Author POV **

"Aku menunggumu hari Minggu di taman di belakang SMP kita dulu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Jungmo meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berperang dengan perasaaannya. Sungmin benar-benar bingung dengan perasaannya. Dia masih ingat janjinya pada Jungmo dulu. Tapi, entah kenapa dia merasa salah jika dia menerima Jungmo kembali. Perasaannya seakan berkata bahwa ada orang lain di hatinya sekarang. Tapi dia belum yakin dengan perasaannya sekarang. Lee Sungmin, cepatlah menentukan hatimu sebelum kau menyesal.

Lagi-lagi hari itu Sungmin tidak mengikuti pelajaran. Sungmin membolos pelajaran jam pertama dan kedua. Dia memikirkan semua yang dikatakan Jungmo padanya. Dia duduk termenung di atap sekolah yang memang sedang sepi sekarang karena semua murid sedang mengikuti pelajaran di kelas masing-masing.

"Cho Kyuhyun, aku membutuhkanmu sekarang? Kenapa kau tidak ada di saat aku membutuhkanmu" Sungmin menggumamkan nama Kyuhyun tanpa sadar. Sepertinya, Sungmin memang mencintai Kyuhyun. Tinggal menunggu waktu mengungkapkan semuanya.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang di bandara. Dia beberapa kali melihat ke arah kerumunan orang yang baru saja tiba, tapi pada akhirnya dia hanya menghela nafas kecewa. Entah siapa yang tunggu saat itu, tapi sepertinya dia tidak untuk bertemu orang itu. Untuk kesekian kalinya dia harus mendesah kecewa karena tidak menemukan orang yang dia tunggu.

"Kyu" tiba-tiba sebuah suara memanggilnya. Wajah Kyuhyun langsung sumringah berharap orang yang memanggilnya adalah orang yang dia tunggu namun lagi-lagi dia hanya mendesah kecewa karena orang yang memanggilnya adalah orang lain.

"Oh, Siwon hyung. Ada apa?"kata Kyuhyun setelah orang yang ternyata Siwon itu berdiri di hadapannya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu. Kau sedang apa? Menunggu seseorang?" tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun sambil merangkul pundak Kyuhyun.

"Aku sedang menunggu noona-ku, hyung. Hari ini dia datang ke Seoul setelah pergi selama 5 tahun. Dia melanjutkan sekolahnya di Amerika hyung. Karena itu aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya." Jelas Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang hanya membalas dengan anggukan mengerti. "Hyung sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

"Eh? Aku sedang menunggu seseorang juga. Aku juga sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya. Aku diberitahu oleh sahabatku kalau dia akan tiba di Seoul hari ini. Dia juga dari Amerika." Kata Siwon yang juga dibalas anggukan mengerti dari Kyuhyun. Akhirnya, mereka berdua menunggu bersama. Agak lama dua namja itu menunggu hingga tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil nama Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini, Kyuhyun yankin kalau itu adalah noonanya. Dan benar saja, saat dia mencari suara itu dia menemukan seorang yeoja cantik yang sedang mengenakan gaun selutut berwarna kuning gading cocok sekali dengan warna kulitnya yang putih. Rambutnya yang panjang bergelombang dikuncir satu ke samping. Dia memakai high heels setinggi 5 cm berwarna kuning senada dengan blouse yang digunakannya. Tak lupa tas selempang berwarna putih tersampir di tubuhnya dan kacamata baca yang sepertinya lupa dilepaskan, membingkai kedua mata indah yeoja itu. Yeoja itu berlari ke arah Kyuhyun sambil menarik koper berwarna hitam miliknya.

"Noona" kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk yeoja itu erat. Yeoja itu pun membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Dia benar-benar rindu dengan dongsaeng satu-satunya ini. "Noona, lama sekali. Aku sudah tiga jam menunggu noona tahu." Ucap Kyuhyun lagi dengan nada kesal. Sedangkan yeoja itu hanya tersenyum mendengar dongsaengnya yang tidak pernah berubah sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Kibummie?" sebuah suara menginterupsi acara reunian keluarga antara Kyuhyun dan yeoja yang ternyata bernama Cho Kibum itu. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kibum segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun dan menatap ke arah suara yang menyebutkan namanya tadi.

"Siwonnie?" dua orang yang saling menatap dalam diam itu sedang berusaha menenangkan detak jantung masing-masing. Mereka agak terkejut karena pertemuan mereka yang begitu tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun yang juga berada di tempat yang sama dengan Siwon dan Kibum hanya menatap bergantian dua orang di hadapannya dengan tatapan bingung. Dia tidak pernah tahu kalau noonanya berteman dengan Siwon.

"Noona, kau mengenal Siwon hyung?" suara Kyuhyun menyadarkan acara tatap-menatap antara Kibum dan Siwon.

"Eh? Iya, dia teman lamaku Kyu." Kata Kibum akhirnya. Dia menatap Siwon sekilas sebelum akhirnya membungkukkan badannya. "Lama tidak jumpa Siwon-shi. Annyeong!" kata Kibum formal. Tentu saja Siwon terkejut dengan sikap formal Kibum padanya. Kemana panggilan Kibum yang biasa ditujukan padanya dulu? Mereka seperti baru mengenal satu sama lain.

"I-iya, lama tidak jumpa." Kata Siwon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari yeoja yang sudah lama ditunggunya itu. Meskipun Kibum malah sibuk berbicara dengan Kyuhyun dan mengacuhkannya.

"Ayo kita pulang Kyu. Aku sudah rindu rumah. Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Minnie dan Wookie. Pasti mereka sudah menjadi yeoja yang manis sekarang." Kibum menarik-narik tangan Kyuhyun agar segera pergi dari tempat itu. Siwon yang melihat sikap Kibum, mengetahui bahwa Kibum tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Iya, noona. Siwon hyung, aku pulang dulu ya? Teman hyung belum datang ya?" tanya Kyuhyun menyadarkan Siwon dari lamunannya.

"Eh? I-iya Kyu. Kau pulang saja. Sepertinya noona-mu sudah sangat lelah. Aku akan menunggu temanku sendiri saja." Kata Siwon sambil tersenyum paksa. Kyuhyun pun mengangguk dan berjalan menjauh dari Siwon. Kibum pun mengikuti dari belakang. Kibum sempat menoleh ke arah Siwon yang tertunduk lemas.

"Mianhae" katanya pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae kenapa noona?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap noonanya.

"Eh? Tidak Kyu. Aku hanya minta maaf karena membuatmu menunggu tadi. Ayo pulang!" Kibum berbohong pada Kyuhyun. Mereka pun segera menuju mobil mereka, dimana seorang supir keluarga Kyuhyun sedang menunggu lama. Setelah memasukkan barang-barang Kibum, mereka pun berangkat menuju rumah mereka.

Di kelas XII IPA 1

"Minnie kemana lagi sih?" kata Eunhyuk frustasi. Sedangkan Donghae, namjachingunya, hanya menatap Eunhyuk dengan perasaan yang sama khawatirnya.

"Sudahlah Hyukkie-chagi, Sungmin akan baik-baik saja." Kata Donghae berusaha menenangkan yeojachingunya yang makin seperti orang gila karena mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri.

Eunhyuk pun berhenti mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dan tersenyum menatap Donghae. Namun amarah Eunhyuk datang lagi saat melihat Jungmo lewat di depannya dan Donghae.

"Ya! Kim Jungmo! Kau apakan sahabatku hah? Kenapa sampai sekarang Minnie belum kembali juga?" kata Eunhyuk sambil menghalangi jalan Jungmo yang akan keluar kelas.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya. Dan kalian jangan ikut campur. Ini masalah antara aku, Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun." Kata Jungmo sambil menggeser tubuh Eunhyuk dengan mudahnya lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

"Gwaenchana chagi?" tanya Donghae namun tidak dipedulikan oleh Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk memikirkan kata-kata Jungmo tadi.

"Hae, kau tadi dengar kata Jungmo kan? Apa tadi dia menyebut nama Kyuhyun?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan wajah yang masih setengah sadar.

"Eh? Sepertinya sih iya. Kalau tidak salah dia bilang begini: 'Ini masalah antara aku, Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun'." Kata Donghae sambil menirukan suara Jungmo saat berbicara.

"Jadi, Minnie sudah menyadarinya ya?" sekarang sebuah senyuman kelegaan muncul di wajah Eunhyuk. Donghae yang bingung hanya ikut tersenyum. Kalau Eunhyuk bahagia maka dia pun akan bahagia, begitu pikir Donghae. "Masalahnya, dimana Minnie sekarang?"

Drrt, drrrttt

Suara getar yang berasal dari ponsel Donghae. Donghae mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya dan melihat ada satu pesan masuk ke ponselnya. Segera dibukanya pesan itu dan membacanya.

**From : YesungBigHead**

**Subject : Cepat ke atap sekolah!**

**Hae, cepat ke atap sekolah! Aku dan Wookie menemukan Sungmin sedang tertidur di sini. Bawa Hyuk juga. Aku dan Wookie menunggu kalian.**

"Hyukkie-chagi, aku tahu Sungmin dimana? Dia ada di atap sekolah. Yesung hyung memberitahuku lewat pesan." Kata Donghae dan dibalas dengan tatapan berbinar-binar dari Eunhyuk.

"Kalau begitu, cepat kita ke atap!" Eunhyuk segera menarik tangan Donghae dan berlari menuju atap sekolah.

Setelah beberapa menit berlari, akhirnya duo HaeHyuk sampai juga di atap sekolah. Di sana sudah ada Yesung dan Wookie yang menjadi bantal untuk kepala Sungmin yang sedang pulas tertidur. Wookie menghentikan kegiatan mengelus rambut Sungmin dan menatap ke arah dua orang yang masih terengah-engah karena berlari. Yesung memberikan kode kepada mereka untuk mendekat.

"Oppa, bagaimana keadaan Minnie?" kata Eunhyuk khawatir.

"Dia sepertinya hanya kelelahan saja." Kata Yesung lagi.

"Tapi. Minnie eonnie seperti habis menangis, eon. Di wajahnya seperti ada jejak air mata." Kata Wookie menambahkan.

"Kalau sampai Jungmo menyakitinya, aku akan membunuh laki-laki itu."kata Eunhyuk lagi sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Donghae yang menyadarinya segera menyentuh tangan Eunhyuk dan mengenggamnya. Berusaha menyalurkan ketenangan pada Eunhyuk melalui sentuhan jemarinya. "Gomawo Hae" kata Eunhyuk sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangan Donghae.

"Ne!" ujar Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan pada Minnie eonnie sekarang?" Wookie kembali mengelus rambut Sungmin sambil menatap tiga orang di hadapannya. Dan tiga orang itu hanya menggeleng sebagai balasannya. Tiba-tiba, Sungmin menggeliat dan kedua matanya mulai mengerjap-ngerjap imut. Berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya matahari yang menyinari tubuhnya langsung.

"Eenghh" desah Sungmin.

"Minnie-ah!" seru Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin.

"Eonnie!" Wookie pun memanggil eonnie tersayangnya dengan nada yang sangat khawatir, takut penyakit anemia eonnie-nya kambuh lagi.

"Sungmin-ah!" kini suara Yesung dan Donghae bersamaan memanggil nama Sungmin untuk menyadarkan Sungmin.

Setelah Sungmin bangun seratus persen dari tidurnya, dia agak terkejut karena dikelilingi oleh tiga sahabatnya plus satu dongsaengnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" kata Sungmin sambil merubah posisinya yang tiduran di paha Wookie menjadi duduk menatap satu per satu empat orang di depannya. Bukannya menjawab, Sungmin malah di serang dengan pelukan dari Eunhyuk, sahabat baiknya, dan Wookie, dongsaengnya. Sedangkan dua orang lainnya, yaitu Donghae dan Yesung hanya tersenyum melihat tiga yeoja itu berpelukan. "Hei, hei, kalian berdua! Berhenti memelukku. Aku seperti orang mau mati saja." Dua yeoja yang memeluk Sungmin pun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap Sungmin sambil tersenyum dengan air mata yang keluar dari kedua mata mereka.

"Hiks, hiks." Eunhyuk berusaha menahan tangisnya sambil memegang bahu Sungmin. "Minnie, kalau kau butuh seseorang untuk membagi masalahmu, aku bersedia. Aku sahabatmu Min. Aku pasti akan mendengarkan semua permasalahanmu. Jadi, jangan sungkan padaku ya?" kata Eunhyuk sambil menatap Sungmin intens.

"Iya, Min. Kami semua sahabatmu. Kami juga khawatir padamu kalau kau sering menghilang seperti ini. Kau bisa cerita pada kami kalau mau." Kata Yesung lagi.

"Kita bisa mencari jalan keluarnya bersama-sama!" sekarang Donghae yang berkata sambil tersenyum riang.

"Iya, eon. Aku juga khawatir melihat eonnie yang sering melamun dan seperti banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini." Kata Wookie menambahkan.

"Mian karena membuat kalian khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk menetapkan hatiku saja. Gomawo atas perhatian kalian. Kalian memang sahabat-sahabatku yang paling baik." Kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis. Ternyata persahabatan yang sejati akan memiliki kepekaan yang sangat baik pada apapun yang terjadi pada sahabatnya. Begitu pun yang dialami Sungmin. "Oya, Kyuhyun tidak masuk sekolah?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kenapa kau menanyakan Kyuhyun, Minnie?" wajah sedih Eunhyuk berubah menjadi curiga.

"Aku, aku hanya bertanya saja. Kenapa sih?" Sungmin menyadari kesalahan dalam ucapannya lagi. Sejak kapan dia peduli Kyuhyun masuk sekolah atau tidak. Toh, Kyuhyun murid yang jenius, biar dia tidak masuk sekolah pun dia tidak mungkin tidak bisa mengerjakan ujian atau test yang diberikan. Meskipun Kyuhyun sekolah pun, kerjaannya hanya bermain PSP tanpa memperhatikan pelajaran. Sungmin sering sekali menangkap Kyuhyun bermain PSP saat jam pelajaran. Dan jika Kyuhyun melihatnya maka Kyuhyun akan tersenyum manis pada Sungmin, membuat Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Memalukan sekali!

"Kyuhyun menjemput noona-nya di bandara. Katanya noona-nya akan datang pagi ini makanya dia izin tidak masuk sekolah." jelas Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Kibum eonnie datang ke Seoul?" kata Wookie tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah Hae?" kini Eunhyuk yang bertanya. "Minnie, nanti kita ke rumah Kyuhyun saat pulang sekolah ya? Aku ingin melihat Kibummie. Pasti dia makin cantik sekarang. Ya, ya?" kata Eunhyuk membujuk Sungmin.

"Iya. Kalian berdua juga mau ikut?" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yesung dan Donghae.

"Apa boleh? Kami kan tidak kenal dengan noonanya Kyuhyun." Kata Donghae.

"Tenang saja Hae-chagi. Kibummie itu seumuran dengan kita. Tapi, karena otak jeniusnya dia lulus 3 tahun lebih cepat dari kita." Eunhyuk mengandeng lengan Donghae sambil membujuk namjachingunya untuk ikut ke rumah Kyuhyun dengannya.

"Baiklah chagiya." Kata Donghae pasrah.

"Oppa juga ikut ya?" kata Wookie yang ikut-ikutan membujuk Yesung.

"Ne, chagiya." Kata Yesung agak terpaksa.

~~~Skip Time~~~

2 orang namja dan 3 orang yeoja sedang berdiri di depan pagar rumah Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun memencet bel rumah besar itu hingga seorang pelayan membuka pagar rumah Kyuhyun.

"Ahjussi, Kyuhyunnya ada kan?" tanya Sungmin sopan pada pelayan rumah Kyuhyun.

"Ne, nona. Anda masuk saja. Tuan muda sedang berbincang dengan nona muda yang baru tiba tadi pagi." Kata pelayan itu sambil mempersilahkan 5 orang itu masuk. Mereka pun masuk ke rumah Kyuhyun yang sudah mereka hapal betul isinya. Sesampainya mereka di ruang tengah, mereka melihat Kyuhyun sedang berbincang seru dengan seorang yeoja cantik yang merupakan tujuan awal mereka datang ke rumah itu. Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Wookie segera menghampiri yeoja itu lalu memeluknya bersamaan membuat yeoja bernama Cho Kibum itu terkejut karena tiga orang sekaligus memeluknya. Sedangkan Donghae menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Dan Yesung, dia hanya berdiri agak jauh dari 6 orang itu. Dia menatap Kibum intens. Oh tidak! Yesung mengenali yeoja itu. Dia cinta pertama Yesung saat mereka duduk di bangku sekolah dasar dulu. Yeoja yang membuat persahabatannya dengan Siwon hampir rusak, karena mereka sama-sama menyukai yeoja manis yang hobi membaca buku itu.

Mungkin kalian bingung bagaimana Yesung, Kibum, dan Siwon pernah berada dalam satu kelas yang sama sedangkan Kibum dan Siwon sudah kuliah dan Yesung masih SMA tingkat akhir? Itu semua karena kecelakaan yang menimpa Yesung yang membuatnya harus berkeliling dunia selama dua setengah tahun sehingga dia harus meninggalkan sekolahnya. Dan beginilah akhirnya, Yesung masih harus berada di tingkat akhir SMA sedangkan teman-teman seumurannya sudah berada di bangku kuliah.

"Ya! Kalian bertiga suka sekali mengagetkan aku ya?" ucap Kibum saat tiga yeoja yang dia kenal melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Hehehe, kami kan sangat merindukanmu Kibummie!" kata Eunhyuk memamerkan gummy smile-nya pada Kibum yang dibalas killer smile dari Kibum.

"Hyukkie kau tidak pernah berubah ya? Selalu ceria seperti biasa. Apa sudah ada orang bodoh yang suka padamu?" kata Kibum membuat Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak sedangkan Donghae mngerucutkan bibirnya.

"Noona, kau jangan membicarakan kejelekan orang yang ada di depanmu." Kata Kyuhyun menahan tawanya yang mau meledak lagi sambil menunjuk Donghae yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Omo, jadi kau namjachingunya Hyukkie? Mianhae, aku hanya ingin menggoda Hyukkie saja. Hehehe!" ucap Kibum sambil nyengir.

"Oya, eonnie. Aku juga sudah punya namjachingu hehehe." Kata Wookie bangga. Membuat Kibum tersenyum.

"Oya, Wookie sudah dewasa ya? Mana namjachingumu Wookie?" kata Kibum lagi.

"Yesung oppa, jangan di sana terus. Ayo kesini!" teriakan Wookie membuat semua orang yang ada di rumah itu refleks menutup telinga. Yesung pun berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan berat hati.

"Annyeong!" sapa Yesung sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Jongwoon oppa?" Kata Kibum tiba-tiba membuat semua orang disitu lagi-lagi terkejut.

"Noona, juga kenal Yesung hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Tadi noonanya juga mengenal Siwon sekarang Yesung. Noonanya tidak pernah bercerita kalau punya teman bernama Choi Siwon dan Kim Jongwoon.

"Eh? Iya, Kyu. Dia juga teman lama noona. Annyeong, Jongwoon oppa!" kata Kibum membalas sapaan dari Yesung formal seperti dia menyapa Siwon di bandara tadi pagi. "Jadi, oppa berpacaran dengan Wookie sekarang? Untunglah kalau begitu. Aku mohon jaga Wookie baik-baik oppa."

"Tentu saja. Kau sendiri tahu kalau aku pasti akan menjaga orang yang kusayangi sebaik-baiknya." Yesung pun membalas perkataan Kibum tanpa beban. Dia berusaha bersikap biasa saja pada Kibum. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti Wookie yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masalahnya dulu. Biarlah itu menjadi masa lalu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tinggal kalian berdua yang belum punya kekasih?" pandangan Kibum sekarang menatap bergantian antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Bummie?" kata Sungmin gugup.

"Masa' kau tidak tahu maksudku Minnie?" kata Kibum sambil melirik Kyuhyun yang ikutan salah tingkah. Tentu saja Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengerti benar apa yang dikatakan Kibum.

"Sudahlah noona. Noona sendiri belum punya kekasih kan, kenapa malah membahas kami? Lebih baik kita berpesta saja untuk kepulangan noona." Kata Kyuhyun memotong interogasi Kibum sebelum semua teman-temannya juga ikut-ikutan menginterogasi dirinya dan Sungmin.

"Ne, ne, baiklah Kyu. Kita ke taman belakang saja ya? Biar aku meminta Shindong ahjussi mempersiapkan makanan dan minuman untuk kita. Ok?" kata Kibum sambil menuju ke dapur tempat kepala pelayan rumah mereka yang bernama Shin Donghee berada.

"Yeahh!" kata duo HaeHyuk. Sedangkan KyuMin masih salah tingkah karena perkataan Kibum tadi. Dan Wookie terus menatap Yesung yang malah menatap kepergian Kibum. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati Wookie. Dia ingin mengetahuinya dari mulut Yesung sendiri.

Sementara semua berjalan menuju ke arah taman, Kyuhyun malah menarik Sungmin menuju kamarnya. Tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa KyuMin menghilang di antara mereka, kecuali Eunhyuk. Namun, Eunhyuk membiarkan saja dua orang itu menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

**Author POV end**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Di kamar Kyuhyun

"Kyu, apaan sih! Lepaskan tanganku!" Minnie noona berusaha melepaskan genggaman tanganku. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku ingin mengatakan semuanya sekarang. Meskipun aku yakin Minnie noona sadar kalau aku menyukainya, aniyo, bahkan mencintainya sejak lama.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan noona sebentar. Aku mohon dengarkan aku kali ini noona, please!" aku berlutut di hadapan Minnie noona. Aku harus bisa menahan Minnie noona untuk mendengarkan semua perasaanku.

"Ya, Kyu! Jangan begini!" kata Minnie noona sambil memaksaku berdiri. Tapi, aku tidak akan kalah. Aku harus menunjukkan keseriusanku pada Minnie noona. Aku merasa desahan nafas Minnie noona. Sepertinya dia akan menyerah padaku kali ini. "Baiklah Kyu. Aku akan mendengarmu" setelah mendengar kata-kata Sungmin noona, aku segera bangkit berdiri dan menatap mata Minnie noona.

"Noona, mungkin aku terlalu tiba-tiba mengatakan ini pada noona. Tapi, aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu noona lebih lama lagi. Seperti yang noona tahu aku menyukai noona dan menyayangi noona seperti Kibum-noona..."kataku awalnya. Aku berhenti sebentar untuk menetralisir detak jantungku yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Aku lihat mata Minnie noona seperti menyiratkan kekecewaan. Apa mungkin noona memang punya perasaan yang sama denganku? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku. Lidahku kelu. Tapi aku harus mengatakannya sekarang. Aku tidak ingin Minnie noona direbut oleh Jungmo hyung. Aku sudah bertaruh dengan Jungmo hyung.

**Flashback On**

Hari itu aku menemani Minnie noona untuk mengantar kepergian namjachingunya ke Kanada. Huh! Apa Minnie noona tidak mengerti kalau aku cemburu? Sebentar lagi Jungmo hyung akan pergi ke Kanada. Tapi, bukan berarti aku mendapat kesempatan untuk merebut Minnie noona darinya. Itu karena mereka berdua sudah berjanji akan tetap menjalin hubungan jika Jungmo hyung kembali nanti. Entah kenapa aku berharap pesawat yang ditumpangi Jungmo hyung mengalami kecelakaan sehingga dia tidak akan kembali lagi. Aku benar-benar terdengar jahat ya?

"Biarkan sebentar saja Minnie-ah. Ini pelukan terakhirku denganmu. Aku akan sangat amat merindukanmu di sana. Aku berjanji Minnie, aku berjanji akan kembali suatu hari nanti dan menemuimu lagi. Karena itu tunggu aku ya?" cih! Apa-apaan mereka berpelukan mesra di depanku. Mau membuatku cemburu eoh? Aissh, aku mau pergi saja dari sini. Tarik napas Kyuhyun! Lagi-lagi perasaan sakit ini datang lagi, selalu begini jika aku melihat mereka. Mereka ingin membunuhku ya? Aku mohon berhenti melakukan hal menyakitkan seperti itu di depan ku! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku kemana pun asal aku tidak melihat mereka berdua.

Setelah Jungmo hyung melepaskan pelukannya dari Minnie noona-ku, tiba-tiba dia menghampiriku dan mengulurkan tangannya. Apa dia bermaksud menjabat tanganku? Aku tidak akan sudi menyentuh tangan orang yang berani mengambil milikku. Kutekankan sekali lagi MILIKKU! Aku tidak sengaja menatap Minnie noona yang malah menatapku dengan tatapan tajam seolah berkata cepat-ulurkan-tanganmu-padanya. Ish! Kalau bukan karena Minnie noona, aku tidak akan pernah menjabat tangan orang ini. Aku pun dengan terpaksa mengulurkan tanganku untuk menjabat tanganku. Namun tiba-tiba Jungmo hyung malah menarikku dan memelukku. Aku mendengarnya berbisik padaku.

"Kau menyukai Minnie kan, Kyu? Aku bertaruh jika kau berhasil merebut perasaan Minnie sebelum aku kembali maka aku akan melepaskan Minnie dan menyerahkannya padamu. Tapi kalau tidak bisa, kau harus menjauh dari Minnie dan jangan merepotkannya lagi." Setelah mengatakan itu, Jungmo hyung melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan ke arah appa dan ummanya, meninggalkan aku dan Minnie noona yang tersenyum menatap kepergiannya. Meskipun senyumanku dan senyuman Minnie noona memiliki arti yang berbeda. Dan itu semua hanya aku yang tahu. Kau salah besar sudah menantangku Kim Jungmo! Seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan kalah pada orang bodoh sepertimu. Aku akan mendapatkan hati Minnie noona segera.

"Kyu, ayo pulang!" Minnie noona menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Eh? Iya noona." Aku pun menjauh bersama Minnie noona dari tempat itu dan pulang ke rumah kami masing-masing.

**Flashback Off**

Aku melihat Minnie noona yang sepertinya lelah menunggu kata-kataku. Dia akan melangkah keluar kamarku. Omona, jangan pergi sekarang noona. Aku mohon Tuhan, kuatkan aku untuk mengatakan semuanya. Aku mohon!

**Kyuhyun POV end**

**Author POV**

Sungmin masih menunggu Kyuhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia berharap kata-kata Kyuhyun tidak berhenti di situ saja. Dia benar-benar berharap Kyuhyun akan mengatakan kata 'tapi; tetapi;' atau apapun yang sejenis dengan itu. Tapi, sudah lebih dari lima menit Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya berdiri mematung. Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari kamar Kyuhyun dan menyusul yang lainnya ke taman belakang rumah besar ini. Meskipun dalam hati dia masih berharap Kyuhyun mengatakan kata-kata yang mungkin akan menjadi jawaban atas kebingungannya selama ini. Namun lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya berdiri mematung. Sungmin sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Tinggal memutar kenop pintu kamar itu dan semuanya berakhir. Sungmin mungkin akan menimbang-nimbang permintaan Jungmo untuk menjalin hubungan lagi dengannya.

Apa yang kau lakukan Cho Kyuhyun, gadis yang kau cintai mengharapkanmu tapi kenapa kau malah diam mematung di tempatmu?

Sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa berharap lagi. Dia memegang kenop pintu itu dan memutarnya untuk membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae noona! Aku mencintaimu. Benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku sadar perasaan sayangku ke Minnie noona tidak sama dengan perasaan sayangku ke Kibum noona. Jeongmal saranghae Lee Sungmin! Nan jeongmal saranghaeyo!" Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang dengan begitu erat dia benar-benar takut kehilangan Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya memejamkan matanya, berusaha mencari jawaban atas pernyataan Kyuhyun dalam hatinya. Tangannya masih berada di kenop pintu. Tapi pikirannya melayang-layang. Dia harus memutuskan semuanya sekarang. "Noona, maukah kau...hmmph"

Tiba-tiba Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya, menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyuhyun. Apa Sungmin sudah menemukan jawaban tentang perasaannya sekarang? Kenapa dia malah mencium Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun terkejut mendapatkan ciuman dari Sungmin. Jarang sekali noona tercintanya itu melakukan hal seperti ini. Namun akhirnya Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya juga menikmati ciuman itu. Berusaha menyalurkan rasa cintanya pada Sungmin. Dia benar-benar serius kali ini. Dan dia pun ingin Sungmin melihat keseriusannya. Setelah beberapa lama mereka berciuman lembut, Sungmin melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap mata Kyuhyun lembut. Kyuhyun pun menatap mata foxy Sungmin lembut.

"Nado saranghae Kyu! Entah sejak kapan aku menganggapmu melebihi dongsaengku. Dan entah kapan aku mulai cemburu melihatmu memperhatikan yeoja lain selain aku. Maafkan aku sudah menyakitimu terlalu lama." Sungmin mengatakan semua isi perasaannya pada Kyuhyun. Sekarang dia tidak ragu lagi mengatakannya. Dia sudah yakin dengan hatinya. Dia menyukai, ani, bahkan sudah mencintai sosok namja di depannya yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya. Kyuhyun pun segera memeluk Sungmin erat. Entah berapa banyak rasa terima kasih yang diucapkan di dalam hatinya. Semua rasa sakitnya sudah terbayarkan pada malam ini. Kyuhyun mencium puncak kepala Sungmin penuh rasa cinta. Dan Sungmin hanya memejamkan mata menikmati rasa cinta yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya.

Di tengah kebahagiaan mereka, Sungmin tidak menyadari bahwa ada satu namja lagi yang membutuhkan kepastian darinya. Ya, namja bernama Kim Jungmo yang begitu setia menunggu saat-saat kembalinya bersama Sungmin tetapi harus mendapatkan kenyataan pahit akibat perkataannya sendiri.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Cuap-cuap Author<p>

Hah~~~ akhirnya selesai juga chapter 5 ini. Maaf karena membuat readers menunggu lama. Saya benar-benar minta maaf *deep bow*. Saya kemaren sempat sakit, jadi idenya gak ada yang datang. Terus sibuk mengurus beasiswa saya *banyak alasan*. Mianhae reader saya yang tercinta *nebarin foto semua member Super Junior kecuali Kibum oppa, karena milik saya* #duaaghhh *ditendang Snowers*

Sudah ada adegan SiBumnya kan? Meskipun cuma sekilas, author sudah nangis-nangis gak tega nulisnya *alay mode on*. Untuk chapter depan akan saya usahakan lebih cepat updatenya. Doakan saya ya reader? Sebagai permintaan maaf saya, maka besok saya akan mempublish fanfict sekuel Happiness for You *evil laugh*. Selamat menunggu besok ya reader semua!

Akhir kata gomawo buat yang review dan komen. Maaf gak bisa balas review kalian seperti biasa. Jangan bosan membaca fanfict saya ya? Dan jangan lupa review dan komennya *kiss bye ke reader* #hoekkk *readers muntah berjamaah*

Makasih buat semua yang mau membaca fanfict ini dari chapter 1, khususnya nama-nama dibawah ini:

**JiYoo861015, Chikyumin, cho fani, Hyugi Lee, chagyumin, KyuHyunJiYoon, Rima KyuMin Elf, Minyu, AngelSJ, KyuMinnie, WindaaKyuMin, Meymeykyu, Lee Eunhee, KeytaELF, Sung Hye Ah, Shywona489, **dan**Jung seonnie**

**000 KYUMIN IS REAL 000**


	6. Chapter 6A

Hai-hai semua, saya membawa lanjutan fanfic saya *lambai-lambai kolor Heebum*. Yang masih mau baca silahkan membaca... *senyum gaje ke readers*

* * *

><p><strong>Title :<strong>** The Different of Like and Love /****Chapter 6A  
><strong>

**Cast : Super Junior and other cast**

**Pairing : Main pair is Kyumin and other pairs**

**Genre : Romance and Friendship  
><strong>

**Rate : K+**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior milik SME tapi para member Super Junior milik diri mereka masing-masing terkecuali Kibum oppa adalah milik saya hahahaha *dibakar ELF+Snowers  
><strong>

**Warning: Genderswitch! All uke as yeoja dan all seme as namja  
><strong>

_Jika mendapatkan sebuah cinta saja… _

_Perlu pengorbanan yang besar…._

_Maka mempertahankan sebuah cinta pun…_

_Juga butuh pengorbanan yang lebih besar…_

**Author POV **

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih tetap pada posisi mereka. Berpelukan dan saling menyalurkan cinta yang begitu lama terpendam di dalam hati mereka. Sedangkan di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun sekarang, terdapat 4 orang manusia yang saling dorong-mendorong berusaha mendapatkan posisi yang tepat untuk melihat sepasang insan yang baru saja jujur pada perasaannya satu sama lain. Hingga tiba-tiba pintu yang menjadi sandaran 4 orang manusia itu tak mampu lagi menahan beban yang ditorehkan padanya. Pintu itu pun terdorong ke depan dan otomatis terbuka lebar menampakkan 4 orang manusia yang bukannya merasa bersalah malah memasang cengiran lebar tanpa dosa. Dan dua orang lain yang menjadi korban dari kegiatan mari-menguping itu, menatap keempat manusia tersebut dengan tatapan berbeda. Sang yeoja yang kita ketahui bernama Lee Sungmin langsung menunduk malu menyembunyikan wajah meronanya karena ketahuan sedang berpelukan di kamar seorang namja. Sedangkan sang namja yang berjulukan evil dan bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun sedang menatap keempat manusia itu dengan tatapan murka. Keempat manusia itu pun membalas tatapan si evil dengan menelan ludah.

"Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Ryeowook, dan Kim Jongwoon" sang evil memanggil satu per satu nama keempat manusia itu penuh dengan tekanan hingga sang empunya nama seakan benar-benar sedang di tekan oleh baja 100 ton *lebay mode on*.

"Wah, Kyu sepertinya aku harus segera pulang. Umma ku sudah menelepon. Sampai besok Kyu." Otak Donghae yang paling pertama mendapat ide untuk lari dari amukan Kyuhyun segera meninggalkan TKP. Sampai-sampai dia lupa kalau tidak mengajak yeojachingunya. Untungnya, Eunhyuk pun tidak sadar Donghae meninggalkannya di TKP karena dia sendiri pun sibuk mencari alasan untuk cepat pulang.

"Kyu, aku juga ijin pulang ya? Hehe, aku ada janji Kyu. Hehehe" kali ini giliran Yesung yang memberikan alasan sayangnya Kyuhyun tidak akan melepaskan si kepala besar itu.

"Kau janji dengan siapa, hyung" untung bagi Kyuhyun karena dia tahu sejauh mana otak Yesung membuat kebohongan. Tapi, sayangnya Kyuhyun tidak memperhitungkan yeoja yang ada di samping Yesung.

"Yesung oppa janji kencan denganku. Sudah ya Kyu!" Wookie menarik lengan Yesung untuk segera kabur dari tempat itu. Dan kini tinggallah seorang yeoja yang sedang meratapi keterlambatan otaknya dalam menyusun alasan bagus untuk kabur dari tangan seorang pangeran iblis seperti Kyuhyun.

"Dan kau noona? Apa kau juga punya alasan untuk kabur?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil melayangkan deathglare mautnya pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk pun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang begitu menyedihkan. Untunglah hati dan mood seorang Lee Sungmin sedang baik hari ini.

"Sudahlah Kyu, maafkan saja mereka. Mereka juga tidak bermaksud mengintip kita kan?" ujar Sungmin menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"Apanya yang tidak bermaksud noona?" Kyuhyun masih agak kesal dengan perbuatan keempat sahabatnya itu. Kalau memang dia tidak bisa menghancurkan mereka saat ini, lihat saja saatnya nanti.

"Iya Kyu, kami memang gak bermaksud kok, tadi itu ada cewek berambut panjang yang menyuap kami dengan dvd film-film yadong. Syaratnya disuruh mengintip KyuMin katanya." Ucap Eunhyuk polos. Tatapan Kyuhyun pun mengarah ke arah author yang sedang candelight dinner sama Kibum oppa *author ngarep mode on*

*readers: eh, thor bukannya di sini Kibum itu yeoja ya?*

*author: oh iya, lupa* #garuk-garuk kepala sambil nyengir

#dilempar petasan sama readers

Maaf author numpang eksis hehehe

Back to Story

"Iya, Kyu. Kami tadi tidak sengaja melihat kalian sedang berpelukan jadinya kami tertarik untuk memfoto kalian. Sayangnya, kami tertangkap basah duluan" kali ini Eunhyuk benar-benar berkata sangat amat jujur dengan tampang polos pula. Sempurnalah sudah dia membongkar kejahatannya sendiri.

"Sudahlah Kyu, bukannya Hyukkie udah jujur. Sangat jujur malah" Sungmin sekali lagi membujuk Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, karena Minnie noona yang meminta. Hyukkie noona ku bebaskan dari hukuman." Kata Kyu akhirnya.

"Baiklah kalau masalah ini sudah selesai, bagaimana dengan pestanya? Sudah pada pulang begini." Ucap suara Kibum dari arah tangga. Tiga orang yang tersisa itu pun menatap Kibum dengan pandangan bingung yang sama.

"Ya sudahlah Kibummie. Besok saja kita berpestanya. Aku akan mengajak oppa-ku untuk ikut serta dalam pesta besok. Tidak apa kan?" Kata Sungmin yang ditanggapi anggukan dari Kibum.

"Aku akan mengajak Jungmo juga" kata Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

"Andwee!" ucap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berbarengan membuat Kibum menaruh curiga pada mereka berdua.

"Kenapa Kyu, Minnie?" tanya Kibum menatap dua manusia yang sedang bingung memberikan penjelasan itu.

"Ayolah Minnie! Aku pikir kau, Kyu, dan juga Jungmo harus bicara tentang ini semua besok. Kau tidak ingin seseorang sakit lagi kan Min?" kata Eunhyuk yang kini berubah bijak. Dan Sungmin hanya menunduk pasrah.

"Baiklah, terserah kalian mau mengundang siapa saja besok ke rumah ini. Aku ingin semua masalah berakhir besok." Putus Kyuhyun mutlak. Dan kata-kata Kyuhyun tidak hanya menyinggung masalahnya sendiri tetapi tanpa sadar telah menyinggung masalah cinta segi-empat antara Kibum, Siwon, Yesung, dan Wookie.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pamit pulang dulu, Kibummie, Kyu. Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah Minnie." Kata Eunhyuk lalu meninggalkan rumah Kyuhyun. Kibum pun segera beranjak menuju kamarnya yang ada di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Antar Minnie pulang Kyu. Sudah malam. Nanti Kangin ahjusshi menceramahimu lagi." Kibum memperingatkan Kyuhyun sebelum masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ne, noona." Balasnya pada Kibum. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang sekarang malu menatap Kyuhyun. "Minnie-noona, ayo ku antar pulang!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menggandeng tangan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengikuti namjachingu barunya itu tanpa protes sedikit pun.

Sesampainya di depan rumah mungil keluarga Lee itu, Sungmin menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun yang akan membuka pintu rumahnya tanpa permisi. Sepertinya sudah menjadi kebiasaan seorang Cho Kyuhyun masuk sembarangan ke rumah Sungmin tanpa permisi. Pantas saja Kangin sedikit tidak suka pada namja itu.

"Sampai di sini saja Kyu." Kata Sungmin lembut sambil berusaha menatap mata teduh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun balas menatap mata foxy yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak pernah bosan dipandanginya itu.

"Noona, kau tidak mau masuk? Kenapa malah menatapku seperti itu? Kau terpesona dengan ketampanan namjachingumu ini?" goda Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya. Kini wajah Sungmin memerah kembali. Dia kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan memain-mainkan jarinya gugup *bayangkan aja Sungmin kayak Hinata Hyuuga kalau ketemu Naruto*. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin agak aneh itu pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Noona, kau tidak apa-apakan?"

"Eh? T-tidak Kyu. Hanya saja itu...ano...?" ucap Sungmin tanpa jeda lalu segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menutup pintu rumahnya rapat-rapat. Dia benar-benar malu mengatakan hal itu pada Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya terbengong-bengong melihat Sungmin yang berbicara cepat tanpa jeda kemudian berlari masuk ke rumah mungil itu serta membanting pintu di depan wajah Kyuhyun. Tapi memang otak Kyuhyun yang terlalu jenius, sampai bisa menangkap maksud perkataan Sungmin yang secepat kereta shinkansen tadi.

"Oh jadi, Minnie noona tidak mau aku panggil noona lagi? Lucu sekali!" gumam Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Dia segera kembali ke rumahnya lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang bernuansa biru muda itu. Dia memegang bibirnya. Masih terasa sentuhan lembut dari bibir Sungmin di bibirnya. Entah mimpi apa dia, hingga pernyataan cintanya bisa diterima Sungmin bahkan Sungmin yang inisiatif menciumnya terlebih dulu. Semoga jika dia terbangun esok pagi, ini semua bukanlah mimpi.

Sementara itu di kamar yang berseberangan dengan kamar Kyuhyun, tidak jauh berbeda raut wajah penghuninya. Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur pinknya dan memegang bibir plum-nya.

"Pabbo, kenapa aku bisa jadi se-agresif itu sih di depan Kyuhyun? Pabbo, pabbo, pabbo!" gumam Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri sambil memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya dengan tangannya sendiri. "Pasti Kyuhyun menganggapku aneh, apalagi...huwaaaa! Kejadian konyol di depan rumah tadi. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahku besok?" lagi-lagi Sungmin bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, mata Sungmin mengarah pada sebuah kotak kecil berbentuk balok sepertinya sebuah bekas sebuah kandang. Namun, tidak ada satu ekor pun binatang atau hewan yang menempati kandang itu. Sungmin mendekati kandang itu dan bergumam seakan-akan mengajak berbicara kandang kosong itu.

"KyuKyu, kamu bisa melihatku dan Kyu dari atas sana kan? Apa menurutmu aku cocok dengan Kyu?" tanya Sungmin pada kandang itu. Namun, tak ada jawaban yang di dapatnya. Dia hanya memandangi kandang itu dengan raut wajah sedih dan rindu.

**Author POV end**

**Kibum POV **

"Haaah, kenapa masa lalu membuatku mendapat masalah baru lagi?" gumamku sambil menghempaskan tubuhku di tempat tidur. Aku makin bingung dengan kisah hidupku yang makin rumit ini. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, selalu aku yang dihadapkan dengan masalah rumit seperti ini. "Ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke Amerika dan memulai hidup tanpa namja-namja yang membuat hatiku bingung itu." Kataku sambil menghela nafas berat. Ya, bayangan masa kecilku yang masih ku ingat jelas. Bagaimana aku membuat dua namja yang awalnya bersahabat menjadi rival hanya karena seorang yeoja berkacamata yang hobi membaca buku berjam-jam di perpustakaan seperti aku. Dua namja bernama Choi Siwon dan Kim Jongwoon. Entah mungkin karena saat itu kami masih berumur 10 tahun. Masa-masa peralihan ke tahap remaja awal yang penuh gejolak.

**Flashback On**

Hari itu aku sengaja datang lebih pagi untuk menyelesaikan buku yang sedang ku baca. Kalau di rumah aku tidak bisa konsentrasi karena ada Kyuhyun yang ributnya minta ampun cuma gara-gara kalah main game. Kapan-kapan aku harus menyembunyikan seluruh perangkat gamenya agar tidak menggangguku lagi. Aku sudah sampai di kelas sekarang. Aku pun segera mengambil tempat yang nyaman di bangkuku yang memang terletak di samping dinding kelas. Aku agak menyandarkan tubuhku kemudian membuka buku karya penulis favoritku, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Aku sudah membaca hampir setengah dari buku yang berjudul _Sherlock Holmes and the Baker Street Irregulars:The Final Meeting_. Ini edisi keempat dari kisah Sherlock Holmes bersama anak-anak yang tergabung dalam Laskar Jalanan Baker Street. Saat aku sedang serius membaca buku itu, tiba-tiba ada suara-suara ribut dari arah luar. Aku pun terpaksa menghentikan kegiatan membaca buku yang tenang dan beranjak menuju ke luar kelas.

"Kalau memang kau juga menyukainya kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Dan sekarang kau mau menusukku dari belakang, Choi Siwon?" bukannya ini suara Jongwoon oppa? Aku pun memberanikan diri mengintip pertengkarang di pagi buta itu. Dan benar itu adalah Jongwoon oppa dan Siwonnie. Kenapa mereka bertengkar? Bukannya mereka bersahabat baik. Setidaknya selama aku menjadi teman mereka berdua, kelihatannya mereka sangat akrab.

"Aku...aku tidak bermaksud begitu hyung" kata Siwonnie yang tampaknya benar-benar menyesal. Aku tidak mengerti dengan pikiran para namja. Suka sekali bertengkar. Baru saja aku ingin masuk ke dalam kelas kembali, tiba-tiba namaku dibawa-bawa dalam pertengkaran mereka.

"Kalau begitu, katakan padaku yang sejujurnya! Kau juga menyukai Cho Kibum kan?" eh? Apa yang dikatakan Jongwoon oppa? S-siwonnie menyukaiku? Ehhhh? Omona bagaimana ini, aku kan sudah menyukainya dari dulu-eh apa yang kupikirkan!

"I-itu, aku..." aku harus mendengarnya sendiri dari namja itu. Aku pun memasang pose menguping yang paling profesional -.-"

"Baiklah kalau kau masih tidak mau mengaku, aku yang akan menyatakan perasaanku duluan pada Kibummie." Eh,eh? Kenapa malah Jongwoon oppa yang mau menyatakan perasaan padaku? Sebenarnya di antara mereka berdua siapa yang menyukaiku sih? Aku harus kembali ke dalam kelas sebelum ketahuan oleh mereka.

Brukkk

"Appo!" kenapa aku bisa tersandung kaki meja segala sih?

"Kibummie?" eh matilah aku! Sekarang, aku harus bagaimana?

"Eh? Oppa, sedang apa? Aku baru dari toilet tadi. Saat mau masuk, tidak sengaja tersandung kaki meja" Kataku dengan raut wajah meyakinkan. Setidaknya, keahlian aktingku tidak usah diragukan lagi. Aku selalu menjadi pemeran utama di drama-drama sekolah. Dan sepertinya, Jongwoon oppa juga percaya saja.

"Mwo? Gwaenchana?" tanyanya sambil menghampiriku dengan raut wajah khawatir. Padahal aku mau yang memperlakukanku seperti ini kan namja yang ada di depan pintu itu. Aku menatap namja bodoh bernama Choi Siwon itu sekilas lalu mengalihkannya ke arah Jongwoon oppa. Aku tersenyum semanis mungkin kepada Jongwoon oppa. Sekali-sekali aku ingin melihat reaksi Siwonnie. Apa benar dia punya perasaan padaku?

"Gwaenchana oppa. Apa yang oppa lakukan pagi-pagi begini?" Tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sesekali aku melihat Siwonnie dan..."Apa-apaan reaksinya itu? Dia tidak cemburu sama sekali padaku dan Jongwoon oppa?" gumamku dalam hati kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Aku belum pernah tersenyum manis seperti tadi di depan lelaki lain selain dirinya. Tapi, kenapa dia hanya berwajah biasa seperti itu?

"Emm, Kibummie. Emm...sa-saranghaeyo, Kibummie!" kata Jongwoon oppa tiba-tiba. Apa yang harus aku katakan? Aku melirik ke arah Siwonnie lagi dan lagi-lagi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa. Baiklah kalau begitu, rupanya dia ingin menantangku.

"Ne, nado oppa. Nado saranghae Jongwoon oppa!" jawabku tegas dan nyaring sambil tetap melirik ekspresi Siwonnie yang ada tepat di belakang Jongwoon oppa. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan tubuhku sudah berada di dalam dekapan tubuh seseorang. Dan tentu saja dia adalah Jongwoon oppa. Aku membiarkan Jongwoon oppa tetap memelukku erat seakan-akan aku benar-benar sudah memilihnya menjadi belahan jiwaku. Tapi tidak! Mata, hati, dan pikiranku, malah dipenuhi oleh namja yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu itu, Choi Siwon.

~~~SKIP TIME~~~

Sudah sekitar sebulan aku berpacaran dengan Jongwoon oppa namun perasaanku tidak pernah berubah sejak awal. Perasaanku pada Jongwoon oppa bukanlah perasaan seperti yang Jongwoon oppa mungkin rasakan padaku. Perasaan ini hanya sebatas kasih sayang pada seorang oppa. Aku memang selalu menganggap Jongwoon oppa seperti oppa-ku sendiri. Itu semua karena aku belum pernah memiliki oppa.

Aku benar-benar semakin merasa bersalah karena menerima semua perhatian dari Jongwoon oppa tanpa pernah memberikan kembali perhatian yang sama yang mungkin sangat diinginkannya dariku. Aku tidak bisa memberikan perhatian seperti layaknya seorang kekasih jika di hati dan pikiranku hanya ada seorang Choi Siwon bukan Kim Jongwoon.

"Kibummie, kau melamun lagi? Ini makanlah! Aku sudah mengantri cukup lama untuk mendapatkan es krim rasa jeruk ini. Kau sangat suka jeruk kan?" Jongwoon oppa menyodorkan satu cup es krim rasa jeruk padaku.

"Gomawo oppa. Aku merepotkan oppa lagi ya?" tanyaku benar-benar tidak enak.

"Tidak. Kau yeojachinguku, karena itu aku akan selalu membahagiakanmu." Katanya membuatku makin merasa bersalah. Haah, aku ingin segera mengakhiri hubungan sepihak ini. Tapi, aku tidak tega melukai Jongwoon oppa yang sangat baik padaku. "Lagi-lagi kau melamun. Es krim ini akan meleleh kalau tak segera memakannya." Katanya lagi. Dan aku pun segera mengambil cup es krim itu dan memakannya dengan perasaan bersalah yang makin menumpuk ini.

"Andai aku tidak terbawa emosi waktu itu!" gumamku lagi-lagi dalam hati sambil menghela nafas lelah. Memang lelah jika menyembunyikan suatu kebohongan seperti ini. Apalagi dari orang sebaik Jongwoon oppa. Aku harus menemui Siwonnie segera. Dia sudah lama menjauh dariku dan Jongwoon oppa. Dia beralasan karena tidak mau mengganggu hubungan kami. Apa dia tidak merasa di sini aku juga menjadi korban?

Jujur, aku dan Siwonnie sebenarnya sudah berpacaran sebelum aku menerima pernyataan cinta dari Jongwoon oppa. Aku yang menyatakan perasaanku lebih dulu padanya dan dia juga berkata sambil tersenyum bahwa dia menerimaku sebagai yeojachingunya. Aku pikir setelah hari itu, kami akan melewati hari-hari bahagia berdua layaknya sepasang kekasih. Tapi anehnya, dia tiba-tiba berubah. Dia malah bersikap dingin dan menghindariku. Setiap aku berinisiatif mendekatinya, dia pasti berusaha mencari alasan untuk menghindar. Dan setelah itu, aku malah menghabiskan waktu bersama Jongwoon oppa. Dia sepertinya memang berniat mendekatkanku dengan Jongwoon oppa. Tapi, kenapa dia tidak menolakku dari awal kalau begitu? Itu sama saja dia mempermainkan perasaanku.

"Kibummie, kau melamun lagi?" tiba-tiba suara Jongwoon oppa menyadarkanku.

"Eh? Mianhae oppa" ucapku menyesal.

"Kau selalu aneh setiap aku mengajakmu kencan. Kau selalu saja melamun sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang benar-benar penting. Bahkan, aku tidak pernah kau pedulikan. Aku jadi seperti orang gila berbicara sendiri, hehehe" lagi-lagi aku menghancurkan kebahagiaan Jongwoon oppa. Memang dia tersenyum, tapi aku tidak bodoh untuk tahu bahwa senyuman itu memiliki arti bahwa dia benar-benar sedih karena aku acuhkan. Aku memang yeoja jahat.

"M-mianhae oppa" aku hanya bisa mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali sambil membungkuk. Dan tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menepuk kepalaku dengan begitu lembut. Aku tahu ini adalah tangan milik Jongwoon oppa. Dia selalu memperlakukanku seperti ini jika aku sudah benar-benar bingung karena selalu membuatnya sedih dalam setiap kencan kami.

"Ne, arraso. Aku hanya merasa kau belum sepenuhnya mempercayaiku sebagai namjachingumu. Jika memang ada yang kamu pikirkan, bagikanlah itu padaku. Aku akan berusaha membantumu. Kau tahu kan, aku akan selalu menjaga orang yang kusayangi dengan sebaik-baiknya?" kata-kata itu makin membuatku merasa bersalah. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan sambil menatap wajah Jongwoon oppa.

Akhirnya, kencan kami kembali dibatalkan. Selama sebulan berpacaran dengan Jongwoon oppa, tidak ada satu pun kencan kami yang bertahan sampai waktunya. Semuanya selalu berhenti di tengah-tengah dan itu semua karena aku. Jongwoon oppa selalu berusaha membahagiakanku tapi tidak sedikit pun aku berusaha membahagiakannya. Setelah mengantarkanku pulang, dia pun pulang dengan wajah yang kecewa.

"Haah, bertambah lagi dosaku hari ini" ucapku pada diriku sendiri setelah menutup pintu rumahku. Sepi. Aku yakin Kyuhyun sedang bermain di rumah Minnie, sahabat baikku yang tinggal di sebelah rumahku. Entah kenapa aku merasa Kyuhyun sangat menyukai Minnie. Hah, biarlah! Kenapa aku malah mengurusi urusan orang lain sedangkan urusanku sendiri belum terselesaikan.

Kringg Kringg Kringg

Telepon rumahku berbunyi. Mungkin umma mau menanyakan kabar kami. Umma dan appaku memang suka sekali pergi keluar negeri dan meninggalkan aku dan Kyuhyun sendirian. Tidak benar-benar sendirian sih, karena masih ada Shindong ajusshi, kepala pelayan rumah kami yang selalu menemani kami dari dulu. Aku pun segera mengangkat telepon rumahku yang berdering terus itu.

"Yeoboseo! Kediaman keluarga Cho di sini." Jawabku seperti biasa.

"Emm, apa saya bisa berbicara dengan Cho Kibum?" kata suara di seberang telepon. Sepertinya bukan umma karena itu adalah suara namja. Tapi, kenapa rasanya aku familiar dengan suara namja ini?"

"Ya, saya sendiri. Nuguseo?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ini Choi Siwon, Kibummie!" kata suara di seberang telepon itu padaku. Choi Siwon? Tumben dia menelepon ke rumahku.

"Oh, Siwonnie! Ada apa?" tanyaku singkat. Aku tidak mau basa-basi lagi dengan namja itu.

"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu denganmu. Bisakah kita bertemu?" tanyanya padaku. Apa yang mau dibicarakannya? Apa penting? Kenapa harus bertemu segala?

"Bicara saja lewat telepon" kataku padanya dengan nada seketus mungkin. Aku memang sudah tidak bisa bersabar lagi.

"Ani. Aku ingin kita bertemu di taman dekat rumahmu saja. Aku akan menunggumu. TUT" apa-apaan namja bodoh itu? Seenaknya memutuskan sambungan telepon. Issh, apa aku harus menemuinya?

"ARGGHH! Dasar Choi Siwon pabbo! Kenapa aku bisa menyukai namja sepertinya sih?" teriakku mengutuk kebodohanku sendiri. Aku pun segera berlari keluar dari rumahku dan menuju ke tempat yang sudah dikatakan oleh Siwon di telepon tadi.

Sesampainya di taman yang memang tidak jauh dari rumahku itu, aku sudah melihat Siwonnie sedang duduk di salah satu ayunan yang ada di taman itu. Dia melihat ke arahku dan tersenyum manis memperlihatkan dua lesung pipinya. Aku sedikit gugup namun aku mencoba menyembunyikannya. Aku melangkah mendekatinya. Kemudian duduk di ayunan yang ada tepat di sebelah kanannya.

"Annyeong!" katanya padaku. Apa hanya itu yang mau dia katakan padaku?

"Annyeong!" dan dengan bodohnya aku juga menjawab dengan hal yang sama. Setelah itu tidak ada lagi yang berbicara. Kami hanya diam dalam pikiran kami masing-masing.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan padaku?" aku memecahkan keheningan itu dan memulai bertanya padanya.

"Ini!" dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya dan menyodorkannya padaku.

"Kenapa kau memberiku kado?" tanyaku bingung. Apa maksudnya memberikanku kado. Memangnya ini hari apa? Omona, aku lupa!

"Saengil cukhae, Kibummie!" katanya lagi-lagi tersenyum manis ke arahku. Dia masih tetap menyodorkan kado itu padaku. Aku pun mengambilnya. Aku benar-benar lupa kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahunku.

"Kau ingat ulang tahunku?" tanyaku tanpa sadar. Entah apa yang merasukiku sehingga aku berani bertanya seperti itu padanya. Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Aku kan masih namjachingumu!" katanya santai dan tetap tersenyum. Sedangkan aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan namja di depanku ini. Dia membiarkanku berpacaran dengan sahabatnya tapi dia juga mengakui dirinya sebagai namjachinguku? Apa dia sudah gila? Seakan-akan aku yang menjadi yeoja tidak baik di sini. Memiliki dua namjachingu. Aku benar-benar yeoja yang tidak baik.

"MWO!"

Tunggu dulu! Ini bukan suaraku kan? Ini suara namja, tapi ini juga bukan suara Siwon. Suara siapa ini? Aku melihat ke arah suara itu, begitu pun dengan Siwonnie. Dan apa yang kami lihat? Itu, suara itu berasal dari Jongwoon oppa. Bukannya di sudah pulang dari tadi?

"Hyung! Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan." Siwon berdiri dari posisinya dan menghampiri Jongwoon oppa. Sedangkan aku hanya diam, tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku yakin kalau Jongwoon oppa sudah mendengar kata-kata Siwon tadi. Aku benar-benar menjadi yeoja jahat sekarang. Ketahuan berselingkuh dengan lelaki lain oleh namjachingu sendiri. Benar-benar jahat sekali kau Cho Kibum!

"APA YANG BUKAN SEPERTI KUPIKIRKAN HAH! KAU BARU SAJA MENGAKUI BAHWA KAU NAMJACHINGU-NYA KAN?" Jongwoon oppa benar-benar marah besar. Wajah lembut yang selalu diperlihatkannya padaku tidak lagi terukir di wajahnya sekarang. Wajahnya benar-benar murka, deru nafasnya yang cepat menandakan begitu besar kemarahannya sekarang. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku.

"Itu, aku...aku hanya ingin mengerjai Kibummie saja kok hyung. Kau jangan marah ya?" kata Siwon lagi-lagi berusaha menyembunyikan hubungan kami dari Jongwoon oppa. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku...aku tidak mau lagi berbohong.

"Benarkah Kibummie? Kau tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Siwon?" kata Jongwoon oppa padaku dengan begitu lembut. Aku tidak bisa lagi membohongi oppa. Aku tidak mau lagi menyakiti oppa lebih dari ini. Lebih baik oppa membenciku saja. Aku lebih menerima itu daripada melihat kebaikan oppa yang malah membuatku makin merasa bersalah.

"Aku...aku dan Siwonnie sudah berpacaran jauh sebelum oppa menyatakan perasaan oppa padaku." Akhirnya aku mengatakannya juga. Aku sudah jujur. Aku merasa sedikit lega sekarang.

"Apa yang kau katakan Kibummie? Yesung hyung bisa salah paham" lagi-lagi Siwonnie berkata seolah-olah aku yang berbohong.

"Aku sudah mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Maafkan aku Siwonnie, tapi aku tidak mau semakin merasa bersalah dengan berpura-pura menjadi pacar Jongwoon oppa. Padahal kenyataannya aku menyukaimu." Kataku pada Siwon. Air mataku mulai menetes.

"Jadi, kenapa kau menerimaku saat itu? Bukankah Siwon ada di situ pada saat aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu?" kali ini Jongwoon oppa yang bertanya. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah Jongwoon oppa saat ini. Tapi, aku tahu dari suaranya kalau dia sangat terluka dengan pengakuanku. Aku sudah menangis sesegukan.

"Aku hanya ingin Siwon mengakuiku sebagai yeojachingunya. Namun sampai aku menerima pernyataan cinta oppa, dia tetap bersikeras tidak mau mengakuiku. Hiks hiks, mianhae karena aku sudah membohongimu selama ini oppa, hiks hiks jeongmal mianhae..." ujarku sambil menahan tangisku yang semakin deras.

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah yang sepertinya Jongwoon oppa menghampiriku. Dan lagi-lagi dia menaruh tangannya di kepalaku dan menepuknya lembut.

"Kenapa oppa? Aku sudah menyakiti oppa. Kenapa oppa masih memperlakukan aku seperti ini? Aku makin merasa bersalah." Kataku pada Jongwoon oppa.

"Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu, Kibummie. Karena aku tahu kau tidak berniat melakukan ini semua padaku. Kau hanya melakukannya karena mencintai Siwonnie kan?" aku menatap Jongwoon oppa dengan air mata yang menghiasi wajahku. Aku melihatnya tersenyum padaku. Lalu dia melepas tangannya dari kepalaku dan melangkah ke arah Siwonnie.

Duagghh

Dia memukul wajah Siwonnie sekali. Lalu menatap Siwonnie yang tersungkur di tanah sambil memegang pipinya yang membiru akibat pukulan itu.

"Kalau kau memang menganggapku sahabat, bahagiakan Kibummie. Jangan menyia-nyiakan cintanya padamu." Kata Jongwoon oppa lalu meninggalkanku dan Siwon berdua di taman itu.

"Aku akan mengejar Yesung hyung, kau pulang saja!" kata Siwon tiba-tiba padaku. Dia bangkit dari posisinya yang tersungkur itu lalu berlari meninggalkanku sendirian.

Aku pun kembali dengan tubuh yang benar-benar lemas. Sesampainya di rumah, aku melihat lampu rumah yang belum dinyalakan. Aku pun mencari saklar lalu menekannya dan lampu pun menyala.

"Saengil cukhae hamnida, saengil cukhae hamnida, saranghaneun uri Kibummie, saengil cukhae hamnida!" aku terkejut melihat Kyuhyun, Minnie, Hyukkie, Wookie, Kangin ajusshi, Teuki ahjumma, dan yang paling tidak membuatku percaya adalah ada umma dan appa juga. Mereka semua menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun padaku. Aku benar-benar terharu. Setidaknya hari ulang tahunku berakhir bahagia. Aku pun menghampiri mereka semua dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Kami pun berpesta sebentar meskipun mood-ku kurang baik untuk diajak berpesta. Tapi, aku tidak ingin mengecewakan orang-orang yang ku sayangi lagi. Cukup sudah aku menyakiti Jongwoon oppa. Aku tidak mau mengulanginya lagi.

Setelah pesta selesai dan semua tamu bubar meninggalkan aku, Kyuhyun, umma, dan appa saja, tiba-tiba appa dan umma menghampiriku.

"Chagiya, apa yang kau inginkan sebagai hadiah? Umma dan appa akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan." Kata umma padaku. Apa yang aku inginkan? Aku juga tidak tahu! Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakiti hati Jongwoon oppa maupun Siwonnie lagi. Tapi, tidak mungkin kan? Aku akan selalu bertemu dengan mereka di sekolah. Atau aku akan minta pindah sekolah saja? Tapi kemana?

"Chagiya, kamu ingin apa? Katakan saja! Kalau appa bisa memberikannya, appa akan berikan." Kini appa yang berkata. Aku pun memandang appa dan ummaku bergantian. Setelah menghembuskan nafas sebentar, aku pun memberanikan diri untuk mengatakannya.

"Aku mau pindah sekolah appa, umma. Tapi, aku ingin pindah sekolah ke luar negeri saja. Terserah di mana pun. Yang penting jauh dari Seoul." Kataku membuat Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi sibuk membuka kado-kadoku *yang ultah siapa yang buka kadonya siapa, ckckck* berlari ke arahku.

"Noona, kenapa mau pindah sekolah?" tanyanya tiba-tiba padaku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Kyu. Hanya noona ingin sekali belajar ke luar negeri. Kau tahu kan? Noona sangat suka membaca buku?" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. "Buku itu jendela dunia, Kyu. Makanya noona ingin lebih banyak lagi mengenal dunia. Tidak hanya sekedar dari buku yang sering noona baca saja. Arra?" kataku sekenanya.

"Ohhh!" kata Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah mengerti. Dia kembali ke tempatnya semula dan membuka kado-kadoku lagi. Sedangkan umma dan appa masih memandangiku.

"Apa kau yakin chagi?" tanya umma. Dan aku hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, besok pagi appa akan mengurus surat pindah dari sekolahmu yang lama. Sorenya, appa akan mengantarmu ke tempat pamanmu yang ada di Amerika, tepatnya di California. Kau akan tinggal di sana dan biar pamanmu yang akan membantu mencarikan sekolah baru untukmu di sana. Bagaimana?" tanya appa padaku lagi.

"Baiklah appa. Tapi, besok aku tidak apa tidak pergi sekolah kan? Aku mau mempersiapkan barang-barangku." Kataku pada appa. Sebenarnya tujuanku hanya untuk menghindari Siwonnie dan Jongwoon oppa.

"Kau tidak mau berpamitan dengan teman-temanmu chagi?" kata umma tiba-tiba sambil membelai rambutku.

"Tidak usah umma. Aku akan pamit dengan Minnie dan Hyukkie saja sudah cukup. Aku tidak dekat dengan yang lainnya." Aku akan benar-benar menghilang dari dua namja itu. Mianhae oppa! Mianhae Siwonnie! Aku harap kalian bisa melupakanku secepatnya.

Dan begitulah. Aku hanya berpamitan dengan Minnie dan Hyukkie saja. Hyukkie sampai menangis-nangis memohon supaya aku tidak pergi. Hihihi, lucu sekali! Untungnya ada Minnie yang menenangkan Hyukkie. Kyuhyun juga menangis waktu aku berpamitan. Namun, lagi-lagi ada Minnie yang menenangkannya. Minnie-ah, kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik. Aku akan mempercayakan dongsaeng-ku yang nakal itu padamu. Sepertinya dia hanya menurut padamu saja. Dan ummaku memberikan nasehat yang sangat banyak padaku. Untungnya Teuki ahjumma berhasil memotong kata-kata ummaku yang kelewat panjang itu. Bisa-bisa aku ketinggalan pesawat gara-gara umma tidak selesai-selesai memberikan nasehatnya. Aku benar-benar akan merindukan Teuki ahjumma. Dia sudah menjadi sosok umma pengganti bagiku kalau umma ku sedang ada di luar negeri.

Dan akhirnya, aku sudah ada di dalam pesawat. Sekitar semenit lagi pesawat akan berangkat. Aku akan meninggalkan Seoul. Selamat tinggal Siwonnie dan Jongwoon oppa! Semoga saat kita bertemu lagi, kita bisa menjadi teman baik lagi. Ya, hanya teman baik tidak lebih.

"Chagi, kau mau menelepon seseorang mungkin?" kata appa yang ada di sampingku sambil menyodorkan ponselnya. Aku hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Aku sudah berjanji untuk meninggalkan semua perasaan cinta dan bersalahku di Seoul. Aku akan memulai hidup baru sebagai Cho Kibum yang baru.

**Flashback Off**

"Haahh, aku benar-benar tidak yakin sudah menjadi Cho Kibum yang baru." Ucapku sambil menatap langit-langit kamarku. Aku memutuskan untuk memejamkan mataku yang lelah ini dan mengistirahatkan pikiranku dari semua peristiwa yang terjadi hari ini. Berusaha melupakan Siwonnie dan juga Jongwoon oppa. Aku tidak mau membuat masalah baru lagi yang justru lebih rumit dibandingkan dengan yang ada di masa lalu. Ya, aku tidak ingin menyakiti orang-orang yang ku sayangi lagi, terutama Wookie yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang masalahku.

**Kibum POV end**

**Author POV**

Esoknya di kelas XII IPA 1

"Annyeong Hyukkie chagi!" sapa Donghae pada yeojachingunya dengan gembira. Sedangkan yang disapa sedang menatap tajam padanya. "Hyuk-kie, ka-kau ti-tidak apa-apa kan?" kali ini suara ceria Donghae telah berubah menjadi mencicit ketakutan karena melihat Lee Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk, yeojachingunya menatap seakan-akan ingin menggorengnya sekarang juga.

"YA! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendiri kemarin di rumah Kyu, ikan jelek?" teriak Hyukkie di depan Donghae. Dia benar-benar kesal karena baru menyadari Donghae kabur sendirian kemarin malam saat melihat kemarahan Kyuhyun.

"Mian chagiya. Kau kan tahu bagaimana Kyu kalau sudah marah. Aku bukannya meninggalkanmu tapi aku tidak sengaja melupakanmu kemarin. Mianhae Hyukkie chagi, ne?" ucap Donghae memelas sambil menatap Eunhyuk dengan puppy eyes-nya. Dan akhirnya seperti biasa, Eunhyuk pun mengalah. Dia hanya mengangguk malu sambil menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona karena ditatap intens oleh seorang Lee Donghae. "Hehehe, gomawo chagiya. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu lagi. Saranghae!" Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk bahagia, sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk di dalam pelukan Donghae.

"YA! Bisa tidak kalian berdua tidak bermesraan di depan umum? Ini masih terlalu pagi." Sebuah suara dari arah pintu membuat dua insan yang berpelukan itu melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap ke arah suara yang sudah mengganggu kesenangan mereka pagi ini.

"Yesung hyung, kau sangat mengganggu tahu! Bilang saja kalau kau juga mau kan?" ucap Donghae kesal. Dia melempar deathglare ke arah namja berkepala besar yang sedang menaruh tas di bangku yang berada di deretan ketiga di baris keempat dari pintu.

"Ani. Aku tidak iri. Aku hanya memperingatkan kalian saja. Setidaknya jangan selalu memperlihatkan kemesraan kalian saja. Hati-hati, nanti kalian bisa merasa bosan." Ucapan Yesung agak menancap di hati Eunhyuk. Ya, dia takut kalau namjachingunya, Lee Donghae akan bosan dengannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Yesung hyung? Aku tidak akan pernah bosan dengan Hyukkie-ku. Dia adalah yeoja yang paling menyenangkan di dunia tahu. Bweee!" kali ini Donghae membalas perkataan Yesung sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Namun sepertinya tidak dipedulikan oleh Yesung. Lagi-lagi namja berkepala besar itu merebahkan kepalanya di atas mejanya. Tidur! Itulah aktivitasnya sehari-sehari setiap datang ke sekolah. "Huh! Lagi-lagi dia tidur."

"Sudahlah Hae, jangan mengganggu Yesung oppa. Lebih baik kita memikirkan Festival Kesenian minggu depan. Apa yang akan kita tampilkan ya?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Emm, tidak usah dipikirkan chagi. Kita akan berduet seperti tahun-tahun lalu. Semua anggota klub dance pasti akan berpikiran sepertiku." Kata Donghae sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya di hadapan Eunhyuk.

"Benar juga! Jadi, sekarang kita tinggal menentukan dance apa yang akan kita tampilkan. Oya, jangan lupakan kostumnya juga." Eunhyuk tersenyum cerah sambil mulai membuat coret-coretan pada agendanya. Dia kadang berdebat dengan Donghae sesekali. Tapi, sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari satu hal. Bahwa di setiap hubungan akan ada suatu ujian. Ujian yang menetukan apakah hubungan itu akan menjadi kuat atau justru hancur begitu saja.

Sementara itu di koridor SM High School, sepertinya ada sebuah tontonan menarik. Bagaimana tidak, semua perhatian siswa-siswi SM High School sedang tertuju pada sepasang kekasih yang baru resmi kemarin malam. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin.

"Kyu, lepaskan tanganku! Aku malu tahu!" bisik Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun malah mempereat genggaman jemari tangannya pada jemari tangan Sungmin.

"Aku hanya ingin memperlihatkan pada mereka kalau sekarang Lee Sungmin adalah milik Cho Kyuhyun." Kata Kyuhyun sambil tetap tersenyum bangga kepada semua siswa dan siswi yang ada di sepanjang koridor menuju kelas mereka. Berbeda sekali dengan Sungmin yang malah berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena malu. Tentu saja dia malu! Semua orang di SM High School sudah sangat tahu bahwa Kyuhyun menyukai Sungmin namun Sungmin selalu menolaknya. Tapi kini sepertinya Cho Kyuhyun sudah berhasil menaklukkan hati seorang Lee Sungmin. Dan Sungmin harus menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa dia sudah kalah.

"Bagaimana bisa! Bukannya Sungmin sunbae tidak menyukai Kyuhyun sunbae?" bisik seorang yeoja yang sepertinya masih duduk di kelas XI pada seorang yeoja lain yang merupakan temannya.

"Benar juga! Apa mungkin Sungmin sunbae sudah menyerah?" jawab temannya itu masih sambil berbisik.

"Omo! Ini tidak mungkin kan? Kyuhyun sunbae sudah..." kali ini yeoja lain yang sepertinya fans Kyuhyun juga ikut terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya. Bahkan jika dua temannya tidak menahannya, mungkin yeoja itu akan jatuh pingsan mencium lantai.

"Andwee! Padahal aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada Lee Sungmin hari ini. Hiks, kenapa terlalu cepat aku patah hati?" seorang namja berkacamata yang sepertinya fans Sungmin juga ikut-ikutan patah hati melihat pemandangan Kyuhyun yang berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Sungmin.

"Haahh, aku juga patah hati!" lagi-lagi seorang namja yang juga fans Sungmin sedang memasang raut kecewa.

Banyak raut kecewa, sedih, dan patah hati yang menghiasi pagi cerah di SM High School hari itu. Semuanya dikarenakan Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin yang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Meskipun begitu, tidak sedikit juga yang mengucapkan selamat pada dua orang itu.

"Wah, wah, akhirnya kau diterima juga ya, Kyu?" seorang yeoja berambut hitam panjang mendekati pasangan baru itu.

"Hehehe, kau bisa saja Seohyun-ah!" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum salah tingkah mendengar kata-kata yeoja yang dipanggil Seohyun itu.

"Selamat ya, Sungmin sunbae?" kali ini Seohyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sungmin. Dia tersenyum ramah pada sunbaenya itu.

"Eh? I-iya. Gomawo." Sungmin menjawab dengan agak risih. Dia masih menganggap Kyuhyun dan Seohyun ada hubungan rupanya.

"Jangan seperti itu sunbae. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku dan Kyuhyun tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Dia tidak bilang ya kalau aku berpacaran dengan sepupunya, Jung Yonghwa. Kau kenal kan? Dan sepertinya Wookie juga tidak bilang ya?" Seohyun berusaha menjelaskan kebenarannya pada Sungmin. Setidaknya dia tidak ingin ditatap seperti yeoja yang suka merebut pacar orang.

"Yonghwa? Kau yeojachingunya Yonghwa?" kali ini Sungmin berubah ekspresi menjadi terkejut. Dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau sedang menunjuk-nunjuk Seohyun dengan jari telunjuknya. Sedangkan Seohyun masih tersenyum.

"Hehe, maaf aku dan Wookie belum menceritakan tentang Seohyun dan Yonghwa hyung pada noona." Kyuhyun ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan dua yeoja itu. Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil memasang sebuah cengiran di wajahnya.

"Jadi, Wookie juga tahu?" kata Sungmin bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Iya, noona." Kyuhyun masih tetap memasang wajah tidak berdosanya.

"Omona. Mianhae Seo Joohyun-ssi. Aku sudah memikirkan yang tidak-tidak tentangmu selama ini. Mianhae!" Sungmin kembali menghadap ke arah Seohyun sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Gwaenchana, Sungmin sunbae! Aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena sering membuatmu salah paham denganku dan Kyuhyun." Kali ini Seohyun yang membungkukkan badannya pada Sungmin.

"Ya, ya! Kalian berdua jangan saling minta maaf seperti itu. Aku yang bingung kan kalau begini." Kyuhyun yang masih ada di tempat itu menginterupsi acara saling meminta maaf antara Sungmin dan Seohyun.

"Oya, aku sebenarnya mau sekalian berpamitan pada kalian berdua." Kata Seohyun yang sudah kembali ke posisi awalnya. Sungmin pun mengikuti Seohyun. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menatap bingung pada yeoja di depan mereka itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan pindah sekolah ke Jepang. Aku sudah membicarakan ini semua dengan kedua orang tuaku dan mereka setuju." Jelas Seohyun.

"Tapi, kenapa kau pindah?" kali ini Sungmin yang bertanya.

"Aku ingin bersama dengan Yonghwa oppa. Aku tidak kuat lagi berpisah dengannya. Bertemu dengannya hanya beberapa kali. Aku iri dengan Wookie dan Sungmin sunbae yang bisa bertemu orang yang dicintainya setiap saat. Aku juga ingin seperti itu. Tapi, jarak Korea dan Jepang terlalu jauh. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang mengikuti Yonghwa oppa. Lagipula, aku ingin mengejar cita-citaku untuk sekolah musik bersama Yonghwa oppa." Ucap Seohyun sambil tersenyum bahagia. Dia benar-benar mencintai namja yang bernama Jung Yonghwa itu rupanya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling bertatapan kemudian tersenyum.

"Semoga berhasil, Seohyun-ssi. Aku akan selalu mendoakanmu dan Yonghwa." Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum pada Seohyun. Dia benar-benar mengerti perasaan Seohyun. Perasaan seorang yeoja yang ingin membahagiakan orang yang dicintainya. Sungmin pun sama. Dia juga akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Kyuhyun bahagia.

"Berjuanglah, Seohyun-ah. Kau kan jenius!" kali ini Kyuhyun yang memberikan ucapan semangat.

"Ne, gomawo. Aku akan berjuang. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi. Jika kalian menikah nanti, jangan lupa undang aku ya?" kata Seohyun sambil tersenyum ke arah KyuMin. "Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi!" Seohyun pun meninggalkan KyuMin couple yang masih tersenyum menatap kepergiannya.

"Noona, kira-kira kapan kita akan menikah ya?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba pada Sungmin. Membuat yang ditanya menatapnya malu.

"YA! Apa yang kau katakan hah! Kita baru saja pacaran. Lagipula kita masih sekolah." kata Sungmin lalu berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak sadar bahwa genggamannya di tangan Sungmin sudah terlepas sedari tadi. Dia pun segera mengejar Sungmin.

"Noona, tunggu aku!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengejar Sungmin yang menuju kelas mereka.

Di kelas XI IPA 4, kelas Wookie.

"Noona!" teriak seorang namja imut bernama Lee Taemin pada Wookie yang sedang berkutat dengan buku catatannya. Wookie yang mendengar suara Taemin segera menoleh ke arah sahabat sekaligus dongsaengnya itu.

"Ada apa, Taeminnie?" tanya Wookie lembut. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku ke arah Taemin yang duduk di bangku di samping Wookie.

"Tidak ada apa-apa noona. Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi noona saja. Aku bosan berada di kelas." Kata Taemin sambil mengerecutkan bibirnya. Dan itu membuat Wookie ingin mencubit pipi Taemin gemas.

"Omo, imutnya!" kata Wookie sambil mencubit pipi Taemin. Sedangkan Taemin berusaha melepaskan tangan Wookie yang mencubit pipinya. Setelah berhasil, Taemin segera mengelus-ngemus pipinya. Berusaha menetralkan rasa sakit karena cubitan Wookie yang tidak kenal ampun.

"Appo! Noona tidak bisa ya kalau tidak mencubit pipiku sehari saja?" tanya Taemin agak kesal sambil tetap mengelus pipinya yang memerah akibat cubitan Wookie.

"Hehehe, mianhae Taeminnie. Kau sendiri yang membuatku tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipimu itu. Kau itu menggemaskan tahu." Kata Wookie dengan raut wajah menyesal. "Gwaenchana?" tanya Wookie khawatir pada keadaan pipi Taemin yang sepertinya benar-benar memerah. Wookie mengulurkan tangannya menuju pipi Taemin dan membantu mengelusnya lembut untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Tapi bukannya menghilangkan warna merah itu dari pipi Taemin, pipi Taemin bahkan seluruh wajah namja itu malah memerah. Sepertinya warna merah itu bukan lagi karena sakit tapi karena malu.

"No-noona, he-hentikan. A-aku su-sudah ti-tidak apa-apa." Ucap Taemin gugup. Wookie pun melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Taemin. Sedangkan Taemin berusaha menetralisir detak jantungnya yang berdebar sangat cepat gara-gara kejadian barusan.

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa kan Taeminnie?" tanya Wookie yang semakin khawatir karena wajah Taemin yang masih memerah. Dia takut kalau namja yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai dongsaengnya itu malah terkena demam. Ini masih bulan Februari. Jadi cuaca masih sangat dingin.

"A-aku pe-pergi du-dulu, no-noona. Sa-sampai ju-jumpa sa-at istirahat. Annyeong!" Taemin segera berlari keluar kelas Wookie menuju ke kelasnya yang ada di seberang kelas itu.

"Aneh sekali!" Wookie bergumam sebentar lalu kembali sibuk dengan buku catatannya. Dia sedang memikirkan proyek klubnya untuk festival kesenian minggu depan. Wookie mengikuti klub musik dan klub memasak. Dia sedang memikirkan pertunjukan untuk klub musiknya sekarang. Karena ketua klub yang adalah namjachingunya itu lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di klub sepak bola bersama Donghae, maka sebagai wakil ketua klub musik dia harus memikirkan pertunjukan apa yang harus ditampilkan klub mereka. "Huh, Yesung oppa benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab. Aku akan ke kelasnya istirahat nanti. Dia harus membantuku tentang ini."

Sementara itu di kelas X-2, kelas Taemin.

"Taemin-ah, kau sakit? Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya seorang namja bernama Lee Jinki pada Taemin yang baru saja sampai di kelasnya.

"Eh? Tidak apa Jinki hyung aku hanya lelah saja." kata Taemin beralasan. Dan Jinki hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu meninggalkan Taemin sendirian dan menuju tempat duduknya.

Setelah Jinki agak menjauh darinya, Taemin kembali menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya lagi.

"Huft, dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain Taeminnie. Kau tidak mungkin memilikinya." Gumam Taemin pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Ya, Taemin memang menyukai Wookie. Sejak pertama kali bertemu, dia sudah menyukai yeoja yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu. Namun, betapa sakitnya hatinya saat tahu bahwa noona yang begitu dicintainya itu sudah dimiliki namja lain. Namja yang merupakan sunbaenya di tingkat akhir, Kim Jongwoon atau oang-orang lebih mengenalnya dengan nama Yesung. Haah, dia tidak tahu kalau Wookie menyukai laki-laki yang lebih dewasa tidak seperti dirinya yang masih kekanak-kanakan.

Kembali ke KyuMin couple

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih terus berkejar-kejaran di koridor hingga tiba-tiba tidak sengaja Sungmin menabrak seorang namja.

Brukk

Sungmin menatap namja itu dan berniat meminta maaf namun...

"Ju-Jungmo!" ucap Sungmin terkejut. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang menyusul di belakang Sungmin pun ikut berhenti di samping Sungmin dan menatap Jungmo tajam.

"Noona" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menghampiri Sungmin.

Grep

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin di depan Jungmo. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya pasrah saat Kyuhyun menarik tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu maksudku kan Jungmo hyung?" ucap Kyuhyun yang sedang memeluk Sungmin erat sambil menatap Jungmo dengan tatapan tajam penuh kemenangan.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya, aku sudah mengerti. Selamat atas kemenanganmu Cho Kyuhyun!" Jungmo balas menatap dingin pada Kyuhyun sebentar lalu meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang masih berpelukan itu. Entah kemana Jungmo akan pergi, padahal bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Sungmin yang masih berada di pelukan Kyuhyun menatap kepergian Jungmo dari balik dekapan namjachingunya. Raut wajah bersalahnya tidak bisa disembunyikan. Dia hanya bisa membalas pelukan Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Mianhae Jungmo, jeongmal mianhae!" ucap Sungmin dalam hati yang tentu saja tidak bisa didengar siapapun bahkan Kyuhyun. Dia sangat mengerti perasaan Jungmo sekarang. Dia sudah menyakiti hati namja itu. Tapi itu adalah pilihan hatinya.

**Author POV end**

**TBC**

Cuap-cuap Author

Maaf reader semua chapter ini kepanjangan. Lagi-lagi chapter ini akan saya buat jadi dua bagian maaf semuanya. *deep bow* Chapter 6 akan membahas masalah setiap couple yang ada. Bagaimana mereka mempertahankan hubungan mereka itu akan menjadi inti cerita di chapter yang akan sangat panjang ini. Hehehe! Karena itu jangan bosan-bosan membaca fanfict ini ya?

Untuk fanfict Marry U dan My Fiancee is a Demon akan saya publish dalam minggu ini juga. Jadi mohon bersabar ya?

Akhir kata, bagi yang membaca saya mohon review dan komennya. Dan arigatou buat semua yang mau me-review fanfict ini, arigatou gozaimashita! *kiss reader satu-satu*

**000 KYUMIN IS REAL 000**

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan Review:<strong>

** Hyeri: Thanks! Memang KyuMin couple paling sweet hehehe :D**

**AngelSJ: mian ya apdetnya kelamaan, ini lanjutannya. tetap sabar nunggu yang selanjutnya ya? makasih.  
><strong>

**AIDASUNGJIN: halo, makasih udah baca fanfict saya *lempar Jungmo***

**alwayztora: hehehe, semoga author bisa nulis SiBum ya? soalnya author pencinta Kibum oppa akut. Kibum hanya milikku #plakk *ditampar ELF+Snower* maaf ya? doakan aja biar author bisa nulis SiBum yang lebih romantis. makasih mau baca.**

** Chikyumin: hehehe foto Kibum jangan ikut ditebar ya? ini author sudah apdet. sudah cepat gak apdet-nya. sorry kalo belum kilat apdetnya soalnya author sibuk ngurus KRS di kampus kemaren hehehe. ini udah banyak belum KyuMin momentnya? Thanks masih mau baca!**

**chagyumin: ini udah apdet. iya tuh KyuMin mang sering bgt nyuekin orang lain klo udah beduaan, korban tersering si Yesung tuh. Sekali-kali Umin yang nyosor duluan hehehe. makasih udah baca**

**WindaaKyuMin: iya, ntar author carikan pasangan untuk Jungmo. author juga kasian ma Jungmo. ini sudah apdet. sorry kalo masih lama apdetnya. makasih mau baca.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 6B

Hai semuanya! Saya datang lagi membawa lanjutan ff saya. Maaf jika chapter ini kurang memuaskan. Bagi yang berkenan saya persilahkan dengan senang hati membaca ff ini *nari hula-hula*

**Title :**** The Different of Like and Love /****Chapter ****6B**

**Cast : Super Junior and other cast**

**Pairing : Main pair is Kyumin and other pairs**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship/Family**

**Rate : K+**

**Warning: Genderswitch! All uke as yeoja dan all seme as namja**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior sah milik SME, tapi Super Junior oppadeul adalah milik diri mereka masing-masing.**

_Jika mendapatkan sebuah cinta saja… _

_Perlu pengorbanan yang besar…._

_Maka mempertahankan sebuah cinta pun…_

_Juga butuh pengorbanan yang lebih besar…_

**Siwon POV**

"Choi Siwon!"

"Ya! Kau mengagetkan aku saja. Ada apa?" tanyaku pada seorang namja berambut pendek hitam di depanku.

"Ani. Aku hanya agak aneh saja dengan sikapmu hari ini. Tidak biasanya seorang Choi Siwon tidak tertarik mengikuti mata kuliah. Kau kenapa?" Tanya namja yang merupakan sahabat baikku. Namja bernama lengkap Park Yoochun itu sedang memasang tatapan curiga ke arahku. Apa coba maksudnya?

"Aku hanya tidak mood saja hari ini." Kataku mencoba mengalihkan kecurigaan Yoochun padaku. Aku mengambil botol air minum mineral yang aku beli tadi pagi dari dalam tasku. Dan mulai meminumnya. Aku benar-benar lelah memikirkan masa laluku itu.

"Benarkah? Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan yeoja cinta pertamamu itu?" Tanya Yoochun lagi membuatku menyemburkan semua air yang telah masuk dalam mulutku.

"Uhuk uhuk" aku terbatuk-batuk dan mengelap mulutku. Kulihat Yoochun tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perutnya. Cih, dia puas sudah berhasil mempermalukanku.

"Aku tidak menyangka tebakanku setepat itu. Hahaha! Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Yoochun lagi namun kali ini dia menahan tawanya dan menatapku.

"A-aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu!" ucapku lagi-lagi mengalihkan kecurigaannya.

"Haah, kau benar-benar menyedihkan. Masih mau melepas yeoja itu lagi?" dia makin menatapku tajam.

"A-aku kan tidak bilang ingin kembali pada Kibum." Kataku tanpa sadar telah membangkitkan rasa curiga yang lebih besar dari namja di hadapanku itu.

"Jadi namanya Kibum? Wah, aku ingin melihat bagaimana tipe yeoja yang berhasil menaklukan hati seorang pangeran kampus seperti Choi Siwon?" lagi-lagi pikiran anehnya keluar.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengenalkannya padamu." Ucapku ketus. Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan membiarkan namja mesum ini melihat Kibummie-ku. Tidak akan!

Eh? Kibummie-ku.

Dia bukan milikmu Choi Siwon. Ingat itu!

DRRRT DRRRT

Sepertinya ada pesan masuk. Dari siapa?

_From: Minnie_

_Subject: Oppa, datang yaaa! ^^_

_Oppa, ada pesta di rumah Kyuhyun sekitar pukul 6 sore. Oppa datang ya? Aku mau memperkenalkan oppa pada noona-nya Kyuhyun yang juga sahabat baikku saat kecil. Aku harap oppa mau datang. ^^_

"Wah, yeoja imut itu lagi? Bukankah kau sudah menolaknya? Kenapa kau masih berhubungan dengannya?" lagi-lagi si Yoochun ikut membaca pesan masukku tanpa izin.

"Ya! Dia itu hanya ku anggap yeodeongsaengku saja, sama seperti aku menganggap Hyukkie, adik perempuanmu itu." kataku menjelaskan agar Yoochun tidak berpikiran yang aneh-aneh.

"Ne. Aku tahu. Kau hanya mencintai yeoja kecilmu itu kan?" katanya lagi-lagi menggodaku.

"Y-ya! Park Yoochun!" ucapku agak gugup. Orang ini benar-benar hobi menggodaku.

"Sudahlah, aku masih ada kelas. Jangan lupa memberitahuku jika kau sudah kembali bersama Kibum. Bye!" kata Yoochun kemudian pergi dari hadapanku. Dasar!

Setelah Yoochun pergi, aku kembali memikirkan ajakan Minnie.

"Noonanya Kyuhyun? Berarti Kibummie kan?" gumamku. Apa tidak apa-apa aku bertemu Kibummie nanti? Apa tidak akan jadi masalah? Haah, seandainya aku dan Jongwoon hyung tidak sama-sama menyukai Kibummie pada saat itu, mungkin ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Kami bertiga mungkin masih menjadi teman baik. Sekarang semua sudah terjadi. Kami bertiga berpisah menjalankan kehidupan kami masing-masing tanpa ada rasa saling mengenal satu sama lain. Persahabatan kami hancur seketika pada saat itu.

**Flashback**

"Siwonnie, aku mau bicara sesuatu. Apa kau punya waktu?" Tanya yeoja cantik berkacamata di depanku saat itu. Ya, dia Kibummie, Cho Kibum. Sahabat baikku dan Jongwoon hyung. Aku dan Kibummie adalah murid akselerasi di sekolah kami saat itu. Usia kami tidak terpaut jauh, hanya berbeda setahun saja.

"Ada apa?" hari itu, aku dan Kibum pulang agak telat karena kami sedang ada bimbingan untuk olimpiade nasional. Dan sebelum pulang, Kibum meminta waktuku sebentar. Dia berkata ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakannya padaku.

"A-aku...itu...emm..." ucapnya seperti tidak yakin. Dia memainkan jari-jarinya seakan menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Aku tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya hari ini. Biasanya, dia hanya berekspresi seperlunya saja namun kini dia benar-benar kelihatan gugup. Aku suka sekali melihat ekspresinya yang lain dari biasanya seperti ini. Sebenarnya, aku sudah sering melihat ekspresi lain dari seorang Cho Kibum. Entah aku yang terlalu merasa atau tidak, tapi aku sering melihat Kibum tersenyum malu-malu saat aku tidak sengaja menangkap matanya sedang meliriknya. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya, tapi aku akui aku memang menyukai yeoja berkacamata ini.

"Kau ingin mengatakan Kibummie?" tanyaku seolah tak sabar. Agak penasaran juga dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya padaku. Apa mungkin dia mau...aahhh tidak mungkin...

"Saranghae!" eh? Apa? Dia bilang apa? Apa tadi dia bilang 'saranghae'?

"K-kau bilang apa Kibummie?" tanyaku kembali untuk sekedar meyakinkan pendengaranku benar atau tidak.

"Aku bilang saranghae. Apa kau tuli hah?" eh? Kenapa dia jadi marah-marah begini?

"Ohhh..." responku bingung mau berkata apa. Sebenarnya sekarang hatiku sedang ingin melompat-lompat, tapi agak malu juga mengingat imageku di mata Kibum agak pendiam jadi aku hanya tersenyum saja menatap wajah Kibum yang memerah tapi raut wajahnya yang malah kesal. Ternyata ekspresi kesalnya lucu sekali.

"Kau menerimaku atau tidak?" katanya tiba-tiba masih dengan nada ketus. Aku tersenyum menanggapi yeoja cantik di depanku itu sambil kemudian berkata.

"Baiklah. Aku terima." Kataku padanya masih dengan menyembunyikan raut bahagiaku di balik topeng berwibawaku. Wajahnya yang kesal berubah menjadi ekspresi terkejut dan tidak percaya. Hahaha, entah sudah berapa banyak ekspresi yang dia tunjukkan padaku hari ini.

"Jinja? Kau benar-benar menerimaku?" dan aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Gomawo, Siwonnie!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis padaku.

DEG

Ck, senyuman itu lagi-lagi membuat aku berdebar.

"Eh? Aku harus pulang. Sampai jumpa besok! Bye!" ucapnya lalu berlari menuju ke gerbang sekolah dimana supir pribadi keluarganya telah menunggunya. Dan kini tinggallah aku sendiri yang sudah tidak bisa menahan kebahagiaanku. Aku tersenyum menatap kepergian yeoja cantik yang telah mencuri hatiku itu. Namun tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang merangkul bahuku.

"Dia benar-benar cantik ya, Siwonnie?" ucap sebuah suara dari arah sebelah kananku. Aku pun menoleh dan melihat seorang namja yang tidak terlalu tinggi dariku. Kim Jongwoon, dia sahabat baikku.

"Jongwoon hyung? Sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanyaku agak terkejut dengan kehadiran makhluk berkepala besar itu.

"Aku menunggumu tahu. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."kata Jongwoon hyung padaku. Aku hanya mengernyitkan kening heran.

"Bicara tentang apa?" tanyaku langsung karena sebentar lagi mobil jemputanku akan datang.

"Kibummie. Aku menyukai Kibummie. Aku sangat menyukainya."

JDDDERR

Bagaikan tersambar petir aku mendengar kata-kata Jongwoon hyung. Apa yang dia katakan tadi benar-benar membuat nafasku seakan berhenti. Aku bingung harus berkata apa? Aku tidak mungkin berkata padanya kalau aku baru saja resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan Kibum. Aku akan melukai hatinya. Jongwoon hyung sudah aku anggap seperti hyung kandungku sendiri. Apa aku rela menyakitinya?

"Kalau kau menyukainya, kenapa kau tidak menyatakannya langsung padanya?" ya Tuhan kenapa aku berbicara seperti ini?

"Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku tapi aku ingin kau membantuku untuk mendekatinya dulu. Kau kan sangat dekat dengannya. Bantu aku ya, Siwonnie?" ucap Jongwoon hyung sambil memohon padaku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus menyerahkan Kibum untuk Jongwoon hyung?

"Baiklah. Aku akan berusaha semampuku."entah apa yang kupikirkan, namun semuanya sudah terlanjur aku katakan. Aku tidak dapat menarik kata-kataku lagi. Apapun yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, aku tidak tahu.

Setelah hari itu berlalu, aku berusaha untuk mendekatkan Kibum dan Jongwoon hyung. Entah bagaimana aku bisa melupakan status hubunganku dengan Kibum. Yang ada dipikiranku sekarang hanya membuat Jongwoon hyung bahagia. Aku juga merasa Kibummie lebih bahagia bersama Jongwoon hyung. Hingga hari itu datang, hari dimana aku tertangkap oleh Jongwoon hyung sedang menatap Kibum yang membaca buku di kelas pagi itu. Aku sempat beradu mulut dengan Jongwoon hyung. Hingga pertengkaran kami terhenti oleh sebuah suara yang ternyata adalah Kibummie. Aku yakin dia mendengar pembicaraanku dan Jongwoon hyung. Hari itu, Jongwoon hyung tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya pada Kibum dan Kibum pun menerimanya. Yah, setidaknya hanya aku yang tersakiti di sini.

Setelah sebulan Kibum dan Jongwoon hyung menjadi sepasang kekasih dan juga sudah sebulan aku menjadi stalker yang memata-matai mereka, hari dimana masalah rumit di antara kami pun dimulai. Hari itu tepat ulang tahun Kibum. Entah apa yang aku pikirkan, tiba-tiba aku menelepon ke rumahnya dan mengajaknya bertemu di taman dekat rumahnya.

"Annyeong!" kataku sambil tersenyum ke arahnya yang baru sampai.

"Annyeong!" katanya membalas sapaanku dan duduk di ayunan yang ada di sampingku. Kami terlihat seperti orang yang baru bertemu saja. Kami saling diam tanpa ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan. "Apa yang mau kau bicarakan padaku?" suaranya memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta di antara kami sejak tadi.

"Ini!" aku menyodorkan sebuah kado yang aku simpan di dalam saku celanaku. Sebuah hadiah ulang tahun untuknya.

"Kenapa kau memberiku kado?" tanyanya bingung. Apa dia lupa ulang tahunnya sendiri? Ckckck yeoja jenius sepertinya ternyata bisa lupa dengan hari penting seperti ini ya?

"Saengil cukhae, Kibummie!" kataku sambil tersenyum manis menampilkan lesung pipiku. Aku masih menyodorkan kado yang memang kusiapkan untuknya. Dan wajah terkejutnya pun terlihat kembali.

"Kau ingat ulang tahunku?" tanyanya terkejut dan aku tersenyum menanggapi.

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Aku kan masih namjachingumu!" kata-kata itu meluncur sendiri dari mulutku. Entah apa yang merasukiku hingga mengatakan hal seperti itu pada yeoja yang telah dimiliki orang lain.

"MWO!"

Eh? Ini kan...

"JONGWOON HYUNG!" teriakku dalam hati. Aku yakin Jongwoon hyung mendengar perkataanku tadi. "Hyung! Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan." Ucapku berusaha mengatasi masalah yang disebabkan oleh kata-kata dari mulutku sendiri. Ishhh harusnya aku bisa mengontrol ucapanku.

"APA YANG BUKAN SEPERTI KUPIKIRKAN HAH! KAU BARU SAJA MENGAKUI BAHWA KAU NAMJACHINGU-NYA KAN?" Jongwoon hyung benar-benar murka. Aku melirik Kibum yang menundukkan kepalanya menyesal. Kenapa dia yang menyesal? Ini semua salahku. Dia tidak bersalah apa-apa.

"Itu, aku...aku hanya ingin mengerjai Kibummie saja kok hyung. Kau jangan marah ya?" ucapku berusaha menyelamatkan Kibum dari masalah yang kubuat ini. Aku tidak mau orang lain sakit hati. Biar aku saja yang menjadi korban di sini.

"Benarkah Kibummie? Kau tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Siwon?" Jongwoon hyung agak menurunkan nada bicaranya dan meminta kesaksian Kibum. Aku agak lega, setidaknya Kibum tidak akan menyakiti hati Jongwoon hyung.

"Aku...aku dan Siwonnie sudah berpacaran jauh sebelum oppa menyatakan perasaan oppa padaku." Eh? Apa yang dikatakannya? Kenapa dia malah berkata seperti itu? Ini salah!

"Apa yang kau katakan Kibummie? Yesung hyung bisa salah paham" aku tetap berusaha mencegah masalah ini menjadi besar. Aku memang berpacaran dengan Kibum dan tidak pernah kami memutuskan hubungan kami secara resmi tapi bukankah dengan dia berpacaran dengan Jongwoon hyung dengan otomatis hubungan kami pun putus dengan sendirinya? Kenapa dia masih mengatakan kami punya hubungan? Apa aku yang salah?

"Aku sudah mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Maafkan aku Siwonnie, tapi aku tidak mau semakin merasa bersalah dengan berpura-pura menjadi pacar Jongwoon oppa. Padahal kenyataannya aku menyukaimu." Lagi-lagi dia mengatakannya. Kibum menangis. Sebenarnya, siapa yang salah dalam hubungan ini? Apakah aku?

"Jadi, kenapa kau menerimaku saat itu? Bukankah Siwon ada di situ pada saat aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu?" Jongwoon hyung kembali meminta kepastian dari Kibum. Entah apa dan siapa yang bersalah dalam hubungan ini, aku jadi bingung. Semuanya menjadi terlalu rumit.

"Aku hanya ingin Siwon mengakuiku sebagai yeojachingunya. Namun sampai aku menerima pernyataan cinta oppa, dia tetap bersikeras tidak mau mengakuiku. Hiks hiks, mianhae karena aku sudah membohongimu selama ini oppa, hiks hiks jeongmal mianhae..." Kibum berkata lagi dengan sesenggukan. Dia masih mengharapkanku saat itu, tapi aku malah melepasnya tanpa meminta pendapatnya. Aku...aku harus bagaimana?

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah Jongwoon hyung terdengar menuju Kibum, dia menepuk kepala Kibum berusaha menenangkan yeoja cantik yang telah menangis karena kebodohan yang kuperbuat. Aku memang tidak pantas untuknya.

"Kenapa oppa? Aku sudah menyakiti oppa. Kenapa oppa masih memperlakukan aku seperti ini? Aku makin merasa bersalah." Aku hanya mendengar suara bersalah Kibum yang ditujukannya pada Jongwoon hyung. Aku tahu dia pasti merasa bersalah. Rasa bersalah yang harusnya aku tanggung kenapa harus dia juga yang merasakannya?

"Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu, Kibummie. Karena aku tahu kau tidak berniat melakukan ini semua padaku. Kau hanya melakukannya karena mencintai Siwonnie kan?" aku mendengar betapa pengertiannya Jongwoon hyung saat berkata di depan Kibum. Aku sudah benar-benar berdosa sekarang. Membuat dua orang yang kusayangi menjadi sakit hati karena keegoisanku sendiri.

Duagghh

Aku tersungkur ke tanah sambil memegang pipiku yang membiru. Ku tatap Jongwoon hyung yang menatapku penuh kemurkaan.

"Kalau kau memang menganggapku sahabat, bahagiakan Kibummie. Jangan menyia-nyiakan cintanya padamu." Kata Jongwoon hyung sebelum meninggalkanku dan Kibum di taman itu.

Tidak boleh. Aku yang akan mengalah. Aku sudah cukup menyakiti Kibum. Jongwoon hyunglah yang pantas untuk Kibummie.

"Aku akan mengejar Yesung hyung, kau pulang saja!" kataku pada Kibum sambil berdiri dan mengejar Jongwoon hyung. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan hubungan mereka rusak. Aku...

CKITTTT BRUKK

Aku membeku melihat kejadian tiba-tiba di depanku. Jongwoon hyung, dia tertabrak mobil. Aku segera berlari ke arahnya dan meminta bantuan masyarakat sekitar.

"Jongwoon hyung maafkan aku, aku akan membahagiakan Kibummie. Aku janji!" ucapku dalam hati sambil terus memeluk tubuh Jongwoon hyung. Ini semua salahku.

Jongwoon hyung dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat. Dia harus masuk ruang UGD. Aku menelepon orang tuanya. Dan saat orang tua Jongwoon hyung tiba, aku pun melangkah pulang ke rumah dengan lemas. Semua yang terjadi hari ini benar-benar akibat kebodohanku. Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa akhirnya akan begini.

Esok harinya, aku dikejutkan lagi dengan kepindahan Kibum yang tiba-tiba dari sekolah kami. Kim seonsaengnim mengatakan bahwa Kibum akan pindah sekolah ke Amerika. Hancurlah semuanya. Ini semua akibat dari kebodohanku. Jongwoon hyung kecelakaan dan Kibum pindah sekolah ke Amerika. Semua ini akibat kesalahanku.

**Flashback off**

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, aku mendengar berita bahwa Jongwoon hyung harus dirawat di luar negeri untuk memulihkan beberapa kerusakan vital di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Dan hingga kini, aku belum bertemu dengannya sama sekali.

"Jongwoon hyung, aku sudah bertemu Kibummie. Dia makin cantik. Kau dimana sekarang?" gumamku pada diriku sendiri.

**Siwon POV end**

**Author POV **

SM Highschool, tepat di depan pintu kelas XII IPA 1. Kyuhyun masih setia memeluk Sungmin erat, padahal Jungmo sudah pergi dari tadi. Sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar takut kehilangan Sungmin.

"Kyu, lepaskan aku. Sebentar lagi masuk." Ucap Sungmin agak susah payah karena wajahnya masih terbenam di dada Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Maaf noona." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin. "Gwaenchana, noona? Mianhae!" Kyuhyun memasang wajah menyesalnya.

"Ne, gwaenchana. Ayo masuk!" kata Sungmin akhirnya. Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam kelas menuju ke kursi mereka masing-masing. Kyuhyun duduk bersama Donghae sedang Sungmin duduk bersama Eunhyuk.

Di kursi Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

"Minnie? Apa kau ikut festival seni minggu depan?" tanya Eunhyuk saat Sungmin telah duduk di kursinya. Sungmin menoleh dan tersenyum kepada Eunhyuk.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan ingin melihat kau dan Donghae menang lagi di kompetisi dance tahun ini. Selain itu, aku juga mau menonton penampilan klub musik." Kata Sungmin sambil melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk yang menyadari arah pandang Sungmin langsung menyeringai.

"Kau ingin melihatku atau Kyuhyun?" goda Eunhyuk membuat arah pandang Sungmin yang semula tertuju pada Kyuhyun menjadi ke arah Eunhyuk. Pipi Sungmin agak merona membuat Eunhyuk makin ingin menggoda sahabat baiknya itu. "Hei, hei, kenapa wajahmu jadi seperti kepiting rebus begitu Min?"

"Eh? Jinja? Ishhh, kau sih." Sungmin mendorong bahu Eunhyuk pelan. Dia mengalihkan pandangan wajahnya dari Eunhyuk namun sialnya dia malah tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Kyuhyun yang memberikan senyuman manis padanya. Membuat Sungmin makin memerah hingga ke belakang telinganya.

"Min, wajahmu makin merah." Ucap Eunhyuk yang membuat Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya malu. Ckckck, Sungmin sepertinya benar-benar sedang kasmaran.

Sementara itu, di kursi Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"Kyu, klubmu akan menampilkan apa di festival seni minggu depan?" tanya Donghae pada Kyuhyun yang sedang melirik Sungmin dari jauh. Donghae pun seakan berbicara dengan batu karena Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menganggap keberadaannya. Donghae pun mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun dan tersenyum melihat sahabatnya itu ternyata sedang dilanda virus kehidupan yang bernama cinta. Membuat konsentrasi sahabatnya hanya tertuju pada satu titik yaitu Lee Sungmin. "Ya! Kyu, aku berbicara padamu." Donghae mengguncang bahu Kyuhyun untuk menyadarkannya.

"Eh? Ada apa hyung? Kau mengganggu saja." kata Kyuhyun sadar dengan keberadaan ikan berwujud manusia di sebelahnya *dimutilasi ELFishy sekampung*.

"Aku tanya, klubmu akan menampilkan apa di festival seni minggu depan?" tanya Donghae ulang.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kenapa tidak tanya Yesung hyung? Diakan ketua klub musik." Kata Kyuhyun santai sambil mengeluarkan 'selingkuhannya' dari dalam tas. Namun sebelum telarut dalam kegiatan bersama 'selingkuhannya', dia melirik Sungmin sebentar dan tepat pada saat itu Sungmin pun melihat ke arahnya. Langsung saja Kyuhyun memasang senyuman maut yang membuat para SparKyu yang melihatnya klepek-klepek. Dan Sungmin pun langsung menunduk malu, membuat Kyuhyun agak menahan tawa melihat noona tercintanya itu menjadi malu karena dirinya. Ckckck, ternyata cinta cepat merubah orang lain ya?

~~~SKIP TIME~~~

Di ruang klub dance sedang di adakan rapat untuk memilih pasangan dance yang akan ditampilkan pada festival seni. Sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, Donghae dan Eunhyuklah yang selalu terpilih menjadi pasangan dance oleh teman-teman satu klub mereka. Dan mereka selalu menang. Namun, apakah tahun ini akan tetap sama?

"Baiklah, sekarang kita akan mulai pemilihan pasangan untuk kompetisi dance tahun ini. Apakah ada yang mencalonkan diri atau ingin memberi usul?" tawar Donghae yang memang menjabat sebagai ketua klub dance tahun itu.

"Saya mengusulkan Donghae sunbae dan Eunhyuk sunbae saja yang mewakili sekolah kita. Saya yakin sekolah kita akan menang seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya." Kata Gikwang, namja yang duduk di kelas XI mengusulkan. Dan Donghae memandang Gikwang dengan tatapan terima kasih. Donghae yakin sekali jika dia dan Eunhyuk yang akan mewakili sekolah mereka tahun ini. Tiba-tiba, seorang yeoja berambut panjang bergelombang menyela.

"Maaf, tapi apakah tidak bosan menampilkan pasangan yang sama terus-menerus selama 2 tahun berturut-turut? Mungkin saja pihak sekolah lain sudah memperhitungkan dan mempunyai strategi untuk mengalahkan kita." Kata yeoja itu memberikan saran. Dan forum pun menjadi sedikit ribut. Ada yang setuju dengan kata-kata yeoja itu ada juga yang tidak.

"Ya! Semua tenang. Kita adakan pengambilan suara saja. Saya minta pengajuan calon pasangan yang akan mengikuti kompetisi." Donghae mengendalikan forum rapat yang mulai rusuh untuk kembali tenang. Sedangkan di sudut ruangan terlihat raut wajah Eunhyuk yang gelisah. Dia memikirkan kata-kata Yesung tadi pagi. Bosan? Apa mungkin semuanya bosan melihat pasangan HaeHyuk? Pasangan paling mesra se-antero SM Highschool?

"Saya ingin mencalonkan diri berpasangan dengan Donghae sunbae" seorang yeoja berambut panjang yang dikuncir satu ke belakang, mengangkat tangannya.

"Yoona!" teriak Eunhyuk dalam hati. Yoona adalah hobae Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Sejak sebelum Eunhyuk berpacaran dengan Donghae, yeoja itu selalu mengganggu. Dia selalu menggoda Donghae namun tak pernah sekalipun Donghae meliriknya. Dan setelah HaeHyuk resmi berpacaran, Yoona sudah agak mulai menjauh. Namun ternyata dia belum menyerah juga. Eunhyuk yakin yeoja yang menyela rapat ini tadi adalah suruhan Yoona. Dia ingin sekali menjadi pasangan dance Donghae di tahun terakhir Donghae. "Dasar licik" kutuk Eunhyuk lagi dalam hati. Dia benar-benar ingin mencakar wajah sok imut yeoja itu, namun ditahannya.

"Apa ada lagi yang mau mencalonkan diri?" tanya Donghae agak menahan kekesalannya akibat Yoona.

"Saya sunbae! Saya mencalonkan diri berpasangan dengan Eunhyuk sunbae!" ucap seorang namja tampan berambut pendek.

"K-kau!" Donghae agak terkejut melihat hobaenya yang agak pendiam di klub mereka itu angkat suara. Dan dia mencalonkan akan berpasangan dengan Eunhyuk, yang benar saja.

"Choi Minho. Nama saya Choi Minho sunbae." Kata namja tampan itu penuh karisma.

"Eh? Anak itu, dia masih mengejarku rupanya. Aku kan sudah menolaknya sebulan yang lalu." Eunhyuk berkata dalam hati.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling berpandangan gelisah. Kali ini cinta mereka sepertinya akan diuji. Entah akan terjadi apa selanjutnya, mereka pun tidak tahu. Pasangan yang akan terpilih nanti pun ditentukan bersama. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Di tempat lain di ruang klub musik, anggota klub musik pun sedang menentukan penampilan apa yang akan mereka bawakan nanti. Namun tidak seperti si klub musik yang agak panas tadi, di klub musik semua berpikiran dingin. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Yesung yang akan mengisi bagian vokal sedangkan teman-teman mereka yang lain akan mengiringi dengan musik orchestra. Forum mereka pun dengan selesai tanpa hambatan. Dan kini mereka akan bersiap-siap menuju ke rumah Kyuhyun untuk merayakan kepulangan Kibum. YeWook dan KyuMin sedang menunggu HaeHyuk di depan gerbang sekolah.

Setelah agak lama menunggu, akhirnya Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun menghampiri mereka dengan lemas.

"Hei, kalian kenapa?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap duo HaeHyuk bergantian. Dan yang ditatap hanya saling berpandangan dan menghela napas berat.

"Hyukkie eonnie, ada apa?" tanya Wookie lembut sambil menaruh tangannya di bahu Eunhyuk menenangkan.

"Kami dipisahkan!" kata Donghae akhirnya. Sedangkan empat orang di depan mereka hanya memasang wajah bingung tidak mengerti.

"Maksudnya dipisahkan?" kali ini Yesung yang bertanya.

"Aku dan Hae tidak satu pasangan lagi pada kompetisi minggu depan." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan raut wajah kecewa.

"Lalu?" Sungmin kembali bertanya.

"Aku dipasangkan dengan Yoona dan Hyukkie chagi dipasangkan dengan Minho. Isshhh, aku benar-benar tidak terima!" kata Donghae kesal.

"Hahaha, bukannya bagus hyung? Akhirnya kalian berdua bisa punya pasangan normal juga. Daripada pasangan ikan dan monyet terus. Bosan!" kata Kyuhyun menimpali dan dibalas deathglare oleh HaeHyuk.

PLETAK

"Jaga bicaramu Kyu!" Sungmin melayangkan pukulan ke dahi Kyuhyun dan direspon dengan ringisan dari Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Noona, appo!" Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap dahinya.

"Rasakan kau Kyu! Semoga kau juga dapat cobaan yang lebih berat." Kata Donghae pada Kyuhyun. Dan dibalas deathglare dari Kyuhyun. Donghae pun tak mau kalah dan ikut membalas dengan deathglare yang sama.

"Sudahlah. Kita jadi pergi tidak?" suara Yesung menghentikan acara saling melempar deathglare di antara KyuHae.

"Oh iya. Ayo pergi!" ujar Eunhyuk teringat acara di rumah Kyuhyun. Mereka pun mulai berjalan keluar dari area sekolah dan berjalan kaki ke rumah Kyuhyun yang memang berjarak dekat dari sekolah mereka.

"Wookie, ayo! Kenapa malah diam?" Sungmin yang menyadari keberadaan Wookie yang tertinggal, menghampiri dongsaengnya itu dan menarik tangannya.

"I-iya eonnie." Ucap Wookie terbata. Sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

~~~SKIP TIME~~~

Di rumah Kyuhyun benar-benar ramai. Semuanya bergembira, meskipun ada dua manusia yang sepertinya kurang menikmati acara ini. Yang satu, namja berkepala besar yang hanya tersenyum melihat seorang yeoja yang sedang tertawa kecil saat melihat kekonyolan Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Sedangkan satu lagi adalah seorang yeoja mungil yang matanya tidak lepas memandang ke arah namja tadi dengan pandangan sendu. Sepertinya yeoja ini sedang menahan sakit di hatinya. Namja dan yeoja itu adalah Yesung dan Wookie.

TING TONG

"Eh? Sepertinya ada yang datang." Kata Eunhyuk menghentikan leluconnya.

"Apa itu Jungmo?" kata Donghae.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku sudah menyelesaikan masalahku dengannya di sekolah tadi pagi. Dia sudah mengaku kalah." Kata Kyuhyun dengan bangga. Dan semuanya hanya menggeleng pasrah melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Pasti itu oppa!" seru Sungmin tiba-tiba membuat semuanya menoleh memandang Sungmin.

TING TONG

"Biar aku saja yang membuka pintu." Kata Kibum menawarkan. Dan semua hanya mengangguk setuju. Kibum pun berjalan menuju pintu depan dan membuka pintu itu perlahan.

"Annyeong Kibum-ssi!" ucap namja yang berada di depan pintu itu sambil tersenyum. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuket bunga tulip berwarna kuning cerah.

"K-kau! Kenapa bisa ada di sini?" tanya Kibum terkejut.

"Aku diundang oleh Minnie" kata namja itu tanpa beban.

"Jadi, kau oppa yang dibilang Minnie? Isshh, masuk!" ucap Kibum ketus, namun namja itu hanya tersenyum. Namja itu memberikan bunga yang ada di tangannya kepada Kibum dan diterima dengan kasar oleh Kibum. Dia berjalan masuk menuju ruangan yang ditunjukkan Kibum kepadanya. Di sana telah berkumpul enam orang dengan pakaian seragam SMA.

"Siwon oppa! Akhirnya datang juga." Suara Sungmin membuat semua menoleh ke arah Siwon yang ada di belakang Kibum.

"Hai semua. Maaf mengganggu." Kata Siwon sopan.

"Siwon oppa sendirian? Chunie oppa bilang akan pulang duluan ke rumah kan?" kali ini Eunhyuk yang bertanya. Dan Siwon hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan matanya tertuju pada satu sosok di samping Wookie.

"Kau? Jongwoon-ssi yang waktu itu di taman bermain kan?" kata Siwon sambil menatap Yesung dan mengulurkan tangannya hendak menjabat tangan Yesung.

"Ne. Panggil saja aku Yesung, kau Choi Siwon-ssi bukan?" Yesung pun ikut mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan Siwon. Kibum yang melihat dua orang itu hanya heran. Kenapa dua orang ini tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain.

"K-kalian tidak saling kenal?" ucap Kibum tiba-tiba. Dan Yesung maupun Siwon pun menoleh ke arah Kibum. Lalu mereka saling menatap lagi satu sama lain dan...

"Kau? Siwonnie?" tanya Yesung pada Siwon memastikan.

"Ne. Dan jangan bilang kau Jongwoon hyung?" kali ini Siwon yang memastikan.

"Ne." Kata Yesung masih sambil menatap Siwon terkejut.

"K-kalian saling mengenal sebelumnya?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Kami teman masa kecil." Kata Yesung sambil tetap menatap tidak percaya pada sosok di depannya. Kenapa mereka sama sekali tidak mengenal satu sama lain? Padahal mereka mengingat Kibum.

"Kenapa saat di Lotte World, Siwon oppa tidak merasa mengenal Yesung oppa?" tanya Wookie tiba-tiba.

"Karena aku pikir Jongwoon hyung masih ada di luar negeri. Jadi aku tidak berpikir kalau..." kata Siwon menjelaskan.

"Aku juga berpikiran sama." Ucap Yesung.

"Jadi, Yesung hyung, Siwon hyung, dan Kibum noona dulu teman masa kecil begitu?" kali ini Kyuhyun yang bersuara. Dia agak heran dengan hubungan noona dan kedua hyungnya itu.

"I-iya." Ucap Yesung sedangkan Kibum dan Siwon hanya diam seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jadi, apa yang membuat kalian berpisah?" Donghae tiba-tiba bertanya dengan polosnya. Sedangkan ketiga orang yang ditanya tadi malah diam. Tidak ada satu pun yang berniat menjelaskan permasalahan sebenarnya.

"Maaf, nona muda. Makan malamnya sudah siap." Suara kepala pelayan Shin memecahkan keheningan sesaat mereka.

"Ayo semuanya. Kita makan dulu." Kata Kibum tiba-tiba. Sejujurnya dia malas membahas kejadian masa lalu mereka. Dia pun berusaha mengalihkan perhatian semuanya untuk masuk ke acara makan malam.

Tanpa pikir panjang, semuanya langsung menyerbu meja makan. Untuk sementara, masalah telah dapat dihindarkan. Semuanya terhanyut dalam acara makan malam.

Di rumah mungil yang terletak di sebelah rumah megah keluarga Cho, terlihat sepasang suami istri yang sedang berbincang-bincang sambil menonton televisi. Sang kepala keluarga yang bernama Lee Youngwoon aka Kangin, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping sang istri, Lee Jungsoo aka Leeteuk. Sedangkan Leeteuk memposisikan dirinya menyandar pada dada bidang suaminya. Mumpung anak-anak mereka sedang berpesta di rumah sebelah, mereka menikmati waktu berduaan mereka yang langka ini dengan baik.

"Yeobo" panggil Leeteuk pada suaminya.

"Hmm?" respon Kangin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang sang istri.

"Kau tahu, Minnie dan Kyuhyun sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih yeobo." Kata Leeteuk pada suaminya.

"MWO!" Kangin yang terkejut segera melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap sang istri dengan wajah terkejut. "Kau tidak bercanda yeobo?" tanya Kangin sekali lagi.

"Ani. Bagaimana yeobo? Kau tidak setuju?" tanya Leeteuk yang kali ini sudah lepas sepenuhnya dari dekapan sang suami. Leeteuk menatap Kangin lembut. "Aku rasa Kyuhyun bisa menjaga Minnie." Kata Leeteuk meyakinkan Kangin.

"Tidak yeobo. Kyuhyun itu masih terlalu muda. Dia belum bisa dipercaya sepenuhnya." Kangin memberikan pendapatnya.

"Tapi mereka saling mencintai. Dan aku merasakan ketulusan mereka yeobo. Kau harus mempertimbangkan perasaan mereka berdua." Leeteuk masih berusaha membela.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberikan beberapa tes untuk Kyuhyun. Apakah dia bisa kupercaya untuk menjaga Sungmin atau tidak. Bagaimana menurutmu yeobo?" Kangin bertanya meminta pendapat pada Leeteuk.

"Terserah kau saja yeobo. Tapi aku mohon jangan pisahkan mereka." Kata Leeteuk akhirnya.

"Bukan aku yang akan menentukan tapi mereka sendiri." Ucap Kangin mutlak. Mereka pun kembali ke posisi awal mereka dan menikmati acara yang disiarkan stasiun televisi.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka nanti namun inilah sebuah awal menuju kedewasaan. Bagaimana mereka akan mempertahankan cinta mereka di tengah cobaan yang melanda.

**TBC**

Cuap-cuap Author

Hehehe maaf jika chapter ini kurang memuaskan. Chapter ini masih belum berakhir. Masih ada bagian C. Di chap depan akan muncul semua masalah dan bagaimana mereka mengatasi masalah itu. Mungkin di chap depan juga akan saya munculkan perasaan SiBum. Tapi, saya masih belum berniat menyatukan SiBum dulu. So, harap ditunggu dengan sabar ^_^V

Mian saya update-nya lama. Ini semua dikarenakan kesibukan saya akibat perubahan sistem belajar-mengajar yang diterapkan kampus. Setiap hari saya buka laptop hanya untuk mengerjakan tugas. Tidak ada waktu untuk melanjutkan ff saya hiks. Mian sekali lagi *deep bow*. Selanjutnya saya akan berusaha mempublish segera lanjutan My Fiancee is a Demon. Jika tidak ada halangan, besok malam. Doakan saya saja ya?

Akhir kata, review dan komentar sangat diharapkan. Bagi yang berkenan membaca, saya harap sudi meninggalkan jejak. Salam cinta dari author 333

**000 KYUMIN IS REAL 000**

**Balasan review:**

**AngelSJ** : maaf ya gak bisa apdet cepat gara-gara tugas kuliah menumpuk. Semoga masih berkenan membaca. Gomawo!

**Hyeri** : iya Jungmo gak punya pasangan tuh. Author masih bingung mau masangin ma sypa. *obral Jungmo*. gomawo!

**AIDASUNGJIN**: mian apdetnya lama. Soalnya tugas-tugas kuliah lagi menumpuk dan author lagi sibuk banget. Semoga tetap setia membaca. Gomawo!

**Wiikimyesung**: chap ini emang dikhususkan untuk konflik semua couple. Gomawo sudah membaca!

**sanghyun kim137**: kibummie baik hati koq hehe. Emang kibummie paling beruntung. Ini sudah apdet maaf kalo lama. Gomawo!

**Alwayztora**: ini sibumnya udah banyak belom? Maaf lama apdetnya. Lagi sibuk sama tugas. Gomawo!

**Sjclover**: aduh, masalah sibum masih belum selesai makanya momen mereka belum banyak maaf ya? kalau mau baca yang special chapter white day aja ya? di situ ada sibum momen yang dijamin romantis hehehe. Maaf apdetnya kelamaan. Soalnya lagi sibuk-sibuknya. Gomawo!

**Hana**: soalnya aku suka sosok Yesung yang dewasa makanya di sini aku buat Yesungnya dewasa banget. Maaf apdetnya kelamaan saeng. Aq udah tag qm juga di fb. Selamat membaca. Gomawo!


	8. Chapter 6C

Annyeong! *dance Opera bareng oppadeul* Tak terasa sudah lama saya menghilang kini saya kembali lagi. Adakah yang masih merindukan saya? #kedipkedip *dilempar telur busuk*. Ya, sudahlah. Saya membawa lanjutan dari ff saya. Semoga suka,,,selamat membaca! *kiss bye sebelum dilemparin lagi*

**Title :**** The Different of Like and Love /****Chapter 6****C**

**Cast : Super Junior and other cast**

**Pairing : Main pair is Kyumin and other pairs**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship/Family**

**Rate : K+**

**Warning: Genderswitch! All uke as yeoja dan all seme as namja**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior sah milik SME, tapi Super Junior oppadeul adalah milik diri mereka masing-masing.**

_Jika mendapatkan sebuah cinta saja… _

_Perlu pengorbanan yang besar…._

_Maka mempertahankan sebuah cinta pun…_

_Juga butuh pengorbanan yang lebih besar…_

**Author POV **

Malam itu di rumah keluarga Cho sangat ramai dan berisik. Sekumpulan pemuda dan pemudi sedang bergembira dalam suatu pesta kecil-kecilan. Kini satu per satu dari mereka pun hendak kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Hingga tinggal 2 insan yang sedang dalam keadaan canggung satu sama lain.

"Kau tidak pulang?" ucap si yeoja yang bernama lengkap Cho Kibum pada seorang namja yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau mengusirku?" balas si namja tanpa menoleh pada Kibum. Namja itu bernama Choi Siwon.

"Iya, aku mengusirmu. Ini sudah pukul 10 malam. Tidak seharusnya seorang namja berada di rumah seorang yeoja sampai larut malam seperti ini." Ucap Kibum menusuk. Siwon hanya tersenyum dalam diam sambil terus melihat langit malam dari arah halaman belakang rumah keluarga Cho itu. Dia dan Kibum sedang duduk di bangku yang tersedia di halaman itu.

Setelah agak lama mereka berdua kembali terdiam tanpa ada satu pun yang berniat memulai pembicaraan. Kembali hening tak bersuara. Kyuhyun masih belum pulang dari mengantar Sungmin dan Wookie. Tiba-tiba Siwon beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kibum yang dari tadi ikut terdiam bersama Siwon pun agak terkejut dengan pergerakan Siwon.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kibum.

"Mau pulang. Bukannya tadi kau yang mengusirku? Kau berubah pikiran eoh?" goda Siwon sambil memamerkan lesung pipinya yang membuat semua yeoja bertekuk lutut pada pesonanya. Sayangnya, Kibum telah kebal dari segala macam pesona ketampanan seorang Choi Siwon. Kibum membuang muka dan kembali menatap ke langit.

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar. Cepat keluar dari rumahku!" kata Kibum kembali dengan nada menusuk. Untung saja Siwon adalah namja yang sabar sehingga dia tidak terlalu menanggapi kata-kata kasar yang keluar dari putri sulung keluarga Cho itu. Dia tersenyum sekilas lalu mulai berjalan menjauh dari Kibum menuju pintu depan rumah keluarga Cho. Kibum tetap memandang langit malam meskipun sebenarnya hatinya ingin menoleh ke arah sosok namja tampan yang masih mengisi hatinya itu pergi menghilang.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun yang sedang berduaan dengan Sungmin di halaman depan rumah Sungmin.

"Noona, apa kau mau pergi bersamaku?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil bersandar di dinding teras rumah Sungmin sambil membelai lembut rambut Sungmin yang berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

"Pergi kemana, Kyu?" Sungmin balik bertanya. Kyuhyun melepaskan belaian tangan kanannya dari rambut Sungmin dan pindah ke pipi kiri yeoja manis itu. Kyuhyun pun mengusap lembut pipi mulus dan putih itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan. Kau mau?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya sambil menatap intens ke dalam dua bola mata foxy di depannya.

"Kencan? Aku mau!" jawab Sungmin semangat sambil menghambur ke dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membenarkan posisinya menjadi berdiri sambil membalas pelukan erat Sungmin di tubuhnya. Sekarang terlihat sosok Kyuhyun jauh lebih dewasa dibandingkan Sungmin. Sungmin benar-benar bahagia. Akhirnya kencan pertamanya dengan Kyuhyun datang juga.

"Lusa bagaimana noona?" tanya Kyu lagi masih sambil memeluk Sungmin.

"Lusa? Bukannya hari itu kita sekolah Kyu?" tanya Sungmin kembali. Kali ini dia telah melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun dan menatap namja itu dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kita bolos saja."ucap Kyuhyun santai sambil mengusap kembali pipi mulus Sungmin dengan tangan kanannya.

"MWO! Andwee! Aku tidak mau bolos" Sungmin menolak mentah-mentah usulan Kyuhyun. Dia membelakangi Kyuhyun tanda sedang kesal. Kyuhyun membalik tubuh Sungmin agar berhadapan dengannya. Kyuhyun memegang bahu Sungmin dan tersenyum.

"Lusa itu tanggal merah Minnie noona!" katanya sambil mencubit hidung Sungmin gemas.

"Appo, Kyu!" Sungmin melepas cubitan Kyuhyun dari hidung mungilnya lalu mengusap hidungnya yang berubah warna jadi sedikit merah. "Jinjayo? Lusa itu tanggal merah?" dia masih belum yakin dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Iya, noona-ku. Kau tidak pernah melihat kalender ya?" kali ini sasaran cubitan Kyuhyun beralih ke kedua pipi chubby yeojachingunya itu.

"Ya! Berhenti mencubitku Kyu. Ini sakit sekali tahu!" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal setelah berhasil melepas cubitan Kyuhyun di pipinya. Dia mengusap-usap kedua pipinya.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Noona mau kencan denganku tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Tangannya mengarah ke wajah Sungmin lagi namun kini bukan lagi mencubit wajah cantik itu lagi melainkan mengusap lembut wajah itu dan menariknya agar menatap dirinya.

"Emm, aku mau tapi dengan satu syarat." Kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengerut.

"Syarat? Syarat apa, noona?" tanyanya masih mempertahankan posisi wajah Sungmin dalam tangkupan tangannya.

"I-itu a-aku mau k-kau tidak lagi memanggilku n-noona. Aku kan y-yeojac-chingumu." Ucap Sungmin dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba memerah merona. Kyuhyun agak terkejut dengan permintaan Sungmin kemudian menyeringai lebar.

"Kau mau aku memanggilmu 'Minnie chagi' begitu atau 'yeobo'?" goda Kyuhyun membuat wajah Sungmin makin memerah akibat malu.

"Terserah kau saja Kyu. T-tapi jangan 'yeobo'. Kita bukan suami istri tahu." Ucap Sungmin dengan wajah memerah sampai ke belakang telinga.

"Baiklah! Ehem, ehem, chagiya ̴ ̴jaljayo ̴ ̴" Kyuhyun membuat suara mendayu-dayu berniat menggoda Sungmin. Dia mencium bibir Sungmin sekilas lalu berlari menuju rumahnya sendiri meninggalkan Sungmin yang wajahnya bahkan sampai lehernya memerah merona sambil memegang bibirnya yang baru saja dicium Kyuhyun lembut.

"Ishh, bocah itu! Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya?" gumam Sungmin sambil menatap kepergian Kyuhyun yang telah berhasil menggodanya.

"Minnie, kau belum masuk juga? Cepat masuk! Sudah waktunya tidur" suara appa Sungmin, Kangin, dari arah pintu menyadarkan Sungmin.

"Ne, appa!" Sungmin pun segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Takut appanya marah.

Sungmin pun masuk dan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Dia malu jika appanya mendapati wajahnya memerah karena seorang namja. Leeteuk, umma Sungmin, yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum mengerti.

"Anak muda zaman sekarang, ckckck!" gumam Leeteuk.

.

.

.

Di kamar yang berada di sebelah kamar Sungmin terlihat di dalamnya seorang yeoja mungil nan imut sedang berbaring di tempat tidur dengan ponsel yang melekat di telinganya. Sepertinya dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Ne, Taeminnie. Gwaenchana!" kata yeoja yang bernama Lee Ryeowook itu pada suara yang ada jauh di sana.

"Kalau noona memang punya masalah, ceritakan padaku. Arra?" suara namja yang dipanggil Taeminnie oleh Wookie itu berusaha menasehati Wookie.

"Kau ini. Aku lebih tua darimu kenapa malah kau yang berkata seolah-olah lebih tua dariku eoh? Hmmph" Wookie berusaha menahan tawanya mendengar ocehan Taemin melalui ponselnya.

"Ya! Aku tidak sedang melucu noona" ucap suara itu sedikit agak tersinggung. Padahal dia nekat menelepon Wookie larut malam hanya untuk mengetahui kondisi noona tercintanya itu. Taemin sadar bahkan mungkin dialah yang satu-satunya sadar bahwa Wookie sedang mempunyai masalah dan berusaha menutupinya rapat-rapat.

"Iya, Taemin-chagi. Sudahlah aku tidak mau kita malah bertengkar. Aku sudah mengantuk. Kau tidurlah juga, ini sudah larut malam." Kata Wookie berniat mengakhiri pembicaraan lewat alat elektronik itu.

"Baiklah noona. Oya, besok noona tetap membawakan bekal untukku kan?" tanya Taemin terakhir kalinya.

"Ne, aku akan membawanya. Kau mau kumasakkan apa?" Wookie tersenyum meski tidak terlihat oleh Taemin. Wookie memang selalu membuatkan bekal untuk Taemin, Yesung, dan dirinya. Sebenarnya dia ingin membuat bekal untuk Sungmin juga tetapi Sungmin menolak karena lebih memilih menemani Eunhyuk makan di kantin.

"Uhmm, aku mau bibimbap saja noona. Buatkan yang enak ya?" jawab Taemin dengan suara yang terdengar ceria.

"Hei, sejak kapan masakan seorang Lee Ryeowook tidak enak?" Wookie membalas ucapan Taemin.

"Ne, masakan Wookie noona memang paling enak sedunia. Sudahlah noona, Key-hyung sudah teriak-teriak dari tadi menyuruhku tidur. Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah noona. Jaljayo! TUT" sambungan telpon pun terputus. Wookie meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Lalu dia menyamankan posisinya untuk tidur.

"Haah, aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku akan bertahan menyimpan ini semua. Apakah aku harus mengatakannya pada Yesung oppa? Tapi...aku akan terlihat menyedihkan dan lemah di depannya. Jika dibandingkan dengan Kibum unnie yang selalu memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, kelihatan sekali dia lebih kuat dariku. Yesung oppa akan berpaling padanya. Andwee! Aku harus tetap kuat." Wookie berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri sambil terkadang menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha membuang jauh-jauh segala macam pikiran buruknya.

Di tempat lain di sebuah rumah yang sederhana, terlihat seorang namja yang sedang sibuk menonton televisi. Entah acara apa yang sedang ditontonnya, tapi dia terlihat sangat serius.

KRIEET

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat sang namja yang bernama Park Yoochun itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

"Chunie oppa? Belum tidur?" kata Eunhyuk pada kakak laki-lakinya.

"Ne. Aku menunggunmu. Kau darimana saja baru pulang sekarang?" tanya Yoochun pada yeodongsaengnya itu.

"Aku dari rumah temanku. Umma bilang apa saja pada appa? Kenapa appa mengizinkan oppa menginap?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Aku yang mengangkat telepon dari umma. Kalau appa yang mengangkat pasti pesan umma tidak akan sampai padaku. Kau cepatlah mandi dan tidur. Kau sudah makan?" Yoochun menjelaskan pada Eunhyuk sambil mengacak rambut adiknya yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ya! Oppa merusak rambutku. Chunie oppa jangan tidur larut ya?" ucap Eunhyuk sebelum pergi menjauh dari ruang keluarga menuju lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada. Yoochun hanya melihat adiknya itu dengan senyuman.

Ada yang bertanya mengapa Yoochun dan Eunhyuk memiliki nama marga yang berbeda? Itu semua karena sejak Eunhyuk dan Yoochun berada di bangku sekolah dasar, ayah dan ibu mereka bercerai dan memisahkan kedua kakak-beradik itu. Meskipun begitu, Yoochun selalu berjanji akan selalu berkomunikasi dan menjaga Eunhyuk walau tidak secara langsung. Ya, seperti sekarang. Umma mereka menelepon ke apartemen milik Tuan Park, appa Yoochun dan Eunhyuk, untuk meminta menjaga Eunhyuk selama ummanya pergi ke luar negeri untuk pekerjaan. Tuan Park yang sangat membenci Eunhyuk karena dipikirnya Eunhyuk adalah anak haram dari Nyonya Lee dengan lelaki lain pasti tidak akan mau menjaga Eunhyuk. Untungnya Yoochun yang menerima telepon dari umma mereka dan akhirnya Yoochun berbohong pada appa dan umma tirinya kalau dia akan menginap di rumah Siwon. Yoochun sudah minta tolong pada Siwon untuk berbohong jika appa Yoochun menelepon. Eunhyuk pun sudah diberitahu oleh ummanya bahwa Yoochun akan datang menginap selama ummanya pergi.

"Aku sudah berjanji akan menjaga Hyukkie, umma. Apapun yang terjadi!" ucap Yoochun dalam hati sambil melihat adik tersayangnya menghilang menuju lantai dua.

Di kamar Eunhyuk

"Haaah, capek banget hari ini!" gumam Eunhyuk sambil menghempaskan badannya ke kasur empuk berwarna biru miliknya. Dia menutup matanya dengan lengan kiri berada di dahinya.

DRRTTT, DRRRTTT

Suara bergetar dari saku rok seragam yang masih dipakainya membuat Eunhyuk agak terkejut lalu merogoh sakunya dan meraih ponselnya.

"Donghae?" gumamnya saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Dia pun menekan tombol untuk mengangkat panggilan telepon itu. "Yoboseo?"

"CHAGIYA! SARANGHAE! TUT" suara teriakan Donghae terdengar dari dalam ponsel Eunhyuk. Namun belum sempat Eunhyuk menjawab, sambungan telepon itu terputus sendiri. Sepertinya Donghae hanya ingin menggoda yeojachingunya.

"Ishh, apaan sih si ikan cucut itu. Telepon tapi langsung dimatikan. Dasar!" keluh Eunhyuk pada ponsel malang tak bersalah di tangannya. Dia pun kembali menyamankan posisinya dan menaruh ponselnya di samping tubuhnya.

DRRRT DRRRT

Tanpa melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya, Eunhyuk segera menjawab panggilan telepon itu.

"YA! LEE DONGHAE! AKU MAU TIDUR DAN JANGAN MENELEPON JIKA KAU HANYA MAU MENGGODAKU!" teriak Eunhyuk tanpa membiarka suara di seberang berbicara.

"Eh? Noona, maaf mengganggumu, tapi aku Minho, Choi Minho." Kata suara di seberang yang ternyata adalah Choi Minho, partner baru Eunhyuk dalam kompetisi dance di festival seni minggu depan.

"Eh? Minho? Huwaaaa, Mi-mianhae, mianhae!" jawab Eunhyuk kaget sambil beranjak dari posisi tidurnya. Dia berdiri sambil membungkuk meminta maaf pada ponsel yang ada di tangannya seolah-olah sedang meminta maaf pada Minho.

"Gwaenchana noona. Aku mengerti kok. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu noona kalau besok ada latihan dance sepulang sekolah bersama Donghae sunbae dan Yoona sunbae. Maaf mengganggu. Jaljayo noona. Sampai jumpa besok. TUT" Ucap Minho lalu memutus sambungan telepon mereka. Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk hanya menatap ponselnya kesal.

"Kenapa semua namja suka sekali menutup telepon sepihak ya? ckckck!" gumam Eunhyuk lalu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk miliknya. Tak berapa lama, Eunhyuk pun tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

.

.

.

Esok harinya di SM Highschool.

Pagi itu, Eunhyuk terlihat sedang berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah menuju ke kelasnya. Ada yang aneh? Tentu saja aneh, biasanya ada seorang namja tampan yang akan mendampingi sang yeoja imut ini. Namun entah ada urusan apa, Donghae harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali dan tidak bisa menjemput Eunhyuk. Memang kadang Donghae tidak bisa menjemput Eunhyuk namun pasti Donghae akan menunggu Eunhyuk di gerbang sekolah agar mereka bisa masuk kelas bersama. Tapi hari ini Donghae tidak terlihat berada di sekitar Eunhyuk. Awalnya Eunhyuk tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini tapi saat ia sampai di koridor sekolah, semua orang menunjuk-nunjuk dan membicarakannya. Itulah yang membuat Eunhyuk menjadi tidak bersemangat pagi ini. Dia cukup mempunyai telinga yang tajam untuk mendengar pembicaraan teman-temannya di koridor.

"Hei, hei, katanya Eunhyuk sunbae dan Donghae sunbae sudah putus ya?" seorang yeoja sedang berbisik-bisik dengan dua orang temannya sambil melirik Eunhyuk yang berjalan seakan-akan tak acuh dengan kata-kata mereka.

"Sepertinya sih begitu. Katanya sih tadi pagi-pagi sekali Donghae sunbae datang bersama Yoona sunbae ke sekolah. Dan sekarang Eunhyuk sunbae datang sendirian, bukannya biasanya dia datang bersama Donghae sunbae?" kata teman yeoja yang pertama tadi menanggapi.

"Aku juga dengar, katanya Donghae sunbae dan Yoona sunbae akan berpasangan untuk kompetisi dance sedangkan Eunhyuk sunbae dengan Minho, junior dari kelas 1 itu." kata yeoja lainnya.

Eunhyuk benar-benar muak mendengar para yeoja di sekolahnya membicarakan hubungannya dengan Donghae.

"Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi seenaknya menyimpulkan seperti itu. Tapi, apa benar Donghae berangkat bersama Yoona tadi pagi? Ishhh!" Eunhyuk makin mempercepat jalannya menuju kelas.

Sesampainya di kelas Eunhyuk tidak melihat Donghae di mana pun. Dia langsung menuju bangkunya lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di bangku itu dan mulai menyandarkan kepalanya ke atas meja sambil menutup mata. Dia berusaha meluapkan pikiran-pikiran buruk yang entah sejak kapan mulai bermunculan di otaknya.

"Dasar ikan cucut jelek. Ishhh, awas saja kalau dia selingkuh dariku. Aku akan menhancurkan wajahnya." Batin Eunhyuk mengutuk namjachingunya. Tanpa disadarinya, sepasang yeoja dan namja yang baru datang sedang menghampirinya.

"Hyukkie, annyeong!" sapa Sungmin sambil menggoyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Eunhyuk yang sedang memejamkan mata dengan posisi kepala berada di atas meja.

"Hyukkie noona! Kau kenapa? Jangan-jangan harga pisang sudah naik ya, makanya kau lemas banget?" ini adalah Kyuhyun yang berbicara sembarangan. Namun sepertinya Eunhyuk tidak juga bergeming.

"Hyukkie? Kau masih hidup kan?" Sungmin kembali mencoba menarik perhatian Eunhyuk sambil menggoyangkan bahu yeoja itu.

"Minnie? Kyu? Jangan ganggu aku sekarang." Ucap Eunhyuk masih tetap ada di posisinya.

"Eh? Ya sudahlah. Aku juga tidak peduli. Aku ada urusan dengan Yesung hyung. Minnie-ah, aku tinggal ya?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencium dahi Sungmin sekilas lalu pergi. Sungmin berusaha menetralisir detak jantungnya. Sejak semalam Sungmin meminta Kyuhyun agar tidak memanggilnya 'noona' dan tadi pagi Kyuhyun pun tidak lagi memanggilnya 'noona'.

Setelah Kyuhyun pergi, Sungmin kembali berusaha membujuk Eunhyuk untuk berbicara dengannya.

"Hyukkie! Kau kenapa? Apa kau sedang punya masalah?" tanya Sungmin pada sahabat baiknya itu.

Namun Eunhyuk hanya diam tidak menanggapi Sungminn sama sekali. Hingga bel masuk berbunyi pun Eunhyuk hanya diam tak bersemangat. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Eunhyuk. Padahal Donghae yang sudah berada di kelas saja masih bersikap seperti biasa. Eunhyuk bahkan hanya melirik Donghae dengan pandangan sedih. Sungmin yang bingung hanya mendiamkan sahabatnya itu. Dia pikir Eunhyuk perlu waktu untuk membagi masalah itu dengannya. Sungmin hanya bisa membantu dengan tidak mencampuri urusan Eunhyuk hingga Eunhyuk sendiri yang meminta bantuannya.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Semua siswa-siswi mulai berhamburan keluar kelas. Karena sedang ada persiapan acara Festival Seni, maka semua klub-klub di bidang seni yang ada di SM Highschool sedang sibuk berlatih untuk kompetisi Festival Seni.

Di ruang musik terlihat Kyuhyun, Wookie, dan Yesung, sedang memegang sebuah kertas berisi partitur lagu yang akan mereka nyanyikan di kompetisi nanti. Terdengar suara-suara merdu dari tiga pemilik suara emas SM Highschool itu berlatih menyatukan suara mereka dengan musik agar terdengar harmonis pada saat menyanyi di atas panggung nanti. Terkadang ketiga suara itu terpecah menjadi 3 jenis suara berbeda sehingga terdengar suatu suara yang berpadu indah dengan iringan musik orchestra dari teman-teman mereka.

Sungmin yang baru saja selesai latihan Martial Arts untuk penampilan pembuka acara Festival Seni tahun ini, lewat di depan pintu ruang musik. Mendengar suara-suara merdu dari dalam ruang musik membuatnya ingin melihat dan mendengar lebih lagi suara-suara indah itu. Sungmin pun masuk tanpa mengganggu ke dalam ruang musik. Dia duduk di bangku yang memang ada di ruangan itu. Dia tersenyum melihat tiga orang yang amat dikenalnya sedang serius berlatih di atas sebuah panggung yang memang di desain khusus untuk ruang musik. Musik tanda lagu berakhir pun mengalun hingga musik benar-benar tidak terdengar lagi. Sungmin pun bertepuk tangan dan menatap tanpa berkedip penampilan para anggota klub musik itu.

"Unnie?" seru Wookie sambil melihat Sungmin. Sungmin hanya tersenyum. Lalu mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya tanda penampilan klub musik sangat bagus.

Kyuhyun segera turun dari panggung dan menghampiri Sungmin. Meninggalkan teman-temannya dan juga YeWook yang masih berdiskusi tentang penampilan mereka saat Festival Seni nanti.

"Kapan kau datang, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membelai rambut Sungmin yang agak berantakan karena habis berlatih. Pakaian Martial Artsnya pun belum diganti.

"Baru saja. Aku tadi lewat di depan ruangan ini dan mendengar suara-suara dari dalam, aku jadi ingin masuk dan melihat. Ternyata penampilan kalian benar-benar menakjubkan. Aku suka perpaduan suaramu, Wookie, dan Yesung oppa. Kalian bertiga benar-benar bisa menyihir penonton dengan suara kalian. Aku tidak menyangka." Ucap Sungmin sambil menjelaskan dengan wajah serius seakan-akan dia adalah juri di kompetisi nanti.

"Kau baru tahu, chagi? Tenang saja kami pasti menang lagi tahun ini. Kau akan bangga mempunyai namjachingu yang tampan dan bersuara emas sepertiku." Ucap Kyuhyun bangga.

PLAKK

"Sungmin bukan hanya memujimu, Kyu. Jangan terlalu besar kepala." Kata Yesung yang kini sudah berada di belakang Kyuhyun. Wookie pun mengikuti di samping Yesung.

"Unnie, sudah selesai berlatih?" tanya Wookie pada kakaknya, Sungmin.

"Ne, Wookie. Kalian sudah selesai atau masih akan latihan lagi?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kami masih ada latihan lagi Sungmin-ah. Kalau kau mau pulang, pulang duluan saja. Nanti aku yang akan mengantarkan Wookie pulang." Kata Yesung pada Sungmin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pulang duluan ya? Selamat berlatih. Hwaiting!" ucap Sungmin lalu beranjak pergi namun tangannya dicekal oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Min. Tunggu sebentar." Kata Kyuhyun.

PLAKK

"Kau mau kabur dari latihan eoh?" Yesung memukul kepala Kyuhyun pelan sambil berkata ketus.

"Ya! Hyung, aku kan hanya ingin mengantar yeojachinguku pulang. Ishh." Bela Kyuhyun sambil menatap kesal pada Yesung.

"Kita harus latihan Kyu. Masa' kau mau ikut pulang bersama Minnie unnie." Kali ini Wookie yang menasehati Kyuhyun.

"Ishhh, tapi kan..."

"Sudahlah Kyu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kau latihan saja ya? Bukankah kau mau membuktikan padaku kalau kau adalah namjachinguku yang tampan dan bersuara emas. Aku tidak mau penampilanmu nanti jelek karena kurang latihan Kyu. Kau harus berlatih, ne?" bujuk Sungmin sambil memasang puppy eyesnya. Kyuhyun pun luluh dan mengangguk pasrah namun tiba-tiba terbersit ide jahil di otak jenius miliknya.

"Kalau begitu, cium aku di sini." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk bibirnya.

"Eh? Kenapa minta cium?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Kalau tidak mau, aku tidak akan mau latihan." Kata Kyuhyun sambil memasang wajah ngambek. Ckckck, rupanya si evil ini sedang mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Eh? Ba-baiklah. Tapi kau harus latihan ne?" kata Sungmin mengalah. Kyuhyun pun langsung tersenyum sumringah dan menundukkan wajahnya agar sejajar dengan wajah Sungmin yang memang lebih pendek darinya.

Perlahan, Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kyuhyun. Dia berusaha menahan debaran jantungnya yang seakan mau meloncat keluar saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang terpejam berada begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Dia menutup matanya, merasakan nafasnya dan nafas Kyuhyun yang saling menyapa wajah mereka masing-masing. Dan...

CUP

"Sudah, Kyu. Aku pergi!" ucap Sungmin sambil berlari keluar ruang musik setelah selesai mencium bibir namjachingunya sekilas.

"Ya! Lee Sungmin! Ishh, itu bukan ciuman namanya." Keluh Kyuhyun sambil menggerutu. Bukan ciuman sekilas begitu yang diinginkannya. Dalam kamus Kyuhyun, ciuman itu tidak hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir seperti yang dilakukan Sungmin tapi juga harus ada sentuhan di dalam ciuman itu. Entahlah, apa yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun sepertinya memang terlalu berlebihan.

Sementara itu, Yesung dan Wookie yang melihat adegan ciuman sekilas KyuMin itu hanya menatap dengan wajah yang memerah. Di pikiran mereka terdapat berbagai pikiran yang berbeda.

"Ya! Kenapa aku malah berpikir ingin mencium Wookie juga? Ish, berhenti berpikiran begitu, Kim Jongwoon. Wookie itu masih terlalu muda. Tapi bukannya Kyuhyun juga lebih muda. Ishhh!" batin Yesung sambil melirik Wookie dan menggeleng pada saat pandangannya tidak sengaja tertuju pada bibir yeojachingunya itu.

"Minnie unnie dan Kyu yang baru jadian saja sudah pernah berciuman bibir, kenapa Yesung oppa tidak pernah menciumku? Apakah dia tidak mencintaiku?" kali ini batin Wookie yang mengeluh sambil memandang Yesung sedih.

Di ruang klub dance.

"satu dua tiga empat lima enam tujuh delapan, satu dua tiga empat lima enam tujuh delapan..." jangan mengira klub dance sedang beralih fungsi menjadi taman kanak-kanak, hanya karena terdengar suara hitungan. Sebenarnya, hitungan itu adalah hitungan langkah-langkah dance. Terlihat sepasang namja dan yeoja yang sedang berlatih menghapal tarian yang akan mereka tampilkan di kompetisi dance pada Festival Seni. Namja dan yeoja itu adalah Lee Donghae dan Im Yoona. Sedangkan di pojok kanan ruangan itu tepat di sebelah pasangan tadi ada pasangan lain yang juga sedang berlatih. Namun, berbeda dengan pasangan yang pertama yang berdansa dengan baik, pasangan kedua yaitu Lee Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk dan Choi Minho itu sudah beberapa kali terjatuh. Bukan Minho tapi Eunhyuk yang dikenal sebagai _dancing machine_ SM Highschool yang sering membuat kesalahan yang menyebabkan dirinya sendiri terjatuh. Ternyata, Eunhyuk tidak berkonsentrasi dalam berlatih karena konsentrasi dan pikirannya sudah dipenuhi dengan pasangan yang ada di sebelahnya.

BRUKKK

"Aww!" rintih Eunhyuk untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Lagi-lagi dia terjatuh karena salah perhitungan pada saat akan melangkah. Tidak sengaja kakinya tersandung oleh kaki Minho dan akhirnya ia pun terjatuh.

"Noona, gwaenchana?" tanya Minho khawatir karena dari tadi tidak pernah sekalipun mereka berlatih dengan benar.

"Ne, gwaenchana Minho-ah." Eunhyuk tersenyum sambil menatap Donghae yang masih serius berlatih bersama Yoona. "Mmm, kita istirahat dulu ya?" pinta Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah noona. Aku pikir, noona memang perlu istirahat." Minho pun membantu Eunhyuk berdiri dan mendudukkannya di pinggir ruangan sambil bersandar di dinding. Minho memberikan Eunhyuk sebotol air mineral yang langsung diambil dan diminum oleh Eunhyuk.

"Gomawo, Minho-ah" kata Eunhyuk setelah meneguk air mineral pemberian Minho itu. Eunhyuk duduk diam sambil memperhatikan Donghae dan Yoona. Sakit, rasanya dadanya benar-benar sakit. Paru-parunya sesak seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya untuk bernafas. Semakin dia melihat gerakan Donghae dan Yoona yang makin terlihat mesra saat menari, makin sakit pula hatinya. Senyuman, sentuhan-sentuhan saat mereka menari, dan desahan nafas lelah saat tubuh mereka bergerak mengikuti irama lagu. Itu semua dulu adalah milih Eunhyuk. Tak pernah dibayangkannya jika Donghae akan menari dengan yeoja lain selain dirinya. Dia tidak ingin menerima jika ada yeoja lain yang merasakan semua itu. Tidak! Eunhyuk tidak mau. Tak terasa air matanya mengalir seiring dengan tatapan cemburunya pada pasangan yang masih menari di depan matanya. Minho pun menyadari hal itu. Dia hanya menatap khawatir pada sunbae yang telah mencuri hatinya itu.

Gerakan demi gerakan tidak ada yang terlepas dari mata Eunhyuk. Dia sakit bahkan sangat sakit namun matanya tidak pernah lepas dari pemandangan menyakitkan di depan matanya. Entah apa penyebabnya. Bahkan hingga air mata itu tidak terbendung lagi, dia tetap menatap kekasihnya yang sedang menari dengan bahagia bersama yeoja lain tanpa menyadari dirinya terluka.

"Lihat! Ternyata Donghae sunbae dan Yoona sunbae lebih cocok ya? Mereka terlihat sangat serasi saat menari. Aku takjub melihat mereka. Pasti sekolah kita akan menang lagi." kata seorang anggota klub dance yang sedang berdiri di samping Eunhyuk.

"Tidak! Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi. Terserah apa kata mereka, aku sudah tidak kuat." Batin Eunhyuk. Dia berdiri membuat Minho terkejut. Belum sempat Minho mengucapkan sesuatu, Eunhyuk sudah berlari keluar ruang klub dance.

BRAKKK

Suara pintu klub yang ditutup paksa itu membuat Donghae dan Yoona serta semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu berhenti beraktivitas. Donghae yang menyadari itu adalah perbuatan Eunhyuk, segera berlari keluar ruangan klub dan mengejar Eunhyuk.

**Author POV end**

**Eunhyuk POV**

Hiks

Aku benar-benar tidak kuat lagi.

Hiks hiks hiks

Aku memang cengeng dan akan terus seperti itu. Aku tahu aku tidak secantik Yoona tapi bukan berarti ikan cucut itu menggantungkan hubungan kami seperti ini. Kalau memang dia ingin putus, bilang saja. Jangan membuatku kalut seperti ini.

Dasar Lee Donghae bodoh! Aku benci dia.

Aku mengambil tasku di loker lalu mencari ponselku. Aku segera menghubungi nomor Chunie oppa. Aku mau pulang.

TUT TUT

"Yoboseo?" suara Chunie oppa menyapaku.

"Oppa, hiks jem-hiks jemput Hyukkie hiks sekarang hiks." Ucapku terbata-bata.

"Ya! Kau kenapa Hyukkie-ah." suara Chunie oppa terdengar khawatir.

"A-hiks aku mau hiks pulang oppa. Hiks aku hiks m-mohon." Kataku memohon sambil terus menangis.

"Ne ne, oppa akan segera ke sekolahmu. Tunggu di depan gerbang ne?" kata-kata Chunie oppa terdengar makin panik. Aku pun segera memutus sambungan telepon dan berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolah dengan lemas. Sesampainya di gerbang, aku menyandarkan tubuhku ke dinding setidaknya aku tidak ingin pingsan karena menangisi ikan cucut itu.

Chunie oppa lama sekali rasanya.

"Hyukkie!" sebuah tangan yang sangat ku kenal sedang memegang lenganku. Dia orang yang paling tidak ingin ku temui sekarang. Lee Donghae.

Aku menghempaskan tangannya dari lenganku. Aku tidak berniat menatapnya sama sekali.

"Hyukkie, kau kenapa eoh? Kau marah padaku? Kenapa? Apa karena Yoona?" tanyanya benar-benar tepat. Aku tetap tidak mau membuka mulut. Aku hanya terdiam menatap jalan di depan sekolahku itu. "Hyukkie, jawab aku!" bentaknya.

Aku tetap diam. Hingga aku melihat mobil Chunie oppa mulai dekat, aku langsung berlari meninggalkan Donghae. Namun sepertinya namja itu tidak berniat melepaskanku begitu saja. Dia mencekal tanganku kuat sekali. Sakit, tanganku benar-benar sakit. Tapi, hatiku lebih sakit. Air mataku akan keluar lagi.

GREPPP

Donghae memelukku dari belakang. Andwee, aku mohon jangan membuat perasaanku makin sakit dan ragu untuk melepasmu.

Setetes air mata berhasil jatuh dari pelupuk mataku.

"Le-lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!" ucapku lirih. Namun lengan Donghae makin memelukku erat.

Air mataku makin deras.

"Le-lepaskan, le-"

SRETTT, BUGGHHH! BRUKKK

Aku memelototkan mataku. Chunie oppa memukul Donghae sampai tersungkur.

"Uggghh" rintih Donghae sambil mengusap darah dari sudut bibirnya.

"Oppa?" ucapku sambil menatap Chunie oppa dan Donghae bergantian.

GREEEPPPP

Chunie oppa menggenggam tanganku lalu menatap Donghae tajam.

"Jangan dekati adikku kalau kau hanya membuatnya menangis. Kalau tidak aku akan membunuhmu karena menyakitinya. Camkan itu!" kata Chunie oppa sambil menunjuk Donghae penuh amarah. "Ayo pulang Hyukkie!" Chunie oppa menarikku dan mendorongku masuk ke dalam mobil. Dia menjalankan mobilnya dan meninggalkan area sekolahku. Aku sempat menatap Donghae dengan khawatir. Kenapa semuanya malah seperti ini?

"Hyukkie, gwaenchana?" tanya Chunie oppa padaku.

"Eh? Gwaenchana oppa." Ucapku seadanya.

"Kalau ada yang membuatmu menangis bilang pada oppa. Oppa akan menghajar orang itu untukmu." Kata Chunie oppa padaku. Aku benar-benar tersentuh. Padahal kami sudah terpisah selama bertahun-tahun tapi rasa sayangnya padaku tidak pernah berubah seperti saat kami bersama-sama dulu.

"Gomawo oppa!" ucapku sambil tersenyum dan dia pun ikut tersenyum.

**Eunhyuk POV end**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Haah akhirnya latihan selesai juga. Aku, Wookie, dan Yesung hyung sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang. Yesung hyung mengantar Wookie dengan dulu. Sepeda motornya ditinggal di sekolah karena memang jarak kompleks rumahku dan rumah Wookie yang juga rumah Minnie berada dekat dengan sekolah. Itulah mengapa aku, Wookie, dan Minnie chagi selalu berjalan kaki ke sekolah.

"Wookie, oppa pulang dulu ya? Jaljayo" kata Yesung hyung pada Wookie.

"Ne, oppa." Wookie melambaikan tangannya pada Yesung hyung yang berjalan menjauh dari rumah Wookie.

Setelah Yesung hyung pergi, aku menunggu Wookie membuka pintu rumahnya. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Minnie-ku,

"Kenapa kau masih di sini Kyu?" tanya Wookie padaku.

"Aku mau bertemu dengan Minnie-ku, Wookie." Ucapku tak sabar.

Ku lihat Wookie hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Biar saja aku tidak peduli siapapun asal aku bisa bertemu Minnie-ku. Sejak semalam aku tidak diperbolehkan oleh Minnie-ku memanggilnya 'noona' lagi. Katanya sih karena dia kan yeojachinguku, masa' aku masih memanggilnya 'noona'. Ckckck, ternyata dia benar-benar ingin kupanggil chagi hehehe. Aku sih senang-senang saja.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Mau apa kau di sini?" isshh, suara ini. Kangin ajusshi.

"Hehehe, aku mau bertemu Minnie, ajusshi!" ucapku sambil tersenyum meskipun dalam hati agak kesal.

"Kau tahu ini jam berapa?" tanya Kangin ajusshi padaku. Aku pun melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku.

"Mmm, jam 9 malam ajusshi." Ucapku santai.

"Ini bukan jam bertamu lagi. Cepat pulang ke rumahmu. Kalau mau bertemu Minnie bisa kapan-kapan." Kata Kangin ajusshi lagi. Isshhh, benar-benar menakutkan appanya Minnie. Untunglah appaku tidak begitu tapi umma begitu sih hehehe.

"Baiklah ajusshi, saya pulang dulu." Ucapku sok lemas. "Hehehe, aku kan bisa lewat beranda kamar Minnie kekeke." Aku memasang evil smirk kebanggaanku. Memang otakku jenius.

"Dan jangan coba-coba menemui Minnie lewat beranda kamar kalian, karena aku sudah memasang jeruji besi di jendela Minnie agar kau tidak bisa sembarangan masuk ke kamarnya Minnie. Kau ini namja dan Minnie itu yeoja. Kau harusnya bisa mengontrol diri." MWO! Jadi, aku tidak bisa ketemu Minnie hyung lewat beranda lagi. Kangin ajusshi benar-benar jahat.

"Ne, ajusshi. Aku pulang dulu." Kali ini aku benar-benar lemas kembali ke rumah. Biarlah, besok juga aku akan kencan dengan Minnie.

**Kyuhyun POV end**

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Pagi itu, Kyuhyun terlihat sangat tampan dengan kaos putih lengan pendek yang ditutupi kemeja lengan panjang berwarna coklat dan garis-garis putih yang dua kancing atas dan satu kancing bawahnya dibiarkan terbuka. Celana jeans yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya pun menambah ketampanan namja ini. Tak lupa sebuah jaket kulit berwarna coklat krem yang menutupi kemejanya. *bayangin Kyuhyun di Boys in City 3 pas bagian Macau 1* Penampilan yang benar-benar membuat yeoja manapun di dunia bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Setelah menggunakan sepatu santai yang berwarna putih, Kyuhyun pun berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Lee Sungmin, satu-satunya nama yang memenuhi pikirannya hari ini. Benar-benar tidak sabar memulai kencan pertama mereka yang sesungguhnya.

TOK TOK TOK

Saking tidak sabarnya, Kyuhyun sampai lupa kalau rumah mungil itu memiliki bel pintu. Dia malah mengetuk pintu dengan bahagia.

CKLEK

"Kangin ajusshi, Minnie ada?" ucap Kyuhyun sopan.

"Eh? Untuk apa kau mencari Minnie hah?" balas Kangin, appa Sungmin, ketus.

"Minnie, mau pergi bareng Kyu, appa!" seru Sungmin dari dalam rumah mungil itu.

Sungmin mengenakan dress selutut berwarna putih dengan blazer berwarna pink cerah. Dia juga memakai _flat shoes _berwarna putih. Di bahunya tersampir tas selempang kecil berwarna pink. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai namun dengan sebuah kepangan kecil di belahan kiri rambutnya. Dia pun memberikan aksesoris jepit rambut berbentuk bunga lili di rambut yang ada kepangannya itu. Kyuhyun benar-benar terhipnotis melihat kecantikan yeojachingunya.

"Kencan? Kemana?" ucapan Kangin membuyarkan lamunan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ke Lotte World ajusshi." Kata Kyuhyun setelah sadar sepenuhnya dari lamunannya.

"Appa ikut!" putus Kangin sepihak.

"EHHH!" ucap KyuMin bersamaan sambil memasang pose terkejut.

"Tu-tunggu appa, i-ini kan..." Sungmin berusaha menjelaskan pada appanya agar tidak mengganggu acara mereka.

"Tidak ada kata 'TAPI'. Appa mau ikut. Lagipula appa sedang libur. Appa mau berjalan-jalan juga." kata Kangin masih tetap membela diri.

"Ta-tapi kan Kangin ajusshi bisa pergi bersama Teuki ahjumma." Kali ini Kyuhyun berusaha untuk mengubah keputusan Kangin. Sungmin pun mengangguk setuju.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau appa ikut? Kalian mau berbuat yang tidak-tidak ya?" dan KyuMin langsung menggeleng bersamaan. "Kalau begitu boleh dong appa ikut. Toh kalau ada orang tua yang mengawasi, tidak akan terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan." Kata Kangin lagi sambil menuju kamar utama dan mengganti pakaiannya cepat.

"Minnie, bagaimana?" bisik Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Molla Kyu. Kita tidak bisa menghalangi appa. Kau tahu sendiri appaku itu bagaimana." Kata Sungmin ikut berbisik.

"Ayo, berangkat!" ucap Kangin sambil menggandeng pasangan namja dan yeoja muda itu menuju mobil miliknya. "Karena kalian berdua sudah berbaik hati mengajak appa ikut dalam kencan kalian, maka appa yang akan menyetir. Minnie, kamu duduk di belakang dan Kyuhyun duduk di depan bersama appa." Putus Kangin lagi-lagi sepihak.

"Tapi, ajusshi?" Kyu berusaha membela diri lagi.

"PALLI!" bentakan Kangin pun langsung membuat dua orang muda itu terdiam dan masuk ke dalam mobil berdasarkan intruksi yang telah diberikan oleh Kangin. "Anak-anak yang baik! Kita berangkat!" ucap Kangin bersemangat sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Apakah ini karma yang diterima Kyuhyun karena dulu suka mengganggu kencan orang lain? Entahlah, mungkin saja.

Sementara Kangin, Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun memaksa ikut dalam kencan di Lotte World, Leeteuk dan Wookie yang berada di rumah hanya memandang mereka sambil menggeleng kepala.

"Appa benar-benar overprotective ya umma?" kata Wookie pada ummanya, Leeteuk.

"Itu semua karena appa sayang pada kalian." Kata Leeteuk. Wookie hanya mengganggukkan kepala mengerti. "Jadi, kapan kau akan membawa namjachingumu itu ke rumah kita chagiya?" kata Leeteuk lagi.

"Eh? Itu, umma sudah tahu ya?" tanya Wookie salah tingkah.

"Tentu saja umma tahu. Umma ini juga yeoja sepertimu dan Minnie, chagiya. Umma mengerti." Kata Leeteuk sambil mengelus rambut panjang Wookie.

"Nanti, umma. Aku belum bisa membawanya sekarang." Kata Wookie sambil memasang raut wajah sedih.

"Kau punya masalah dengannya? Apa umma boleh tahu?" kata Leeteuk menatap wajah sedih anak bungsunya.

"Eh? Tidak umma. Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Hehehe" Wookie memasang senyumannya.

"Ingat chagi, cinta itu butuh kepercayaan. Kau mengerti kan?" ucap Leeteuk lagi sambil mengacak rambut Wookie. Wookie hanya membalas dengan senyuman. "Chagi, bisa kau pergi ke swalayan untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan yang sudah habis?"

"Tentu saja umma." Kata Wookie sambil mengambil daftar belanjaan yang akan dibelinya dari tangan ummanya, Leeteuk. "Aku pergi umma"

"Hati-hati di jalan!" kata Leeteuk sambil melambai ke arah Wookie.

Wookie berjalan dengan santai menuju ke arah swalayan sambil bersenandung kecil. Tiba-tiba saja matanya melihat sesuatu yang sangat tidak diinginkannya.

Yesung sedang membantu Kibum membawa barang belanjaan yang sangat banyak. Mereka berjalan bersama sambil mengobrol santai. Terkadang tawa dan senyuman terpancar dari wajah mereka berdua.

TES TES TES

Air mata itu tidak terbendung lagi dari pelupuk mata Wookie. Sesak dan sakit menyerang bagian dadanya dengan tiba-tiba. Suaranya tidak keluar, hanya pikiran-pikiran buruk yang berkecamuk di otaknya. Dia tidak mau melihat ini semua tapi matanya dan kakinya tidak bisa teralihkan dari pemandangan di seberang jalan itu.

GREPPP

Seseorang membalikkan tubuh Wookie dan memeluknya erat. Entah siapa, Wookie pun tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu, dia benar-benar ingin menangis sekencang mungkin sekarang. Dia tidak peduli siapa yang sedang memeluknya. Dia hanya ingin menangis untuk meluapkan rasa cemburunya sekarang.

"Menangislah noona. Menangislah hingga noona tidak merasa sakit lagi. Aku di sini untuk noona dan selalu ada untuk noona." Suara namja itu benar-benar membuat Wookie terkejut. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit melihat wajah namja yang tengah memeluknya itu berusaha memastikan.

"T-Taeminnie?" ucap Wookie terbata. Dia masih menangis namun dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Menangislah noona. Aku akan menjadi sandaran untuk noona." Ucap namja yang bernama Lee Taemin itu sambil menatap Wookie dengan senyuman polosnya.

"Hiks hiks huweeee!" akhirnya Wookie pun menangis di pelukan Taemin. Tidak mereka pedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang merasa terganggu dengan kegiatan mereka di tengah jalan seperti itu.

"Aku memang tidak bisa memiliki noona, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan noona tersakiti. Saranghae noona!" kata Taemin dalam hatinya. Dia membelai punggung Wookie berusaha menenangkan noona tercintanya itu.

Di lain pihak, di dalam sebuah mobil mewah, seorang namja tampan juga menatap tajam dan cemburu pada namja dan yeoja yang sedang berjalan bersama dengan banyak kantong belanjaan di sisi mereka. Hatinya benar-benar panas melihat tawa dan senyuman yeoja itu tertuju pada namja yang dulu adalah sahabat baiknya. Mereka bisa tertawa dan melemparkan senyum satu sama lain sedangkan terhadapnya, yeoja itu tidak pernah tersenyum sedikit pun.

BRAAKKK, TIINNNN

Suara setir mobil yang dipukul dan disusul suara klakson yang tak sengaja berbunyi menandakan begitu sakitnya hati namja tampan yang bernama lengkap Choi Siwon itu. Matanya tetap tak lepas dari namja dan yeoja yang bernama Yesung dan Kibum itu.

Ya, Yesung dan Kibum tidak menyadari bahwa kedekatan dan keakraban mereka pagi itu membawa rasa sakit di hati orang-orang yang sangat mereka cintai. Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika tahu apa yang mereka lakukan telah menyakiti hati orang yang paling mereka cintai di dunia ini.

Maaf? Apakah itu akan cukup?

Ternyata mempertahankan sebuah hubungan tidak lebih mudah dari mendapatkannya dan juga sangat tidak mudah dibandingkan jika kau ingin melepasnya. Apakah kepercayaan akan menyelesaikan semuanya? Author sendiri pun masih tidak tahu.

**TBC **

Cuap-Cuap Author

Haahhh *pijit-pijit jari*. Akhirnya chapter 6 nya berakhir juga yeeyy! *tos bareng choco*. Ini bagian klimaksnya, bagaimana? Jelekkah? Chap depan adalah anti klimaks dan penyelesaianya. Mungkin ff ini akan 'owari' sekitar 3 chapter lagi hehehe. Tapi karena author sedang menghadapi UTS maka author akan hiatus sementara kekeke. *dilempar kepala Yesung*

Untuk ff lain akan saya lanjutkan setelah UTS. Maaf karena saya masih update lama. Ini semua karena tugas saya yang makin gilaaa! #stressstingkatdewa. Tapi, karena tadi ada berita membahagiakan di perpustakaan kampus saya, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk mempublish satu ff sebelum hiatus.

Akhir kata, saya mohon review dan komentarnya. Ini semua untuk membangun semangat menulis author yang menyedihkan ini. Arigatou buat yang mau baca! Salam cinta dari author #nyanyi lagu I Wanna Love You bareng HaeHyuk

**000 KYUMIN IS REAL 000**


	9. Chapter 7A

**Title :**** The Different of Like and Love /****Chapter 7****A**

**Cast : Super Junior and other cast**

**Pairing : Main pair is Kyumin and other pairs**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship/Family**

**Rate : K+**

**Warning: Genderswitch! All uke as yeoja dan all seme as namja**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior sah milik SME, tapi Super Junior oppadeul adalah milik diri mereka masing-masing.**

_Kepercayaan..._

_Adalah dasar dari sebuah ikatan..._

_Namun..._

_Mengapa mempercayai itu sangat sulit..._

**Author POV**

Mentari sepertinya sedang berbahagia hari ini. Terlihat dari cahayanya yang tidak terlalu menyilaukan dan juga tidak memberikan rasa gerah. Langit biru dengan awan putih bersih yang berarak menambah indahnya suasana hari ini. Namun jika kita melihat lebih dekat ke arah sebuah tempat yang sangat ramai saat hari libur seperti sekarang ini, kita akan melihat ada sepasang namja dan yeoja yang sedang memasang wajah kusut berbanding terbalik dengan suasana pagi yang menyenangkan hari ini. Sepertinya sang sumber masalah tidak menyadari atau mungkin pura-pura tidak menyadari wajah kusut kedua orang itu.

Ya, Kangin, appa Sungmin tetap santai berjalan di area Lotte World bersama dengan putrinya, Sungmin, dan mungkin calon menantunya, Kyuhyun.

**Author POV end**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Kenapa kencan pertamaku menyedihkan seperti ini? Apa ini karma karena aku dulu suka mengganggu kencan Minnie dengan namja-namja yang pernah mendekatinya?

Aku harus mencari kesempatan untuk berdua saja dengan Minnie. Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Kangin ajusshi benar-benar tidak mau melepaskan Minnie-ku. Ini sih bukan kencan namanya. Ishh, berpikirlah Kyuhyun. Kau itu jenius!

Aha! Hehehe, mianhae Kangin ahjusshi.

"Min, ayo main itu!" kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah permainan Roller Coaster yang antriannya lumayan panjang. Aku sedikit menyeringai memandang Kangin ajusshi yang tubuhnya mulai agak bergetar.

Kekeke, sepertinya aku berhasil mengerjai Kangin ajusshi kekeke.

**Kyuhyun POV end**

**Kangin POV**

"Min, ayo main itu!"

Bocah ini! sepertinya dia ingin mengerjaiku. Awas saja dia, aku tidak akan mengalah. Tapi apa tidak apa-apa naik itu. sepertinya cukup berbahaya. Aishh! Demi putriku, aku tidak boleh takut.

"Tapi, Kyu! Itu terlalu berbahaya untuk appa." putriku memang baik hati. Huweee! Teuki-ah, anak kita benar-benar meniru kebaikan hatimu.

"Kangin ajusshi tidak usah ikut noona. Kita saja yang main, bagaimana?" dasar bocah setan ini. Dia sepertinya ingin berduaan saja dengan Minnie. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengrepe-grepe putriku bocah.

"Tapi Kyu-"

"Appa tetap ikut main Minnie. Tenang saja, appamu ini lelaki yang kuat. Kalau itu saja appa tidak akan kalah. Ayo kita mengantri." Kataku pada mereka. Meski tidak yakin tapi ini semua untuk menguji mereka berdua. Aku tidak ingin putriku jatuh ke tangan namja yang salah.

"Appa? Appa yakin?" Minnie bertanya padaku dan aku hanya mengangguk yakin. Sementara bocah setan yang menyebabkan ini semua hanya memandang kesal padaku. Kekeke, dia pikir aku tidak tahu apa rencananya. Kau harus berlatih lebih baik anak muda.

**Kangin POV end**

.

.

.

Sepasang namja dan yeoja masih berpelukan di tengah-tengah kerumunan pejalan kaki. Sama sekali tak ada rasa risih dengan tatapan orang-orang yang memandang mereka. Hingga akhirnya si yeoja melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Noona, gwaenchana?" ucap si namja menatap yeoja yang ada di hadapannya. Si yeoja masih sibuk menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Entah sudah berapa lama dia menangis di pelukan si namja. Bahkan ia lupa tujuan awalnya yaitu untuk membeli keperluan dapur titipan ibunya.

"Ne, gwaenchana Taeminnie. Gomawo." Ucap si yeoja pada si namja imut yang bernama Taemin. Dia berusaha membentuk sebuah senyuman di wajahnya meski luka masih menggerogoti hatinya.

"Jangan tersenyum kalau kau memang tidak bisa tersenyum, Wookie noona. Aku mengerti perasaanmu." Ucap Taemin pada yeoja yang dipanggil Wookie itu.

"Mianhae. Aku hanya tidak mau dikasihani. Ya, sudah aku harus segera membeli keperluan dapur yang diminta umma. Umma pasti sudah khawatir padaku sekarang. Jeongmal gomawo, Taeminnie!" ucap Wookie pada Taemin sambil membungkuk. Dia sepertinya masih mengingat tugas yang diberikan oleh ibunya, Leeteuk.

"Noona, apa mau aku antar?" tawar Taemin sambil tetap mengikuti Wookie dari belakang.

"Eh? Ani, aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok. Jangan khawatir!" Wookie menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Taemin. Masih saja ia memaksakan senyuman diwajahnya. Taemin pun hanya menghela nafas pasrah melihat keadaan noona kesayangannya itu.

"Baiklah, noona. Aku tidak akan memaksa, tapi noona harus bercerita padaku jika noona punya masalah. Bukankah kita sahabat, dalam aturan persahabatan tidak ada yang disembunyikan." Kata Taemin sambil tersenyum pada Wookie. Setelah itu, Taemin pun berlari meninggalkan Wookie yang masih menatap kepergiannya.

"Mianhae Taeminnie, aku hanya tidak ingin disebut lemah karena tidak mampu menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri." Ucap Wookie pada udara kosong di hadapannya lalu pergi menuju mini market untuk membeli barang-barang yang telah dipesankan Leeteuk, ummanya.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain tepatnya di sebuah rumah mewah keluarga Cho, yeoja bernama Kibum sedang meneliti barang-barang belanjaan yang tadi dibelinya. Terlihat seorang namja yang ikut duduk di sofa dekat dengan tempat Kibum duduk.

"Bagaimana? Apa sudah semuanya?" ucap namja itu sambil meneguk orange juice yang disediakan oleh Kibum.

"Ehmm, sepertinya masih ada yang kurang. Nanti aku akan mencarinya lagi bersama Kyuhyun. Gomawo Jongwoon oppa!" ucap Kibum pada namja yang ternyata bernama Jongwoon aka Yesung itu sambil tersenyum. " Oya, apa oppa tidak mau mengajak Wookie kencan? Bukankah ini hari libur?" tanya Kibum lagi.

"Benar juga. Kenapa aku tidak berpikir mengenai itu ya? Aku akan menghubungi Wookie dulu." Ucap Yesung sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

TUT TUT

"Yeoboseo" ucap suara yang ada di seberang.

"Loh? Ini bukan suara Wookie." Ucap Yesung dalam hati. "Maaf, apa Lee Ryeowooknya ada?" ucap Yesung lagi namun pada suara di seberang teleponnya.

"Ini ummanya. Ehm, apa kau namjachingunya Wookie?" ucap suara yang ternyata adalah Leeteuk.

"Eh? I-iya, ahjumma. Tapi-"

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah tahu sejak lama. Suami ahjumma memang keras pada setiap namja yang mendekati putri-putrinya. Mungkin itu yang membuat Wookie memintamu merahasiakan hubungan kalian." Jelas Leeteuk masih melalui ponsel Wookie yang memang sedang tertinggal di meja makan. "Namamu siapa nak?"

"Sa-saya Kim Jongwoon, ahjumma." Kata Yesung masih gugup.

"Jangan gugup begitu. Ahjumma hanya ingin berkenalan. Umm, bagaimana kalau kau datang ke rumah kami sekarang?" kata Leeteuk pada Yesung.

"Tapi ahjumma-" jawab Yesung ragu.

"Tenang saja. Suami ahjumma sedang pergi. Wookie pasti akan senang kalau kau mau mampir ke rumah." Bujuk Leeteuk.

"Baiklah ahjumma. Mianhae mengganggu." Ucap Yesung sopan.

"Hahaha, ahjumma tunggu ya kedatangannya? TUT " ucap Leeteuk lalu menutup sambungan telepon.

"Bagaimana oppa?" tanya Kibum tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Ummanya Wookie menyuruhku ke rumah mereka." Jawab Yesung agak lemas.

"Loh? Bukannya bagus oppa. Itukan tanda-tanda kalian akan direstui. Sudah cepat pergi sana." Kibum menarik lengan Yesung menuju pintu keluar. Namun saat sampai di depan pintu keluar, Yesung hanya berdiri dengan wajah cemas.

"Tenang saja oppa. Teuki ahjumma itu baik hati kok. Kau tidak akan diapa-apakan. Palli palli" Kibum mendorong punggung Yesung menuju rumah keluarga Lee.

"Baiklah. Huft!" Yesung menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya. Dia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya lalu melangkah menuju rumah mungil bercat putih yang terletak di sebelah rumah mewah milik keluarga Cho.

TING TONG TING TONG

CKLEKK

"Selamat pagi ahjumma!" ucap Yesung sambil membungkuk 90 derajat.

Leeteuk menatap namja muda di depannya itu intens lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Kau namjachingunya Wookie?" tanya Leeteuk yang dibalas anggukan pelan dari Yesung. "Ayo masuk. Wookie sedang berbelanja di mini market. Mungkin sebentar lagi datang." Leeteuk menarik Yesung masuk ke dalam rumah mungil keluarga Lee itu.

Yesung yang hanya pasrah ditarik oleh Leeteuk agak bingung dengan sambutan yang antusias dari yeoja yang mengaku sebagai ummanya Wookie. Leeteuk mempersilahkan Yesung untuk duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang tamu. Setelah itu, dia menuju dapur untuk mengambil camilan dan minuman untuk Yesung.

CKLEKK

"Umma, aku pulang!" suara yeoja dari arah pintu depan terdengar. Saat melewati ruang tamu, yeoja itu terkejut melihat Yesung yang sedang duduk. "O-oppa?" ucap yeoja yang ternyata Wookie itu terkejut.

Yesung yang melihat Wookie berdiri tidak jauh darinya langsung menghampirinya dengan tersenyum.

"Kau baru pulang?" Yesung hendak mengacak rambut Wookie namun Wookie malah menghindari tangan Yesung yang akan menyentuh kepalanya.

"Emm, o-oppa, kenapa bisa ada di sini? Bukannya aku sudah bilang kalau hubungan kita masih harus disembunyikan dulu dari orang tuaku?" kata Wookie masih berusaha menjaga jarak dengan Yesung. Sepertinya peristiwa di perjalanannya ke mini market tadi masih memberikan luka yang dalam pada hatinya.

"Tapi ummamu menyuruh oppa datang ke sini. Oppa hanya tidak enak menolak." Kata Yesung berusaha menjelaskan. Dia agak bingung dengan sikap Wookie yang sepertinya sengaja menjauh darinya. "Mungkin Wookie tidak suka aku ada di sini." Yesung membuat kesimpulan sendiri dalam pikirannya.

"Ish, kenapa oppa tidak menolak saja. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba appa datang dan melihat oppa di sini?" kata Wookie yang sebenarnya berusaha mengusir Yesung. Dia merasa belum siap bertemu dengan orang yang baru saja menorehkan luka yang begitu dalam di hatinya. Dia harus menata hatinya dulu untuk memulai semuanya kembali.

"Kau tidak suka oppa ada di sini?" tanya Yesung yang dijawab Wookie dengan menundukkan kepalanya tanpa berani menatap mata tajam Yesung. "Hmm, baiklah! Aku akan pulang saja kalau begitu. Sampaikan maafku pada ummamu ya? Mungkin kalau kau sudah siap, aku akan datang lagi ke sini." Kata Yesung sambil menepuk bahu Wookie sekilas lalu berlalu meninggalkan Wookie yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

TES TES TES

Air mata itu jatuh lagi di pipi Wookie setelah Yesung keluar dari rumahnya. Sakit rasanya benar-benar sakit. Wookie tidak mengerti harus bagaimana. Dia bingung harus mempercayai penglihatan matanya ataukah perasaannya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan mengangkat dagu Wookie yang otomotis membuat kepalanya ikut terangkat hingga akhirnya dia melihat senyuman manis yang sangat tulus dari yeoja yang melahirkannya ke dunia 18 tahun yang lalu.

"Kau ada masalah, chagi? Mau membaginya dengan umma?" ucap Leeteuk sambil menatap lembut kepada putri bungsunya itu.

Wookie langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Leeteuk dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Bahkan plastik-plastik belanjaannya telah berhamburan di lantai.

Leeteuk membiarkan Wookie menangis di dalam pelukannya hingga beberapa menit dan dia hanya bisa mengelus punggung putrinya itu untuk menenangkannya.

.

.

.

"Mau sampai kapan kau tidur, Hyukkie-ah" seorang namja menggoyangkan bahu seorang yeoja yang masih pulas tertidur di kasur empuknya. "Hei, kau tidak lapar? Ini sudah pagi. Ayo bangun pemalas?" namja itu masih belum menyerah membangunkan si yeoja yang bernama Lee Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk.

"Engghhh, Chunnie oppa, kau mengganggu tidurku saja tahu." Ucap Eunhyuk pada namja yang bernama Park Yoochun, kakak kandungnya yang sudah lama terpisah dengannya karena perceraian kedua orang tua mereka. Sepertinya dia masih lelah setelah kejadian kemarin yang benar-benar menghancurkan hatinya.

"Aish, mana ada yeoja yang masih tidur sampai jam segini, Hyukkie. Ayo cepat bangun! Atau kau mau aku lemparkan ke bak mandi sekarang juga?" ancam Yoochun pada adiknya yang memang cukup susah untuk dibangunkan itu.

"Issh, oppa benar-benar berisik. Tidak oppa, tidak umma, semuanya sama-sama berisik. Ne, aku bangun sekarang. Puas?" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menyibakkan selimutnya dan dengan terhuyung-huyung berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

"Dasar! Dari dulu tidak pernah berubah, ckckck." Yoochun hanya menggelengkan kepala pasrah melihat kelakuan adik kesayangannya itu. Dia pun memilih turun ke bawah untuk melihat apakah makanan yang dipesannya sudah datang atau belum.

Setelah beberapa menit, Eunhyuk pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju meja riasnya. Dia sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang baru dikeramas dengan handuk.

DRTT DRTTT

Suara ponselnya yang berbunyi membuatnya harus beranjak dari meja riasnya menuju ke tempat tidur.

"Siapa sih yang menelepon pagi-pagi begini." Umpat Eunhyuk sambil mengangkat ponselnya dengan kesal bahkan lagi-lagi dia lupa melihat ID si pemanggil. "Yeoboseo" sapanya sopan.

"Hyukkie! Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae Hyukkie-chagi." ucap suara di seberang telepon itu.

"Ya! Aku tidak peduli lagi denganmu, ikan cucut! Lebih baik kau berpacaran saja dengan Yoona." Balas Eunhyuk pada suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Namja yang membuatnya menangis semalaman, Lee Donghae, namjachingunya sendiri.

"Aish, Hyukkie-chagi. Kau jangan salah paham. Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan yeoja itu. kau sendiri tahu aku sudah menolaknya setahun yang lalu." Ucap Donghae menjelaskan lewat telepon.

"Aku tidak percaya. Aku mendengar sendiri dari teman-teman satu sekolah kalau kau berangkat bersamanya kemarin. Bahkan kau tidak menjemputku sama sekali." Kata Eunhyuk lagi tidak mau kalah.

"Itu karena dia bilang mau berlatih pagi-pagi sekali untuk Festival Kesenian nanti. Aku mohon kau mengertilah." Ucap Donghae dengan memohon. Eunhyuk paling tidak bisa menolak Donghae yang sedang memohon seperti sekarang. Dan Donghae tahu bahwa yeojachingunya itu pasti akan memaafkannya.

"Hmm, baiklah. Aku memaafkanmu." Kata Eunhyuk akhirnya. Dia memang lemah kalau urusan untuk membenci Donghae. "Gwaenchana?" tanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Maksudmu apa chagi?" jawab Donghae heran dengan pertanyaan terakhir Eunhyuk.

"Ng, itu kan kemarin Chunnie oppa memukulmu. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Eunhyuk malu-malu.

"Oh itu. Gwaenchana, chagi. Ternyata kau masih mengkhawatirkan aku juga ya? Hehehe, senangnya." Kata Donghae dengan nada menggoda.

"Ya! Aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu tahu. Ishhh, sudahlah aku mau sarapan dulu. Cepat tutup teleponnya." Kata Eunhyuk kesal namun dengan wajah yang merona. Sepertinya dia malu karena ketahuan mengkhawatirkan Donghae.

"Ne, sampai jumpa besok di sekolah chagi. Aku harus latihan dengan Yoona dulu. Bye! TUT" ucap Donghae dengan nada bahagianya seperti biasa lalu memutus sambungan teleponnya.

"Dasar ikan cucut! Lagi-lagi latihan dengan Yoona, si tulang berjalan itu. Awas saja kalau dia benar-benar selingkuh. Aku benar-benar akan menghajarnya." Omel Eunhyuk pada ponsel malang tak berdosa di tangannya. "Tapi, apakah aku bisa mempercayaimu kata-katamu Hae?" gumam Eunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia pun segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang makan.

.

.

.

"HOEKK, HOEKKK" suara orang yang sedang muntah-muntah menghiasi kencan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pagi itu. Sepertinya rencana setan alias rencana Kyuhyun berhasil. Kangin, appa Sungmin kini sedang berwajah pucat pasi dan muntah-muntah sejak turun dari Roller Coaster. Sungmin sedang memijat-mijat tengkuk Kangin sambil menunggu Kyuhyun yang pergi membeli air mineral.

"Kyuhyun lama sekali sih." Umpat Sungmin pelan sambil melihat sekelilingnya mencari sosok Kyuhyun yang sejak lima menit lalu belum juga kembali. "Appa, gwaenchana? Apa appa mau pulang saja? Biar aku menelepon umma untuk menjemput appa." Ucap Sungmin sambil menatap Kangin khawatir dan terus memijat tengkuk appanya itu.

"Hhh, a-ani, chagiya. Appa tidak apa-apa. Appa akan menemanimu sampai sele-HOEK-sai." Ucap Kangin susah payah. Sungmin yang menatap appanya jadi makin khawatir.

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan, Kyuhyun datang dengan sebotol air mineral. Dia menghampiri Sungmin dan Kangin yang masih muntah-muntah.

"Minnie-chagi, ini air mineralnya. Kangin ajusshi benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" ucap Kyuhyun sok khawatir padahal di dalam hatinya senang. Dia berharap Kangin segera pulang dan meninggalkannya bersama Sungmin berdua untuk melanjutkan kencan mereka.

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin, Kyu. Apa kita batalkan saja kencan kita? Appa tetap memaksa ikut dengan kita." Ucap Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun dan Kangin bergantian.

"Sial! Aku tidak memperhitungkan ini." umpat Kyuhyun dalam hatinya sedangkan Kangin yang mendengar sedikit pembicaraan KyuMin mulai menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan. Sepertinya dia harus berakting lebih parah lagi agar Sungmin benar-benar membatalkan kencannya dengan si bocah setan, Cho Kyuhyun. "Eh? Jangan begitu dong chagi. Kau tidak tahu kalau aku sudah mempersiapkan hari ini sebaik mungkin. Masa' kita harus membatalkan kencan pertama kita." Suara Kyuhyun dibuat sesedih mungkin.

Sungmin pun jadi bingung. Dia melihat dua namja yang amat dicintainya itu sama-sama memasang wajah menderita yang berlebihan. Dia tidak mau mengecewakan Kyuhyun tapi dia juga tidak tega dengan keadaan appanya, Kangin, yang sudah pucat dan lemas.

"Huft, begini saja. Kita pulang sekarang dan kencan ini dibatalkan." Putus Sungmin dan direspon dengan wajah bahagia Kangin dan wajah menyedihkan Kyuhyun. "Tapi, kencan hari ini akan diganti saat Festival Kesenian saja. Bagaimana Kyu?" kali ini wajah Kyuhyun yang bahagia dan wajah Kangin yang menjadi sedih.

"Baiklah chagi." ucap Kyuhyun senang. "Kalau begitu, tidak akan ada pengganggu lagi kekeke." Pikirnya sambil menyeringai.

"Tunggu, apa appa boleh ikut ke Festival Kesenian di sekolah kalian?" tanya Kangin tiba-tiba dan menghancurkan khayalan-khayalan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, bukannya ajusshi harus BEKERJA?" tanya Kyuhyun menekankan pada kata 'bekerja'.

"Iya, appa. Appa tidak berpikir akan-" ucap Sungmin yang kemudian dipotong oleh Kangin.

"Appa akan meminta izin. Tidak ada kata 'TAPI' lagi. Ayo pulang!" kata Kangin yang kini berjalan dengan santainya sambil menggenggam air mineral yang dibeli Kyuhyun tadi. Sungmin pun berjalan di belakang appanya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap kesal pada punggung calon mertuanya itu.

"Baiklah! Sepertinya Kangin ajusshi ingin menantangku. Lihat saja, aku akan berhasil berkencan dengan Minnie-ku." Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati. Entah apa yang sedang direncanakannya agar mendapatkan restu untuk berkencan berdua dengan Sungmin. Dia pun menyusul Sungmin dan Kangin ke arah parkiran.

Di tempat parkir.

"Kyu, kau yang menyetir ya? Appa masih kelihatan tidak sehat." Kata Sungmin yang dibalas anggukan bahagia dari Kyuhyun.

"Baik Minnie-chagi. Kau duduk di sampingku ya?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap penuh kemenangan ke arah Kangin. Namun sebelum Sungmin mengangguk setuju, Kangin menginterupsi.

"Minnie chagi. Appa tidak mau duduk sendiri di belakang. Nanti kalau appa kenapa-kenapa bagaimana?" bujuk Kangin manja. Sungmin kelihatan berpikir sebentar.

"Hmm, baiklah aku akan duduk di belakang dengan appa. Maaf ya, Kyu. Appa sedang sakit sekarang. Tidak apa-apa kan?" kata Sungmin yang dibalas dengan anggukan lemah dari Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kangin menatap penuh kemenangan ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Sial! Aku seperti supir saja kalau begini. Hiks, aku benar-benar menderita hari ini." jeritan batin Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

.

.

.

"Hiks, hiks, ottokhae umma?" ucap Wookie yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan ummanya, Leeteuk di sofa yang berada di ruang tamu. Terlihat tisu-tisu yang berantakan di sekelilingnya menandakan bahwa yeoja imut ini baru saja menangis parah.

"Chagi, apakah kau tahu kalau sebelum kau memutuskan untuk terikat dalam hal yang disebut cinta, ada beberapa hal yang harus kau pahami. Dan salah satunya adalah kepercayaan. Ini memang hal yang paling sulit dalam sebuah hubungan. Bagaimana kau mempercayai pasanganmu itulah yang akan menentukan sejauh apa hubungan kalian akan bertahan. Apa kau mengerti, chagi?" jelas Leeteuk sambil mengusap pipi Wookie lembut.

"Arraso, umma. Tapi, Wookie tidak tahu apakah Wookie harus mempercayai Yesung oppa atau penglihatan Wookie? Wookie bingung, umma." Ucap Wookie masih sambil memandang ummanya. Matanya menunjukkan ketidakyakinannya atas perasaannya sendiri.

"Chagi, kau harus lebih peka pada hatimu. Dia yang akan menjawab semua masalahmu." Ucap Leeteuk lagi masih dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Hati? Bagaimana Wookie bisa tahu suara hati Wookie?" tanya Wookie sambil memegang dadanya.

"Terkadang emosi dan rasa cemburu memang membuat kita tuli akan suara hati kita. Tapi coba tutup matamu dan tarik nafas serta hembuskan perlahan. Kamu akan tahu apa yang hatimu inginkan sesungguhnya. Mengerti chagi?" Leeteuk kembali menjelaskan dengan senyuman. Dia memandang Wookie yang masih kelihatan ragu dengan perasaannya. "Umma harap kau membuat keputusan yang terbaik. Umma harus memasak dulu. Kau pikirkanlah baik-baik." Setelah mengatakan itu, Leeteuk pun bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah ke arah dapur meninggalkan Wookie yang masih merenungi kata-kata ummanya.

"Ottokhae" gumamnya lirih.

~~~SKIP TIME~~~

Satu minggu ini merupakan hari yang berat buat semua siswa-siswi SM High School. Mereka sibuk mempersiapkan Festival Kesenian di sekolah mereka. Begitu pun yang dilakukan oleh para main cast kita, namun mereka harus menghadapi masalah lain yaitu hubungan mereka dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing.

Yesung yang sangat sadar bahwa Wookie sedang berusaha menjauh dari dirinya. Mereka hanya bertemu pada saat latihan lagu untuk Festival Kesenian. Itu pun hanya pada saat latihannya saja. Saat istirahat latihan dan saat Yesung ingin mengantar pulang Wookie seperti biasa, Wookie selalu menolak dengan alasan ada urusan dengan Taemin atau bahkan Wookie dengan tiba-tiba menghilang sebelum Yesung menghampirinya. Dia tidak mengerti dengan yeojachingunya itu namun satu hal yang dia simpulkan yaitu mungkin Wookie marah karena saat libur beberapa hari yang lalu Yesung datang tanpa memberitahu Wookie sebelumnya.

Sedangkan Wookie, dia masih ragu tentang perasaannya pada Yesung. Dia memilih menghindari Yesung untuk menata hatinya dulu. Dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Taemin meskipun Taemin sendiri sering merasa diacuhkan oleh Wookie. Wookie telihat melamun tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya. Taemin sebenarnya khawatir namun apa daya Wookie sama sekali tidak mau bercerita padanya. Ingin rasanya Taemin menghajar Yesung demi Wookie, noona tercintanya. Tapi dia masih harus menahan diri demi Wookie.

Kemudian Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Duo pasangan teromantis se-antero SM High School ini benar-benar digosipkan telah mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Entah benar atau tidak, yang jelas mereka berdua memang kurang terlihat kebersamaannya lagi di depan umum. Donghae yang sangat sibuk latihan dance bersama Yoona saat pagi hari sebelum masuk sekolah dan saat pulang sekolah, sedangkan Eunhyuk juga sibuk berlatih dance dengan Minho meskipun tidak sesering Donghae dan Yoona. Semakin hari, semakin jelas terlihat duo sejoli itu tak saling berbagi kemesraan seperti dulu. Donghae lebih sering terlihat bersama Yoona sehingga orang-orang menyimpulkan bahwa HaeHyuk couple telah berakhir dan tergantikan oleh Donghae dan Yoona couple *author gak tahu nama couplenya Donghae ma Yoona dan memang gak mau tahu sih hahahaha #ketawa evil*. Eunhyuk sendiri terlihat sering sendirian atau kadang bersama KyuMin couple. Raut wajah Eunhyuk yang makin hari makin sedih pun menambah keyakinan sebagian besar warga SM High School bahwa rumor berakhirnya hubungan HaeHyuk itu adalah benar. Itulah yang membuat Eunhyuk makin merasa hubungannya dengan Donghae sudah tak ada artinya lagi.

SiBum? Couple yang satu ini tidak ada perkembangan sama sekali malah semakin parah. Jika dulu Siwon masih berinisiatif untuk mendekati Kibum, sekarang tak ada lagi Siwon yang sering menggoda Kibum. Siwon sepertinya masih sakit hati melihat kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat Kibum dan Yesung terlihat jalan bersama. Sakit, mungkin seperti itu perasaan Kibum dulu saat dia menyakitinya. Kini dia yang mendapatkan balasan dari perbuatannya. Dulu, senyuman di wajah cantik Kibum selalu terlukis hanya untuknya namun kini tak pernah sekali pun senyuman itu diberikan untuknya. Hanya ketidakpedulian yang diterimanya. Karena itulah dia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Kibum hidup bebas tanpa dirinya.

Kibum sendiri juga bingung dengan perasaannya. Dia merasa hampa saat Siwon tidak pernah lagi terlihat di sekitarnya. Entah kenapa rasanya kosong. Andainya dia tidak bertemu Siwon di bandara saat itu, mungkin perasaannya pada Siwon yang telah terkubur bertahun-tahun silam tidak akan terbuka lagi. Namun nyatanya, Kibum sendiri menyadari bahwa perasaan yang sudah susah payah dikuburnya itu kembali muncul saat melihat sang pemilik hati di hadapannya. Tiga hari lagi liburannya di Seoul akan selesai dan itu artinya dia akan kembali ke kehidupannya untuk mengubur perasaannya pada Siwon.

"Bolehkah aku berharap kali ini kau akan mempertahankan diriku, Siwonnie?" gumamnya pada malam itu sambil berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, dia hanya tidak ingin mengulang masa lalunya yang menyakitkan.

Dan bagaimana dengan couple utama kita yaitu KyuMin? Tentu saja mereka juga punya masalahnya sendiri. Hingga sehari sebelum Festival Kesenian, Kangin masih tetap bersikukuh untuk ikut dalam kencan putri sulungnya itu. Dia masih belum bisa menerima bahwa namjachingu anaknya adalah Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang berada pada peringkat pertama sebagai calon menantu yang amat sangat tidak diinginkannya. Kyuhyun masih berusaha memutar otaknya untuk membuat Kangin menyerah dan merestui hubungannya dengan Sungmin namun selalu saja rencananya gagal. Sungmin yang tidak tahu-menahu dengan perang dingin antara namjachingunya dan appanya ini hanya berperan secara tidak langsung sebagai juri yang akan menentukan siapa yang menang dan kalah di antara keduanya. Kyuhyun merasa harus mengakhiri perang dingin ini dan membuat Kangin agar mau menerimanya sebagai kekasih putri sulungnya.

.

.

.

Hari itu pun datang juga. Festival Kesenian SM High School dibuka dengan sangat meriah. Penampilan spesial dari klub Martial Arts juga menambah kemeriahan pembukaan Festival Kesenian tahun itu. Terlihat Sungmin yang baru saja selesai dengan penampilannya sedang mengusap peluh yang membasahi wajahnya. Dia mendudukan dirinya di bawah sebuah pohon rindang yang teduh. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajah cantiknya yang sedang memejamkan mata sambil bersandar di batang pohon.

SSSHHH

"Ya!" Sungmin membuka matanya saat merasa terganggu dengan dinginnya benda yang menyentuh pipinya. "K-Kyu?" Sungmin terkejut karena melihat Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di hadapannya sambil memegang sebotol air mineral dingin.

"Ini minumlah. Kau lelah kan?"ucap Kyuhyun pada yeojachingunya itu sambil mendudukkan diri di samping Sungmin.

"Gomawo" Sungmin menerima botol air mineral itu dan meminumnya cepat. Sepertinya dia benar-benar kehausan setelah menguras seluruh tenaganya untuk penampilan tadi. "Aahh, segarnya!"

"Mmm, Minnie-chagi, kau tidak lupa janjimu seminggu yang lalu kan?" kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Janji?" Sungmin terlihat berpikir sambil menepuk-nepuk jari telunjuknya di bibirnya. "Oh, janji kencan kita waktu itu?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun seolah meminta jawaban. Dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut. "Aku ingat Kyunnie-chagi. Tapi ada yang aneh." Ucap Sungmin kembali pada pose berpikirnya.

"Aneh? Apanya yang aneh Min?" tanya Kyuhyun heran dengan pernyataan Sungmin.

"Itu, bukannya appa saat itu memaksa untuk ikut kencan kita hari ini? Kenapa tadi pagi appa malah berangkat ke kantornya? Dan lagi wajahnya terlihat kesal sekali." Kata Sungmin menjelaskan antusias dan raut wajah bingung yang menggemaskan. Kyuhyun yang tidak tahan melihat ke-aegyo-an Sungmin itu pun langsung mencuri ciuman di bibir plum Sungmin sekilas. Pipi Sungmin tiba-tiba merona merah karena perlakuan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menangkupkan tangan kanannya ke pipi kiri Sungmin agar Sungmin tidak menundukkan wajahnya yang makin terlihat manis dengan rona merah di kedua pipi chubbynya.

"Kau benar-benar manis Min. Bahkan di saat seperti ini pun kau tetap saja membuatku tidak tahan untuk tidak menciummu. Issshhh." Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya yang masih bebas. Sepertinya si bocah evil ini salah tingkah di depan yeojachingunya. Sungmin pun jadi ingin tertawa melihat raut wajah gugup dan warna merah yang mulai menjalar di kedua pipi namjachingunya itu. Keadaan mereka berdua sepertinya tidak terlalu berbeda, sama-sama sedang malu-malu.

"Jangan menggodaku. Kau belum menanggapi ucapanku tadi, Kyu." Sungmin berusaha menetralisir detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang seperti ingin keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Aku rasa appamu sudah merestui hubungan kita, chagi." ucap Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanan yang masih menangkup pipi kiri Sungmin bahkan kini tangan itu mulai bergerak lembut mengusap-usap pipi chubby Sungmin. Sungmin pun mulai menutup matanya menikmati perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Apa benar Kyu?" tanya Sungmin lagi sambil tetap memejamkan matanya. Dia tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun yang mengatakan bahwa hubungan mereka telah direstui oleh sang appa yang terkenal keras. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tidak dapat menahan dirinya. Senyuman Sungmin benar-benar menghipnotisnya. Dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Hingga kedua bibir mereka bertemu dan saling menempel satu sama lain.

CHU~~~

"Mmphh" Sungmin refleks membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya dan mata Kyuhyun yang sedang terpejam seakan menikmati setiap gerakan bibirnya di bibir Sungmin. Merasa tidak ada balasan dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan bibir Sungmin.

"Kau tidak menyukainya, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah dibuat sesedih mungkin. Sungmin pun bingung harus berkata apa. Dia menyukainya bahkan sangat menyukai saat dimana bibir Kyuhyun menempel di bibirnya. Dia hanya terkejut dan lagipula Kyuhyun belum menjawab pertanyaan terakhirnya tadi.

"Bu-bukan begitu Kyu. Aku engg kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi." Ucap Sungmin dengan wajah yang masih merona merah. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum lembut.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan. Appamu sudah merestui kita." Ucap Kyuhyun cepat lalu mulai mendekatkan bibirnya lagi ke bibir Sungmin namun Sungmin segera menahan dada Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Issh, kau tidak perlu tahu chagi. Yang penting hubungan kita sudah direstui kan? Ayolah, aku benar-benar tidak tahan mau merasakan bibir manismu itu." ucap Kyuhyun yang mulai kesal.

"Ckckck, dasar mesum sekali kau Cho Kyu-mmphhh" ucapan Sungmin terpotong oleh serangan tiba-tiba dari bibir Kyuhyun. Sepertinya bocah evil itu benar-benar sudah tidak tahan, ckckck. Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah sambil memejamkan matanya membalas dan menikmati permainan bibir mereka.

.

.

.

"Aissh, bagaimana ini?" seorang namja sedang berjalan mondar-mandir sambil memegang pelipisnya. Sepertinya masalah berat sedang menimpanya sekarang.

"Maafkan kami, Donghae-sunbae. Kami tidak tahu kalau semuanya bisa begini." Kata seorang yeoja berambut sebahu pada Donghae.

"Apa sangat parah?" tanya Eunhyuk yang juga ikut khawatir melihat Donghae yang sepertinya depresi dengan masalah saat ini.

"Iya sunbae. Yoona-sunbae sepertinya benar-benar harus dibawa ke rumah sakit. Sejak pagi dia tidak berhenti-berhenti keluar masuk toilet."kata yeoja itu lagi.

"Isssh, padahal 30 menit lagi kita harus tampil. Hyukkie, kau saja dengan Minho yang mewakili sekolah kita." Kata Donghae memutuskan tiba-tiba. Memang tinggal pasangan Eunhyuk dan Minho saja yang bisa diharapkan sekarang. Entah kenapa sejak datang ke sekolah tadi pagi, Yoona tiba-tiba sakit perut dan ingin ke toilet namun hingga kini yeoja itu belum kembali-kembali juga. Ternyata, Yoona sedang mengalami masalah pada pencernaannya atau kita bisa sebut dia terkena diare. Padahal sebentar lagi giliran sekolah mereka yang harus tampil.

"Ta-tapi" si yeoja berambut sebahu yang memberikan informasi tentang Yoona tadi mulai bersuara lagi.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Donghae bingung dengan yeoja yang sepertinya agak takut untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"I-itu, tadi Choi Minho minta izin untuk pulang duluan karena ibunya tiba-tiba masuk rumah sakit." Kata yeoja itu akhirnya. Dan respon Donghae tentu saja terkejut. Dia tidak bisa lagi menahan berat tubuhnya. Untuk Eunhyuk siap siaga menahan Donghae.

"Hae, tenanglah. Pasti akan ada jalan keluar dari masalah ini." kata Eunhyuk berusaha membangkitkan semangat Donghae. Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dalam.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Hyukkie-chagi? Aku sudah tidak tahu harus melakukan apa?" kata Donghae dengan wajah sendu. Eunhyuk pun bingung harus memberikan solusi apa. Ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba untuk mereka.

"Hyuk-kie" ucapan Sungmin yang baru saja datang bersama Kyuhyun di belakang panggung bingung melihat keadaan Donghae yang seperti kehilangan separuh jiwanya dan Eunhyuk yang juga ikut memasang wajah kebingungan. "Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Sungmin.

"Yoona sedang terkena diare dan Minho harus pulang karena ibunya masuk rumah sakit. Padahal sebentar lagi kami harus tampil." Eunhyuk berusaha menjelaskan.

"Aku kirain kenapa. Itu saja toh." Tanggapan Kyuhyun santai dan dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dari Donghae.

"Jangan seenaknya bicara Kyu. Ini bukan masalah yang bisa dipikirkan sesantai itu." ucap Donghae.

"Ya ampun, hyung. Kenapa bukan Hae-hyung dan Hyukkie-noona saja yang tampil mewakili sekolah kita?" ucap Kyuhyun memberikan solusi. Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling memandang kemudian tersenyum.

"Benar juga. Ide yang bagus, Kyu!" puji Sungmin.

"Siapa dulu, Cho Kyuhyun!" ucap Kyuhyun narsis tingkat tinggi.

"Kenapa aku tidak memikirkannya ya?" Donghae merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

"Itu karena kau sudah keseringan bersama Yoona sampai lupa padaku." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Eh? Benarkah? Omona, mianhae, Hyukkie-chagi. Aku terlalu serius dengan Festival Kesenian ini jadinya tidak sadar kalau aku sudah meninggalkanmu. Jeongmal mianhae, ne?" ucap Donghae pada Eunhyuk sambil memohon. Eunhyuk yang pada dasarnya memang tidak bisa membenci Donghae, dengan mudah memaafkan namjachingunya itu.

"Kau tahu? Aku sampai harus menulikan telingaku dan berakting seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan perkataan semua orang yang menggosipkan kita sudah putus." Ucap Eunhyuk lagi dan itu semakin menambah rasa bersalah Donghae.

"Jeongmal miahae, chagiya. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau semua orang menggosipkan hal-hal yang tidak benar tentang kita. Tapi, aku beruntung mempunyai yeojachingu yang masih tetap mempercayaiku. Gomawo, nae chagi. Saranghae." Donghae memeluk erat tubuh kurus Eunhyuk.

"Ne. Aku memaafkanmu. Asal kau berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." kata Eunhyuk dalam pelukan Donghae.

"Yaksok!" ucap Donghae tegas. Eunhyuk pun membalas pelukan Donghae.

Setelah beberapa menit berpelukan, Donghae pun melepas pelukannya dan beralih menatap mata Eunhyuk lembut. Sedikit demi sedikit, Donghae memperkecil jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang mengerti maksud Donghae segera menutup matanya menunggu benda kenyal yang selalu menjadi candu baginya. Namun...

"Hae-hyung, Hyukkie-noona, bisa tunda dulu acara mesum kalian? Nama sekolah kita sudah dipanggil tuh." Ucapan Kyuhyun menginterupsi kegiatan HaeHyuk. Eunhyuk langsung mendorong Donghae dan berusaha menetralkan jantungnya sedangkan Donghae langsung memberikan deathglare terbaiknya kepada si pengganggu kegiatannya bersama Eunhyuk.

"Issh, awas kau maknae. Ayo chagi, kita ke panggung." Ucap Donghae sambil menatap tajam Kyuhyun sekilas kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Eunhyuk dan diterima Eunhyuk dengan senang hati. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju panggung tempat mereka akan menampilkan dance terindah dan mungkin tidak terlupakan bagi siapa pun yang menontonnya.

"Ckckck mereka ada-ada saja." Sungmin yang masih bersama Kyuhyun di belakang panggung hanya menatap kepergian HaeHyuk dengan gelengan kepala pasrah.

"Min, kenapa kau menutup matamu saat Hae-hyung mau mencium Hyukkie-noona?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menggoda Sungmin.

"Eh? A-aku, itu, ayo kita menonton penampilan mereka!" ucap Sungmin terbata lalu berlari menuju ke depan panggung bergabung dengan penonton lain. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai menatap kaburnya Sungmin.

"Kau benar-benar menggemaskan, Min." Ucapnya lalu mengikuti Sungmin yang terlebih dahulu menuju ke depan panggung.

_I wanna love you, i wanna love you_

Alunan musik mulai mengalun di panggung yang berada di dalam aula SM High School.

TEK

Sebuah lampu mengarah ke seorang yeoja cantik dengan mantel hitam panjang menutupi tubuhnya. Yeoja yang adalah Eunhyuk itu membelakangi penonton.

_Yeah listen! baby naege baby naui dunune_  
><em>neo hanamani sara sumsuineun de<em>  
><em>geunde wae ireohke noemu nado meongose na heullo nimkin che (jeomjeom meolleo jine)<em>  
><em>Ne saraminde (geu nuga mworahaedo)<em>  
><em>Neon nae yejande (keuge euichyeodo)<em>  
><em>Neomanisseumyeon I'll be OK<em>  
><em>ijen naega neol jigyeo julke<em>  
><em>Baby you know because<em>

_..._

Eunhyuk melepaskan mantelnya dan membuang mantel itu ke belakang. Dia memakai terusan tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dengan bagian roknya yang panjangnya 10 cm di atas lutut. Eunhyuk mulai menari seiring dengan lagu yang mengalun. Lagu bergenre ballad itu begitu enak didengar dan dance yang penuh ekspresi dan perasaan ditampilkan oleh Eunhyuk. Dia terus menari mengikuti tempo dan perasaan yang ada di lagu tersebut. Hingga lampu di sekitar Eunhyuk mati dan menghilangkan sosok yeoja hyperaktif itu.

TEK

Sebuah lampu lagi menyala dari sisi yang berlawanan dengan Eunhyuk. Namun kali ini sosok yang tampil adalah seorang namja tampan yang bernama Donghae dengan setelan kemeja hitam yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana panjang yang juga berwarna hitam, sehingga memperlihatkan secara jelas lekuk tubuh atletisnya.

_Keu sarami mwondae neoljikkyeo bulsubakke__  
><em>_neol kidaril su bakke No deoisang andwae__  
><em>_neol deryeowa yahaegeuwa neun eorulliji anneun neoreul__  
><em>_Naesaraminde (naesaraminde yeah)__  
><em>_Neon nae yeoja inde (neon nae yoeja inde)__  
><em>_Neomanisseumyeon I'll be OK__  
><em>_Ijen naega neol jikyeojulke__  
><em>_Baby you know because_

Alunan lagu pun mengiringi Donghae yang menarikan bagiannya. Dia pun melakukan setiap gerakan dancenya dengan penuh perasaan seakan-akan tarian tersebut dipersembahkan untuk orang yang dicintainya.

_I wanna love you I can't live without you__  
><em>_Du nuneul gamgo nae du soneul jabgu__  
><em>_I wanna have you I really need you__  
><em>_Jigeum idaero modeungeol beoryeodugo__  
><em>_I wanna love you I can't live without you__  
><em>_neon geujeo naegero dagaseo myeondwae__  
><em>_I wanna have you nae modeungeol julke__  
><em>_ijeneun neoege yaksokhalke_

Tiba-tiba, Eunhyuk muncul dari dalam kegelapan. Dia memeluk Donghae dari belakang dan Donghae pun memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap Eunhyuk. Kini lampu sorot menyinari mereka berdua. Mereka pun melakukan gerakan-gerakan dance secara bersama dengan begitu luar biasa. Tatapan mata keduanya saat bertemu pandang memberikan kesan yang kuat tentang makna lagu yang tengah mengalun mengiringi gerakan-gerakan dance mereka. Hingga pada akhir lagu, sebuah kejadian yang di luar latihan terjadi.

CHU~~~

Donghae tiba-tiba memegang dagu Eunhyuk dan mengarahkan bibirnya menuju bibir Eunhyuk. Dan berakhirlah lagu itu dengan pose Donghae sedang mencium bibir Eunhyuk. Dan tirai pun tertutup dengan menyisakan wajah terkejut dari para penonton yang melihat adegan terakhir tadi.

"Ya! Lee Donghae, kau membuatku malu." bentak Eunhyuk saat mereka sampai di belakang panggung.

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan pada orang-orang bahwa kita masih sepasang kekasih." Ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Isssh, kau ini." Eunhyuk hanya menunduk malu tak berani menatap Donghae. Donghae pun menghampiri Eunhyuk dan menarik wajah Eunhyuk untuk menatapnya.

"Kau sudah tidak ragu lagi denganku kan?" tanya Donghae dengan lembut dan Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk. "Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae, nae Hyukkie" ucap Donghae lagi-lagi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya hendak mencium Eunhyuk. Dan Eunhyuk sepertinya memang sedang pasrah-pasrahnya dengan perlakuan Donghae.

"Nado saranghae, Donghae-ah" ucap Eunhyuk sebelum bibir Donghae menyentuh bibirnya.

Sementara itu, seseorang yang sedang mengintip duo HaeHyuk hanya tersenyum bahagia.

"Untunglah mereka bisa berbaikan kembali" kata namja itu sambil tersenyum. Dia pun beranjak akan meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Ternyata kau yang melakukannya, Choi Minho" seorang yeoja yang penampilannya sangat berantakan sambil memegangi perutnya berkata sinis pada namja yang bernama Minho itu.

"Benar, aku yang memasukkan obat pencahar ke dalam sarapan pagimu. Sehingga kau tidak bisa mengganggu hubungan mereka lagi, Im Yoona" balas Minho pada yeoja yang bernama Yoona itu sambil menyeringai.

"Kau! Aku hampir saja membuat hubungan mereka hancur. Tapi karena kau mengacaukan segalanya, rencanaku gagal total. Kau akan menerima balasannya." Yoona marah dan hendak menampar wajah Minho namun sepertinya perutnya masih bermasalah. "Ugghh, a-awas kau. Isshhh" Yoona segera berlari kembali menuju tempat kediaman barunya hari ini, toilet. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dia melakukan panggilan alam daruratnya hari ini.

"Haah, dasar yeoja tidak tahu malu." gumam Minho sambil menatap kepergian Yoona ke arah toilet wanita terdekat. Minho pun melihat sekilas ke tempat duo HaeHyuk yang masih bermesraan. "Selamat tinggal, noona"

Minho pun meninggalkan tempat itu dan pulang. Dia takut ada yang mencurigainya karena masih ada di sekitar area sekolah. Sebab tadi dia berbohong meminta izin pulang karena ibunya sakit. Jika ada yang melihatnya, matilah dia.

**TBC**

**000 KYUMIN IS REAL 000**


	10. Chapter 7B

**Title :**** The Different of Like and Love /****Chapter 7****B**

**Cast : Super Junior and other cast**

**Pairing : Main pair is Kyumin and other pairs**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship/Family**

**Rate : K+**

**Warning: Genderswitch! All uke as yeoja dan all seme as namja**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior sah milik SME, tapi Super Junior oppadeul adalah milik diri mereka masing-masing.**

_Kepercayaan..._

_Adalah dasar dari sebuah ikatan..._

_Namun..._

_Mengapa mempercayai itu sangat sulit..._

**Author POV**

Festival Kesenian SM High School terlihat ramai sekali. Setelah kejadian menghebohkan pada saat kompetisi dance, kali ini akan diadakan lomba menyanyi. Di belakang panggung kini terlihat para anggota klub seni music SM High School sedang bersiap-siap. Tak terkecuali Kyuhyun, Wookie, dan Yesung. Mereka telah rapi dengan pakaian terbaik mereka.

Jika beberapa jam yang lalu Kyuhyun masih berkeliaran bersama Sungmin menggunakan seragam sekolah, kini Kyuhyun telah menggunakan setelan jas hitam selutut yang dibiarkan terbuka memperlihatkan kemeja berwarna coklat kemerahan, rambutnya dibiarkan sedikit berantakan. Yesung pun memakai kemeja berwarna coklat kemerahan yang dibalut dengan jas hitam sebatas pinggang. Sedangkan Wookie menggunakan gaun yang berwarna senada dengan kemeja yang dipakai Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Gaun yang panjangnya sebatas lutut dan lebar serta tanpa lengan itu disandingkan dengan selendang berwarna hitam yang menutupi bahu mulus Wookie yang terbuka. Sepertinya ketiga penyanyi utama sudah siap bertanding dengan sekolah lain.

"Annyeong!" seorang yeoja imut yang memakai seragam SM High School terlihat ceria menghampiri ketiga penyanyi SM High School.

"Min!" "Unnie"ucap Kyuhyun dan Wookie bersamaan melihat yeoja imut itu. Mereka berdua menghampiri Sungmin.

"Hehehe, kalian sepertinya sudah sangat siap. Hwaiting ne!" ucap Sungmin sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya memberi semangat.

"Donghae dan Eunhyuk dimana, Sungmin-ah?" tanya Yesung yang berjalan di belakang KyuWook.

"Eh? Mereka baru saja berbaikan dan masih bermesraan di luar, oppa" jawab Sungmin sambil menatap Yesung.

"Mereka pasti bermesraan di depan umum. Ckckck, dasar ikan dan monyet itu tidak tahu tempat sekali." Kyuhyun menanggapi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oya, Kyu. Aku bertemu dengan Kibummie. Dia datang untuk memberi semangat pada kalian." Kata Sungmin lagi dan kali ini kata-katanya tanpa sadar membuat Wookie sempat menahan nafas karena terkejut.

"Apa maksudnya Kibum unnie datang kesini? Apa dia mau menyemangati Yesung oppa." Ucap Wookie dalam hati sambil melirik Yesung. Tak sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu dan Wookie langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kebali ke Sungmin.

"Aku juga meminta Siwon oppa datang ke sini. Tapi, dia belum datang juga. Siwon oppa kemana ya?" ucap Sungmin lagi dan kini giliran Kyuhyun yang memasang ekspresi kesal.

"Ya! Namjachingumu yang paling tampan ada di sini Min. Kenapa kau malah mencari namja lain eoh?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal.

"Omona Kyuhyunie, kau cemburu lagi pada Siwon oppa? Ckckck." Sungmin hanya memandang Kyuhyun pasrah. "Memang pacaran dengan namja yang lebih muda itu harus ekstra sabar" ucap Ming dalam hati sambil mengelus dada.

"Baiklah, berikutnya kita akan saksikan penampilan dari SM High School." Suara MC yang terdengar hingga belakang panggung membuat semuanya makin gugup.

"Min, cium aku." Pinta Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Mwo? Kau gila Cho Kyuhyun. Shireo!" jawab Sungmin sambil membelakangi Kyuhyun.

"Ayolah Min." Bujuk Kyuhyun sambil menggoyangkan bahu Sungmin. Wookie dan Yesung yang menatap KyuMin couple hanya menggeleng pasrah melihat kelakuan magnae mereka yang pervert tingkat akut.

"Wo-wookie?"ucap Yesung tiba-tiba membuat Wookie mau tidak mau harus menatapnya.

"Ne, oppa?"balas Wookie seadanya.

"Aku ingin kita bicara berdua setelah penampilan ini selesai. Aku mohon jangan lari lagi." ucap Yesung lalu berlalu menuju sebelah kanan panggung.

Wookie hanya bisa menunduk menahan tangisnya. Sepertinya masalah ini harus segera diakhiri. Wookie pun menyusul Yesung untuk bersiap di sebelah kanan panggung.

"Sudah cepat sana Kyu. Kau sudah harus tampil." Ucap Sungmin yang kini berusaha mendorong punggung Kyuhyun.

"Cium aku dulu, Min." Kyuhyun benar-benar keras kepala.

"Shireo, terserah kau saja. Aku mau ke bangku penonton sekarang. Huh!" Sungmin kesal dan hendak beranjak menuju ke bangku penonton. Namun Kyuhyun dengan cepat meraih tangan Sungmin dan membalikkan tubuh Sungmin menghadapnya. Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun meraih bibir plum Sungmin dan mengecupnya lembut. Setelah beberapa detik, Kyuhyun pun melepasnya lalu berlari menyusul Yesung dan Wookie.

Sungmin terdiam sambil memegang bibirnya.

"Omo, aku harus melihat penampilan mereka." Ucap Sungmin setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya. Kyuhyun benar-benar dalam mode pervert hari ini. Sudah berapa kali dia mencium Sungmin hari ini.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya akan dimulai" gumam seorang yeoja berkacamata di antara ribuan penonton yang menyaksikan lomba menyanyi di Festival Kesenian SM High School hari ini. Dia duduk di bangku penonton dengan santai. "Minnie, kemana sih?" ucapnya sambil melihat kanan kiri.

"Ki-kibum?" sapa seorang namja yang baru datang dan duduk di samping yeoja yang dipanggil Kibum itu. Kibum pun refleks menoleh.

"K-kau? S-sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Kibum dengan nada dibuat kesal padahal jantungnya sedang berdetak kencang sekarang.

"Aku diajak oleh Minnie kesini. Tapi sejak tadi aku tidak bertemu dengannya." Jawab Siwon santai.

"Oh! Aku sedang menunggu Minnie. Tadi dia bilang akan ke belakang panggung melihat Kyuhyun, Wookie, dan Jongwoon oppa." Jelas Kibum. Dia masih berusaha memasang wajah datarnya.

"Begitu. Ya sudah. Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya Siwon sambil menunjuk bangku di sebelah kanan Kibum yang kosong.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku tidak berhak melarangmu." Ucapnya masih dengan nada ketus. Matanya tidak lagi melihat Siwon tetapi melihat pada panggung yang sudah mulai di tutupi tirai. Tanda penampilan berikutnya akan segera dimulai.

Siwon dan Kibum hanya terdiam sambil melihat ke arah panggung.

"Kibummie, maaf menunggu lama." Ucap Sungmin yang baru saja datang. Dia langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah kiri Kibum. Kemudian, mata Sungmin melihat ke sebelah kanan Kibum. "Eh? Oppa sudah di sini? Aku cari kemana-mana." Sungmin menyapa Siwon dengan senyumam manisnya, membuat Kibum yang berada di tengah mereka agak risih atau mungkin cemburu. Siapa yang tahu?

Suara alunan piano mulai terdengar membuat tiga orang tadi mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah panggung. Di sana telah berdiri dua namja dan satu yeoja yang sangat mereka kenal. Ya, itu adalah Kyuhyun, Wookie, dan Yesung. Di belakang Kyuhyun, Wookie dan Yesung terdapat anggota klub musik yang sedang memegang alat musik masing-masing. Sesuai latihan yang mereka lakukan, mereka memainkan musik mereka.

_Jamshi kkoomkkoo uhdduhn haengbokhaedduhn soongan__  
><em>_Ggaejianhgil wonhaessuh__  
><em>_Wootgoidduhn naega babogatasuh__  
><em>_Jageun hansoomman swilppoonieyo_

Kyuhyun memulai bait pertama dengan suara sempurnanya. Semua yang mendengarkan ikut terbawa. Bahkan Sungmin pun melihat Kyuhyun dengan terkagum-kagum.

_Arayomotnalppoonin na nomu jaraljyo_

_Hajiman mollayo na uhjjuhmyuhn joheunji_

Suara sempurna milik Yesung mulai terdengar. Yesung pun menyanyikan bagiannya dengan penuh perasaan.

_Dan hanbonman nareul saranghaejwoyo_

_Geudaeneun irheulge hanado objjyo_

Kali ini ketiga suara yang saling berpadu harmonis itu menggema di seluruh aula SM High School. Tidak ada satu pun yang mendominasi. Ketiganya saling mengisi dan melengkapi. Semua penonton yang mendengarnya takjub dan kagum. Bahkan perasaan dalam lagu ini pun benar-benar tersampaikan.

_Geujuh hansoonganman nareul saenggakhaebwayo_

_Geugotppoonieyo_

_Gyuhwoo geu juhngdojyo_

Suara Wookie yang tinggi menambah kesempurnaan lagu itu. Dan Yesung menutup refrein bait pertama dengan sempurna. Lagu pun kembali mengalun. Dari Wookie kemudian di sambung Yesung lalu Kyuhyun, mereka bertiga menyanyikan lagu berjudul 'Just You' itu dengan begitu indah dan luar biasa. Bahkan ada penonton yang sampai menitikkan air mata saat mendengarkan lagu itu.

_Dan hanbonman naege shiganeul jwoyo _

_Geudaeneun irheulge hanado objjyo_

_Geujuh hansoonganman nareul saenggakhaebwayo_

_Geugotppoonieyo__  
><em>_Gyuhwoo geu juhngdojyo_

_Wooo Oh baby~_

Lagu itu pun diakhiri dengan indah oleh ketiganya. Dan ditutup oleh alunan merdu dari Art of Voice, Yesung. Tanpa ada yang menyadari, sebenarnya selama lagu itu dinyanyikan Yesung terus mencuri pandang ke arah Wookie. Wookie pun menyadarinya namun ia pura-pura tidak tahu.

Tirai pun ditutup dan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah membahana di dalam aula itu.

"Aku harus memberi selamat kepada mereka bertiga." Gumam Sungmin sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan hendak menuju ke belakang panggung. Namun dia berhenti dan memandang dua orang di sebelahnya. "Kibummie, Siwon oppa, kajja kita ke belakang panggung." Ajak Sungmin pada dua orang yang entah kenapa seperti berada dalam dunia mereka masing-masing.

Tak mendapat respon dari keduanya, Sungmin pun menghela nafas sejenak lalu menarik tangan Kibum dan Siwon untuk mengikutinya. Dan di sinilah mereka bertiga sekarang, di belakang panggung.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin datang langsung menghampiri yeojachingunya itu dan mulai bernarsis ria di depan Sungmin. Sedangkan Wookie hanya menatap sendu ke arah Kibum dan Yesung bergantian. Dia hendak meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum seseorang menahan lengannya. Dia melihat orang yang menahan lengannya itu datar.

"Aku mohon jangan lari dariku lagi, Wookie." Kata Yesung sambil menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Wookie. Wookie hanya bisa pasrah dibawa oleh Yesung ke tempat yang entah dimana.

"Semuanya sibuk dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Aku rasa aku tidak dibutuhkan di sini. Lebih baik aku pergi." Ucap Siwon yang sebenarnya ditujukan pada Kibum namun dia tidak merasa yakin Kibum mempedulikan perkataannya. Siwon pun membalikkan tubuhnya namun sebuah tangan menarik ujung kemejanya. Membuat Siwon berbalik menghadap orang itu.

"Temani aku" ucap Kibum sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan mencengkram ujung kemeja Siwon. Siwon pun mulai tersenyum melihat yeoja yang sebenarnya sangat dicintainya itu. Dia melepas tangan Kibum yang mencengkram ujung kemejanya lalu menautkan jemarinya pada jemari tangan Kibum itu.

"Ayo kita pergi." Siwon pun menarik tangan Kibum mengikutinya. Entah kenapa harapan Siwon untuk mendapatkan Kibum terbuka lagi. Siwon mulai berani kembali berharap. Kibum pun menyunggingkan senyumannya melihat punggung Siwon, sedangkan Siwon yang menariknya tidak tahu bahwa senyuman Kibum kini mulai kembali tertuju padanya.

.

.

.

TING TONG

TING TONG

"Iya sebentar." Seorang yeoja paruh baya berteriak dari dalam rumahnya. Yeoja yang bernama Lee Jungsoo aka Leeteuk itu sedang memasak makan malam saat bel rumahnya berbunyi. Dia pun segera mematikan kompornya dan berlari ke arah pintu depan.

CKLEKK

GREPPP

"Teuki-ahhh!" Leeteuk terkejut saat membuka pintu tiba-tiba dia disambut dengan pelukan erat dari seorang yeoja paruh baya yang juga seumuran dengannya. Dia pun menatap seorang namja paruh baya yang tersenyum ke arahnya dan yeoja yang memeluknya.

"Hangeng? Chullie? Kapan kalian datang?" tanya Leeteuk saat menyadari dua orang tamu dadakannya ini adalah tetangganya sendiri.

"Annyeong, Teuki-noona. Kami baru saja sampai 2 jam yang lalu, tapi karena sepertinya rumah kami sedang kosong Chullie jadi ingin ke rumah noona." Jawab Hangeng sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Benar sekali. Aku sangat merindukanmu, Teuki." Kata Heechul setelah melepas pelukannya pada Leeteuk terlebih dahulu. "Dimana si raccoon itu?" tanya Chullie sambil melihat ke dalam rumah yang kosong itu.

"Dia masih di kantor, nanti malam baru pulang. Ah, ayo masuk. Tidak enak berbicara di depan pintu." Kata Leeteuk sambil mempersilahkan HanChul masuk ke rumahnya.

Heechul bergelayut manja di lengan Hangeng lalu masuk bersama. Leeteuk yang melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menutup pintu menyusul HanChul.

"Ternyata rumah ini masih belum berubah ya?" kata Heechul lagi sambil duduk di sofa ruang tamu yang ada di situ. Dia masih melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Hangeng yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Memangnya mau berubah seperti apa Chullie? Kami sekeluarga sudah sangat nyaman dengan rumah yang seperti ini." kata Leeteuk menanggapi dari arah dapur dengan membawa beberapa camilan dan dua cangkir teh di tangannya. Leeteuk pun menaruh teh dan camilannya di atas meja di depan HanChul.

"Teuki noona, apa Kyuhyun merepotkan keluarga kalian selama kami pergi?" tanya Hangeng saat Leeteuk sudah duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan mereka.

"Tidak bagiku tapi mungkin iya bagi Kangin. Beberapa hari ini dia dan Kyuhyun seperti musuh saja. Mereka berdua selalu berebut perhatian dari Minnie. Lucu sekali." Leeteuk menjelaskan sambil sedikit tertawa mengingat pertengkaran Kangin dan Kyuhyun.

"Dasar anak bodoh itu. Bagaimana bisa dia mendapat restu dari Kangin kalau begitu." Heechul menimpali sambil menyeruput teh yang disediakan Leeteuk.

"Tenang saja. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah mendapat restu dari Kangin. Entah apa yang dilakukan anak itu dua hari yang lalu hingga Kangin mau merestui hubungannya dengan Minnie." Kata Leeteuk lagi.

"Oh ya? Anak itu memang ada-ada saja yang dipikirkannya." Kali ini Hangeng yang menimpali sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh ya Teuki. Aku datang kesini untuk membicarakan tentang 'itu'." Heechul mulai berbicara serius sambil menatap Leeteuk.

"Itu? Apa maksudmu Chullie-ah?" tanya Leeteuk heran pada arah pembicaraan Heechul. Dia pun menatap Hangeng.

"Aku hanya menunggu keputusan dari noona dan Chullie saja." ucap Hangeng saat melihat tatapan penuh tanya dari Leeteuk.

"Oh! Aku mengerti sekarang. Ternyata tentang 'itu'." ucap Leeteuk setelah menyadari arah pembicaraan Heechul dan Hangeng. "Aku rasa kita harus menunggu Kangin untuk membicarakannya. Dia juga berhak menentukannya." Ucap Leeteuk sambil tersenyum pada HanChul.

"Arra, arra." Heechul memasang wajah agak kesal sekarang. Namun dia juga tidak memungkiri bahwa Kangin juga dibutuhkan dalam pembicaraan ini.

Leeteuk kembali memulai pembicaraan lain untuk menenangkan Heechul. Mereka pun terlarut dalam obrolan-obrolan ringan tentang hal-hal yang terjadi selama HanChul tidak berada di Korea.

.

.

.

Di atap sekolah, tempat tersepi di SM High School untuk saat ini. Dan mungkin adalah tempat yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan masalah.

Yesung sedang berdiri dengan tangan dilipat di pagar pembatas di atap tersebut *ngerti gak?* dia menatap ke langit sambil membelakangi Wookie yang duduk sambil memeluk kakinya di lantai dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kakinya yang ditekuk. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam seperti itu sejak sampai di tempat itu. Tak ada satu pun yang berniat memulai pembicaraan.

Sebenarnya tanpa mereka sadari, sejak tadi seseorang sedang mengikuti mereka. Seorang namja yang secara tidak langsung ikut masuk ke dalam masalah mereka. Lee Taemin, namja imut yang sudah menjadi sahabat Wookie sejak masuk SM High School dan namja yang juga menyimpan perasaan yang lebih dari sahabat pada Wookie tanpa Wookie sadari.

"Hiks hiks hiks" suara isakan meluncur dengan cukup nyaring di atap sekolah yang sepi itu. Suara isakan dari satu-satunya yeoja yang ada di situ. Yesung dan Taemin pun mempunyai telinga yang cukup normal untuk mendengar isakan tersebut.

KRIEET

Taemin keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menghampiri Yesung dengan cepat. Dia mencengkram kerah namja yang lebih tua darinya itu dan memukulnya di pipi.

BRUGHHH

Yesung jatuh tersungkur di samping Wookie yang sekarang sedang menatap pada Taemin yang tiba-tiba memukul Yesung.

"Noona, aku tidak bisa lagi berdiam diri melihatmu tersakiti oleh namja itu. Jika noona mengizinkan, aku akan menghajarnya hingga dia merasakan semua sakit yang noona rasakan. Aku mohon izinkan aku untuk memukulnya noona." Ucap Taemin sambil menatap perih ke arah Wookie yang menatapnya dengan wajah yang penuh air mata.

"Wookie, apa salahku? Apa yang aku perbuat? Tolong beritahu aku. Kalau memang dengan memukulku kau tidak akan menjauhiku lagi, aku akan terima." Kali ini Yesung yang menatap Wookie dengan wajah yang juga tak kalah perih dari Taemin. Bahkan pipinya telah membiru dan sudut bibirnya juga teelihat sedikit robek akibat pukulan Taemin.

Wookie menatap bergantian dua namja tersebut lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Pabbo. Kalian berdua benar-benar bodoh." Ucap Wookie yang dibalas tatapan heran dari kedua namja tersebut. "Kenapa kau memukul Yesung oppa, Taemin? Dia tidak bersalah. Harusnya kau memukulku. Aku yang bersalah. Hiks" Ucap Wookie sambil menangis.

Baru saja Taemin ingin berlari dan memeluk Wookie, Yesung yang tersungkur di samping Wookie sudah merengkuh Wookie dalam pelukannya.

"Apa maksudmu, chagi? Aku yang salah karena sudah seenaknya datang ke rumahmu tanpa meminta izin darimu dulu. Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae." Yesung berkata lirih sambil mengusap lembut rambut Wookie. Wookie yang ada di dalam dekapan Yesung malah menangis makin kencang dan memukul-mukul dada Yesung.

"Aku yang salah oppa. Hiks A-aku hiks salah karena aku hiks tidak mem-hiks-percayaimu bahkan aku hiks mencurigai hiks oppa selingkuh dengan hiks Ki-hiks-kibum unnie. Aku, aku yang salah oppa, aku. Mian-mianhae. Hiks" Wookie berkata di antara isakannya. Dia tidak lagi memukul dada Yesung tapi menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam dalam dekapan Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum mendengar kejujuran Wookie. Dia tahu Wookie sedang ada masalah tapi dia tidak mau memaksa Wookie untuk menceritakan masalah itu padanya hingga Wookie sendiri yang memberitahunya. Dan sekarang Wookie pun menceritakannya.

"Itu bukan salahmu sepenuhnya, chagi. Oppa juga salah karena tidak menceritakan masa lalu oppa. Wajar saja jika kau cemburu pada Kibum karena kamu tidak tahu cerita sebenarnya." Yesung mengecup sebentar pucuk kepala Wookie lalu melepas pelukannya. Dia mengangkat dagu Wookie agar mata mereka saling menatap. Yesung tersenyum. "Kau mau memaafkan oppa kan?" tanya Yesung dan Wookie membalas dengan anggukan. Yesung pun kembali tersenyum dan memeluk Wookie lagi. Wookie juga ikut tersenyum dalam pelukan Yesung.

Mereka terus berpelukan tanpa sadar bahwa ada orang lain di situ dan orang itu kini sedang sakit hati melihat kemesraan mereka. Taemin dengan diam-diam meninggalkan pasangan yang sudah berbaikan itu. Setelah agak jauh dari mereka, Taemin memegang dadanya. Dia meneteskan air matanya.

"Sakit sekali tapi jika melihatmu berbahagia bersamanya, tapi aku akan lebih sakit jika melihatmu menangis karena kehilangannya. Berbahagialah noona. Karena kebahagiaan noona adalah kebahagiaanku juga. Saranghae, Lee Ryeowook!" gumam Taemin sambil menghapus air matanya. Dia pun berjalan menuju teman-temannya yang sedang menunggunya. Dia berusaha tersenyum seperti biasa meskipun dalam hatinya sakit. "Selamat tinggal, noona!" ucapnya lagi dalam hati.

Sementara itu, Yesung dan Wookie yang masih berpelukan sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Oppa." Panggil Wookie pada Yesung yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Mereka berdua sedang melihat langit sambil bersandar pada pagar pembatas di atap.

"Hmm?"

"Ngg, ti-tidak jadi."ucap Wookie sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Yesung menatap Wookie heran lalu tersenyum seolah mengerti dengan apa yang diinginkan Wookie.

"Kau ingin oppa menceritakan masa lalu oppa, chagi?" tanya Yesung sambil menatap Wookie yang masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"Eh?" sekarang Wookie yang berganti memasang wajah heran. Bukan karena perkataan Yesung tadi benar tapi justru karena yang Yesung katakan jauh berbeda dari apa yang Wookie pikirkan. "Aku tidak meminta itu oppa, tapi kalau oppa mau menceritakannya juga tidak apa." Ucap Wookie sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

"Tapi, kenapa kau tidak senang begitu. Apa oppa melakukan kesalahan lagi?"tanya Yesung saat melihat wajah Wookie cemberut.

"Dasar tidak peka!" batin Wookie saat mendengar pertanyaan Yesung yang menurutnya bodoh itu. "Haah, oppa benar-benar tidak peka ya?" tanya Wookie benar-benar jujur. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak tahan dengan ketidakpekaan Yesung.

"Maksudmu chagi?" lagi-lagi Yesung tidak peka.

"Oppa tahu, kalau Minnie unnie dan Kyuhyun berbaikan maka Kyuhyun akan mencium Minnie unnie. Begitu juga dengan Hyukkie unnie dan Hae oppa. Umma dan appa juga begitu." Ucap Wookie sambil memasang wajah kesal.

"Jadi kau mau oppa cium." Yesung pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Wookie. Wookie yang mengerti langsung menutup mata. Akhirnya dia dan Yesung akan berciuman juga.

CHU~~~

"Eh?" Wookie membuka matanya saat merasa Yesung menciumnya di kening.

"Sudah kan? Kau tidak marah lagi?" Yesung melepaskan ciumannya di kening Wookie dan menatap Wookie sambil tersenyum. Bukannya tersenyum Wookie malah makin kesal. Dia membalikkan badannya hendak pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan Yesung.

"Dasar tidak peka. Dasar tidak peka" Wookie mengumpatkan kata-kata itu dalam hatinya berkali-kali.

GREPP

Yesung menahan tangan Wookie dan membalikkan tubuh mungil yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Aku salah lagi ya, chagi?" ucap Yesung dengan muka polos tanpa dosa. *rasanya author pengen nimpuk kepala Yesung biar gak pabbo lagi*

"Sudahlah oppa, aku tidak peduli lagi. Sepertinya aku harus sabar menghadapi oppa." Kata Wookie lagi sambil menghela nafas pasrah. Dia hendak melepaskan tangan Yesung dari tangannya sebelum Yesung memegang dagunya dan...

CHU~~~

Yesung mencium bibir Wookie lembut. Wookie memelototkan matanya terkejut. Memang ini yang diinginkan Wookie sejak tadi yaitu Yesung menciumnya di bibir tapi kalau begini kan terlalu tiba-tiba. Tapi Wookie berusaha untuk menikmati ciuman pertamanya dengan Yesung. Dia menutup matanya dan membiarkan tangan Yesung mencengkram lembut tangannya. Akhirnya, setelah lama berpacaran mereka berciuman juga. Kita tinggalkan dulu pasangan YeWook ini.

.

.

.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana hah?" tanya Kibum ketus pada Siwon yang sedari tadi terus membawanya berjalan-jalan tanpa arah dan tujuan.

"Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku menemaniku? Kenapa sekarang malah marah-marah?" Siwon menghentikan langkah mereka dan berbalik menatap Kibum.

"A-aku, tapi yang jelas dong. Aku mau pulang saja." ucap Kibum masih ketus. Siwon pun tersenyum dan melanjutkan langkahnya dan meninggalkan Kibum. "Ya! Tunggu aku, Siwonnie." Ucap Kibum tanpa sadar sambil berlari menyusul Siwon.

Siwon hanya tersenyum sambil terus berjalan mengacuhkan Kibum. Hingga mereka sampai di tempat parkir, Siwon menghentikan langkahnya di depan mobilnya. Dia berbalik melihat Kibum yang masih mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan karena mengejar Siwon.

"Kau mau membunuhku ya?" ucap Kibum lagi-lagi ketus.

"Cepat masuk!" perintah Siwon tanpa mengacuhkan keluhan Kibum sebelumnya.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Kibum curiga. Melihat itu Siwon malah mendapat ide untuk mengerjai yeoja itu.

"Ke hotel. Kajja!" ucap Siwon sambil menarik paksa Kibum masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Kibum mulai panik.

"Ya! Kau akan aku laporkan ke polisi. Cepat turunkan aku!" teriak Kibum namun tak diindahkan oleh Siwon. Siwon mengunci pintu mobilnya agar Kibum tak bisa keluar lalu dia menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari area sekolah itu. "Choi Siwon! Kau tidak serius akan membawaku ke hotel kan?" tanya Kibum mulai takut.

"Tentu saja aku serius." Balas Siwon sambil memasang seringaian yang entah dipelajarinya dari siapa.

"Kau sudah gila ya?" teriak Kibum. Dia terus mencari cara untuk keluar dari mobil ini.

"Iya, aku gila karena kau juga kan?" ucap Siwon santai sambil terus menatap ke jalan raya yang sedang sepi.

"Ya! Bukan salahku. Kau yang salah karena mempermainkan perasaanku. Aku mencintaimu tapi kau malah mempermainkan aku. Cepat turunkan aku sekarang juga!" Kibum berteriak panik. Tanpa sadar dia mengeluarkan semua perasaannya selama ini. Siwon tersenyum lalu menginjak rem dan menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan.

"Akhirnya kau mengakuinya juga." ucap Siwon sambil menatap Kibum. Kibum tiba-tiba sadar bahwa dia telah mengucapkan hal yang terlarang baginya itu langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Pabbo" batin Kibum dalam hatinya.

Siwon menatap Kibum lembut, membuat Kibum jadi salah tingkah.

"Kenapa kau melihatku begitu?" ucap Kibum masih ketus sambil berusaha tidak menatap mata Siwon.

"Kau makin cantik!" ucapan Siwon membuat Kibum makin salah tingkah. Jantungnya benar-benar berdetak kencang sekarang.

"K-kau, aku tidak akan termakan dengan rayuan murahan seperti itu." ucap Kibum sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan. Pipinya merona malu sekarang. "Issh, diamlah jantung bodoh!" umpatnya dalam hati.

"Mianhae!" Siwon masih menatap Kibum yang tak mau menatapnya.

DEG

Kibum tersentak mendengar permintaan maaf itu dari bibir Siwon.

"Sudah terlambat. Harusnya kau mengatakan itu delapan tahun yang lalu." Ucap Kibum datar. Dia masih tidak mau menatap Siwon. Hatinya perih mengingat kembali masa lalunya.

"Jeongmal mianhae. Apakah aku sudah tidak punya kesempatan lagi? Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau memaafkanku?" kata-kata Siwon terdengar begitu perih. Bukan maksudnya untuk menyakiti Kibum saat itu. Dia hanya tidak ingin sahabatnya membencinya.

Kibum tetap diam tanpa menanggapi permintaan maaf Siwon.

"Aku lahir dalam keluarga yang sangat berkecukupan karena itulah semua yang menjadi temanku hanya melihat pada harta kekayaan keluargaku. Tidak ada satu pun yang mau berteman tulus denganku, hingga aku bertemu dengan Jongwoon hyung yang mau menerimaku apa adanya dan mau berteman dengan tulus denganku. Karena itulah aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk selalu membahagiakan Jongwoon hyung. Bahkan saat Jongwoon hyung berkata padaku bahwa dia akan menyatakan perasaannya padamu, aku hanya bisa tersenyum memberikan dukungan padanya. Berat, sangat berat saat kau harus merelakan orang yang kau cintai untuk sahabatmu. Namun itulah yang terjadi. Aku benar-benar merelakanmu untuk Jongwoon hyung. Aku tidak bisa menyakitinya dengan mengatakan bahwa kita sudah berpacaran." Siwon menceritakan semuanya pada Kibum. Dia tidak peduli lagi apakah Kibum mendengarkannya atau tidak.

"Kau tahu, Siwon? Hatiku sakit saat itu. Apakah kau juga memikirkan perasaanku saat itu?" tanya Kibum terdengar perih. Malam ini dia benar-benar mengeluarkan semuanya. Dia pun sedang menatap pedih pada namja di sebelahnya.

"Aku tahu! Dan kau tahu, aku jauh lebih sakit." Siwon menahan sebentar perkataannya sebab air matanya tidak bisa ditahan lagi. " Aku harus melihatmu dengan Jongwoon hyung, aku harus berpura-pura bahagia saat Jongwoon hyung dengan bahagianya menceritakan tentang perasaannya padamu, tentang kencan kalian, dan tentang semua hal tentangmu. Kau tahu, aku juga merasakan sakit di hatiku."

Kibum terhenyak mendengar luapan rasa sakit Siwon tentang masa lalu mereka.

"Dan kau tahu? Saat ulang tahunmu, rasa sakit itu makin mencekikku karena apa yang kuperbuat malah membuatmu dan Jongwoon hyung yang harusnya bahagia juga ikut merasakan sakit. Saat aku mengejar Jongwoon hyung dan ingin meminta maaf padanya, dia kecelakaan di depan mataku. Kau tahu? Dia bahkan harus mengulang dua tahun lagi karena kecelakaan itu mengharuskannya keliling dunia untuk berobat." Siwon kembali menahan kata-katanya saat dilihatnya Kibum makin terkejut. " Dan saat aku tahu kau juga pindah sekolah ke Amerika, aku semakin merasa bersalah. Delapan tahun kehidupanku, aku habiskan dengan menyalahkan diriku sendiri atas segala kebodohanku. Aku memang bodoh. Karena itu aku mohon maafkanlah aku, Kibummie." Ucap Siwon lagi sambil menundukkan badannya ke arah Kibum.

"Nggg" Kibum bingung. Dia benar-benar tidak mengira bahwa Siwon menyimpan rasa sakit yang lebih dari dirinya. Dia menatap Siwon yang masih membungkuk. "Aku, aku memaafkanmu. Berhentilah membungkuk seperti itu." ucap Kibum akhirnya.

"Benarkah? Gomawo." Kata Siwon sambil tersenyum ke arah Kibum. "Apakah aku juga punya kesempatan untuk mencintaimu lagi?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Eh?" Kibum terkejut. Apakah ini pernyataan cinta seorang Choi Siwon pada Cho Kibum? "Engg, i-itu. M-mungkin kalau kau bekerja keras." Ucap Kibum terbata-bata sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya salah tingkah.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatmu kembali mencintaiku." Ucap Siwon yang kini kembali ceria. Dia kembali menyalakan mobilnya dan mulai menjalankannya sebelum suara Kibum menginterupsi.

"Kau masih mau membawaku ke hotel?" tanya Kibum polos.

"Hahaha, kau percaya? Ckckck, tidak ku sangka orang sejenius kau bisa tertipu juga. Hahaha" tawa Siwon sambil memegang perutnya. Setelah menangis kini dia bisa menertawakan orang lain ckckck.

"Ya! Kau menipuku? Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkanku!" ucap Kibum ketus lalu membuang muka kesal.

"Oh ya? Sepertinya sekarang pun aku sudah mendapatkanmu. Hmm?" goda Siwon pada Kibum. Kibum sedikit bergetar mendengar ucapan Siwon. "Aku hanya bercanda. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kajja!" ucap Siwon lagi sambil mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju kediaman keluarga Cho.

"Untunglah, aku pikir dia serius." Kata Kibum dalam hati sambil menghela nafas lega. Dia memasang senyuman manisnya sambil melihat keluar jendela mobil.

.

.

.

"Aku kok gugup begini sih!" ucap Sungmin sambil mengeratkan tangannya yang saling menyatu.

"Min, yang harusnya gugup kan kami. Kenapa kau yang gugup berlebihan seperti itu?" Kyuhyun menatap gemas pada yeojachingunya yang masih bergetar di sampingnya.

"Benar kata Kyu, Min. Kan yang ikut lomba kami, kenapa kau yang gugup?" Eunhyuk menimpali sambil menatap heran ke arah Sungmin. Donghae di sampingnya sudah tertawa tertahan melihat Sungmin yang gugup.

"Minnie unnie, jangan malu-maluin keluarga kita dong! Hihihi" Wookie ikut menimpali sambil cekikikan melihat kakaknya.

"Tenanglah Sungmin-ah." Yesung ikut menimpali.

Ya, sekarang enam cast utama kita sedang menunggu hasil lomba yang akan dibacakan. Sungmin yang sejak tadi berdoa berulang kali agar teman-temannya bisa memenangkan perlombaan, tetap saja gugup mendengar MC yang mengumumkan pemenang masing-masing lomba hari ini. Aneh memang. Karena Sungmin sama sekali tidak mengikuti lomba apapun tapi kenapa dia yang gugup? Padahal kelima orang yang mengikuti lomba di sampingnya hanya santai-santai saja. Sepertinya kelima orang tadi yakin sekali mereka akan menang. Ckckck!

"Baiklah, sekarang saya akan membacakan pemenang kompetisi dance. Juara ke-3 adalah Paran High School. Lalu, juara ke-2 adalah Seoul Art High School" suara sang MC menggema diikuti oleh tepuk tangan meriah dari penonton. Sungmin menghela nafas lega. Sedangkan kelima orang di sebelahnya masih santai. "Dan juara pertama adalah..."sang MC menahan suaranya membuat Sungmin kembali menahan nafas tegang. "SM High School. Selamat kepada para pemenang dan diharap maju ke atas panggung untuk menerima hadiah." Ucap Sang MC.

"Yeey! Kalian menang. Hyukkie-ah, Hae-ah, selamat ya?" ucap Sungmin sambil melompat senang seakan-akan dia yang memenangkan lomba itu.

"Ne, Minnie-ah. Gomawo. Kajja, Hae!" Eunhyuk tersenyum pada Sungmin dan segera menarik Donghae naik ke panggung.

"Gomawo, noona!" Donghae pun tersenyum senang pada Sungmin sambil menyusul langkah Eunhyuk ke atas panggung.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk lagi-lagi membawa kemenangan untuk sekolah mereka. Meskipun sebelumnya mereka sempat mengalami masalah tetapi semuanya tetap berjalan lancar bahkan mereka memenangkan hadiah pertama. Mereka mengangkat piala yang mereka dapat tinggi-tinggi. Bangga sekali!

Setelah HaeHyuk kembali ke tempat mereka, Sungmin kembali tegang. Karena MC sedang membaca pemenang lomba menyanyi.

"Sekarang, lomba yang terakhir yaitu lomba menyanyi. Pemenang ketiga adalah Sunkyokyuu High School, lalu pemenang kedua adalah Kyungsung High School. Dan pemenang pertama adalah..." lagi-lagi sang MC menahan kata-katanya membuat semua orang yang ada di situ menjadi tegang.

"Min, kau mau bertaruh?" bisik Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang sibuk menahan nafas menunggu kata-kata sang MC.

"Eh? Bertaruh?" tanya Sungmin masih bingung.

"Kalau sekolah kita menang, kau harus menciumku di bibir. Bagaimana?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kalah?"

"Kau boleh meminta apapun padaku." Kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Baik." Kata Sungmin tak takut. Dia pun kembali menatap sang MC yang masih senang mengerjai para penonton. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menyeringai menatap Sungmin. Dia sangat yakin akan menang lagi tahun ini.

"Siapkan dirimu, chagiya!" batin Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh.

"Dan pemenang pertama adalah..." sang MC lagi-lagi menahan kata-katanya *mau ku timpuk juga nih MC*. "Pemenangnya adalah...SM HIGH SCHOOL!" teriak MC itu nyaring membuat semua orang ingin melemparnya dengan sepatu. "Bagi semua pemenang harap naik ke atas panggung."

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Aku tunggu hadiahku Min." Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum pergi menyusul YeWook yang sudah berjalan ke panggung.

"Bodohnya aku." Ucap Sungmin menyesal.

Setelah menerima hadiah itu, mereka pun hendak kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

"Kajja, Hyukkie-chagi. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Donghae dengan ceria sambil menarik Eunhyuk menuju sepeda motornya yang terparkir.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Minnie, Kyu, Yesung oppa, dan Wookie." Ucap Eunhyuk pada empat orang yang ada di situ. "Ya! Hae, pelan-pelan jalannya." Eunhyuk memukul punggung Donghae yang menjalankan sepeda motornya dengan kencang.

"Ayo pulang, chagi!" ucap Yesung lembut pada Wookie dan dibalas anggukan antusias dari Wookie. Wookie melingkarkan tangannya manja ke lengan Yesung sambil mengikuti langkah Yesung.

"Mereka kenapa? Tumben mesra banget" Kyuhyun menatap heran ke arah pasangan YeWook yang sudah berjalan duluan di depan mereka.

"Ayo kita pulang juga, Kyu." Ajak Sungmin sambil melangkah menyusul YeWook.

"Min, tunggu! Kau belum menepati janjimu." Kata Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu berjinjit dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Sudah kan?" kata Sungmin hendak berbalik melangkah lagi namun tangan Kyuhyun menahannya. "Apa lagi, Kyu?"

"Kita tidak jadi kencan, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah sedih.

"Eh?" Sungmin pun berpikir sebentar dan baru menyadari bahwa dari tadi mereka berdua terlalu sibuk mempersiapkan lomba hingga tidak sadar bahwa kencan mereka terbengkalai.

"Padahal aku sudah susah payah membuat Kangin ajusshi agar tidak ikut hari ini." ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Mi-mianhae Kyu. Aku lupa kalau kita kencan hari ini. Apa kau mau pergi sekarang? Kita kencan di taman dekat kompleks rumah kita saja, bagaimana?" usul Sungmin. Dan dibalas anggukan senang oleh Kyuhyun. Yang penting kencan pikirnya.

"Kajja, Min!" Kyuhyun melangkah antusias sambil mengenggam tangan Sungmin. Sungmin pun tersenyum sambil mengikuti Kyuhyun.

DRRT DRRT

DRRT DRRT

"Ponselmu bergetar juga, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun saat merasakan bukan hanya ponselnya yang bergetar.

"Iya. Umma menelepon." Kata Sungmin masih menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ummaku juga menelepon. Ada apa ya?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin namun Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahu tidak tahu. Mereka pun mengangkat telepon itu masing-masing.

**Kyuhyun Side**

"Yeoboseo, umma! Ada apa?" ucap Kyuhyun malas pada ummanya dari seberang telepon.

"Cepat pulang Kyu! Umma sedang ada di rumah sekarang. Ada yang umma dan appa ingin bicarakan padamu." Kata Heechul dari dalam telepon.

"Eh? Apa penting, umma. Aku mau kencan dengan Minnie dulu ya?"balas Kyuhyun.

"Penting. Kau pilih pulang sekarang atau kau tidak akan pernah kencan dengan Sungmin selamanya?" ancam Heechul.

"Ya! Umma jahat sekali." Umpat Kyuhyun tanpa takut sama sekali.

"Apa katamu? Cepat pulang! Atau kau benar-benar tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Sungmin! TUT" Heechul memutus sambugan telepon secara sepihak.

"Issh, umma benar-benar mengganggu." Kyuhyun mengutuk ponsel di tangannya. "Haah, batal lagi kencan dengan Minnie-ku." Gumam Kyuhyun nelangsa.

**Sungmin Side**

"Yeoboseo, umma!" ucap Sungmin sopan.

"Chagi, cepat pulang ya? Appa dan umma ingin bicara penting denganmu." Kata Leeteuk dari seberang telepon.

"Tapi, umma" Sungmin ingin menolak karena dia sudah berjanji akan kencan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Min, kau tahu kan appamu tidak mau dibantah?" Leeteuk berkata lembut saat tahu Sungmin seperti akan menolak.

"I-iya umma. Aku akan segera pulang." Ucap Sungmin agak sedih.

"Baiklah, chagi. Umma tunggu di rumah ya? Annyeong! TUT" sambungan telepon pun terputus. Sungmin menatap ponselnya sebentar sebelum memutuskan untuk membatalkan kencannya lagi hari ini.

**Author Side**

"Min" "Kyu" ucap mereka bersamaan setelah menerima telepon dari umma masing-masing.

"Kau duluan saja, Min" kata Kyuhyun mempersilahkan. Wajah mereka tampak sedih.

"Ngg, itu, umma menyuruhku cepat pulang. Jadi..." Sungmin tidak tega mengatakannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga. Sepertinya kencan kita harus ditunda lagi. Hahaha!" sambung Kyuhyun mengerti arah pembicaraan Sungmin.

"Eh? Kau juga disuruh pulang? Heechul ahjumma sudah pulang ke Seoul?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Sepertinya begitu. Ayo pulang! Daripada kita dilarang bertemu untuk selamanya, lebih baik aku menunda kencan kita hari ini." kata Kyuhyun sambil mengusap rambut Sungmin lembut.

"Ne. Kajja." Sungmin mengangguk. Lalu menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun lembut.

Kyuhyun pun membalas genggaman tangan Sungmin. Mereka berjalan pulang bersama sambil tersenyum ceria.

Semoga senyuman itu memberikan pertanda yang baik bagi hubungan mereka selanjutnya.

**TBC**

**Cuap-cuap Author**

Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga *pijit-pijit leher yang pegel* Bagaimana? Semuanya bahagia kan? Chapter ini khusus Author POV hehehe. Mungkin chapter depan akan jadi last chapter kekeke. Tunggu saja deh.

Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf atas keterlambatan meng-update semua ff saya. Saya benar-benar sibuk. Apalagi insiden ketelannya ATM saya di mesin ATM membuat saya galau selama beberapa hari. Saya tetap tidak bisa janji akan update cepat untuk chap depan ataupun untuk lanjutan ff lainnya. Tapi, saya tetap memohon kesabarannya.

Terima kasih buat semua yang masih menunggu ff ini ya? Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan dimohon RCL nya. Semuanya untuk menunjang kelanjutan ff ini. Arigatou gozaimashita! *lemparin oppadeul ke reader kecuali Kibum hanya milik saya kekeke* #dilempar sepatu sama Snowers sejagad raya.

**000 KYUMIN IS REAL 000**

**Balasan Review:**

**AngelSJ**: Tenang HaeHyuk gak bakal dipisahin kok. Author masih mau hidup *ngelirik HaeHyuk yang lagi ngasah pisau*. Maaf ya chap ini lama banget. Thanks sudah mau baca dan nunggu.

**Honey ann**: gak kacau-kacau banget kan? Hahaha, maaf lama update. Thanks masih mau baca.

**leenahanwoo**: makasih pujiannya dan makasih mau baca. Ini sudah update.

**caxiebum**: hahaha biarin aja tuh si Kyupil. Sekali-kali dia yang tersiksa. *dideathglare ma Kyu*. Makasih mau baca!

**ressijewelll**: makasih. Ini sudah dilanjut! Maaf kelamaan! Makasih mau baca.

**Aya'kyu**: ini sudah dilanjut. Thanks mau baca.

**audrey musaena**: salam kenal juga. makasih dah mau baca. Ini udah dilanjut. Jangan lupa baca.

**Andhisa DhisaClouds**: hehehe, maaf ya author lagi hobi nyiksa cast. Hehehe. Ini udah dilanjut, gimana? Maaf lama updatenya.

**cho soo ah**: hehehe, author gak nangis cuma galau kekeke. Ini udah dilanjut maaf kelamaan. Thanks mau baca.

Buat semua yang suka atau sempat membaca fanfic ini terima kasih banyak. Terutama buat yang ngereview saya sangat berterima kasih atas review yang anda berikan.

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA! *deep bow*


	11. Chapter 8 END

**Title :**** The Different of Like and Love /****Chapter 7**

**Cast : Super Junior and other cast**

**Pairing : Main pair is Kyumin and other pairs**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship/Family**

**Rate : K+**

**Warning: Genderswitch! All uke as yeoja dan all seme as namja**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior sah milik SME, tapi Super Junior oppadeul adalah milik diri mereka masing-masing.**

_Jika kepercayaan itu sudah merasuk ke dalam hati…_

_Maka jarak dan waktu yang memisahkan pun… _

_Dapat dilewati dengan mudah…_

_Asal cintamu tetap ada dalam hatiku…_

_Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu…_

**Author POV**

**Flashback on**

Hari itu untuk kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun memutar otak untuk mencari cara agar Kangin, appa Sungmin, tidak ikut dalam Festival Kesenian SM High School.

"Kyuuu! Kau sedang apa?" suara seorang yeoja yang menjadi objek pikiran Kyuhyun pun kini menatap heran kepada sang namjachingu yang akhir-akhir ini sering melamun.

"Eh? Aku tidak sedang melakukan apapun, Minnie chagi. Ada apa kau pagi-pagi ke rumahku? Kau merindukanku ya?" goda Kyuhyun sambil memasang seringaiannya. Sungmin pun menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan ujung kaos pinknya.

"Mmm, sebenarnya aku mau minta bantuanmu. Itu, umma sedang pergi ke acara pernikahan temannya dan Wookie pergi ke rumahnya Taemin. Jadi aku harus menjaga rumah dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah sendirian." Sungmin menjelaskan panjang lebar. Sedangkan Kyuhyun agak menyeringai merasakan ada kesempatan bagus untuk berduaan dengan Sungmin di rumah Sungmin.

"Lalu?" pancing Kyuhyun meskipun sebenarnya dia tahu bahwa Sungmin pasti ingin minta ditemani.

"Eng, itu, kau mau membantuku mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tidak?" Sungmin masih menunduk dan tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun. Senyuman di wajah Kyuhyun pun melebar.

"Anything for you, my dear!" kata Kyuhyun sambil berbisik di telinga kiri Sungmin. Mereka pun berjalan berdampingan menuju rumah Sungmin.

Sungmin kemudian membuka pintu rumahnya dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk. Kyuhyun dengan gaya sopan yang dibuat-buat pun memasuki rumah sederhana tersebut dengan kegembiraan di hatinya. Entah rencana apa saja yang sudah tergambar di otak jeniusnya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Lee Sungmin, noona sekaligus kekasih tercintanya. Namun, sepertinya rencana itu harus ditunda untuk sementara. Sebab, ada orang lain selain Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang berada di rumah itu. Siapakah dia? *readers: tanda-tanda si author mulai ngerusuh nih rupanya?*

"Appa! Aku pulang!" teriakan Sungmin menyadarkan Kyuhyun bahwa rencana-menghabiskan-waktu-dengan-Sungmin gagal total.

"Oh, sepertinya ada tamu ya? Kyuhyun-ah, ayo kesini temani ajusshi menonton TV." Ajak Kangin sambil mengirimkan deathglare jarak jauh pada Kyuhyun.

"Nde, ajusshi!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang ditekuk dan dia pun melangkah ke tempat Kangin seperti orang yang tidak punya tenaga. Hahaha, poor Kyu!

Sementara Sungmin menuju ke dapur untuk mempersiapkan makan siang, Kyuhyun dan Kangin yang berada di ruang keluarga sambil menonton TV kembali memulai perang dinginnya. Kyuhyun merebut remote TV yang tergeletak di meja lalu mengganti saluran TV. Kangin yang merasa acara menonton TV-nya terganggu, merebut kembali remote TV yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun dan mengganti kembali saluran TV seperti semula. Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah, dia kembali merebut remote dari tangan Kangin. Kangin yang juga tidak mau mengalah berusaha mempertahankan remote TV yang ada ditangannya.

"Ya! Mengalahlah dengan yang lebih tua Kyu." Kata Kangin sambil mempertahankan remote TV dalam genggamannya.

"Ajusshi yang seharusnya mengalah dengan yang muda." Kata Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau kalah ya?" kata Kangin lagi

"Tentu saja. Aku akan buktikan pada ajusshi kalau aku bisa menjaga Minnie!" kata Kyuhyun sambil memasang seringainya. *Author: perasaan pada rebutan remote, kenapa tiba-tiba jadi Sungmin oppa? #author ditendang sama Kyu&Kangin oppa*

"Hah? Kau yakin sekali rupanya anak muda!" kata Kangin yang kemudian menghentikan perebutan remote TV tersebut. "Baiklah, kita hentikan perbuatan konyol ini dan kita mulai tes yang sebenarnya. Tantangan apa yang kau tawarkan padaku?" tanya Kangin serius.

"Bagaimana kalau bertaruh tentang siapa yang paling Minnie butuhkan bantuannya?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Boleh. Tentu saja Minnie lebih membutuhkan bantuan appanya. Kau merugikan dirimu sendiri Kyu!" ucap Kangin sambil tertawa mengejek.

"Benarkah? Kita lihat saja nanti, Kangin appa!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

Dan pertandingan pun dimulai.

"Kyuu, tolong bantu aku mencuci beras ya?" teriak Sungmin dari arah dapur.

"Oke, Minnie chagi!" teriak Kyuhyun. "1-0, ajusshi!" katanya pada Kangin sebelum pergi ke arah dapur. Kangin pun mengikuti dan memilih duduk di meja makan.

Setelah selesai mencuci beras, Kyuhyun pun memilih duduk di meja makan berhadapan dengan Kangin. Hingga, suara Sungmin menyela acara deathglare-mendeathglare di antara mereka.

"Kyuu, kau bisa bantu aku mengganti tabung gas?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Dan tentu saja Kyuhyun mengiyakan.

"Minnie?" sela Kangin sebelum Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Iya, appa! Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap appanya. Kyuhyun pun ikut menatap Kangin dan memberikan kode "jangan bermain curang ajusshi!"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Ucap Kangin pasrah. Kyuhyun pun kembali membantu Sungmin.

Selama Sungmin menyiapkan makan siang, tidak pernah sekalipun dia meminta bantuan appanya. Sehingga otomatis Kyuhyun pun memenangkan taruhan mereka. Bahkan setelah selesai makan pun, Sungmin tetap meminta bantuan Kyuhyun untuk mencuci peralatan masak dan makan mereka. Kangin sempat mengintip putri sulungnya dan putra bungsu tetangganya itu. Dia melihat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang tertawa bersama sambil saling mencipratkan air ke wajah mereka satu sama lain. Wajah mereka benar-benar menunjukkan betapa bahagianya mereka dan juga bagaimana besarnya rasa cinta mereka satu sama lain.

"Ya! Cepat selesaikan cuci piringnya. Jangan malah main-main air seperti itu!" suara Kangin menyela kegiatan KyuMin yang saling mencolek-colekkan busa sabun ke pipi mereka satu sama lain.

"Eh? A-appa. Ne appa. Mianhae!" ucap Sungmin sambil menundukkan wajahnya malu. Dia malu ketahuan ayahnya sedang bermesraan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Yosh! Baiklah Kangin appa!" kali ini Kyuhyun yang mengucapkannya tanpa rasa malu. Bahkan di wajahnya terukir senyuman kemenangan.

"Huh! Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang." Kangin pun membalikkan badannya dan menuju ke kamarnya.

Setelah Kangin pergi, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memeluk leher Sungmin dari belakang dan menaruh dagunya di bahu Sungmin.

"Sepertinya, Kangin appa sudah merestui kita Min. Huft!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum menatap arah perginya Kangin.

"Benarkah? Apa yang kau lakukan sampai appa merestui kita?" Sungmin menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun yang ada di lehernya dan menatap ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Mmm, rahasia! Ini urusan antar lelaki Min. Lebih baik kita selesaikan cucian piring ini sebelum appamu mencabut restunya lagi. CUP!" Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Sungmin sekilas lalu melepaskan pelukannya di leher Sungmin.

"Dasar mesum!" Sungmin mencipratkan air ke arah Kyuhyun. Dan kembalilah mereka bermain-main air. Ckckck, harusnya mereka membersihkan dapur bukan mengotorinya. Ya sudahlah, kita tinggalkan dulu pasangan KyuMin dan kita lihat apa yang dilakukan Kangin di kamarnya?

Di kamar KangTeuk

"Hmm, ternyata putri-putriku sudah besar. Aku sampai tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah memiliki namja lain yang akan menjaga mereka selain aku. Sepertinya, aku sudah harus melepaskan mereka. Semoga kalian bahagia, Minnie, Wookie. Appa sangat mencintai kalian." Kangin bergumam sendiri sambil memandang album foto keluarga di tangannya. Terlihat foto Sungmin saat berumur 5 tahun dan Wookie saat berumur 4 tahun. Mereka berpose memeluk dan mencium pipi Kangin yang ada di tengah-tengah mereka. Benar-benar hubungan ayah dan putri-putrinya yang begitu bahagia.

**Flashback off**

.

.

.

Setelah mendapatkan telpon dari ummanya masing-masing, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Kyu, gomawo sudah mengantarku." Kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Kyu.

"Nado, Min. Lebih baik kita cepat masuk sebelum ummaku dan appamu marah-marah lagi hehehe" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin lembut.

GREPPP

Kyuhyun terkejut! Bagaimana tidak, ini pertama kalinya Sungmin berinisiatif memeluknya.

"Saranghae Kyu! Jeongmal saranghaeyo!" ucap Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

"Eh? Nado saranghae Minnie-ah! Ada apa denganmu hmm? Tidak biasanya kau memelukku seperti ini" tanya Kyuhyun agak heran. Biasanya Kyuhyun yang sering minta dipeluk Sungmin dan tak kadang Sungmin menolaknya. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun tanpa disuruh?

"Aniyo, entah kenapa aku ingin memelukmu sekarang. Aku merasa sangat merindukanmu. Apa mungkin kita akan berpisah ya, Kyu?" ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba sehingga membuat Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Sungmin.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan hal buruk seperti itu, Minnie. Kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan aku berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu selamanya." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencium rambut Sungmin.

"Iya, aku tahu. Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja Kyu. Aku juga tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Sungmin tersenyum dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

Mereka masih berpelukan agak lama sebelum sebuah suara membuat mereka melepaskan pelukannya.

"Omona! Bisakah kalian hentikan acara berpelukan kalian? Ini sudah malam." Kata suara itu menasehati KyuMin.

"Ya! Noona, kau mengganggu saja." Kata Kyuhyun pada suara yang mengganggu kemesraannya dengan Sungmin. Ternyata suara itu adalah suara Kibum yang baru saja datang bersama Siwon.

"Wah, sepertinya kita mengganggu sekali berada di sini, Kibummie." Kata Siwon menimpali.

"Nah, itu tahu!" Kyuhyun kembali memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Emm, ka-kalian sendiri darimana oppa?" setelah lama menundukkan wajah karena malu, Sungmin pun memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Eh? Ma-maksudmu kami?" tanya Kibum agak gugup.

"Siapa lagi, noona?" Kyuhyun ikut memandang curiga ke arah noonanya dan Siwon.

"Kami habis kencan!" kata Siwon sambil menaruh tangan kirinya ke bahu Kibum.

"EHHHH!" KyuMin memasang wajah terkejut.

"Ya! Jangan percaya namja bodoh ini. Kami hanya jalan-jalan di sekitar sini saja." Kata Kibum menjelaskan yang sebenarnya.

"Benarkah noona?" Kyuhyun masih menatap curiga ke arah SiBum.

"Tentu saja benar. Ayo masuk! Sudah malam." Ucap Kibum berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia menyeret Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke rumahnya.

"Annyeong Minnie-ah, Siwon-ah!" kata Kibum sambil menyeret Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah mereka.

"Ya! Noona, lepaskan aku! Minnie, nanti malam aku akan meneleponmu. Arrgggh noona!" Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Kibum dari lengannya.

Setelah duo kakak beradik Cho masuk ke dalam rumah mereka, Sungmin pun pamit pada Siwon untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Aku juga harus masuk. Annyeong oppa!" kata Sungmin sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Siwon pun kembali ke dalam mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya menjauhi kompleks perumahan itu menuju ke apartemennya.

.

.

.

Di sebuah rumah lain yang jauh dari kompleks perumahan itu, terlihat sepasang namja dan yeoja yang sedang diinterogasi oleh seorang namja muda yang terlihat sedikit lebih dewasa dari mereka pasangan namja dan yeoja tersebut.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kalian berhubungan?" kata sang namja yang berjidat lebar dan bernama Yoochun itu pada sepasang namja dan yeoja yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Sudah 2 tahun, hyung!" ucap si namja yang bernama Lee Donghae tanpa takut sedikit pun. Padahal yeoja di sebelahnya gugup setengah mati. Yeoja bernama Eunhyuk itu takut jika kejadian pada saat Yoochun, oppanya, memukul Donghae, namjachingunya, terulang lagi.

"O-oppa, Hae tidak salah. Kemarin aku hanya terlalu emosi saja. Dia namja yang baik kok oppa. Maafkan dia ya?" Eunhyuk berusaha menjelaskan akar permasalahan sebenarnya.

"Tapi, kau sampai menangis begitu. Pasti masalahnya berat sekali Hyukkie. Oppa, masih belum percaya dengan namja ini. Lihat dia! Seperti playboy begitu tingkahnya." Kata Yoochun pada Eunhyuk. Memang jika dilihat dari penampilannya, Donghae itu punya aura-aura playboy. Karena itulah Yoochun agak takut kalau dongsaeng kesayangannya malah dipermainkan oleh lelaki playboy.

"Mianhae hyung karena kemarin aku membuat Hyukkie menangis. Tapi mulai sekarang aku berjanji tidak akan membuat Hyukkie menangis lagi. Aku akan mulai serius menjaga hubungan kami. Karena itu mohon restui kami" Kata Donghae sambil membungkuk 900 ke arah Yoochun. Eunhyuk yang mendengar kata-kata Donghae terharu.

"Jadi, selama ini kau tidak serius menjalin hubungan dengan Hyukkie?" kata Yoochun lagi dan Eunhyuk langsung menatap oppanya.

"Oppa, Donghae tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku akui tampangnya memang playboy dan terkadang tanpa sadar dia tebar pesona di sekolah. Dia terlalu santai, pabbo, lambat berpikir, gaptek, terlalu childish, dan tidak peka." Eunhyuk mengungkapkan segala kejelekan Donghae dan Donghae hanya menatap kekasihnya dengan wajah bingung. Sedangkan Yoochun agak terkejut dengan kejujuran Eunhyuk. Dia tidak menyangka dongsaengnya bisa jatuh cinta dengan namja di depannya ini. "Tapi...aku benar-benar mencintainya oppa. Aku tahu kadang sifatnya itu sering menyakitiku tapi aku juga tahu kalau dia tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menyakitiku. Donghae punya caranya sendiri untuk membahagiakanku. Karena itu, restui hubungan kami oppa." Kali ini Eunhyuk yang membungkuk di depan Yoochun.

Yoochun tersenyum dan kemudian menarik Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya. Dia menepuk kepala Eunhyuk sementara Eunhyuk mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Oppa mengerti! Kau tau Hyukkie oppa sangat ingin membuat Hyukkie bahagia. Kalau memang Hyukkie akan bahagia jika bersama namja itu..."

"Donghae, oppa, namanya Donghae" Eunhyuk menyela perkataan Yoochun

"Baiklah. Kalau Hyukkie memang akan bahagia jika bersama Donghae, oppa akan merestui kalian." Kata Yoochun masih memeluk Eunhyuk. Dan Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat kakak-beradik itu.

"Go-hiks-gomawo, Chunnie oppa! Saranghae!" ucap Eunhyuk di sela tangisannya.

Setelah melepas pelukannya pada Eunhyuk, Yoochun menatap Donghae.

"Kau! Aku percayakan Hyukkie padamu. Jika kau menyakitinya, kau akan berhadapan denganku. Ingat itu!" kata Yoochun pada Donghae sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Donghae membalas uluran tangan Yoochun dan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakan kepercayaan yang kau berikan, Yoochun hyung!" ucap Donghae. Dia pun menghampiri Eunhyuk dan menggantikan Yoochun memeluknya. "Sudah Hyukkie, jangan menangis lagi. Kau seperti monyet yang kehilangan pisang. Hehehe!" kata Donghae berusaha menghibur Eunhyuk.

"Kau berniat mengibur atau menghinaku, ikan cucut?" Eunhyuk memasang wajah kesal karena mendengar kata-kata Donghae. Tapi kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

Yoochun pun memilih menuju kamar tempat dia beristirahat selama dia menginap di rumah Eunhyuk. Dia meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang baru saja berbaikan itu.

.

.

.

Di rumah Keluarga Lee.

**Author POV end**

**Sungmin POV**

Setelah kejadian memalukan di depan rumah tadi, aku pun masuk ke dalam rumah dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga.

"Hahaha, kau benar-benar lucu Jongwoon-ah. Bagaimana bisa kau memelihara hewan membosankan seperti kura-kura. Ckckck." Seperti suara appa. Kenapa apa menyebut nama Jongwoon? Bukannya itu namanya Yesung oppa ya? Lebih baik aku melihat mereka.

Ternyata benar! Aku melihat Yesung oppa duduk bersama Wookie di hadapan appa dan umma. Apa mungkin appa sudah tahu kalau Yesung oppa adalah namjachingunya Wookie? Hah, entahlah. Lebih baik aku langsung bergabung saja. Takutnya appa marah karena aku kelamaan.

"Ehm, appa, umma, aku pulang!" kataku menyela pembicaraan appa dengan Yesung oppa. Mereka semua melihatku kemudian umma tersenyum padaku dan memberikan kode agar aku duduk di samping Wookie. Aku pun menurut dan mendudukkan diriku perlahan di samping Wookie.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya pulang dulu, ajusshi, ahjumma. Maaf mengganggu malam-malam begini." Ucap Yesung oppa tiba-tiba. Sepertinya dia mau meminta izin untuk pulang. Hah? Mungkin Yesung oppa juga sudah mengetahui bahwa kami akan membicarakan hal penting yang berhubungan dengan keluarga kami makanya dia tidak ingin mengganggu. Aku senang Wookie mempunyai namjachingu pengertian seperti Yesung oppa.

"Eh? Kau sudah mau pulang Jongwoon-ah?" Appa sedikit memasang raut kecewa saat Yesung oppa meminta izin pulang. Sepertinya appa sangat menyukai Yesung oppa. Hehehe!

"Iya, ajusshi. Ini sudah malam untuk jam bertamu. Dan sepertinya ajusshi dan ahjumma juga ingin berbicara penting dengan Sungmin. Karena itu saya mohon diri dari sini." Kata Yesung oppa benar-benar sopan. Wah, aku jadi iri pada Wookie! Ternyata Yesung oppa dewasa sekali! *author:YeMin moment hahaha!* #dilempar bom sama Kyu

"Sepertinya Wookie tidak salah memilih namja. Aku sangat menyukaimu. Kau namja yang baik, aku percayakan Wookie padamu." Ucap appa dengan wajah yang bahagia dan sedikit terharu. Aneh sekali! Kenapa kalau dengan Kyu appa jadi galak banget eh saat Yesung oppa yang datang ke rumah appa bahagianya minta ampun. Ckckck, dasar appa!

"Wookie, kau antar Jongwoon ke depan pintu ya?" ucap umma lagi menambahkan. Dan Wookie tentu saja mengangguk setuju. Setidaknya Wookie bahagia karena pilihannya direstui appa. Cukhae nae Wookie!

Setelah Wookie dan Yesung oppa meninggalkan ruang keluarga, appa mulai mengarahkan pandangannya kepadaku. Suasana hangat yang baru saja tercipta tiba-tiba hilang dan berganti menjadi tegang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan appa sampaikan padaku. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Baiklah, aku harus menenangkan diriku. Tarik nafas Sungmin! 1 2 3 hembuskan perlahan. Huft! Apapun yang akan terjadi aku harus siap.

"Hmm, sebenarnya yang appa dan umma mau sampaikan ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun." Kata appa memulai. Heh? Ma-maksudnya? Apa jangan-jangan appa tidak merestui hubunganku dengan Kyu. Huwaa, bagaimana ini?

"Kau jangan terlalu tegang Minnie chagi, santai saja." Umma mulai menghampiriku dan membelai rambutku. Sekarang umma pindah duduk di sampingku.

"Ta-tapi umma" perasaanku makin tidak enak dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Saat kalian sedang tidak ada di rumah, appa, umma, dan orang tuanya Kyuhyun sudah berbicara serius." Appa menghentikan perkataannya sebentar untuk menarik nafas. Sepertinya appa sangat berat mengatakannya padaku. Entahlah, aku berharap ini bukan berita buruk. "Kami memutuskan untuk..." appa melihat ke arah umma dan umma tersenyum seakan menguatkan appa untuk menyampaikan hal penting itu kepadaku. "Hufft, baiklah. Kami memutuskan untuk segera mengadakan pesta pertunangan untukmu dan Kyuhyun"

EHHHHH? PERTUNANGANNNN!

"Apa? Apa? Minnie unnie dan Kyuhyun akan ditunangkan appa?" aku belum sempat berkata tiba-tiba Wookie datang dan memberondong appa dengan pertanyaan. Harusnya kan aku yang bertanya.

"Benar chagi. Kami akan melangsungkan pertunangan kalian lebih cepat." Kata umma menambahkan.

"Ta, tapi aku dan Kyuhyun kan belum lulus sekolah umma. Ke-kenapa cepat sekali?" tanyaku agak heran meskipun aku juga senang karena appa merestui hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun.

Umma menatap appa lagi seperti mengisyaratkan bahwa ada satu berita lagi yang harus disampaikan appa. Appa pun menghela nafas sekali lagi.

"Itu semua kami lakukan karena keluarga Cho akan pindah ke China hingga 5 tahun ke depan."

JLEBBB

Aku seperti kehabisan nafas saat mendengar alasan appa.

Kyuhyun akan pergi meninggalkanku selama 5 tahun? Yang benar saja! Aku sudah pernah ditinggalkan oleh Jungmo dan kini Kyuhyun juga mau meninggalkanku? Memang kami akan bertunangan sebelum mereka pindah tapi tetap saja. Aku harus menunggu selama 5 tahun untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun lagi. 5 tahun! Aku takut, aku takut Kyuhyun tiba-tiba melupakanku dan pada saat dia kembali ke Korea, dia malah membawa wanita lain dan memperkenalkannya sebagai istrinya. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku, aku, aku tidak tahu.

**Sungmin POV end**

**Author POV**

"Min? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Leeteuk menggoyangkan tubuh Sungmin, berusaha menyadarkan putri sulungnya itu. Kalian tahu? Sungmin kini hanya terdiam seperti patung, wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun tapi dalam pikirannya berkecamuk berbagai hal yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Unnie? Unnie, sadarlah! Jangan buat kami khawatir" Wookie pun berusaha menyadarkan Sungmin.

"Maafkan appa Minnie-ah, appa tidak bisa membantumu. Tapi appa tahu kau kuat." Ucap Kangin yang kemudian berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Sungmin bingung, marah, takut, dan entah perasaan apa yang ada dalam hatinya. Semuanya campur aduk menjadi satu. Leeteuk dan Wookie pun jadi khawatir melihat Sungmin. Tapi, Sungmin adalah Sungmin. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa membuat orang lain bersedih karena dirinya. Dia adalah orang yang tegar dan tidak pernah mau dikasihani.

"Mmm, u-umma, Wookie, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Tenang saja." Sungmin memasang senyuman manis meskipun terlihat terpaksa. Dia pun bangkit berdiri dan menatap Leeteuk dan Wookie sekali lagi. "A-aku mau tidur dulu. Jaljayo!" ucap Sungmin lalu berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai 2. Leeteuk merasa bersalah karena membuat Sungmin harus berpisah dengan Kyuhyun tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini sudah menjadi keputusan bersama. Setidaknya Leeteuk tahu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pasti akan bisa melewati ini semua karena dia tahu di antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ada cinta murni yang dilindungi oleh tembok kepercayaan yang sangat kokoh.

"Umma, Minnie unnie tidak apa-apa kan?" Wookie membuyarkan lamunan Leeteuk. Dan Leeteuk pun menatap anak bungsunya itu sambil memeluknya.

"Tenang saja. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau unnie-mu itu yeoja yang kuat?" kata Leeteuk yang dibalas anggukan oleh Wookie.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di rumah mewah yang berada di sebelah kediaman keluarga Lee pun tidak jauh berbeda suasananya. Kyuhyun awalnya sangat senang dan hampir saja mencium seluruh keluarganya saking senangnya karena ditunangkan dengan Sungmin, namun tiba-tiba setelah mengetahui alasan sebenarnya diadakan pertunangan itu Kyuhyun pun shock. Namun, dasarnya Kyuhyun adalah orang yang tidak bisa begitu saja menerima hal buruk terjadi padanya, maka dia pun memprotes hal tersebut pada appa dan ummanya.

"Ta-tapi, apakah aku harus ikut bersama appa dan umma ke China? Biasanya juga aku ditinggal sendirian di rumah dan aku baik-baik saja. Pokoknya aku tidak mau ikut pindah." Kata Kyuhyun kesal sambil membuang mukanya.

"Huft, anak ini keras kepala sekali. Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau ikut. Tapi jangan harap kau boleh tinggal di rumah ini saat kami pergi. Semua credit card dan gamemu akan dibakar sampai tak bersisa. Bagaimana? Masih tetap pada keputusanmu, Cho Kyuhyun?" Heechul, umma Kyuhyun yang memang sudah biasa menghadapi sikap keras kepala Kyuhyun mulai melancarkan ancaman yang tiada ampun.

"Ya! Umma kejam sekali padaku." Kyuhyun menatap ummanya kesal.

"Umma hanya memberikan pilihan." Ucap Heechul santai.

"Sudahlah Kyu. Lebih baik kau dengarkan kata-kata ummamu. Kau tahu sendiri, ummamu itu selalu serius kalau mengancam." Hangeng, appa Kyuhyun, memilih untuk menasehati Kyuhyun agar menurut pada Heechul.

"Ta-tapi appa!" Kyuhyun masih tidak rela mengalah pada Heechul.

"Keluarga kita membutuhkanmu Kyu untuk menjadi pewaris Cho Corp di masa depan. Dan ini saatnya kamu belajar untuk bertanggung jawab dan melatih diri sebagai suami Minnie. Kau tidak malu jika di masa depan saat kau menikah dengan Minnie, kau yang dinafkai oleh Minnie. Atau kau tega melihat anak-anakmu kelaparan karena kau tidak bisa menafkahi keluargamu?" Kibum yang juga berada di situ ikut menasehati Kyuhyun dan author yang menguping di balik pintu pun ikut mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Kibum *readers: kok loe pake ikut-ikutan masuk dalam cerita thor?* #author malah cengengesan gak jelas.

"Mmm, te-tentu saja tidak. Aku akan menjadi suami yang baik buat Minnie chagi. Baiklah, aku terima keputusan ini tapi dengan syarat." Kata Kyuhyun akhirnya. Dan Heechul hanya memandang putranya sambil menggelengkan kepala tanda lelah meladeni permintaan si bungsu Cho. Sedangkan Hangeng menatap Kibum, putri sulungnya, dengan tatapan terima kasih.

"Syarat apa Kyu?" tanya Hangeng lagi.

"Aku tetap diperbolehkan berkomunikasi dengan Minnie baik melalui telepon, internet, dan lain sebagainya. Dan sesibuk apapun aku di China nanti, aku tidak mau ada yang menghalangi ataupun melarang aku menghubungi Sungmin." Ucap Kyuhyun final. Dan Hangeng hanya menghela nafas mendengarkan anak bungsunya itu mengajukan syarat. Sepertinya perkataan Heechul benar selama ini. Jangan selalu memanjakan Kyuhyun ternyata adalah sikap yang harusnya dilakukan oleh Hangeng sejak dulu. Ckckck, sepertiny sekarang Hangeng menyesal.

Setelah debat dan tawar-menawar yang tiada akhir itu selesai, Kyuhyun pun pamit untuk beristirahat. Dia harus menemui Sungmin sekarang juga. "Meskipun ada terali besi yang menghalangi, aku harus berbicara dengan Minnie." Begitulah isi pikiran Kyuhyun sekarang.

Kyuhyun pun berlari menuju lantai 2 dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dan ternyata Kangin sudah melepaskan terali besi yang ada di jendela kamar Sungmin. Melihat kesempatan itu, Kyuhyun pun melompat ke beranda kamar Sungmin. Setelah menyeberang ke kamar Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun mengetuk jendela Sungmin pelan.

TUK TUK TUK

"Min, kau belum tidur kan?" Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu Sungmin terus-menerus berharap si empunya kamar belum menyerah pada malam yang menyesakkan. "Min?"

TUK TUK TUK

Krieett

GREEPPPP

"Huweee! Hiks, jangan pergi Kyu. Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Saat jendela Sungmin terbuka tiba-tiba saja Sungmin menghambur ke pelukan Kyuhyun dan menangis. Kyuhyun agak terkejut awalnya namun dia segera menenangkan Sungmin dengan membalas pelukan Sungmin di tubuhnya. Dia pun membelai rambut Sungmin dan mencium dahinya berkali-kali.

"Min, aku tidak bisa membiarkan appa berusaha sendirian menjalankan perusahaan yang makin besar. Aku juga harus mulai belajar menggantikan appa. Ini juga untuk masa depanku dan kamu, Min. Masa depan keluarga kecil kita." Ucap Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan Sungmin. Dia juga tidak mau pergi meninggalkan Sungmin tetapi seperti kata noonanya, Kibum. Ini semua untuk masa depan Kyuhyun dan juga Sungmin bahkan untuk anak-anak mereka kelak.

"Tapi, kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku kan? Kau bohong!" Sungmin masih menangis dalam pelukan Kyuhyun dan kini ia mulai memukul-mukul punggung Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Min. Aku akan menghubungimu setiap hari. Aku tidak akan pergi tanpa kabar seperti Jungmo. Kau tahu kan kalau selama ini aku berjuang untuk mendapatkanmu, masa' hanya karena hal seperti ini aku meninggalkanmu. Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Kyuhyun masih memeluk Sungmin dengan erat begitu pun Sungmin.

"Tapi, kita akan berpisah selama 5 tahun Kyu. Dan itu lama sekali. Aku, aku taku kau tiba-tiba melupakanku. Aku takut kau tiba-tiba datang dengan membawa yeoja lain dan kau memperkenalkannya sebagai istrimu. Aku, aku..." Sungmin mengeluarkan semua ketakutannya saat berpisah dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Sungmin. Dia menangkup wajah Sungmin yang sudah penuh dengan air mata dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Sungmin. Dan...

CUP

Kyuhyun mencium dahi Sungmin lembut lalu berkata"aku berjanji tidak akan menyukai yeoja manapun selain dirimu. Bahkan bila itu Miss Universe sekalipun."

CUP CUP

Kyuhyun mencium kedua kelopak mata Sungmin bergantian dan berkata lagi. "Aku berjanji akan menghubungimu setiap hari baik lewat telepon maupun email lewat internet."

CUP CUP CUP

Kyuhyun mencium berurutan pipi kanan, ujung hidung, dan pipi kiri Sungmin, lalu berkata lagi. "Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah melupakanmu bahkan dalam mimpiku pun aku hanya mengingatmu."

CHUUU

Kali ini Kyuhyun mencium lembut bibir mungil berwarna pink milik Sungmin. Dia menyalurkan semua rasa cinta, rindu, dan kehilangannya dalam ciuman itu. Sungmin yang sudah berhenti menangis pun ikut membalas gerakan bibir Kyuhyun pada bibirnya.

"Mmphh" desahan Sungmin lolos saat Kyuhyun menjilat bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian. Namun setelah itu mereka pun berhenti. Mereka takut kalau diteruskan akan membuat mereka lupa diri.

"Dan janjiku yang terakhir. Aku berjanji aku akan mencintai Lee Sungmin selamanya bahkan hingga maut memisahkan kita, aku tetap akan mencintaimu sebagai seorang Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap dalam pada mata Sungmin.

"K-Kyu! Aku, aku juga berjanji akan mencintai Cho Kyuhyun selamanya bahkan sampai maut memisahkan kita aku juga akan menjadi seorang Lee Sungmin yang hanya mencintai Cho Kyuhyun. Saranghaeyo, jeongmal saranghae Kyunie!" Sungmin tersenyum manis sekali dan kembali memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Nde, nado saranghae Minimi!" balas Kyuhyun juga sambil memeluk Sungmin.

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama hingga tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang lain yang menonton mereka.

"Kalian pasti berhasil melewati ini. Aku yakin Kyu, karena kau anakku. Aku akan menjaga Kyuhyun untukmu Minnie-ah. Kau tenang saja!" Heechul menatap pasangan KyuMin sambil tersenyum di balik pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan di balik pintu kamar Sungmin, Leeteuk juga melihat pasangan KyuMin yang saling berpelukan. Dia bergumam "aku tahu cinta kalian tidak akan terkalahkan oleh waktu sekalipun. Aku akan menjaga Sungmin, Kyu. Kau tenang saja!"

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melangsungkan acara pertunangannya di kediaman keluarga Lee. Tidak banyak orang yang datang, hanya yang dekat dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saja yang datang. Apakah aku harus menyebutkan nama mereka yang hadir? Hmm, baiklah! Pasangan HaeHyuk adalah yang pertama hadir. Mereka membawa sebotol wine dan juga sebuah kado untuk ucapan selamat atas pertunangan KyuMin. Mereka menggunakan pakaian yang sama yaitu Donghae dengan kemeja berwarna merah kecoklatan sedangkan Eunhyuk dengan gaun terusan sepanjang lutut yang juga berwarna merah kecoklatan. Yoochun, oppanya Eunhyuk juga datang bersama mereka. Dia menggunakan kemeja hitam dengan rompi merah. Sepertinya mereka bertiga sudah saling janjian menggunakan kostum apa. Hehehe. Lalu ada Yesung yang sedang duduk berdua bersama Wookie. Yesung menggunakan setelan jas hitam lengkap dengan dalaman kemeja berwarna putih dan dasi panjang berwarna hitam sedangkan Wookie menggunakan gaun terusan berwarna ungu mengkilap dengan bawahannya yang lebar dan setinggi lutut. Dan jika kalian mengarahkan pandangan ke arah halaman belakang, kalian akan melihat pasangan SiBum yang sedang bercengkrama dengan serius meskipun kadang-kadang Kibum memasang wajah kesal karena Siwon yang menggodanya. Siwon menggunakan setelan jas hitam lengkap sama seperti Yesung dengan kemeja berwarna putih namun yang membedakan adalah Siwon menggunakan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hitam. Kibum sendiri menggunakan gaun yang bawahannya lebar dan sampai lutut, warnanya adalah krem. Selain pasangan-pasangan itu, Taemin juga hadir karena di undang oleh Wookie. Ya, Taemin sudah menyerah dan melepaskan Wookie dan sepertinya dia juga akan pindah sekolah ke Jepang mengikuti keluarganya. Dan sisanya adalah pasangan HanChul sebagai orang tua Kyuhyun dan pasangan KangTeuk sebagai orang tua Sungmin. Dan bagaimana penampilan pasangan KyuMin? Hahaha, tentu saja mereka tidak kalah dengan para tamu yang hadir. Kyuhyun menggunakan setelan jas putih dengan dalaman kemeja berwarna pink mengkilap dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna senada dengan warna kemejanya. Sedangkan Sungmin menggunakan gaun pink mengkilap yang pada bagian roknya melebar dan dihiasi pita-pita. Dan pada bagian atasnya tertutupi oleh bolero berwarna pink muda. Acara pertunangan sudah hampir dimulai. Semuanya berkumpul di ruang tengah dan menyaksikan pertukaran cincin antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Ya! Kyu jangan gugup dong!" ucap Donghae jujur dan membuat Kyuhyun melemparkan deathglare kepadanya.

"Kapan ya Hae memakaikan cincin padaku seperti itu?" kali ini Eunhyuk yang sedang berkhayal dalam pikirannya.

"Setelah lulus, aku juga akan melamar Wookie" Yesung juga mulai menyusun rencana dalam pikirannya.

"Wah, aku ingin seperti Minnie unnie. Tapi kapan ya?" ini suara hati Wookie.

"Hiks, mungkin aku akan beradegan seperti Kyuhyun sunbae dan Sungmin sunbae dengan yeoja lain yang ditakdirkan untukku dan itu bukan Wookie noona." Taemin juga ikut berkhayal seperti yang lainnya.

"Melihat Minnie dan Kyu, aku juga jadi ingin. Tapi dengan siapa ya?" ini pikiran Kibum. Dan tidak sengaja dia melihat ke arah Siwon saat memikirkan hal itu tapi buru-buru disangkalnya. "Kenapa harus dengannya?"

"Kibummie, aku akan melamarmu secepatnya. Kalau perlu aku akan menyusulmu ke Amerika." Dan Siwon pun ikut memikirkan masa depannya.

Setelah acara pertukaran cincin selesai, Kyuhyun mencium dahi Sungmin lembut. Dan hal itu membuat iri pasangan lain yang berada di situ. Acara pun dilanjutkan dengan acara makan malam bersama.

Dan malam itu, semua pasangan saling menikmati momentnya masing-masing. Bahkan author pun berselingkuh dengan Taemin dan Yoochun oppa yang tidak memiliki pasangan *dibunuh SHAWOL+Cassie*

.

.

.

Hari itu, Kibum akan kembali ke Amerika. HaeHyuk, YeWook, dan KyuMin beserta HanChul dan KangTeuk mengantarkan Kibum ke bandara. Sesampainya di Bandara.

"Jadi, noona tidak ikut ke China?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah kesal.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku kan masih belum menyelesaikan kuliahku di Amerika. Kau jangan nakal di China dan jangan tebar pesona apalagi selingkuh. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau menyakiti Minnie. Ingat itu Kyu?" pesan Kibum pada dongsaeng satu-satunya.

"Ya! Perasaan dongsaengnya noona kan aku kenapa malah menasehati aku harusnya noona menasehati Minnie." Kata Kyuhyun protes.

"Minnie itu lebih bisa dipercaya dari kamu." Kata Kibum lagi tapi kemudian dia tersenyum dan memeluk Kyuhyun. "Sampai jumpa lagi ya?"

"Hehehe, nde noona. Aku pasti merindukanmu lagi." Kata Kyuhyun sambil membalas pelukan Kibum. Setelah lama berpelukan mereka pun melepas pelukannya.

Kibum memeluk Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Wookie bergantian.

"Aku pasti akan merindukan kalian. Aku banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan kalian selama di korea. Dan yang paling ku ingat saat kita membuat coklat valentine bersama. Aku ingin membuat coklat lagi bersama kalian tahun depan." Kata Kibum pada SungHyukWook.

"Kami menunggumu, Kibummie." Ucap Sungmin pada Kibum.

"Yosh dan aku pasti akan membuat coklat yang paling enak hehehe." Kata Eunhyuk sambil memamerkan gummy smilenya.

"Aku juga tidak akan kalah dari Kibum unnie." Kata Wookie sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih!"

Kibum lalu menatap Yesung. Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Yesung tetapi Yesung malah mengarahkan tangannya ke kepala Kibum dan menepuk-nepuknya lembut.

"Oppa, akan merindukanmu Kibummie." Kata Yesung sambil tersenyum lembut. Kibum agak was-was takut Wookie salah paham lagi.

"Tenang unnie, aku mengerti kok." Kata Wookie menghilangkan rasa was-was Kibum.

"Nde, semoga kalian bahagia oppa, Wookie." Kata Kibum pada pasangan YeWook.

Kibum menatap Donghae, sahabat barunya.

"Aku senang bisa mengenalmu Hae. Jaga Hyukkie dengan baik ya?" kata Kibum pada Donghae.

"Sama-sama. Aku pasti akan menjaga Hyukkie dengan baik." Donghae tersenyum santai seperti biasanya.

Kibum berhenti sejenak dan menatap jauh ke arah pintu bandara. Ya, orang yang sangat diharapkannya malah tidak datang. Padahal hari ini mereka lagi-lagi akan berpisah.

"Siwon oppa bilang dia sedang sibuk mengurus sesuatu. Makanya dia hanya titip salam padamu." Ucapan Sungmin menjawab pikiran Kibum.

"Jadi dia tidak datang ya?" kata Kibum dalam hati. Dia berusaha tersenyum pada teman-temannya. "Aku gak peduli padanya kok. Hehehe, kalian jangan salah mengira." Lagi-lagi Kibum membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ya sudahlah. Kita kan tidak tahu takdir apa yang menunggu pasangan ini. Memang kini mereka berjauhan tapi siapa sangka suatu saat nanti mereka akan berdekatan? Jodoh tidak akan kemana, kata pepatah lama.

"Umma, appa, aku pergi ya?" kata Kibum yang mengucapkan perpisahan pada HanChul.

"Nde. Umma pasti akan merindukanmu. Main-mainlah ke China saat liburan." Heechul mencium dahi Kibum dan memeluknya sayang.

"Kau yakin tidak ada yang tertinggal lagi Kibummie?" tanya Hangeng pada Kibum.

"Tidak ada appa. Lagipula kalau pun ada yang tertinggal aku juga tidak akan menyesal meninggalkannya" Kibum mengucapkannya sambil memikirkan Siwon.

"Jaga diri baik-baik ya, Kibummie?" Leeteuk memeluk Kibum erat. "Kau harus percaya padanya." Leeteuk tersenyum sambil membelai rambut Kibum. Kibum hanya mengerutkan dahi mendengar kalimat terakhir Leeteuk.

"Iya, ahjumma." Kibum pun hanya membalas seadanya.

"Ajusshi akan merindukanmu!" kata Kangin juga memeluk Kibum. Dia sudah menganggap Kibum seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Nde, aku juga akan merindukan Kangin ajusshi." Kata Kibum.

Pemberitahuan dari pihak bandara bahwa pesawat yang akan Kibum tumpangi akan segera mendarat. Karena itu Kibum harus segera masuk ke ruang tunggu. Dia pun mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk terakhir kalinya dan masuk ke dalam ruang tunggu penumpang.

Setelah Kibum pergi, semua yang mengantarnya segera kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Namun sebelum itu, Sungmin sempat melihat Kibum dan bergumam sendiri.

"Hwaiting Siwon oppa!" gumam Sungmin lalu dia berbalik mengejar Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya yang sudah lebih dahulu meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di dalam pesawat yang ditumpangi Kibum. Kibum mendapat tempat duduk di samping seorang namja yang sepertinya sedang terkena flu. Terlihat dari masker yang digunakan si namja. Namun anehnya, namja itu menggunakan sweater tebal dengan syal dari wool yang menutup hampir sebagian wajahnya. Padahal sekarang sudah musim semi.

"Aneh sekali!" gumam Kibum dalam hati. Namun dia tetap mendudukkan dirinya. Toh, dia tidak berhak menghakimi orang lain seenaknya hanya karena penampilan orang itu tidak biasa.

PLUK

"Mianhae. Uhuk uhuk." Si namja aneh tadi ternyata menjatuhkan kertas yang dipegangnya tepat di bawah kaki Kibum.

"Nde, tidak apa-apa." Kibum menunduk dan mengambil kertas itu dari bawah kakinya. Saat dia akan mengembalikannya pada si namja aneh itu. Si namja malah menyuruh Kibum membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas itu. Karena pikir Kibum namja itu tidak bisa membaca huruf hangul maka ia membacakannya. Namun apa yang dibacanya sangat mengejutkan. Tulisan di kertas itu berbunyi:

_To: Cho Kibum_

_Aku tahu aku sangat bersalah padamu di masa lalu kita. Karena itu aku berjuang keras untuk mendapatkan maaf darimu. Setelah aku mendapatkan maafmu, aku tahu aku lancang karena meminta kau kembali padaku. Tapi, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak bisa dan tak akan pernah bisa melupakan perasaanku padamu. Baik sejak dulu, sekarang, bahkan nanti. Aku memang bodoh karena pernah menyia-nyiakanmu. Tapi, maukah kau memberikanku satu kesempatan lagi untuk membuat kenangan-kenangan bahagia yang kau impikan sejak dulu bersamaku? Bolehkah? Aku berjanji akan membuatmu kembali mencintaiku seperti dulu. Kibum-ah, percayalah padaku!_

_Love you forever,_

_Choi Siwon_

"Apa jawabanmu Kibum-ah?" kata si namja aneh di samping Kibum tiba-tiba.

"Kau siapa? Apa kau suruhan si namja pabbo itu? Kenapa dia tidak datang sendiri untuk memintanya padaku. Kenapa harus lewat surat yang diantarkan oleh orang lain? Kenapa?" tanya Kibum pada namja aneh di sampingnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Apakah jika orang yang menulis surat itu memintamu langsung kau akan menerimanya kembali?" tanya namja aneh itu.

"Apa pedulimu? Kalau dia memang serius seharusnya dia datang sendiri kepadaku dan memintaku untuk menerimanya." Kata Kibum sambil terus menggenggam kertas itu di tangannya.

Si namja aneh itu pun membuka syalnya dan juga maskernya. Ternyata namja aneh itu adalah Siwon.

GREEEPPP

Kibum tiba-tiba memeluk Siwon dengan erat. Tidak dipedulikannya beberapa pasang mata yang melihat aneh ke arahnya dan Siwon.

"Pabbo, aku menunggumu dari tadi. Aku pikir kau benar-benar tidak mau mengucapkan kata perpisahan padaku. Ternyata kau..." Kibum menangis di pelukan Siwon.

"Aku memang tidak akan mengucapkan kata perpisahan. Aku akan ikut denganmu ke Amerika." Kata Siwon sambil tersenyum di balik punggung Kibum.

"Kau mau meninggalkan kuliahmu? Dasar pabbo!" kata Kibum melepas pelukannya dan memukul dada Siwon.

"Aku dapat tawaran _student exchange_ dari universitasmu. Selama 3 bulan aku akan menemanimu di Amerika. Bagaimana?" ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum. Membuat Kibum kembali memeluknya erat.

"Pabbo!" ucap Kibum lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum menjawabku. Apa kau menerimaku kembali." Tanya Siwon.

"Apakah aku perlu mengatakannya? Aku sudah menjawabnya dengan tindakan. Kau tidak mengerti?" kata Kibum masih berbisik dalam dekapan Siwon.

"Hmm, nde, aku mengerti nona Cho. Hoaam! Sepertinya aku mengantuk." Kata Siwon tiba-tiba.

"Ya tidur saja." Kibum tersenyum lagi.

"_With my pleasure_." Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kibum dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi sedangkan Kibum menyandarkan diri pada dada Siwon. Mereka pun tertidur selama penerbangan.

.

.

.

Jeda sehari setelah Kibum kembali ke Amerika, keluarga Cho mulai disibukkan dengan acara beres-beres rumah. Mereka dibantu oleh keluarga Lee dan YeHaeHyuk untuk memisahkan barang apa saja yang harus dibawa.

"Bagaiamana ini? Kardusnya gak muat untuk menyimpan semua koleksi kaset gameku. Aku perlu kardus baru." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil menyusun kaset-kaset gamenya ke dalam kardus dan jumlahnya sudah 2 kardus yang sudah di packing dan sisanya masih berserakan di sekitarnya.

"Omona, Kyu! Kau mau membawa semua kaset gamemu?" Donghae menghampiri Kyuhyun dan melihat tumpukan kaset game yang berserakan. Bahkan Donghae harus hati-hati melangkah agar tidak menginjak salah satunya.

"Tentu saja. Aku berjuang keras mengumpulkan semua ini. Kalau aku buang ya sayang." Ucap Kyuhyun masih serius menyusun kaset gamenya yang entah sudah ke berapa.

Tiba-tiba Heechul masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun dan melihat kaset-kaset yang berserakan itu.

"Hannie, cepat ke kamar Kyuhyun! Ada barang yang harus dibakar lagi." Teriak Heechul dan membuat konsentrasi Kyuhyun pecah dan Kyuhyun menatap ngeri pada ummanya.

"U-umma tidak serius kan?" kata Kyuhyun shock.

"Iya Heenim-ah!" Hangeng datang dan siap membakar kaset-kaset game Kyuhyun.

"Umma, appa, jangan sentuh benda berhargaku." Kata Kyuhyun berusaha melindungi kaset gamenya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau itu semua dibakar, jangan pernah berpikir untuk membawanya ke rumah kita di China. Titik dan tidak ada protes." Kata Heechul final lalu berlalu dari kamar Kyuhyun.

"Hiks, game-game kesayanganku!" Kyuhyun nelangsa. Dan donghae hanya memandang takjub pada umma Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, sebaiknya kau titipkan saja game itu ke orang lain yang bisa kamu percaya. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada dibakar." Kata Donghae menyarankan.

TRINGGG

"Benar juga. Hae hyung, aku memberikan mandat padamu untuk menjaga semua harta berharga milik Cho Kyuhyun. Terimalah dengan penuh tanggung jawab!" kata Kyuhyun pada Donghae dan dibalas tatapan ngeri oleh Donghae.

"GAK HARUS AKU JUGA KALI KYU!" teriakan suara hati Donghae begitu menyayat hati.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

**5 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

Kyuhyun dan keluarganya telah pindah ke China. Kyuhyun menyelesaikan SMA dan kuliahnya di China. Ia mendapatkan predikat _cumlaude_ pada saat wisuda. Dan kini dia pun telah menjabat menjadi Direktur di perusahaan appanya. Kyuhyun membuktikan pada appanya bahwa dia bisa membuat bisnis mereka sampai ke luar China. Mereka sekarang membuka cabang juga di Korea. Sudah 5 tahun berlalu dan seperti janjinya pada Sungmin, Kyuhyun akan kembali ke Korea. Hangeng mempercayakan cabang perusahaan mereka di Korea pada Kyuhyun.

Hari itu, Kyuhyun kembali menginjakkan kakinya di tanah kelahirannya, Seoul. Kyuhyun langsung menyuruh supirnya untuk segera menuju ke rumah lamanya. Dia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Sungminnya.

Tetapi di tengah perjalanan, Kyuhyun melewati sekolah lamanya SM High School. Sepertinya di sekolah itu sedang ada festival. Kyuhyun pun meminta supirnya berhenti. Tiba-tiba dia ingin sekali berjalan-jalan di sekolah lamanya yang penuh kenangan itu. Dia membaca spanduk yang dipasang di depan gerbang sekolah yang berbunyi "Selamat Datang di Festival Kesenian SM High School"

"Ternyata festival kesenian! Mungkin tidak apa kalau aku berjalan-jalan sebentar." Kata Kyuhyun lalu masuk ke dalam sekolah itu. Kyuhyun berjalan pelan dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. "Tidak banyak berubah sepertinya" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Min, minnie! Tunggu kami!" sebuah suara membuyarkan acara jalan-jaln Kyuhyun. Dia melihat ke arah suara yang menyebut nama yang sangat dirindukannya. Dia melihat sepasang suami istri dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang masih kecil. Sang umma membersihkan coklat yang menempel di pipi sang anak. Sedangkan sang appa hanya menepuk-nepuk kepala anaknya itu.

"Yosh, Changminnie sudah bersih sekarang. Mau lihat apa lagi?" kata sang umma lagi. Kyuhyun hanya memandangi keluarga kecil itu. Dia sepertinya familiar dengan wajah mereka. Sang appa pun merasa ada orang yang memperhatikan anak dan istrinya. Saat sang appa bertemu mata dengan Kyuhyun, maka mereka pun saling menghampiri.

"Kyu, kau Cho Kyuhyun kan?" ucap si appa dari anak bernama Changminnie tadi. Kyuhyun pun mengangguk dan menatap baik-baik namja dewasa di depannya.

"Donghae hyung! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Apa kabar?" kata Kyuhyun pada sosok yang ternyata Donghae, sahabat lamanya.

"Baik. Sebentar ya?" Donghae menoleh ke arah anak dan istrinya dan memanggil mereka. "Hyukkie, Changminnie, ayo kesini."

"Kyuhyun?" Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun kaget. "Sudah lama sekali. Kau akhirnya kembali."

"Tentu saja noona. Ini Changmin yang kau ceritakan di email itu kan hyung? Yang katamu suka sekali memainkan kaset-kaset gameku?" kata Kyuhyun sambil mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Changmin. "Annyeong Changmin-ah" sapa Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong ajusshi!" balas Changmin.

"Oya, Kyu. Kau sudah bertemu dengan Minnie?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Belum. Aku tadi ingin langsung ke rumahnya tapi setelah melihat ada festival di sini aku jadi ingin lihat." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Sayang sekali. Tapi Minnie tidak ada di sini. Dia ada di..." Eunhyuk baru saja ingin mengatakan pada Kyuhyun di mana Sungmin berada tapi Kyuhyun malah memotongnya.

"Aku tahu dia di mana noona. Pasti dia sangat merindukanku." Kata Kyuhyun percaya diri.

"Pede sekali kau. Ya, sudahlah. Semoga kau berhasil. Aku masih mau melihat-lihat festival." Kata Eunhyuk yang kemudian meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri.

Kyuhyun berlari menuju ke tempat di mana Sungmin berada. Dia yakin Sungmin ada di sana, ya tempat di mana Sungmin dapat merasakan kehadiran Kyuhyun bersamanya. Ya, tempat itu. Sebuah taman lavender di belakang SD mereka. Tempat mereka bertemu pertama kali dan menghabiskan masa kecil bersama.

Sementara Kyuhyun berlari menuju taman lavender di belakang SD mereka, Sungmin sedang santai bersandar di batu besar di tengah-tengah taman lavender itu. Dia memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus di wajahnya. Sebuah buku masih berada di tangannya namu dibiarkan dalam posisi menelungkup di depan dadanya. Dari kejauhan terlihat Kyuhyun berlari melewati taman lavender tersebut tanpa Sungmin sadari. Hingga Kyuhyun sampai di hadapan Sungmin, Sungmin pun tidak menyadari bahwa itu adalah Kyuhyunnya yang asli bukan lagi bayangan khayalan Sungmin belaka. Kyuhyun berjongkok di hadapan Sungmin.

"Kau tidak merindukanku eoh?" kata Kyuhyun berusaha menyadarkan Sungmin. Sungmin membuka matanya dan melihat sosok Kyuhyun. "Apa kau harus kucium dulu baru sadar bahwa Kyuhyun, pangeran tampanmu sudah kembali?" goda Kyuhyun dan kini Sungmin sadar bahwa di hadapannya kini adalah sosok Kyuhyun yang dirindukannya.

GREEEPPP

"Lama sekali kau meninggalkanku!" rajuk Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

"Mianhae. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Appa membuka cabang perusahaan di sini dan aku dipercaya untuk menanganinya." Kyuhyun menjelaskan masih dengan memeluk Sungmin erat.

"Benarkah? Bogoshippo, Kyunie. Jeongmal bogoshippoyo!" Sungmin menyamankan kepalanya dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

"Nado, Min." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengirup dalam-dalam wangi khas Sungmin. Mereka benar-benar saling merindukan.

Setelah beberapa lama Kyuhyun pun melepas pelukannya. Dia menatap Sungmin dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Sungmin tentu tahu maksud Kyuhyun. Dia pun mulai memejamkan mata dan menunggu saat-saat dua bibir itu saling menyatu.

CHUUU

Mereka pun berciuman untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah 5 tahun berpisah. Masih teringat di benak mereka saat-saat dulu di mana Sungmin belum menyadari perbedaan suka dan cinta. Dia mencintai Kyuhyun tapi malah menghindarinya. Namun, jerih payah Kyuhyun untuk menyadarkan Sungmin tentang cinta yang sesungguhnya akhirnya berhasil. Meskipun dalam keraguan, tetapi akhirnya Sungmin mengerti dan berjuang bersama Kyuhyun untuk mempertahankan cinta mereka. Tidak hanya mereka berdua, tetapi juga teman-teman serta saudara mereka pun mempelajari hal yang sama.

Di mana sebuah cinta tidak bisa disamakan dengan rasa suka. Cinta lebih tinggi dari rasa suka. Ia hinggap tanpa kita sadari dalam diri kita, mengambil separuh dari jiwa kita, di mana saat kita melepasnya maka separuh jiwa kita pun hilang dan kita tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Rasa suka itu sama seperti keinginan kita, dia hanya menggambarkan nafsu dan ego sementara yang bisa hilang dan tergantikan. Tapi cinta lebih seperti kebutuhan kita. Kita tidak menyadarinya tetapi saat ia datang ia memberikan warna pada hidup kita. Dan saat dia hilang kita tak bisa hidup tanpanya, dia tidak bisa tergantikan. Jika cinta itu sudah didapatkan, maka kita pun harus mempertahankannya. Jangan menyia-nyiakannya atau kau akan dibenci oleh cinta. Cinta butuh kepercayaan. Kepercayaan akan membuat cinta kuat dan tidak terkalahkan. Asalkan ada cinta dan kepercayaan maka hidupmu akan memancarkan kebahagiaan.

**OWARI dengan tidak elitnya hahahaha!**

**Cuap-cuap Author**

Wah akhirnya saya comeback lagi setelah sekian lama. Saya akan berusaha melunasi ff saya sampai tamat. Doakan saya. Saya sangat berterimakasih pada siapa pun yang masih bersedia membaca ff ini.

Maaf jika agak mengecewakan endingnya. Saya harap komen dari yang membaca. Terima kasih.

**000 KYUMIN IS REAL 000**

* * *

><p><strong>balasan review:<strong>

**Honey ann: ini lanjutannya, terima kasih udah mau baca selama ini.  
><strong>

**farchanie01: baca z lanjutannya. maaf updatenya lama banget. soalnya sibuk sama tugas kuliah. terima kasih.**

**JiYoo861015: hehehe, amin. author juga doain kyumin nikah beneran. ini lanjutannya. makasih udah baca.**

**ressijewelll: ehmm, baca aja deh hehhe. makasih.**

**KamilahAyu: iya dong! kan author suka sisi romantisnya abang yeye. ini lanjutannya. makasih mau baca.  
><strong>

**Cho Min Young: makasih banget udah mau baca. maaf lanjutannya lama banget. dan maaf jika chap ini mengecewakan.  
><strong>

**DelvannyArw: thanks maaf lama updatenya.**

**Dminniekyunnie: ini lanjutannya. makasih udah baca  
><strong>

**ameliaLia: iya, hehehe, mereka kan emang gak bisa berantem lama. makasih udah baca  
><strong>

**Turtle: terima kasih udah baca. yang ini jangan lupa di baca ya?  
><strong>

**DhinaayKMS1307: hehehe annyeong juga. author juga lama banger updatenya. maaf ya? terima kasih udah mau baca.  
><strong>


End file.
